


The Inbetween

by Galaxy_Jr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pretty much everyone makes an appearence at one point or another thats just the main cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Jr/pseuds/Galaxy_Jr
Summary: Dwight Fairfield is pretty much a normal college student, he goes to class, works, maintains friendships, and has developed a huge crush on one of his best friends. Typical and normal, that's how his life has always been. An excursion to check out a haunted asylum on the far reaches of town however reveals ghosts and sinister plots that their town hid and all of that changes. Dwight, and his friends, are now stuck investigating each location to try and solve the mystery that was left behind. The asylum, an old wreckers yard, an abandoned estate, and even more places hide terrible truths and tragic victims. Can they survive their findings, or will they join the phantoms that still roam those isolated locations?





	1. Crotus Prenn Asylum Part 1

If you had asked Dwight two hours ago where he would’ve been, he would’ve had a clear answer: at his apartment, asleep in his bed, with the t.v. on, and dreading class and work the next day. What he did not expect, was Quentin and Claudette of all people to show up at his door at eleven p.m. with Feng and Jake in tow, asking him to drive them to the abandoned Crotus Prenn Asylum. 

Now, usually, Dwight would’ve immediately answered with a hard no. One, because he had to get to studio early tomorrow morning before work. Two, because why would he want to drive out all the way to the haunted asylum at the edge of town. And three, did he mention the place was haunted according to local legend. (Not that Dwight knew the story.)

Yet, here he was, driving a car with a partially drunk Feng and Quentin, and two others who seemed tired of practically babysitting them. Dwight shared in their pain from dealing with Quentin in the front seat, dancing rather poorly to the tunes pouring from the radio. Feng on the other hand was in the backseat, playing a Pokemon game on her 3DS, complaining loudly that she couldn’t catch one Pokemon or another. 

Jake and Claude on the other hand were looking out their respective windows, out at the large forest that covered the area. Dwight knew somewhere, deep within it, lied the MacMillan estate, filled with even more terrible ghost stories than the asylum. Maybe it was because the asylum had went on record about what had happened, and the estate and the coal mines surrounding them were just shrouded in mystery. 

“So what exactly is up with this place?” Claudette asked when the radio finally fizzled out, too far out to get any good signal from town.

“Oh oh,” Quentin said excitedly from the front seat “I know! I know!” Dwight had to bite back a smile, drunk Quentin was always so different from the one he knew: excited and loud rather than aloof and diligent. 

“Then talk nerd.” Feng said over her Pokemon game. Dwight bit back another smile, Feng was pretty much the same. 

“Rude.” Quentin said, “but anyways, way back in the twenties, this place used to be open, right?” Quentin paused, looking at all of them. He could practically hear the annoyance when Jake said:

“We’re listening buddy.” 

“Well, they say there was a nurse there who took a job because her husband passed away, and she had no other options. I mean, most of our grandparents worked at the old wrecker yard or the MacMillan estate, but I guess she couldn’t get in there so she settled for the asylum.”

“Boring!” Feng shouted.

“You’re boring.”Quentin said, “but anyways, here comes the crazy part. She ended up working there for a long time, just to support herself. And, rumor has it, she lost it.” Dwight felt something hard settle in his heart. 

“What do you mean she lost it?” He asked, carefully. In the backseat, Feng had put her game down, and Claude and Jake were both fully attentive. 

“Well, no one really knows, that’s what makes it weirder. The day staff showed up one morning to the place being a disaster. Fifty patients were in their beds, dead, with marks at their throats like they had been strangled. They went to find the staff only to find the other night staff there, cleaved and butchered with a bone saw. Save for one warden, a man named Spencer” 

“Holy shit.” Jake mumbled.

“Are you serious?!” Claudette asked.

“Isn't it crazy!” Feng added.

"No fucking way." Dwight mumbled.

“Yes fucking way.” Quentin continues, “anyways, here’s where it gets even weirder. They find the nurse, Sally, alive, just rocking back and forth, bloody bone saw on the ground next to her, hands bruised. Seems pretty obvious she did it, right?” Dwight nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the road. “Well, they go to take her to a hospital cause she seems pretty banged up, mentally and physically. But, the ambulance crashes. The paramedics and EMT's that were there with her, dead. Sally? Nowhere to be seen.” 

“There’s no way that’s true.” Jake said, “absolutely no way.” 

“Yeah I’m kinda there with Jake on this one.” Dwight said, “something like that happened and we never heard about it? Seems suspicious.” 

“Feng and I thought you’d say that.” Quentin grumbled, “Feng do you have the thing?”

“The thing?” Claude asked, and Dwight raised an eyebrow as well. He caught sight of Feng pulling something out of her pink bag, a small manila folder. “What is that?” Claude asked. 

“Well, Quentin and I went through police files and such earlier this week-” Feng started.

“You did what?” Dwight asked, “do you know how illegal that is?” He felt his hands clench the steering wheel tighter. Not only had the story creeped him out, but they had actually stolen documents from a police station, probably closed to the public documents. Leave it to Feng and Quentin.

“You forget I know the sheriff.” Quentin said, “I went to elementary school with his daughter, we’re cool.” 

“Right.” Dwight said, “cause being old friends with a sheriff’s daughter who doesn’t even live here anymore totally makes up for you stealing a document.” 

“We didn’t steal it from the station.” Feng said, “there were archives at the library Quentin had access to and some of them happened to be old police files of unsolved cases.” Dwight sighed.

“Lead off with that next time then.” Dwight said, shaking his head lightly. 

“Was going to before you cut me off.” Feng shot back, crossing her arms. “But, there’s a whole case profile on her, she’s labeled dead on here; however, if you go a little deeper they never found a body for her, or the warden named Spencer who was also there. They both just up and vanished. There’s also detailed accounts that do back up the claim that all those patients died.” 

“That's… strange.” Jake said, “what do you think happened?” 

“Beats me man.” Quentin said, “but this place is haunted so we’re all gonna check it out.” 

“I don’t know if Jake, Claude, and I along with the drunk two of you are gonna make a good team for this.” Dwight joked, not thinking much of his comment. 

“Well of course not, we’re not the only ones that are gonna be there, Nea and Meg texted me earlier, the rest of them are there. We even ran into David and managed to get him to tag along.” Dwight felt his heart skip a beat, and he momentarily let go of the wheel causing them to steer into a pothole. The car rumbled violently, and he heard Quentin start laughing.

“Be careful Dwight.” Claude said gently, her motherly tone coming through. 

“Yeah I’d rather not be stranded out here, thanks.” Jake said.

“Holy shit his face when I mentioned David.” Quentin was still laughing, and Dwight huffed. 

“It’s nothing.”Dwight said, hoping the car was dark enough that it hid his blush. To be fair, everyone in the car had figured out his feelings long before Dwight even had himself. But, it was in his best interest to not ruin his relationship with David by outing himself to him. He knew David probably wouldn’t mind, but the worry of losing such a good friend had kept Dwight’s feelings at bay. A sudden jolt as he hit another pothole, having been barely paying attention to the road, sent Quentin into another laughing fit. (And earned him two more sighs from Claude and Jake.) “No more talking until we get to the asylum.” At that, even Jake snickered. 

\---------------

It felt like the car ride took forever especially in the silence without the radio. They still talked, just about random things: classes, work, rather boring compared to the talk of murder and ghosts. But, those thoughts had quickly seeped into Dwight’s mind while he idly talked about class. 

Why had he agreed to this? Why hadn’t he stayed home? Why was David gonna be there? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he got scared? He gripped the steering wheel tighter as they passed through an old rusted down gate. He saw a crumbling cathedral off to the side of the path, hidden in a canopy of trees. The main building though was a circular asylum with crumbling walls. 

Shattered bits of glass sparkled in the headlights, and he could see busted windows lining the broken walls. He just hoped a piece of glass didn’t shred his tires. He pulled in to a spot in the grass where he saw another collection of cars parked, with an assortment of people accompanying them. 

He saw David, by his shiny red sports car- Dwight never understood why he didn’t take better care of it. Then, to his surprise, was Laurie Strode followed by Nea Karlsson. Beside them, was a set of spray paint cans, he guessed belonged to Nea which explained her reasoning for being out her, but he would never have expected the goodie two shoes that was Laurie to tag along. 

And then, there was Meg Thomas, who Dwight knew from high school, and someone he hadn’t met before- who for some reason -was wearing nothing more than a crop top and shorts this late at night and during Autumn nonetheless. He shrugged, deciding to not question it as he parked the car next to a beat up pickup truck. Quentin was out of the car before Dwight even had time to take the keys out of the ignition. He climbed out slowly, not bothering to lock the doors once everyone was out. He adjusted the glasses on his face, an old nervous habit, as he walked up to the rest of the group. 

Nea and Meg were idly talking about one class or another, and the girl he hadn’t met was actively involved as well. A southern twang to her voice which surprised Dwight, but he didn’t comment on it. Laurie was leaning against her car, scrolling through her phone, and Dwight couldn’t tell if she was ready to leave or just not interested. He didn’t ask.

Instead, he walked up to where David stood, staring at the asylum, tossing a small wave when his friend turned. A smile crossed David’s face, and Dwight was thankful for it being dark when he felt his cheeks flush. Maybe crush wasn’t the right word to describe his feelings? 

“So, ya managed to get dragged in ta this?” David asked, motioning towards the crumbling asylum. Dwight sighed.

“Yep, don’t know why I even agreed in the first place.” He admitted, “I’d much rather be asleep right now, but I guess it’s too late for that now, huh?” He laughed idly, and he felt David pat his shoulder.

“Don’ worry Dwight, just ghost stories here.” David said, and Dwight wished that was as easy for him to believe. “And even if there are ghosts, I’ll protec’ ya.” Dwight managed a small smile. 

“I do have a question though.” Dwight said, “how did they manage to drag you out here?” 

“Luck.” David said, “was heading back ta my flat, and I ran in ta Quentin and Feng draggin’ Claude and Jake with em, mumblin’ something or another about a haunted asylum.” 

“And your first thought,” Dwight started “was to tag along?” David gave a lopsided grin.

“Well, no’ at first, then they mentioned ‘aving to go and snag you, and I decided ta join em. And then ma roommate wanted ta come.” David said pointing to the girl talking to Meg. It clicked, Kate. David had mentioned her off handedly a couple times. She didn’t go to the college, worked down at one of the bars off campus though. “Wild one she is.” David muttered, and Dwight felt a tiny twinge of jealousy.

“Well, thanks for coming, it’ll be nice not having to babysit Feng and Quentin… you know how they get.” Dwight mumbled, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. He wished he had brought something warmer. 

“Cold?” David asked, shrugging off his overcoat. Dwight blanked before rapidly shaking his head, his glasses almost falling off. 

“N-no, just a cold chill. I’m fine, thank… thank you though.” David didn’t seem to believe him, but he tugged the jacket back on. They fell into a comfortable silence while Quentin and Feng filled everyone else in on the history of the place. Laurie, for her part, seemed unimpressed probably not believing a word of it. Everyone else seemed pretty on board however.

“Can’t wait to tag this place.” Nea mumbled, picking up a couple paint cans. 

“Just don’t sign your name this time.” Laurie sighed, “I’d rather not get woken up by police if they decided to check this place and see your name all over it.” He missed Nea’s response, but Laurie’s cold stare sent a shiver through him. 

“You think we’ll find any spooky souvenirs?” Meg asked. Kate laughed, a hearty laugh, and she slapped her thigh.

“Maybe y’all can find some dead bodies and we can take those back for Halloween decorations.” At that, David chuckled, and Meg laughed loudly as well. Dwight on the other hand hoped they didn’t stumble across any dead bodies. Surely, they would’ve been taken away and buried properly, or at the very least they had decomposed after all the time… then again that meant skeletons and skeletons meant they should most certainly call the police.

“Yer scrunching yer brow up.” David said, “ya only do that when ya get nervous.” Dwight blanked, burying his hands in his pockets. 

“M’fine.” Dwight said, hoping his fake confidence came off as brazen. David opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when Quentin started talking loudly. 

“Okay, so we’re gonna search this place in teams.” He said, “team one will be Nea, Meg, and Kate.” Dwight noticed three wicked smiles bloom at once. 

“You’re gonna put them together.” Laurie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Whatever, it’s their funeral.” 

“Team two,” Quentin continued acting like Laurie hadn’t spoken “is myself, Claude, Jake, and Feng.” Feng gave a loud whooping at the mention of her name. “And then team three will be Laurie, David, and Dwight.” Dwight felt relief surge through him at being paired up with David and even Laurie. “We’ve got flashlights, enough for almost everyone- didn’t expect you to tag along Kate.” 

“No worries there!” She cheered, “just gotta trust my team then.” She punched Meg in the arm, but the glare Nea shot her was enough to cause Kate to lower her arm and settle for a subtle nod. Dwight snorted at that, Nea was much like Jake in a sense: solitary in nature, but also rather outgoing once she warmed up to people.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Laurie asked, snagging three flashlights from Feng’s bag before making her way over to David and Dwight. Dwight smiled when she got close, and he took a light from her- happy to have something to break through the eerie night. 

“Ghosts.” Feng said, “And I guess dead bodies for Halloween decorations.” At that, everyone let out a series of laughs, ranging from cheerful to nervous. Dwight sighed, looking between David and Laurie. 

“So… we gonna get this over with?” David gave him a bright smile, and Laurie shrugged, heading towards the broken open doors of the asylum, leaving the two of them to follow behind her. Right before he walked through the doorway though, Dwight could’ve sworn he saw a figure watching them from one of the upstairs room windows. 

“Ya comin’ mate?” David asked. 

“One second.” Dwight said, turning towards him. Yet, he turned back to the window curtains being closed, slightly swaying as if something had moved them. He shuddered, a cold chill traveling up his body, but he shook it off, walking forward and into the dark asylum.

\---------------

The inside of the asylum wasn’t as ominous as the building’s exterior made it seem. It smelled of mold and gutter water, and the carpeted floors made sloshing sounds under their feet as the trio walked. For the most part, they had walked in silence, Dwight trying to keep his subtle nerves- well subtle, and Laurie had always seemed to be quiet. David had made occasional jokes about the decorations or the equipment lying around, pretending to be an evil doctor. Dwight had managed a small laugh, and Laurie had told him he’d be losing his medical license once she sued. Her comment had sent David into a series of chuckles and laughs.

He could hear the wind outside picking up as it battered against the building’s walls. Holes allowed the cold Autumn air to sneak in, and Dwight eventually took David’s jacket. Laurie had fallen back a couple steps and quickly whispered in his ear:

“Already sharing clothes, how cute.” Before immediately going back ahead and acting like nothing had happened. David had raised an eyebrow, but Dwight had managed a smile, trying to not choke at the comment. Leave it to Laurie of all people to catch him off guard like that. 

Eventually, they headed upstairs leaving the other groups to check out the rest of the downstairs. In the distance, he could vaguely hear Quentin and Feng’s voices, and the hiss of one of Nea’s spray paint cans. Dwight sighed, taking a breath of relief when they reached the top of the stairs, happy the moldy wood hadn’t cracked under their weight. The upstairs area looked the same, empty corridors with lifeless rooms. The only difference seemed to be a small reception area, with some old file cabinets next to them. Besides the old spring boxes and crumbling couple of desks Dwight had seen they seemed to be the only other piece of furniture remaining in the building. 

Laurie made her way over, to the reception area, shining her light under the desk and looking around. David made his way over to one of the corridors, and Dwight headed down another looking into the small rooms. He heard Laurie shuffling through the file cabinet, but it got softer and softer until it was barely audible. The air seemed to get colder the farther he went until it was almost frigid. He shivered, pulling David’s coat around him tighter as he made his way into a room. 

It looked like the others he had explored earlier: same empty iron bed frame, with a desk practically rotted into the floor. The only difference was that there was a window that was intact, with ragged curtains blocking the view. Dwight walked over, and he pulled them, letting in the fairest bit of moonlight into the small room. He looked out the window, and he noticed their cars parked. Dwight froze for a second, pieces clicking as he remembered the figure that had been there. Of course, Dwight knew it had to have been a trick of the light, something that wasn’t there. Yet, Dwight could’ve sworn he felt a dragged out breathe get exhaled against his neck, and he spun around, back smacking into the iron bars of the window. The glass shuddered against his weight, and he sighed. Nothing was there except for the darkness. He gripped the flashlight tight in his hand, ready to make his way out of the room when he heard a loud:

“Dwight! David! Come here!” Laurie shouted. He took off back the way he came, not sparing another glance in the room. When he finally arrived back at the reception desk, he was surprised to see multiple folders pulled out and organized in piles with random bits of paperwork strewn about on top of them. Man, Laurie worked fast.  

“What’s the matter luv?” David asked as he rounded his own corner. Dwight headed over to the counter, looking at the files, noticing they seemed in a rather maintained condition: except for the rings of coffee mug stains lining the tops of them. 

“Nothing really… just something not adding up.” Laurie said, her eyes were focused, scanning over a single paper. “Dwight what was the name of the nurse they found here, and the warden after that last night?” 

“Uhm… Sally and Spencer I think, right?” He looked over to David.

“Sounds right ta me.” Laurie bit her lip.

“That’s what I thought.” Laurie said, she spun the fold around, pushing it in Dwight’s direction. “Take a look at this.” Dwight shined his light on the paper, frowning. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, it looked just like a schedule for the asylum back when it was open. “Do you not see it?” Laurie asked, “look at the twenty-eight of August, the night this supposedly happened. Look who was scheduled.” Dwight shrugged, feeling David peek over his shoulder. He took a look at the names.

“Nurse Moris, Harvey Kavanagh, Father Campbell…” Dwight started, before furrowing his brows in confusion. There was neither a Spencer or Sally on the list. “Their names aren’t there.” Dwight mumbled. Laurie nodded, and he heard David grunt in confusion behind them. 

“Then wha’ ta fuck does that mean?” 

“It means neither of them should’ve been here the night the murders happened.” Laurie said, “and yet they found Sally, alive, and the Warden Spencer pretty beat up. And then, Sally’s ambulance crashes and she disappears… doesn’t it seem a bit… strange.” Dwight and David said nothing. “It doesn’t add up.” 

“W-well,” Dwight managed to get out “maybe they were here, and they just got called in, and it wasn’t on the schedule.” Laurie shook her head, pulling out another folder. 

“Take a look.” She said carefully. Dwight opened the folder, and he realized it was full of old schedules: all neatly and promptly taken care of; full of write ins, call ins, call offs… it was all in order. “Even on that day, you can see they changed it for the morning shift.” Dwight raised an eyebrow, but sure enough, there was a name with an x next to it, and another name wrote in. “They kept up with it…” She mumbled, “this was the only day they didn’t… which I think we know what that means.” 

“What exactly does that mean?” David asked, “not really connecting much with me.” 

“They weren’t called in, either of them. Which means-” Laurie stopped at the sudden groaning of the stairs, and Dwight turned to see none other than Nea walking up the steps, without a flashlight. 

“Uh hey Nea.” Dwight offered throwing a wave, she didn’t turn towards him. “We found something sorta… creepy if you wanna come check it out.” Still nothing. “Nea?” He asked again shining the light on her. She turned abruptly, her body almost jerking, her cat-like movements that were usually fluid and smooth were mechanic. Her eyes looked lifeless as she walked towards a crumbling piece of the wall, with a hole where a window used to be. 

“Oi, Nea!” David called as she stepped towards, “ya alright?” Their friend didn’t answer, and Dwight watched in horror as she stepped forward slowly, one foot out the window. Dwight paled, rushing forward, as she took another step.

\---------------

Dwight had never been fast, had never been athletic for that matter. But, he felt some rush of adrenaline, the kind Meg described running as, when he saw Nea start to fall. He heard Laurie’s shocked yell, and David’s pounding footsteps behind him. Dwight dove, skidding across the glass and trash littered floor, barely managing to grab hold of Nea’s arm. Her body felt limp, and he felt a weight in his stomach as her body smacked against the side of the building. 

Nea, at that moment, seemed to come alive. Dwight saw her over the edge, eyes wide with fear as if she was only realizing what she had been doing. With David’s help, he managed to haul her back up to the floor where Nea promptly crashed to the ground, face pale, and her body shaking.

“What in the fuck?!” She yelled, looking between himself and David. Dwight exhaled, not even realizing he had been holding his breath, and David managed a slightly deranged laugh, but Dwight saw fear on his face. “What the fuck just happened?” 

“You tell us!” Laurie yelled, “you just walked off the edge... of the building!”

“That’s not possible…” Nea said, “I wasn’t even upstairs… I was tagging one of the walls while Meg and Kate explored the room. I was downstairs.” Dwight felt the familiar cold chill, and he bristled, looking around frantically while Nea and Laurie started to argue. 

“Well, I can tell you the three of us saw just walk up here and walk off that edge!” Laurie shouted. 

“Guys-” Dwight said when his eyes settled on a figure at the end of the hallway he had came from. They were floating slightly, a face covered with bandages, and a sharp bonesaw hanging at their side. 

“I was downstairs!” Nea shouted back, “I don’t know how I even got up here.” 

“Guys-” Dwight tried again, catching the attention of David who followed his eyes to the figure. He felt David tense up, and he saw his hand clench into a fist.

“Well you obviously we-”

“Ey!” David shouted, drawing both the girls’ attention, “what the fuck is that?” Laurie peaked over the counter, and he saw her visibly shake, not moving though. Their lights were starting to flicker, and the temperature somehow got even colder. 

“That-that…” Laurie stumbled, “that’s not possible… not possible…” Whatever the thing was, turned upon Laurie’s stumbled words, and it let out a wheezed breathe before letting out an ear piercing shriek. Dwight barely had time to process what happened, but the monster was in front of Laurie in the blink of an eye, bone saw raised. Dwight watched Laurie duck, and the bone saw smashed into the edge of the counter, tearing into the weathered surface like it was paper. Dwight felt frozen in terror, but his anxiety was starting to kick in- brain going into overdrive. 

“David, take Nea, get downstairs, get the others, try to explain what’s going on.” Dwight don’t know how fast he said it, and he didn’t process David’s response before he gripped his flashlight tight and stood, rushing over to the counter. It turned upon hearing Dwight’s footsteps, and it raised the bone saw. Dwight in that moment however, was a ball of anxiety and terror, and he smashed the flashlight into the top of its head with a wail, tears spilling from his eyes. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Laurie dart out from behind the counter and down the staircase, and he followed behind practically bolting down after her. David and Nea were out of sight, long gone, and Dwight was thankful David has listened to him instead of putting up a fight. He heard that horrible screeching sound, and he got ready for the thing to appear behind them, but it didn’t. Instead, a heavy silence fell over the area when they stopped about halfway down the hallway, almost back to the front door. 

“The files.” She suddenly said, “we need the files.” Dwight couldn’t believe it. Laurie Strode, the skeptic, who had just seen what was either a demon or a phantom or something along those lines, was more concerned with files than the ghost they had just saw.  

“What?” Dwight asked, “we need to get out of here, and then explain to the others that we aren’t crazy.” 

“Listen,” Laurie said “something doesn’t add up with those files and the story Feng and Quentin told me… it doesn’t. And those might be the only copy of those anywhere.” 

“Are you wanting to investigate this?!” Dwight asked. “Now’s not the time, that thing almost cleaved into your arm with a bone saw! A rusty, dirty, sharp, and deadly bone saw, might I add.” Dwight yelled. But, his argument was cut short, by another one of those screeching sounds, and then he heard it- screams and yells and curses coming from all over the asylum. So much for anyone thinking they’re crazy. 

“I’m going back for those files.” Laurie said, starting to walk off. Dwight grabbed her arm, and she shot him a glare, practically ready to throttle him. 

“No. Go try to get the others out, make sure everyone is okay… I-” Dwight couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “I’ll get the files.” Laurie raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing. He let her arm go. “Sorry.” He apologized. 

“It’s okay.” Laurie said, “you’re scared.” That was an understatement. He had been scared when they walked in. Now, he was terrified. His blood felt cold, and the horror story Feng and Quentin told seemed more and more real. Was this a remnant of that night… or was it just a dream turned into a nightmare? He gripped David’s jacket tight. Another screech sounded, followed by more screams and yelling. Laurie took off.

“Be safe!” He called, holding his flashlight tight. Laurie didn’t respond. She disappeared around a corner, the sound of her shoes crunching against the glass. Dwight sighed. He was alone, and his heart was beating so hard it hurt. But, he shakily stepped forward, gripping his light tight. He fixed his glasses, surprised they hadn’t fallen off when he dove for Nea. He clicked the flashlight off, doing his best to blend into the walls of the asylum, happy he had worn something dark, while he quietly snuck up the staircase, wincing whenever they creaked. 

His friends’ screams drew near, and Dwight felt like it had taken him forever, but he was at the top of the stairs. He made his way over to the reception desk, clicking on the light enough times to not trip. He heard footsteps pounding below him when he finally reached the desk. He needed to go faster, he’d already taken too long, but he couldn’t help it. His hands were shaking as he clicked the light on, looking over the files Laurie had strewn about. He grabbed as many as he could, folding them and tucking them into the deep pockets of David’s jacket. 

He was meticulous, working until every single one was on his person. He looked up from the counter top, blinking. It was quiet…  no curses, no screeching, no yelling, no screams. Dwight felt his heart sink. Had they all left him? Was it just a prank? David wouldn’t do this to him though, neither would Laurie, Jake, or Claudette. Right… 

Dwight shook his head, blinking tears from his eyes. Slowly, even slower than before, he made his way over to the staircase. It felt like so much time had passed since they arrived, but Dwight knew it couldn’t have been that long. Maybe an hour at the most, but it felt like days had passed since he stepped in through those broken doors. He passed the window, he made his way down the stairs. The creaking seemed to echo through the empty halls, and Dwight flinched at the sounds, hoping whatever the thing was had disappeared back into the room he had first seen it in. 

It was about halfway down when Dwight’s heart sank, he heard a screech draw close to him, and he turned in time to see the bandaged face behind him. He spun in a rapid notion, turning away and ready to run, only to have his foot sink into the rotten wood. The bone saw connected with his arm, tearing through the fabric of David’s jacket, and into his skin. Dwight yelled out in pain, trying to get his foot out of the hole. He succeeded after a brief struggle, but he only served to send himself partially airborne. 

The ground hurt, even from such a short fall, and this time Dwight’s glasses went forward, skidding across the dirty ground. He groaned, trying to ignore the pain in his arm and torso as he went to pick himself up. Well, he was going to until he felt his body flip on its own accord, smashing his back into the ground so he was staring up at the ceiling. He wheezed, body deprived of air like it was being sucked out of him. He tried to move, but he was pinned, watching in horror as the creature floated over to him. Dwight felt his heart pounding, and he wanted to scream. Only a small whimper came out when he tried. The creature bent down over, and he felt a strange revulsion go through him when it touched his face, gently. Dwight sobbed, only to have it cut short by a forceful set of hands against his throat. They pushed down harshly, cutting off his airflow, and Dwight’s body started to spasm in an attempt to break free.

It was painful, his body aching while he screamed internally. He eventually managed to move his hands in a futile attempt to free himself. He hit, scratched, and smacked, but he wasn’t let go. His chest ached, and there were black spots dancing in his vision. He let his head rest against the ground, and he looked into the bandaged face that was looking into his own eyes. He gave one last attempt to push it off before his arm fell to his side. And then-

He saw a desk, and when Dwight meant a desk, he meant one of the rotten desks, smash into the back of it. Dwight was showered with a couple spare splinters, and he closed his eyes. A sputter of coughs left his mouth as he could breathe again. His throat ached, and his body felt stiff, but he didn’t have to worry because two sturdy arms picked him up off the ground. He opened his eyes to see David holding him tightly, and over his shoulder, where the creature had been before, nothing, save for the splinters of wood and Dwight’s own blood. 

\---------------

Outside, the air was clean and fresh, the silence filled with the rev of engines. Dwight didn’t bother trying to speak, just let David carry him to his shiny red car. The passenger door was open, and Dwight was carefully placed inside, door promptly slammed shut. David said something or another, but Dwight could only hear the pounding of blood in his ears. The driver said door was flung open and closed in record speed, he watched David high tail it out of there, recklessly skidding out of the front gate. Dwight saw all the other cars speeding behind to follow them, and he leaned back into the warm leather of David’s seat.

A sob escaped his lips, one he hadn’t even realized he was holding in. He had almost died. He had almost actually died to something that he couldn’t even explain. He felt David put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Dwight broke: tears spilling, and he buried his sobs into the sleeve of David’s jacket.

“Yer alright luv.” David said, “yer alright.” He looked up from the sleeve to David’s face. 

“What happened there?” Dwight asked, “I don’t even know… I can’t even explain what happened… what do we do?” Dwight asked, and he heard David grunt in response, hand reaching around Dwight’s side, and he felt David guiding him over. Dwight scooted a bit, until he was at the armrest in the middle. David’s hand went to the back of his head, and Dwight let his head lay against David’s chest. 

“There ya go luv.” David said gently, “we’re heading back to Kate and mine’s flat. We have medical supplies since I do fighting at the clubs, be able ta trea’ everyone who got hurt.” 

“Okay…” Dwight managed shakily. David’s eyes turned to the road, and he kept one hand on the wheel. The other went to Dwight’s hair, messing idly with the strands. 

“Get some res’ Dwight.” David said gently, “I’ll wake ya up when we get back, and we’ll figure it out.” Dwight nodded, but he didn’t know if David could tell. It took some time, but eventually the steady breathing of David and the dark road managed to lull Dwight to a fragile sleep.  


	2. Crotus Prenn Asylum Part 2

Dwight felt warm when his eyelids fluttered opened, a soft shaking on his arm. At first, he blinked, slightly frazzled, but it all came rushing back quickly. The files, Nea walking off the edge of that window, the bandaged person, slowly suffocating, and David saving his life.

“Wake up sleepy ‘ead.” David said softly. Dwight briefly covered his eyes when David turned the light in the car on. His eyes traveled down to his arm where the coat was stained a maroon red. David followed his gaze, and he tensed. “Bloody hell Dwight!” David yelled, “ya forget ta mention that!” Dwight shrugged. The pain honestly wasn’t that bad… compared to slowly getting choked out though, he didn’t know if anything could top the panic and pain that had flooded through him.

“It’s fine.” Dwight replied, voice hoarse, “doesn’t hurt that bad anymore. As long as none of the files are damaged, then we can consider it a win, yeah?” David sighed. 

“Wouldn’ consider ya almost dyin’ a win.” David grumbled, “but I’m glad you’re okay.” David went silent, and Dwight pulled himself into his own seat, finally taking in their surroundings. They were in a barely lit parking lot, save for the couple of sparse lights above. The hum of the city was gentle, but there, and Dwight had never been happier for its late night ruckus. “The others are already inside ma place.” David said, “I ‘ad to find us a parking spot while saving some for the others… woulda parked closer if I knew ya were hurt.” Dwight shrugged, ignoring the pain it sent up his shoulder and lower arm. He hoped the fall hadn’t broken it. 

Dwight opened the door of the car, careful not to smash it into the minivan they were parked next to. It had started to drizzle slightly, icy droplets that splashed against Dwight’s head. He closed the door, and he stumbled forward a bit. His legs felt like jelly. He started to slowly limp forward, trying to ignore the pinpricks of pain they were going through. His eyes went wide when he felt David’s arm gently wrap around his waist. He hadn’t even heard him get out of the car. “Careful there mate.” David said, and Dwight looked down.

“Sorry…” He mumbled, “think I’m more out of it then I thought.” He forced a small laugh at the end of his sentence, but the action caused him to also let a horrendous wheeze which eventually led to a lengthy series of coughs. David’s hand went to his back, giving it a slight pat. 

“Maybe none of that for a bit, ye.” David said. Dwight nodded. The walk to the apartment wasn’t that far, and he felt a bit of relief rush through him as they made it to the clear front doors. Dwight was also relieved David’s apartment didn’t have a front doorman… how they would’ve explained ten people walking in at however late it was, with various injuries based on what David had said… Dwight had no idea. 

David led him to a stairwell, and Dwight froze for a second, looking up. The stairwell was well lit, with window sills that were adorned with plants. Yet, for a moment, Dwight couldn’t shake the image of the asylum’s stairs from his mind. The grime, the glass shards, and the creaky rotten wood under his feet. He gulped. “Dwight?” David asked, “ya alright?” Dwight blinked, mentally chiding himself. He wasn’t there. The ghost wasn’t here.

“Yeah… sorry…” He mumbled, forcing himself to start to walking up the steps. He knew it was ridiculous, to expect the stairs to creak, to expect to hear that horrendous wail, to expect his foot sink into steps, and for the air to slowly be sucked out of him again; however, he kept expecting it at every single step.

“Don’t worry ‘bout apologizing.” David said, “yer okay.” It took a lot longer than it should’ve to climb those stairs, but Dwight had to force himself to stop once they reached the third flight. He really wished David still lived at his place on the campus. His chest felt like it was burning, and his back had started aching. David looked at him worried, but Dwight raised a hand to keep him quiet.

“Just need a second.” He managed to get out between labored breaths. David opened his mouth, probably ready to scold him, but Dwight started walking, doing his best to not lean against David. God, Dwight really was tired.

After what felt like forever, David lead them into an actual hallway, the metal door shut behind them heavily, and Dwight flinched, hoping they didn’t wake anyone up. David guided him down the hall, to the very end, where he opened a door gently, and Dwight was ushered inside, David locked the door behind them. He felt himself tense up when he saw eight sets of eyes turn to him. David was right, he hadn’t been the only one hurt. 

Nea’s arm had developed a deep purple bruise, and Claudette was coating it with first-aid spray. Jake had probably a whole rolls worth of gauze wrapped against his right leg. Dwight could see spots where it was already turning a light shade of red. Meg had a small bit of gauze wrapped around one of her hands, and Laurie was icing Kate’s shoulder. No one was saying anything, and Dwight was led to a small recliner in the corner by David.

He shrugged the jacket off, carefully setting it on the edge of the chair. David disappeared into the bathroom, promising he’d be right back. For the first time, Dwight looked at the cut on his arm. It was jagged, and the rest of his arm was soaked with dried blood. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, expecting to see David, but he was surprised to see Laurie. Her voice was barely a whisper. 

“Did you get the files?” Dwight blanked for a second. Not a ‘are you okay’ or a ‘what happened.’ He bit back a short reply, but he titled his head towards the jacket. Laurie picked it up and headed back over to the others. Dwight noticed her start to take the folders out diligently while Feng and Quentin headed over to her- seemingly more sober than earlier. They started talking in hushed voices, too soft for Dwight to make out, but he didn’t really mind as David came over, medical supplies in hand. 

David got to work instantly, looking over the cut on Dwight’s arm and apologizing profusely when he started to clean the wound. Dwight for his part, was doing his best to not make any sounds. He was biting the inside of his own cheek so hard that he could taste blood. Finally, after a heavy silence had fallen over the room- save for the quiet mumblings of the trio looking through the folders -Meg spoke up.

“Are… are we not gonna talk about it, at all?” Her voice was hushed, barely a whisper. Dwight looked over at her, surprised to see such a boastful person so shaken. No one said anything. Dwight whimpered when David tied a tight bandage around his arm, and David grunted. “Guys.” Meg said, voice slightly louder, “what happened?” Still… nothing. “Come on guys, really?!” Meg practically shouted. 

“Quiet.” David said, “we ‘ave neighbors.” Meg huffed.

“We can still talk about what happened.” She said, voice cold. 

“Yeah and what exactly do we talk about?” Jake asked, “why don’t you ask Feng and Quentin, this was their bright idea after all.” Dwight’s eyes traveled over to the two in question, but they seemed just as shaken up as the rest of them. 

“That’s not fair Jake.” Claude said, though her voice was shaky itself, “you know there was no way any of us actually believed that would happen. Hell, earlier today I didn’t even believe in stuff like that.” 

“So you do now?” Meg and Jake asked at the same time. 

“If you have a better explanation, then let me know.” Claude huffed. Laurie nodded in silent agreeance. 

“It has to be a prank or something…” Nea said softly, “I mean Quentin and Feng you guys… you guys had to have planned it… right? Did it just go south or something?” Silence from the two of them still. “Hey!” Nea shouted, “you can ignore Meg and Jake and everyone, but I’ll be damned if you ignore me!” 

“We didn’t know anything!” Feng finally said. Dwight’s eyes went wide at her voice, it was broken. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. “We just thought it’d be something fun to explore… we never expected… that…” Her voice trailed off.

“-Which is why.” Laurie continued, “we’re trying to figure something out. I found something that doesn’t add up in these files-” 

“You mean like a monster attacking us?” Dwight asked, voice hollow. Laurie looked over at him.

“Not a monster… a ghost… a person.” Laurie said evenly, looking around the room. Dwight’s eyes trained to her. “Now if you can give us sometime, we’re trying to figure something out.’ At her serious tone, Dwight watched Nea’s face falter. He leaned back into the old leather of the seat, staring up at the ceiling.

\---------------

It was the slow tick of the clock that caused Dwight’s heart to beat unevenly and heavily. A couple of hours had passed in almost complete silence. David had turned a soccer game on t.v. while Jake had promptly passed out on the couch, his face scrunched up as if his dreams were unpleasant. Meg had left nearly an hour ago saying she needed some time alone to process everything. And Nea, was asleep in the recliner, body curled into a tight ball. Dwight wanted nothing more than to head back to his own dorm and forget the night all together, but David had stopped him from leaving- gently pulling him back to the loveseat and sitting beside him. David, while visibly shaken, seemed to be processing it all rather well, or at least, was faking it until he couldn’t anymore. He had grabbed numerous beers since the games had started, and he was heartily drinking them.

Meanwhile, Quentin, Feng, Laurie, Claude, and even Kate were gathered around the files organizing and talking. Dwight listened to them as they spoke. They all seemed pretty set on who the ghost was: Sally, there was no argument there. Hell, Dwight was even convinced about it. A mad woman gone crazy from years of psychological abuse who stayed behind and attacked anyone who trespassed her halls, made sense if you asked Dwight. Yet, the agreeance seemed to end there. 

Laurie was convinced there was more to the story, and Quentin was too; however, it seemed Kate, Claude, and Feng weren’t too keen on that. Dwight listened idly while David wrapped an arm around his waist tugging him closer like back in the car. Dwight didn’t fight it. 

“I’m just saying…” Laurie said, “it doesn’t seem plausible.” 

“What doesn’t?” Feng asked, “we have all the information right here, Sally goes in murders everyone cause she’s lost it. Gets in the ambulance, attacks the paramedics while they’re taking the car into town, it crashes, she dies.” 

“Then why didn’t they find a body there?” Quentin asked, “it doesn’t add up.” 

“Not to mention Spencer…” Laurie said, “he wasn’t even taken in an ambulance, it says here police took him into custody immediately, but the squad car he was in never showed up back in town either.” 

“Okay,” Claude mumbled “what if they saw the crashed ambulance, stopped to check it out, and then Sally attacked them? I mean you’ve read her file, she doesn’t seem very intimidating, but unstable people can do very… dangerous things… what if she caught them off guard?” Dwight felt something click in his head, the story Quentin had said in the car. 

“But then what… the cop car was never found.”Quentin said, “it’s just not making any sense.” The group fell into silence, and Dwight allowed himself to speak.

“Claude… you said she wasn’t very intimidating… that she might’ve caught the people off guard?” Claude nodded. Dwight bit his lip.“And Quentin… in the car, you said how many people were killed?”

“Fifty-four including all the staff that were there that night, why?” 

“Doesn’t it seem strange… that no one, not a single person was able to fight her off. I mean she worked in a place full of people who were unstable, and you’re telling me a nurse, who was frail and weak managed to strangle all of them, and murder all the staff as well… how does that add up? And on top of that, fighting police officers and a warden, then seemingly getting rid of the evidence of all of them?” He felt David shift beside him, hand traveling up his back before it pulled away, and he stood up to get another beer. 

“You’re right…” Laurie said rummaging through a couple papers before picking one up, “her biography from the asylum puts her at just five foot four, and she weighs less than even Nea I think at ninety pounds.” 

“Then how in the world could she have done it?” Kate asked, crossing her arms. “I mean that ghost that attacked us wasn’t that big ya know.” Dwight nodded, Kate was right, the ghost wasn’t that tall, and it had been rather slender. 

“Maybe she didn’t do it.” Laurie said, “we do have one more suspect left.” 

“The warden?” Feng asked, “but the stories don’t back that up. The guy had a perfect record, did community work.” Claude nodded.

“It does seem a bit far fetched. He wasn’t even working at the asylum, he was volunteering on his off days until they could find a replacement for him. Doesn’t seem like the type.” Claude said.

“Most serial killers don’t.” Laurie said, her eyes seemed like glass when she spoke, “most of them seem normal… maybe it’s not so unusual that someone so seemingly normal was an actual monster.” 

“That still doesn’t answer the question of why Sally was there…” Feng mumbled. Laurie raised her hands in defeat.

“We certainly don’t know that,” Laurie said “maybe we could head to the library sometime later today once we’ve actually slept. Quentin, you have access to all the files right?” David sat down next to him with two more beers, and Dwight was almost half tempted to drink one. David was really going at it.

“I do, but I don’t know how much information it’ll have… it seems like one big dead end to me.” Laurie shrugged.

“Not like we have much more to go off of.” Laurie said. Feng however, went wide eyed, digging through a couple files before pulling out one. 

“What is it?” Claude asked. Dwight raised an eyebrow himself, but the words Feng spoke made him wish he didn’t listen.

“Sally has an address, one I’ve never heard of it, but it seems like it is out in the Weeks Woods… might be worth checking out. We could also always head back to the asylum.” 

“No way.” David said, the first thing he’d said since Meg had left, “we go back there we ge’ hurt.” His words were partially slurred possibly from exhaustion, or it might’ve been the six empty beer bottles on the table… maybe both. 

“Yeah I’m with David on that one.” Dwight mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want any of them to be mad, but he doubted he could physically force himself to walk back into that place. 

“I also think these files and that ghost were the only thing that place had.” Laurie said, “I mean we didn’t see anything else there, did we?” No one said anything. “Right, so maybe the library and the house would be the two best places to check? I mean library is easy, later today, but the house… that’ll take a whole day, we’ll need to wait until next weekend, at best.” 

“Unless we split it up into teams.” Kate offered, “I work tonight, but I’m off tomorrow. Y’all think you could check out the library, and I head to the house with a different team.” 

“That would work.” Claude said, “I don’t have lab later today so I’d be good for the library.” Dwight would’ve loved to head to the library and not some creepy home in the woods, but he had work that evening. And, while he might’ve just made a profound discovery, he didn’t know if that reasoning would be good for his bosses at Pizzawhat! to give him the day off.

In the end, it was decided that Kate, Quentin, Feng, Claude, and possibly Nea would head to the library. While Dwight would be traveling to the woods with Kate, David, and possibly Meg and Jake if they chose to come along with them. Dwight couldn’t quite believe he had been so easy to agree with the whole thing, but he guessed getting to the bottom of things was better than leaving them out in the open. He sighed, resting into David’s side, tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

\---------------

Dwight sighed when he finally climbed under covers. Not his own, but the soft cushion of David’s queen sized bed was much better than the stiff twin sized one in his dorm room. Usually, Dwight would’ve just stayed on the couch, or David would be on the couch if he stayed over at his place; however, the dorm apartments had closed at three and wouldn’t open back up until seven. Feng and Jake had taken over the couch while Claude and Quentin had curled up on the loveseat. Nea was still passed out in the recliner, and Kate had taken Laurie to her room, seemingly not having a problem sharing with her.

Dwight on the other hand was too nervous to sleep- for various reasons. David was laying next to him, not asleep either. From what Dwight could tell, he was staring at the ceiling, his breaths rigged. Dwight didn’t move from his position, curled into a tight ball, staring at the slow rise and fall of David’s chest. 

“Dwight.” David said turning towards him, “ya awake?” 

“Yea.” Dwight whispered out, “can’t sleep.” 

“Yer mind stuck at the aslyum?” David asked, “cause mine is.” Dwight didn’t answer right away, trying to think of an answer. “I can’t stop thinking about…” David admitted, his voice sounding dangerously close to breaking, “the way that… that thing… jus’...”

“Hey…” Dwight said, scooting himself a bit closer, “you’re alright. We’re safe here.” His voice trembled a little at that part, and David looked over at him. 

“Yer full of shit, ya know that Fairfield.” David said, and Dwight managed to chuckle softly. 

“Yeah… I know.” David moved closer, and Dwight felt his body tense up when David wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close. David smelled like a mix of beer and cologne, an oddly sweet combination. 

“M’ sorry I left ya.” David said, “I shoulda stayed… ya wouldn’t ‘ave gotten hurt if I was there.” 

“It’s okay…” Dwight said, “I was the idiot who went back for those files… I could’ve just left.” David gave a hearty laugh, and Dwight felt the bed shake when he did. 

“Ya know, yer really dense luv.” David said, “almos’ lost it when Laurie told me what ya were up to.” 

“Hey… but you protected me against the ghosts.” Dwight said, “you kept your word.” David looked at him for a moment, and Dwight raised an eyebrow.

“Jus’ didn’t think I’d ‘ave to.” David said slowly, seeming slightly uncomfortable at the notion of ghosts, “Bu’ I’m happy I was there.” 

“Me too…” Dwight said, yawning, eyes glancing at the clock on the wall- nearly six in the morning. “I don’t think I’m gonna do morning classes today.” 

“Same ‘ere.” David said, and Dwight laughed. 

“Work is gonna suck too.” Dwight admitted, “least it’s not til four I guess.” 

“Yer not seriously going to work, are ya?” David asked, “yer gonna ‘ave to explain that giant gash on yer arm.” Dwight shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure the only way any of those people would be concerned is if I told them our sales were down.” Sad, but truthful. David frowned. 

“Their loss than.” David said, “I’ll see ya when ya wake up though… try to get some sleep.” Dwight nodded, yawning again before burying his face in the crook of David’s neck. David let out a slight “umph” probably not expecting such a forward display, but Dwight didn’t care that much. (At least, not in that moment.) 

“Night, David.” Dwight mumbled.

“G’night, Dwight.”

\---------------

It was an almost eerie sense of familiarity that Pizzawhat! provided Dwight that Monday night. He had glasses back on his face, none of his coworkers asked about the bandages on his arm, or the way he flinched when he heard wailing sirens outside.

His shift was almost over, thankful he wasn’t closing for once. Sleeping at David’s place hadn’t been bad, and he was actually well rested, albeit a bit shaken up. At the least, he felt like he was entitled to feel like that. He actually thought it’d be worse if he didn’t feel bad about all that had happened.

He was surprised however, when he was called to the front of the store, by his manager to take an order. Weird, they never usually had people come in, and when they did it was the same people, same night. No one had ever ordered in on a Monday. He came back from the kitchen, drying his hands as he rounded the corner. He stole a glance at the clock, only ten more minutes left on his shift which meant this would probably be his last order of the night.

He rounded the corner, but he wasn’t expecting to see Laurie, Quentin, and Nea there at the counter with Feng and Claude sitting at a booth in the back, not like any of the other tables are occupied.

“Yo.” Nea said, throwing up a wave.

“Heya!” Dwight said, putting on his customer service voice until his manager was out of earshot, “welcome to Pizzawhat! How can I help you today?” His friends seemed surprised at his cheery voice, but the moment his boss was out of earshot, he dropped the over enthusiastic smile and voice. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Wow.” Quentin said, “that was a whole different Dwight.” He saw Laurie even bite back a small at the comment. “But uh, your shift ends soon, yeah? We asked David and he said you weren’t closing.” 

“You guys will probably be my last order.” Dwight said, “find stuff at the library?” Quentin nodded.

“Yeah, Feng’s got the stuff in her bag, we found out a bit of information-”

“Just so you know.” Laurie said, voice hushed, “the files we got aren’t entirely legal, so like… yeah.” Dwight looked at Laurie, hoping she was joking, but her face was stern. 

“Okay then,” Dwight said, trying to keep himself from being too on edge, “what kind of pizzas do you guys want?” In the end, they ended up ordering three pizzas with Dwight getting a plain cheese one for himself. By the time the orders were cooked up, Dwight was off the clock, sitting in the booth beside Feng and Claude while one of his coworkers brought the pizza over. Dwight was on his second slice when Feng finally pulled something from her bag.

“So,” She started “looks like we might have a lead.” Dwight raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Most of the files didn’t really give us anything… just names and stuff that we already knew. But this one, well...  looks like Laurie might be right about Spencer.” 

“What do you mean?” Dwight asked, taking another big bite. 

“Well…” Feng said, opening the folder and pushing it over to him, “take a look.” At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, it looked a lot like the one Dwight had seen at the asylum. But, it did have more information. Like the fact that Spencer was actually in the asylum when he was younger for an issue that wasn’t disclosed, and there was also a hidden police record for assault and battery, as well as a couple accounts of breaking and entering. “We don’t know if he did it still, but we do know he’s not as stable or good as the open to the public records made him seem.”

“Which means, Sally might not be as guilty as we think.” Quentin said. 

“Or,” Laurie added “she didn’t do this alone.” Dwight raised an eyebrow at that. 

“What do we do about this though?” Dwight asked, “I mean if they both really did it… Sally’s ghost is the only one we’ve really encountered… assuming that was her. How do we deal with something like that? Like what do we actually do?” No one said anything. Dwight slumped back into the booth, “...you guys don’t know.” 

“We don’t know what happened yet…” Claude said, “we have bits and we know something is still lingering there and whether it’s Sally or Spencer, it’s angry.” 

“Maybe… maybe this isn’t for us to figure out.” Nea said, “I mean… maybe if we just bury it, then things will be fine. Maybe… this isn’t meant for us, I mean we’re just college kids, what are we supposed to do.” Dwight usually would’ve been inclined to agree with Nea, but there were thoughts lingering in the back of his mind, the thought of Sally’s hands choking him made the pizza in his stomach sit uneasily. 

“No…” Dwight managed to say, despite his own nerves, “sure, I never would’ve thought this would be what happened on my Monday… and yeah I never thought I’d be investigating a ghost and a mystery and a mass murder from the past… but like… we’re here, we’re in the middle of it. And, I’ll sleep a lot better at night once whatever this is, is finished. Truth be told, I think the only reason I slept fine last night was cause of David…” His voice diminished at the last line, but for once, no one teased him about it. Instead, they nodded. (Even Nea.) “I’ll figure out a time to get everyone together tomorrow, and we’ll head out to Sally’s house and look for anything out of place. And then, let’s get back together say… Thursday.” Dwight hoped that came out strong. Truth be told, he was scared. Scared, they were gonna go to the cabin and find Sally with her bone saw… scared he was gonna get choked out for real… scared that they wouldn’t find any answers. 

“Right,” Laurie said “that sounds like a plan. I’m off for the night. Good luck tomorrow, tell Kate I said thanks for letting me share her room with her. I had to run before she got up.” With Laurie’s departure, it seemed like everyone else trickled out, probably happy to be taking a break from the craziness that had been the last twenty-four hours for them. Well, at least they had a lead. Dwight was the last to leave, quietly throwing his trash away and exiting the store. 

He hopped into his car, thankful that Claude had drove it back. He turned on the radio almost immediately happy to fill the silence with sound. The first part of the drive went normal, cheerful tunes and light traffic. It was when he was about five minutes out from campus that the radio fizzled. Dwight smacked the dashboard, doubting that would do anything. 

Instead, he took in the static crackle of the radio, frowning when it didn’t fix after a couple seconds. But, it was in the moment he went to shut if off that he heard it: a ragged breathing in the static. The same that had been directly above him on the asylum floor. He looked around the car, only to find it empty, he shut the radio off quickly, all the hair on his body standing up when he turned into his campus parking lot. “Calm down Dwight…” He told himself, “you’re just getting in your head.” He took his keys out of the ignition, and he quickly made his way out of the car and into his building. 

The halls were quiet, and Dwight thankfully made it into his room without anyone running into him and talking to him. Usually, the thought of talking to people was enough on its own to send Dwight into a panic but with everything going on, it was just not wanted in the slightest.

His door opened with its familiar squeak of the hinges, and Dwight tossed his Pizzawhat! hat and thin jacket on the coat hanger before kicking off his shoes and making his way over to the small bedroom. Dwight had gotten lucky enough to get one of the bigger dorms, perks of being an upperclassman after all. Other perks included: constant stress, sleep: what’s that, and overeating or not eating at all, at least according to Dwight. 

He crawled into bed, with his jeans on, too tired to really care about taking them off. He laid there for a while, idly checking his phone to see if anyone had replied. Jake had, saying whenever, and Meg had given an apprehensive, evening- after six. David had still yet to respond, probably fighting at one of the clubs in towns for some extra cash. Dwight sighed, taking his glasses off, curling into the blankets of his bed and burying his face into his pillow. He just hoped this would all be over soon, and his life would go back to normal. Yet, when his phone buzzed, David telling him he’d be good after his afternoon classes and Kate would be good later that day as well, Dwight felt that faint hope trickle into an overwhelming amount of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas, weird upload time, cause I sleep like an actual weirdo. Anywho, despite me being unable to sleep and just writing cause that's healthy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Each section will probably be around 5-6 parts total, but I don't know for sure- outlines are sorta weird for this and its more or less changing as I go. But, I will be back with part 3 soonish, how soon, I don't know. Until then, have a good one.


	3. Crotus Prenn Asylum Part 3

Dwight was stood on the curb of the sidewalk outside of his apartment, teetering on the edge. A couple of cars pulled in and out, and Dwight was half tempted to drive himself to Jake’s place to meet up with everyone else. But, a quick glance at his phone revealed it was still too early for any of the others to be ready, Jake had just offered to get him early considering neither of them had anything better to do. Dwight guessed that was partially true.

A cold front had moved in the past couple days, turning the crisp Autumn air to something frigid. At least this time, Dwight had the sense to throw a hoodie on as well as cover his hair with a beanie. He wouldn’t be much use exploring Sally’s home if he was freezing the whole time. He guessed it wasn’t also good that he was partially terrified of finding her out there, but he wouldn’t be alone… he’d be fine. They’d be fine, right? Dwight shook the thoughts from his head, looking up when he saw a large black jeep turn into the parking lot. 

Its side was covered with mud, and he saw Jake at the wheel, face locked in its stoic position. Dwight tossed a wave, his arm not nearly hurting as bad as it had the past couple days, but the sting was still there. Jake stopped in front of him, motioning for him to hurry up. 

He went around the front, jumping when Jake honked the horn. Even from outside the car, he could hear Jake laughing. Dwight, despite the sudden racing of his heart, managed a laugh as well. He hoisted himself up into the jeep, quickly shutting the door behind himself. Jake looked over to him. 

“Sorry.” He said, covering his mouth as he snickered, “couldn’t resist.” Dwight sighed.

“Feng has really rubbed off on you, huh. The Jake Park from high school, would’ve never even considered that.” Jake shrugged.

“People change.” He said before starting to drive again. It was when they were almost out of town, that it started raining again. Jake groaned, turning the windshield wipers on. Dwight stayed silent, listening to the rain as it hit the windows and the subtle rock music coming from the radio. “How’s your arm?” Jake asked. 

“Alright.” Dwight mumbled, “stings a bit, but it could be worse.” Jake said nothing, just hummed. “How’s your leg?” Dwight asked. 

“Guess it’s alright,” Jake admitted “just have shit luck with hurting my legs.” Dwight raised an eyebrow at the before the memory came flooding back: Summer after Junior year of high school.

“The bear trap.” Dwight said, remembering the way it had crunched around Jake’s ankle. 

“Fuck that bear trap.” Jake said, “haven’t found anymore for a while now though.”

“By find, do you mean almost step in and break your ankle again?” Dwight asked. Jake looked over at him.

“Oh fuck you.” Jake said, but he was smiling. “I’d be more worried about your clumsy ass tripping into one and getting mangled.” Dwight thought about it for a second, and then he shrugged.

“Sounds like something I’d manage to do.” He admitted, “considering how shit my luck is.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jake asked, as they turned, finally heading to one of the roads that led out of town. 

“I think you of all people know bad my luck is.” Dwight said, with a fake laugh, “and considering that all this is going on, I mean how unlucky is that. I’m having trouble processing it all, ya know?” 

“I get what you mean.” Jake said, “I guess living out in those woods for a while has made me feel like things like that are entirely possible.” 

“What do you mean?” Dwight asked, looking out the window. The cityscape had turned into few buildings, a gas station, a random grocery store with only a couple cars parked in front of it. 

“You hear things out there, things you can’t explain.” Jake said, “and you see strange things that don’t add up… I’ve always believed it’s possible.” Despite the notion of what he was saying, Jake seemed calm, rather unaffected by the knowledge of what they now had.

“And you’re okay with that?” Dwight asked. 

“Kinda have to get used to it I guess.” Jake said, “if there really is more things going on out there like in the asylum, then they’ve left me alone.” Dwight said nothing to that, and Jake turned onto a gravel road. The drive to Jake’s place was always scenic. The large oak trees, and the beautiful birds that flew through their leaves. Eventually, they pulled up to a rather large clearing where Jake’s cabin stood proudly. It had gotten bigger since Dwight was last out there. From what he could tell, there was pen of chickens tucked into a rather homely looking coop. And, the small garden that Dwight along with Claude had made, had also gotten bigger- beaming with various bushes and plants.

“Wow…” Dwight said, “you’ve really made this place your own.” Jake shrugged. 

“Helps me not have to go into town as much- save for class, hanging out with you guys, and then date nights with Feng.” Dwight guessed that made sense. “You haven’t been out here for a long time though now that I think about it.” Jake said. The car was finally put into park.

“Yeah not since senior year…” He said, “back when- I mean you know.” Jake huffed looking over at him. 

“You know the only reason that it’s still bothering you is because you let it.” Jake said, “we dated, we broke up- it happens, we’re still friends. I mean, there’s more to it than that, and it still hurts that while we were together you were going through stuff and didn’t tell me but…” Jake stopped himself, “not that I’m blaming you, but we hadn’t talked to each other for weeks when we broke up, and I like space and all but still, it’s good it ended. You were able to get help, and I was able to get away from my parents. Would it have been romantic if we ended up together: sure? But, I found Feng, and she’s everything I’ve ever wanted in someone.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy you found someone who’s good for you.” Dwight said, “you and Feng sorta balance each other out in a way you know. You keep her from soaring into the sun, and she helps get you off the ground every once in a while.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jake asked. Dwight smiled.

“It means you’re a real ass sometimes.” Jake snorted. The rain was pouring down now. “Don’t suppose you brought an umbrella?” Jake shook his head, “guess we can wait for it to clear up then.” They stayed silent for a while after that, Dwight happy he could get a signal at Jake’s place even if it was shoddy. He sent a couple texts to David and Meg letting them know to head over whenever they were ready. After that, it was checking through his email idly before Jake spoke up.

“What you said about Feng and I, I think the same thing about you and David.” Jake said. Dwight blanked.

“W-what,” Dwight stumbled out, “David and I aren’t even a t-thing. H-he probably wouldn’t even be in to me… ” 

“I’m not dumb Dwight,” Jake said “you care about him a lot, and he cares about you. You weren’t out there when we finally got out of the asylum. David lost it when Laurie told him where you were.” Dwight wasn’t so inclined to believe that. “And yeah, it could’ve been the blood loss, but David doesn’t get like that for other people. I know you’re scared of what might happen, but I’d say shoot your shot. The worst he could do is say he’s not interested.” Dwight said nothing. “Just something to think on.”

“Thanks…” Dwight whispered, the heavy rain starting to lift up.

“Hey… looks like we might have a break to run for it, you ready?” Dwight just opened his door.

\---------------

Dwight was thankful that Kate had the idea to bring umbrellas with her as they walked a dark path. He was thankful that Meg had thought to bring flashlights. The others had arrived at Jake’s sporadically with Kate and David showing up around four and then Meg around seven- something about not being able to miss track practice. Knowing how committed she was to it though, Dwight could believe. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jake grumbled at the front of the group, and he narrowly avoided bumping into David. David had given him a warm greeting when he first arrived at Jake’s place, but Dwight hadn’t been able to shake Jake’s words from his head. As a result, he’d kept himself at a distance, ignoring the strange looks David gave him, and the subtle glare Jake had gave Dwight when he picked up on what he was doing.

Now though, they were walking the twisting, barely marked paths of the woods with Jake and his trusty map as their guide. Apparently, Sally’s home was off one of the trails which meant they were stuck on foot as they blindly searched for whatever remained of it. Jake’s mention of what he saw in the woods had stuck with Dwight, and his eyes weren’t able to keep themselves from staring out into the dark woods. 

It had turned into a twisted version of the one that Dwight knew. The oak trees and bright birds had turned into crows cawing angrily whenever they walked under the branches of twisted elm trees. A strange fog had rolled in, and it covered the forest floor.

He just hoped he didn’t step in any bear traps like Jake had joked about earlier. Out of everyone here though, he knew he’d be the most likely to do it. He shined his light on the ground, looking for a sparkle of silver, not paying attention as the others stopped in front of him, causing him to slam into David and Kate. He nearly lost grip on his umbrella, and his feet started to slip against the wet stone of the path.

He almost wished he had fallen and busted his ass on the stone when David’s hand gripped his wrist tightly, steadying him. Dwight felt his face burn red catching sight of David’s concerned eyes, and Jake’s smug grin that was plastered on his face.

“Woah,” Kate said “that was close.” Dwight pulled his arm from David’s grasp, ignoring the confused look that crossed David’s face along with something else Dwight couldn’t quite place. David turned back around slowly as if there was something he wanted to say but didn’t. 

“Y’alright?” Kate asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Dwight said, “just n-nervous about all of this.” Kate gave him a smile, slapping him on the arm. 

“Ghosts like fear or something yea, so don’t feel it, gotta charge this thing head on!” Her voice was loud, echoing throughout the otherwise silent forest. Dwight managed to smile, but he stopped when Jake turned off the path, walking into the woods. Before Dwight could even question it:

“This way!” Jake said loudly, “as long as I’ve tracked this right, should just be a little ways over here.” Dwight gulped, keeping Kate’s words in his mind as they walked forward. He kept his light shined on the ground, looking for any sign of bear traps. This time though he made sure to pay attention to the people in front of him- careful not to bump into any of them. He looked up when the thicket of trees cleared out, revealing a small field. Dwight looked up.

In front of all of them, was a large log house. It seemed bigger than Jake’s with at least a second floor. As where Jake’s place felt like a comfort in the woods, this place felt like a pit that was sucking them in slowly with the rest of the darkness. Dwight felt a cold breeze against his neck, and he turned, shining his light quickly around. Yet, he saw nothing other than the trees. 

“So…” Meg said, “this is it.” 

“Sure looks like it.” Jake said. Dwight turned back around, studying the area. There was what looked like a small shed near the edge of the field with rotting doors. The house itself was covered with vines and moss that traveled to part of the roof which was partially caved in. This had to be it. 

“So, what’s the game plan?” Meg asked, “split up into teams?” 

“Teams?” David asked, “for what?” 

“Well,” Meg said “there’s that shed, the area around the house, and the house itself. Makes sense we’d split responsibility.” 

“T-that didn’t go very well at the asylum.” Dwight said, “maybe it’d be better if we just all stuck together this time.” 

“Listen,” Meg said “I have to be up at eight for my class tomorrow. Trust me, I wanna get to the bottom of this as much as you guys, but I also have to pass my classes.”

“Teams it is then, I guess I could take the house.” Jake said. 

“I’ll search the grounds.” Meg offered.

“Ground for me too.” Kate said.

“Guess I’ll ‘ave the shed.” David said, cracking his knuckles. Dwight stayed silent, looking at the foggy clearing. “Mate, where ya searchin?” Dwight looked up to David staring at him. He saw Jake from the corner of his eye, tilting his head as if to say: ‘pick David.’ Dwight looked down.

“H-house would be best.” He could practically hear Jake sigh from the way his face dropped. “Getting cold.” David said nothing, just turned back around. Dwight forced himself to look down. God, he was getting nervous about David when they were hunting a ghost, how dumb could he get?

“Alright then,” Meg said “let’s get this sorted out.” 

\---------------

Dwight had to admit, he should’ve thought of a better excuse than ‘being cold’ for wanting to explore the house. It was just as cold as the outside, probably due to the hole in the roof. Dwight had almost hit himself when he realized that.  _ Way to use your brain.  _ He scolded himself over and over. Of course, Jake had given him a quick, but stern, talking to his voice hushed and annoyed. But, it had been put aside as they started searching. 

Jake had headed upstairs, leaving Dwight to search the first floor. He could hear Jake rummaging around, complaining about all the debris. Dwight guessed the upside was not having to do with all that. 

Instead, he explored what must’ve been a small living area. The only thing of note it had was a crumbling bookshelf with weathered novels. He had also explored a small dining room that still had a singular plate and cup on the table as if Sally had thought she’d clean it up when she got back. It almost made her feel like a person, Dwight thought. She wasn’t just the bandaged person in the asylum’s halls, she had been alive. 

Now, Dwight was in what must’ve been the kitchen. There was a cast iron stove, covered with thick layers of rust, with a pan on the top of it. He also noticed a large amount of cutlery hanging on the wall, complete with mason jars filled with what appeared to be rotten ingredients. He jumped due to a sudden sound of crashing upstairs followed promptly by a colorful amount of swears leaving via Jake. Dwight had to bite back a laugh of his own at the noise before doing his best to focus again.

So far, the house had provided nothing, unless Jake had found anything worth while. Dwight had serious doubts the grounds or the shed would have anything of merit either which meant… they were going to be out of luck. Dwight kicked the stove, shining his light around for one good last look, but the kitchen seemed to be as empty as the other rooms. Dwight turned away, ready to go see if Jake had found anything. It was only when he was nearly out of the kitchen that Dwight heard something strange.

It was a small whine and a crack, and Dwight looked around, panicked, but the room was empty. He stepped forward again, and the sound filled the silent space again. Dwight’s breath hitched, still empty. He shook his head ready to leave the dull room when it started once again, and Dwight was almost ready for Sally to jump out and attack him once again. Except, the sound was coming from below him. Dwight stopped in his tracks, looking down at the floor, to see a piece of the rotting wood slightly out of place. 

Normally, Dwight would’ve tossed it up to the house being old but something about it seemed strange. Dwight crouched to the ground, shining the light around. Sure enough, it was the only one out of place. The rest of the floor was in a decent condition. He set his light on the ground, putting his hands on the wood, and giving it one good tug. It groaned before ultimately snapping, and Dwight tossed it to the side.

Where the forest floor should’ve been, was instead replaced with a small green box, probably no bigger than a child’s novel. It was covered with a fine layer of dirt and dust, and Dwight picked it up, gently brushing the top of it with his hand. Dwight stood up, grabbing his light, and setting the box gently on the stove top. 

“Jake!” He called, “I think I found something!” He heard a commotion upstairs, and he raised an eyebrow.

“One fucking second!” Jake yelled back, “stupid fucking wood pieces, I’m trying to not cut myself.” Dwight said nothing, just rested his light on the stove top so it was shining on the box. 

The box itself was ornate to say the least, with golden trimmings on the side, and a bright ruby on the front of it. He also noticed two sets of initials printed neatly on the top: A.S. and S.S. 

It took a bit more force than Dwight expected, but the lid popped off. Dwight didn’t know what he had expected when he opened the box, but this probably wasn’t the weirdest thing it could’ve been. Inside, was what looked like a small notebook with a leather cover and a pen. Neatly placed on top of it, was a small necklace in the shape of what looked to be a leaf. Dwight picked it up, carefully running his fingers over the cold metal. 

Dwight shivered, a sudden chill passing through the air. Carefully, he pocketed the necklace, tapping the pocket of his jeans to make sure it was in place. And then, he turned his attention to the small notebook, slightly surprised the ink was still there. Dwight picked up the light shining it on the front page. 

“To my dearest wife, Sally. With love, yours forever and always, Andrew.” Dwight went wide eyed at that. He remembered Quentin mentioning the husband when they had first went out to the asylum, but he hadn’t ever really thought of him in any way. Dwight hadn’t thought of Sally like that either. The notion felt almost sweet, and it filled Dwight with a strange but strong feeling. 

Sally had been alive. Sally had loved and been loved. Sally had… lost it. Dwight felt his blood run cold, light slipping from his hand as it crashed against the stove top. The air felt colder, and Dwight felt a dizzy feeling wash over his head as it was filled with the worst thoughts. What was stopping that from happening to him or anyone? What was stopping the worst from happening to any of them? Dwight felt like he was going to puke. 

Maybe… just maybe… it would’ve been better if David hadn’t saved him at the asylum. Maybe, it would be better if they were all to leave him in the woods instead of stringing him along. That’s all Dwight’s life had been anyways, people pretended, and they pretended no matter how much you tried to care for them. No matter what, people lied, people hurt him, it’s how it had been forever. 

Dwight felt tears start to spill from his eyes while a comforting hand started to stroke his cheek, guiding his hand forward. Dwight reached for one of the knives. It caught the dim light of his flashlight in a strange way, Dwight didn’t know when, but it had started to flicker. 

He saw his reflection in the knife, eyes wide and wet. His father had always told him he looked like a deer that was startled all the time, and Dwight could see it as he pulled the knife closer. He also noticed a dirty, gloved hand motioning to bring the knife closer. Dwight did as it said, pulling the knife closer… and closer… until-

“Dwight!” Jake’s voice was loud, a blow to the fog that had enveloped Dwight’s mind. His mind was hazy like he was walking up from a daydream, and his body felt sluggish and tired. He let the knife slip from his hand, and it clattered against the ground. “What the fuck were you doing?!” Jake yelled getting closer to him. Dwight felt his chest tighten.

“I-I-I…” Dwight stammered, “I don’t know…” He felt the tears pour from his eyes, “I felt so… awful all of a sudden. And I… I was reading this thing I found but then….” He trailed off. Jake walked over cautiously, and Dwight felt Jake’s hand go to his back.

“Well… assuming you found something.” Jake said, picking up the notebook, “how about we get out of here? You seem a little shaken up.” Dwight gave a small nod of his head, noticing the way Jake shivered. “Damn… it got cold in here.” Jake commented as they made their ways through the rooms, back to the front door. Through the small window, Dwight could see the others gathered, but he paused at Jake’s comment.

“What… what did you just say?” Dwight asked, looking around. 

“It got cold in here.” Jake repeated, brows furrowed in confusion. “Dwight man, are you alright?” He walked over, and Dwight flinched when Jake put a hand against his head. “Sheesh dude, you’re burning up.” Jake said something after that, something about having David take him to the corner store to get some medicine on their way back to town. But, it was like something clicked in Dwight’s mind that lifted the fog from the kitchen. The sudden cold in the air, the hand in the knife, the horrendous feelings, the daze that was just like Nea’s.

“We’ve got to go.” Dwight said quickly, practically bolting past Jake.

“Woah man-” Jake said, “what’s gotten into you? I know this is all crazy, but it’s not the place for a mental breakdown.” Dwight felt Jake tug him back. “Is this about David, or what I said in the car? I know you’ve been standoffish with him tonight.”

“Jake you can psychoanalyze me later, we need to get the others, and we need to go.” Dwight rushed out, trying to pull Jake forward towards the door with him, but Jake was strong, much stronger than he looked. 

“Dwight, I still care about you, if it takes talking about your feelings towards David here then we’re gonna do it.” Dwight managed to pry Jake’s fingers off his arm, tugging him forward as he raced towards the door, but it was too late. Dwight felt a bitter cold in the air, and the door shut with a loud bang. He heard the others shouting outside, but Dwight couldn’t find a sound to make. Floating in the living room was Sally, head cocked to the side as if she was observing them. At her side, was her familiar bone saw, and Dwight didn’t have much time to process what to do as she appeared in front of him, weapon raised.  

\---------------

Had it not been for Jake pulling him back, Dwight didn’t know if he would be alive. The bone saw smashed into the door frame, cutting through it with ease. Dwight trembled, but he balled his hand in a fist, shoving past her and reaching for the door. Except, the moment his hand touched the knob, he felt a force throw him back. He yelled as he suddenly found himself slammed against the staircase banister, his flickering flashlight slipping from his hand and smashing into the ground.

“Fu-” Jake started to say, but Dwight watched as he was tossed by an unseen force as well. His body like a rag doll as he smashed against the old rotting bookcase. Dwight managed to pick himself up, mind racing. He heard pounding at the front door, but it wasn’t budging not in the slightest. They were stuck inside. 

Dwight noticed Sally making her way over to Jake who was slowly picking himself up under the debris, and Dwight did the dumbest thing he might’ve done to date. He picked up a book that had managed to land by his feet, and he hurled it as hard as he could, managing to nail Sally in the back of her head.

She stopped, letting out a small wheeze before turning away from Jake and towards him. Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin when she appeared in front of him, a pained cry escaping her lips as the bone saw was swung, connecting with his midsection. Dwight gasped, a fiery pain traveling up his side. The bone saw was tore away, ripping his flesh with its jagged edges. He used all the force he had to shove Sally away, hoping she followed him as he blindly went up the stairs. 

There was a large amount of light pouring through the hole in the roof. It was enough to guide him while he went forward, Sally’s heavy breathing getting louder in his ears. Dwight didn’t dare to look behind him. He weaved his way through the debris, cutting his hands on splintered pieces of wood. Dwight didn’t stop, not even when the bone saw cut roughly into his back. He staggered forward, suppressing the urge to scream while he made his way to a door. He pushed it open, shouting it roughly behind him, but he knew that wouldn’t really do anything. 

He let himself slide against the back of the door, his back was wet with a mixture of blood and sweat. Dwight shuddered, looking around the dim room when he saw her, near the window- watching him. Dwight felt numb, body in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. The adrenaline that was coursing through him was probably keeping him awake, but it wasn’t enough to get him to move. He slumped, and he saw Sally move closer- bone saw limp at her side. 

Dwight felt his hand clench into a fist, body tense and tight. Sally stopped in front of him, and he got ready to make one last attempt when she dropped the bone saw. It clanged loudly against the floor, and Dwight stared blankly. One of her hand’s went to his cheek, and the other went to his arm- guiding it to the bone saw. Dwight felt a familiar hopelessness wash over him, the horrible thoughts from the kitchen.

_ Do it.  _ A voice hissed in his ear. Dwight didn’t move on his own, but his hand was suddenly wrapped around the handle, moving it closer to his neck.  _ Good…  _ Dwight’s mind felt heavy and empty all at the same time. He let the sharp blades of the saw graze against his neck. It was a small pain compared to the throbbing against his back and the fiery burn on his side, but it still made Dwight stopped.  _ Keep going.  _ It was gentle this time, almost encouraging.  _ You can do it. You’ll be happy.  _ Dwight didn’t move.

The voice continued to murmur in his ear, deadly little whispers. It was only when the hand that had been gently cupping his cheek moved to his neck that Dwight felt his body jerk awake, like Jake had shouted his name. He moved the blade away from his throat. And, in one swift motion, he turned it on Sally slashing into her throat. The hand against his own throat reeled back, and Dwight watched blood as black as oil start to pour from the wound. 

Dwight didn’t stop there, adding one or two more deep wounds to the torso, until Sally had crashed to the floor, her body thrashing violently. The silence was filled with loud and pained wails, and the walls of the house were shaking. Dwight limped over to the window, dropping the bone saw and pushing the old panes open with what little strength he had left. 

The night had grown cold, but Dwight didn’t mind. He could see the beams of his friends’ lights searching around. He could hear worried words accompanied with the occasional shout of his name. Dwight didn’t waste a second, he pulled himself through the window, and he let himself fall. 

The movies always made it seem dramatic, the way people fell. It was always in slow motion with flailing limbs, and the eventual closing of their eyes as they braced for the impact. Dwight came to realize it wasn’t like that at all. He fell quick and hard, smashing into the ground with a thud. The mud was soft, and he felt it cake his clothes, and his face. He picked his glasses up from the mud after a couple of blinding moments, somehow they were still intact. 

“Dwight!” David’s voice shouted, “was that you?!”

“I’m here!” Dwight yelled back, picking himself. Why was he the one always getting hurt? He covered his eyes when a set of bright lights shined on him, but Dwight was happy to see Jake was among the rest of them albeit leaning on Meg and Kate. 

“Jesus luv!” David said rushing over, and Dwight moved forward. “Fucks sake, yer not allowed ta get hurt again.” There was a small bit of humor in David’s voice, but Dwight could only focus on the overwhelming amount of concern. “Ya able ta walk?” David asked, and Dwight nodded limping towards the others, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Come ‘ere.” David said pulling him back, and Dwight was too tired to complain as David crouched on the ground allowing him to climb on piggy back style. 

“Dwight, ‘old on tight.” David said, and Dwight managed to mumble something resembling affirmation , resting his head against David’s shoulder. Yet, he couldn’t help but look back at the house. In the window he had fallen from, standing tall, was Sally. The black blood still pouring from the gash. 

\---------------

David’s apartment had a nice warmth to it, compared to that of the forest and Sally’s home- Dwight guessed anything would feel better than that place though. David was grumbling as he looked over Dwight’s injuries, but Dwight felt as if the things that had happened to his head were far worse than the physical injuries. Somehow, Sally had affected how he’d felt, not just once, but twice. 

David had pretty much dragged him to his car, and Dwight was too exhausted to care about Jake’s words from earlier. David’s actions spoke for themselves. Jake had managed to hand him the small notebook from earlier, saying it would probably be better if he kept a hold of it until Thursday. Now, that notebook and the necklace Dwight had found were on the counter in the kitchen, forgotten about as David wrapped his midsection with gauze. Dwight grimaced, gripping onto David’s arm tightly as he forced down a sob. 

David’s hand went to his cheek, and Dwight couldn’t help but picture Sally for a second before shaking the thought out of his mind. David sighed, pulling away from him, and he made his way over to the recliner in the corner. 

“Ya should be good for now.” David said. Dwight nodded, taking his eyes off of David and staring at the ceiling. They stayed quiet for a few moments. The storm outside starting to pick back up.

“I’m sorry…” Dwight said softly. He heard David scoff, and Dwight looked over to see him, gripping the arm of the recliner tightly. “Sorry for being an ass when you got to Jake’s… sorry I keep making you waste your money and supplies on me.” David said nothing, and Dwight averted his gaze. “Sorry I’m such a shitty friend.” 

“Are you kidding me?” David’s voice was hard, and Dwight forced himself to not flinch when he heard David coming over. “That’s what yer apologizin’ for.” Dwight said nothing. “Really…” Dwight felt a hand on the bandaged part of side, and he looked to see David shaking. “How dense are ya luv?” Dwight looked over at David, all his negative thoughts stopping in their tracks at the sight.

David King, the person in high school who had beat up plenty of people for giving anyone shit, the person who fought in clubs, the person who had ran head on to a ghost without knowing what was going on and slammed a desk into the back of it… was crying. His eyes were shut, and Dwight noticed him shaking. 

“David?” Dwight asked, carefully sitting up, groaning slightly at the pain it caused him. David moved quickly, and Dwight felt two gentle arms wrap around him. David sobbing against him. 

“I don’ get ya Dwight.” David said, “yer nervous but get hurt so easily.” Dwight opened his mouth to speak, but David continued. “Ya get close to me but push away… it’s always been like that… since we met.” Dwight went wide eyed. David pulled himself onto the couch. Dwight laid down while David propped himself over him so that their faces were inches apart. “I don’t like seeing ya hurt luv, but I don’t know whether to give ya space or not.” Warm tears fell from David’s eyes, and they splashed onto Dwight’s cheeks. 

“David I…” Dwight started, but David stopped him with a quick press of his lips against Dwight’s own. Dwight felt his body tense up at the action, but he closed his eyes while David’s hand reached to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair. The kiss was long and desperate like David was starved for the comfort. They broke apart, and Dwight felt his cheeks flush. David was looking down at him, curious. 

“I ‘ave always cared about you Dwight, always will.” David said carefully. “If ya don’ feel the same then it’s fine, but I need ta know.” Dwight said nothing at first, trying to process what had just happened. David had most certainly kissed him, and he was now asking him if he felt the same way.

“Are you only saying this because you’re scared?” Dwight asked. “Because of what’s going on.” He added, “because I can get you being confused and thinking that…” Dwight’s voice trailed off, partially breaking. 

“Do ya really think that?” David asked, pulling himself up a bit, “Dwight, the only reason I tagged along in the first place was ‘cause ya were gonna be with ‘em all. Of course, I’m scared… scared for myself, scared yer gonna get hurt, and I’ll ‘ave left things unsaid. So, I’ll ask again… do ya feel the same?” Dwight listened to the rain against the windows.

“Since sophomore year.” Dwight said slowly, remembering the night, “when you invited us to the club to watch one of your fights, and you knocked some guy out, do you remember that?” David nodded, and Dwight managed a half smile. “I’ve liked you…” The last part was barely above a whisper. But, once he said it, Dwight saw a happy grin on David’s face.

“Why didn’ ya tell me?” David asked, and Dwight averted his gaze.

“I thought… for some reason… that you’d hate me, once I told you.” Dwight admitted, voice shaking. 

“Do ya really think that little of me?” David asked, sounding hurt.

“N-no. Dear god no.” Dwight rushed out, “you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met… kind of an asshole but only to people who deserve it. People… have just never been kind to me, you know that.” David hummed at that. “I was just… afraid…”

“Well…” David said after a couple beats of silence, “ya don’t need to be afraid, alright luv? How about, we get all this ghost business sorted out yea, and then we, can sort us out, yea?” 

“Maybe at a bar with food that’s really bad for us but so good.” Dwight offered. David smiled.

“Ya know me well luv.” Was all he said before he leaned close, and Dwight smiled as their lips crashed together again. He would’ve stayed that way if not for Kate’s bedroom door opening. Dwight may have overreacted a small bit, pushing David off of him in a hurry, sending his friend crashing to the floor. David grunted, and Dwight peered over the edge panicked. For her part, Kate just started laughing loudly, and David joined in. “Bloody hell, ya got some strength right there.” Despite the embarrassment, Dwight managed a small chuckle as well. 

“Well,” Kate said “that was quite the sight to walk out to.” 

“What do ya need Kate?” David asked.

“No need to get testy.” She said, “I just got off the phone with Laurie. Seems pretty proud of all of us for finding what we did. We’re set to meet at the Moore residence hall on campus Thursday evening. Said she’d take care of contacting everyone else. Now, I’m off to bed, you two can get back to your fun.” Dwight blushed, burying his face in his arm.

“Go Kate.” David said. She snickered.

“Not too much fun though.” She said, “walls are a thin thing y’all.” David flipped her off, and Dwight sighed as her door clicked shut.

“So…” David hummed, “back to where we were or…” Dwight shook his head, yawning.

“Think I’m due for some sleep.” He admitted. David nodded, and Dwight felt two arms go under him, lifting him with ease. Dwight yelped. “What’re you doing?” Dwight asked, “I can walk!” David laughed loudly again.

“Much funnier to see you get flustered.” Dwight rolled his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut while David carried him to his room. Maybe, things would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas ! Thanks for reading, once again and as always, I hope you enjoyed it. Weird chapter release time again because I still sleep at weird times. New chapter will probably be out soonish again. Hope you all have a good one until then !


	4. Crotus Prenn Asylum part 4

Dwight took a long sip of his coffee while he stared at the papers in front of him. He stole a glance at the clock, already six p.m. Dwight wasn’t even halfway done with everything he needed to be done with. He had already emailed his professors and called into Pizzawhat! explaining that he was feeling under the weather. His professors had seemingly given him an easy pass, telling him to feel better and letting him know what he’d be missing; however, Pizzawhat! had spent thirty minutes giving him shit. Dwight had ended up hanging up on them, not really caring what they’d make him clean on his next shift as punishment.

After that, he’d spent his morning in David’s living room. Kate had left early saying she had errands to run for most of the day before work. He’d spent most of that time nestled on David’s couch while David sat idly beside him. It had been nice, especially when David had fallen asleep on him. 

Now though, Dwight was back on campus, in the library. David had class still, and Dwight hadn’t felt like sitting in an apartment that wasn’t his own for a couple hours. Plus, he needed to grab his laptop to actually be able to keep up with his classes which he thankfully had managed going as far ahead to do work in advance- just in case things took a sour turn. 

It was getting dark outside, and the texts David had sent him between his classes were starting to become few and far in between. Dwight knew it meant he was probably at one of the clubs- getting ready for a match or two of fighting to try and earn some prize money. He didn’t mind it too much, just hoped David would be safe and smart about it. The absence of talking to him though meant Dwight was able to finally get to work on reading the journal.

Dwight had thought to wait for tomorrow to really get into the journal- with everyone else -but his curiosity was peaked. So, he ended up closing his laptop, and he got to work on learning about Sally. 

The first part of the journal seemed eerily ordinary. He learned about how Sally ended up in the town, with her husband getting a job offer at an old lumber mill. He learned that Sally liked daisies, her favorite color was yellow, she liked finches, and so many other mundane things that Dwight couldn’t help feel oddly strange about. He learned Sally wanted to have two kids: one boy and one girl, that she wanted to see the ocean eventually. 

He learned the day Andrew, her husband, died. The way she described in excruciating detail the hollow pain she felt. And from there, it only got worse. She talked about her start at the asylum, the entries slowly getting more spaced out. 

Sally told tales of an anxious girl who screamed when the lights went out at night, of a boy who raked his nails up and down his skin while shaking violently, and of an insomniac man who cried his wife’s name when he couldn’t sleep. She talked about how the wardens would restrain people until they sobbed, and he learned that Sally herself had felt the abuse of both patients and the wardens. (One in particular whose name caught Dwight’s eyes: Spencer.)

At first, the name was a one off mention, of ‘A new night warden, named Spencer.’ But, his name became more frequent, and he seemed to be almost a focal point to her. She described him as ‘Tall and handsome’ with a ‘calm voice that makes the nights feel safe’ and of ‘reminding her of Andrew.’ Her infatuation seemed to switch to something else after a couple entries though. 

She described getting to know him after a couple conversations at dawn. He read up on their interactions, noticing the dates between the entries spacing out even more, not just a day or two skip here and there. Instead, she went two whole weeks without one. The page only had one thing in the very center- frantically circled and underlined multiple times. ‘Not. Like. Andrew.’ 

Dwight was ready to continue reading, but he heard a chair get pulled out at his table. He looked up to see Quentin tossing him a wave. 

“...hey” Dwight said, “didn’t hear you.” Quentin looked confused at that, and Dwight raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. 

“Dude,” Quentin said “I said hey like two times.” There was a laugh in his voice. 

“S-sorry.” Dwight said, “kinda got caught up reading this.” Quentin looked at the book, tilting his head.

“That thing looks old.” Quentin commented, “for Johansen’s class?” 

“Nah, he’s having us read up on more modern stuff right now.” Dwight explained, not that he had been to the class for a while, “digital mainly before we create a piece ourselves.” 

“Then what’s this for then?” Quentin asked. 

“It’s Sally’s diary.” Dwight said, and Quentin looked shocked.

“No way!” Quentin practically shouted earning them a couple glares from people studying. “Holy shit…” Quentin said lowering his voice while he took the small book in his hand. “Anything interesting yet?”

“I was getting to the good part,” Dwight said “before you interrupted me.” Quentin shrugged. 

“You looked lonely. But, what have you found, anything to help us solve this?” 

“Not yet…” Dwight admitted, “the first part was pretty ordinary, she talked about her life with Andrew before he passed away, starting at the asylum, the patients… I did notice something though.” He said.

“What’s that?” Quentin asked, he was quickly scrolling through the pages. That boy had always been a fast reader. 

“Remember the warden?” Dwight asked. 

“Spencer, of course yeah.” Quentin said, “the person who probably has more going on than we think.”

“That’s the one.” Dwight said, “I’m starting to think that we’re on the right track.” Quentin hummed at that, turning through more and more pages, mumbling something about needing to see if he and Feng could find out more about the patients of the asylum. “Sally seemed to hold him in a high regard at first, but then…” Dwight tried to think, “it seems like between the journal entry in January and then around Valentine’s the year the massacre happened… something happened between the two of them.” 

“February?” Quentin said, “that leaves about six months between the incident and there though…” His voice trailed off, and Dwight could practically see the gears turning in his head. Quentin always got quiet when he was thinking. “Did you find anything else there?” He asked. Dwight nodded, pulling the necklace from his pocket- the diary hadn’t ever mentioned it. 

“This necklace.” Dwight said, “and Sally was there.” 

“She was there too?” Dwight nodded. “So, she’s not tied to just the asylum…” Quentin seemed to get lost in his head again before looking up suddenly, “were you all okay?” 

“Uhh… Jake and I got the brunt of it.” Dwight said, he looked around, making sure no one was looking as he quickly pulled up his shirt- showing the bandages around his midsection. 

“Fuck man…” Quentin said, “I still can’t believe any of this is really happening.” Dwight said nothing as he lowered his shirt, Quentin’s hands exploring the necklace before humming slightly. “Did you know this was a locket?” 

“Huh?” Dwight asked. 

“It’s a locket.” Quentin repeated, popping open the leaf. “I gave Claude one like it for our anniversary over the summer.” Dwight was handed it back, and he looked. Sure enough, inside were two pictures of a woman and a man- who he assumed was Sally and her husband. He stared at the picture, taking in the sight of the two of them. Beside him, he heard Quentin grumble as his phone buzzed. Dwight closed the locket. “That’s my cue to leave.” Quentin said, “gotta pick Claude up from her lab- I’ll see you tomorrow at Laurie’s.”

“Is it already that late?” Dwight asked, pulling out his own phone. Sure enough, it was nearing midnight. “Holy shit… I lost track of time.” Dwight pocketed the locket, and he picked up his laptop and book. Quentin snorted.

“See ya tomorrow!” Dwight called, wincing as he got shot a couple more glares from people who were studying. “Sorry…” He whispered, making his way out the library doors. The air outside was still cold, but the rain had stopped which was nice. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket when he was nearing his dorm room. He pulled it out, swiping quickly, not bothering to read the name on the front of his screen.

“Hello?” He answered, getting ready to grab his I.D. from his pocket while doing his best to not drop any of his belongings. Nothing was said… strange. “Hello…” He tried again, “Feng if this is you, it’s not funny.” Still nothing. Dwight caught the door as it swung open, ready to crawl in bed. “I’m gonna hang up.”

“Sheesh.” Feng said suddenly, “you’re almost acting uptight as Jake does.” There was a bit of humor in her voice, and he heard Jake’s voice in the background. “I just called to let you know I took notes for you, and I might forget to bring them to Laurie’s tomorrow so shoot me a text.”

“Thanks Feng.” Dwight said, then paused, “did Jake take them and you’re just saying that?” 

“....no.” Dwight waited a couple seconds, unlocking his door. “...maybe.” There it was. 

“Tell Jake I said thanks.” Dwight said, shutting his door behind him. 

“Will do.” Feng said, “have a good night.”

“You too.” Dwight said, but Feng had already hung up. Dwight sighed, slipping off his jacket and making his way to his bedroom- ready to crash. 

\---------------

Dwight don’t know how long he laid in his bed while sleep eluded him. He tossed and turned, trying and failing to get comfortable. Eventually, after the seventh time of flipping his pillow and groaning, he sat up. He reached for his phone, picking it up and checking the time: nearly three in the morning. Dwight sighed, he guessed a day without sleep wouldn’t kill him. 

He made his way out of his small room, heading over to the kitchen. He absentmindedly turned the t.v. on when he passed it, grateful for the sound in his silent apartment. He hurriedly made a bowl of cereal, deciding it was for the best that he ate before plopping down on the crummy couch and watching whatever was on the t.v. 

Despite the entertainment, Dwight couldn’t help but let his thoughts travel to the notebook. The panicked chicken scratch of the simple phrase ‘Not. Like. Andrew.’ Dwight tried to push his mind off of it, he had already spent the good part of his day reading it. In the end though, Dwight put his bowl in the sink, went to his room, sat on his bed, turned on a light, and he grabbed the notebook from his bedside table. 

Dwight wrapped himself up in a blanket and started reading again. After the rushed one though, Dwight noticed the entries seemed to almost return to something normal. In fact, it seemed too ordinary all of a sudden. For nearly a whole month, Sally mentioned the most ordinary things: a strange rock she found by a creek, the drive to the asylum, the bird she saw on the way in… it felt odd. 

Dwight kept reading, hoping he would be able to find anything to help him understand what had happened. Finally, around mid April, Dwight found another strange journal entry. Sally talked about Spencer again comparing him to a scarecrow on the Coldwind farm of all things. Dwight had been to that farm when he was a lot younger, for a school trip, but it had been out of business long since then. Then, after that brief mention, the journal turned back to describing rocks and birds.

Dwight rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to look away from the paper and readjust his glasses. Sally had re described the same field in the woods about ten times now. “Follow Everwoods Path, find the stump of a once proud oak tree, and then a crystal clear pond.” Dwight mumbled aloud, “and then you’re surrounded by the most beautiful sunflowers…” Dwight buried his face in his hands, letting out a groan of frustration. Reading this was starting to become less intriguing and more tedious, but Dwight kept reading assuming he had nothing better to do with his time. 

May passed with the same tedious pattern as April had- with the same path being mentioned a couple more times- sometimes it was the only thing she talked about. It was only when Dwight was halfway through June, partially falling asleep on the couch, that his attention was peaked. Dwight sat up straight, seeing Spencer’s named at the top of the page, underlined multiple times. 

Dwight tilted his head to the side. Sally talked about the feeling of being watched. The pattern continued for a couple days, and he raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sally talking about her front door hand shaking in the middle of day when she was trying to sleep for work. Finally, he was getting somewhere. Dwight stretched.

He didn’t know how long he read, but he found out a decent amount of information. Sally mentioned Spencer becoming almost obsessed with her, taking shifts when she was there that he otherwise wouldn’t have worked. She mentioned finding him when she was tending to her flower bed, staring at her from the path in the woods. Dwight learned she started locking all the doors and windows, and she pushed her dresser in front of her door when she slept during the day. It was about halfway through July when Dwight came to a conclusion: Sally was scared. 

It was pretty easy to notice. Her writing became rushed. Her handwriting losing the flourishes it had before. She talked about hurrying home after the night shift, barricading herself in the house, and the way she flinched when shadows crept in through the windows on the first floor. At the end of July, she said she woke up to a rock thrown through one of the upstairs windows. The very bottom of the page written in shaky handwriting was Spencer’s name. From there, it was a downward spiral of confusion and paranoia from Sally’s part. 

Spencer was referred to as a thing, something that followed her in the halls of the asylum and the woods near her home. She said he whispered devious things to her when no one was around, that he watched her wherever she went. It was around the start of August that she mentioned something strange. 

Apparently, Spencer had confided something in her a plan that made her sick to her stomach. She spoke of it in such vagueness as if even writing what was going to happen was inherently evil. Dwight already had in mind what she was talking about though which meant… “She didn’t do it.” Dwight mumbled. He closed the small notebook, leaning back into the couch. Outside his room, he could hear people moving about, was it morning already?

Dwight looked at the clock on the wall, sure enough, it was nearing seven a.m. which meant Dwight needed to get ready for class. He stood up shakily leaving the notebook on the table. But, as he changed his bandages in his small bathroom, he couldn’t help but think one thought over and over. Sally was innocent, so why… why was she the one haunting the asylum and not Spencer? Dwight didn’t have an answer for that one. 

\---------------

Laurie’s dorm was nice Dwight realized- not as big as his apartment style one, but it seemed just as homely. Laurie was sat on her bed next to Kate. Dwight was sat on the floor, head drooping constantly before he forced his eyes to snap back open. Maybe staying awake had been a bad idea, who would’ve guessed?

“Luv,” David whispered beside him, “are ya alright?” 

“Just tired…” Dwight said, leaning closer to David. Jake, who was sat across the floor, smirked, and Dwight quickly flipped him off which sent Feng beside him into a fit of a laughter. Jake flipped him off back, and Dwight rolled his eyes.

“Did ya not sleep well?” David asked. Dwight said nothing. “Ya… ya did sleep, righ’ luv?”

“Yeah a little bit.” Dwight lied, they had more important things to focus on then his lack of sleep. The notebook was practically burning a hole in his pocket while they waited for Quentin and Claude. 

“He’s lying.” Jake said, and Dwight swore he was gonna punch his friend when they got out of here. “You can tell cause his nose scrunches up.”

“That’s not true!” Dwight shot back, but in his peripheral he could see his nose do just what Jake said. That sent Feng into another fit of laughter, and Jake joined in. He even heard David beside him snickering slightly. 

“Don’ worry luv.” David said, “I think it’s quite cute…” Dwight blushed, and he looked down at his hands in his lap. Could Quentin and Claude take any longer to get there? 

“Wait…” Meg spoke, and Dwight turned to her. He could see gears turning in her head as she looked at him then back to David. “Are you two…”  _ Oh god  _ “finally together?” Dwight said nothing, hoping David would speak up, but he turned to see David staring at him like he was waiting for Dwight to answer.

“W-w-well…” Dwight managed, “sort of?” 

“Sort of?” Feng asked, “what kinda bullshit is that?” Dwight opened his mouth to speak, but he heard Kate behind him say:

“Other night I walked out on ‘em.” She said. Dwight felt his face burn red. “David was practically ready to pull his pants off.” 

“Alright Kate-” David started, but he was interrupted by a cheer from none other than Nea, and he noticed Meg smiling as well.

“We won the bet!” Nea said, “ha!” The two girls high fived. “Pay up.” She said to no one in particular. Dwight didn’t know what to expect, but he saw Jake and Feng begrudgingly searching for money. Laurie also sighed, and Dwight watched her fish a twenty from her purse before handing it into a smug Meg’s hand. But, nothing surprised him more than when David tugged his wallet from his back pocket, handing a one-hundred to Nea. 

“You t-too?” Dwight asked, and David smiled.

“Though’ it was gonna take ya a little bi’ longer ta admit ya liked me.” David said honestly, “wasn’t expecting a fuckin’ ghost ta speed the process along.”

“Yeah… couldn’t have waited til Halloween huh?” Jake teased. 

“For real…” Feng grumbled, “I was counting on that money to buy skins in League.” Dwight couldn’t believe it. The hype of the revelation died down quickly, but he could hear Nea and Meg counting the money. There was a knock at the door, and Dwight looked up as Quentin and Claude walked in, carrying various cups of coffee. Dwight was grateful when Quentin handed him his, but he was slightly upset the duo hadn’t arrived a tad earlier. If not for any other reason, then to save Dwight the embarrassment he was now feeling. 

“What’re those two so giddy about?” Quentin asked looking over to Nea and Meg. Dwight didn’t miss the smugness in Nea’s voice as she spoke.

“You two need to pay up.” Dwight also didn’t miss the confusion on Claude and Quentin’s face until they looked over at him and David. 

“Oh come on…” Quentin groaned, “Dwight why didn’t you just wait until Christmas…” Dwight blanked watching as the two handed their coffees to everyone, and then pulled out money.

“Claude, even you?” He looked at her, and she managed a small smile.

“I had faith you’d be able to tell him how you felt eventually… It was just gonna help me get some lab equipment.” Dwight sighed.

“Wow thanks…” He grumbled, taking a sip. If anything was gonna help him get through this, then it was gonna be coffee.

“Okay,” Laurie said “I have class in an hour, so we gotta get down to business quick. What’d you guys find.”

“Her house.” Meg said abruptly, and Laurie looked dumbfounded when Dwight saw her. Kate seemed to be holding a laugh in.

“Pretty abandoned.” Kate added, “Meg and I searched the grounds… didn’t find anything in particular. Maybe a garden where something used to grow but other than that- nothin’ of value.” 

“Nothing in the shed either.” David grumbled, “cept for tools and other useless shit. Place seemed pretty worthless… until.” Dwight noticed David’s eyes travel to him. 

“Yeah,” Feng said speaking up “Jake said you ran back into Sally, and you found some stuff.” Dwight rummaged into his pockets, pulling out the locket, and the diary, setting them on the floor in front of him. 

“There was a loose floorboard.” Dwight started, “I looked under it, and this was there.” 

“What is it?” Meg asked. 

“A diary.” Dwight explained, “Sally wrote in it for a couple years… it has some interesting things…”

“And the necklace?” Laurie asked.

“A locket,” Quentin interjected “that I think Dwight would agree with me was a gift from her husband.” 

“Just like the diary.” Dwight added, “both of them were from him.”

“Didn’t he pass away?” Nea asked, “some accident at a lumber mill or something, right?” 

“That’s how the story goes.” Quentin said, “we could fact check it with the records but that seems to be the case.” 

“You don’t need to.” Dwight said, “Sally talks about it rather early on: about how she misses him, how she’s nothing without him… it seems pretty clear that’s how he died.” The room fell silent.

“So you’ve read the whole thing?” Laurie asked. 

“Instead of sleep.” Dwight admitted, “I couldn’t keep it off my mind, so I gave it a read through.” 

“That’s not good luv.” David said, “especially with your injuries-”

“Injuries?” Claude asked, “were you hurt?” Dwight could feel her stare looking over him. “I could get some stuff from the pharmacy-”

“David already treated me.” Dwight’s response was quick, but it was enough to keep Claude at bay though he knew he was going to get texts asking about for the next couple days… and that was the minimum. “Plus… that wasn’t even the worst thing.”

“What do you mean?” Jake questioned. Dwight shook his head, eyes traveling over to Nea. 

“Hey Nea, do you remember at the asylum when we first saw Sally? Right after you walked off the edge of the building?” Nea seemed tensed at his question, but she nodded. “Did you… did your head feel…” Dwight fell off, trying to find the right word.

“Muddy?” Nea offered, “like something was more or less telling you to do it, and you were too out of it to realize until it was too late.” 

“Yeah…” Dwight sighed, “exactly like that. I don’t know how… but she got in my head… I heard a voice whispering in my head, and I almost…” Dwight dropped his voice, remembering the horrible feelings and thoughts he had, the soft shimmer of the knife. 

“The kitchen…” Jake whispered. 

“What ‘appened in the kitchen?” David asked. Dwight didn’t speak.

“I… I walked in on him with a knife, pressing against his throat. He snapped out of it the moment I said his name-”

“What?!” David yelled, and Dwight felt the grip tighten on his side, making the injury on his side ache. “Why didn’t ya tell me?” David’s eyes were scrutinizing him, and Dwight felt his eyes settle on the small nick on his neck. David’s fingers went to it, running over it gently. 

“That’s not from the kitchen…” Dwight mumbled, “it happened again in the bedroom. The room I jumped from. She handed me the bone saw, and I just… I don’t know why I did… but I pressed it so close and then-” He imagined himself in that room how he must’ve looked to anyone else in that moment. 

“Then what?” Laurie asked.

“I managed to snap out of it.” Dwight said, “maybe I got lucky, but I managed to get a hold of myself. I slashed her with it, and I bolted out the window.” 

“You jumped out a window?!” Claude’s voice was loud, much louder than usual, “did you break anything?” 

“Claude-” Quentin tried.

“Sprained?”

“Claude-”

“Fractured.”

“Claude-”

“I’m fine.” Dwight said, “just a bit sore, but I could be dead so… I’m fine.” That seemed to satisfy Claude as she slumped in her chair a bit. 

“Honestly Fairfield,” Nea said “didn’t think you had it in you to jump out of a window, I’m impressed.” There was a smile on her face, and Dwight smiled back. 

“Yes…” Laurie mumbled “I’m glad you’re okay too.” Her voice was indifferent. “You said you attacked her, correct?” 

“Uhh yeah.” Dwight shifted uncomfortably, wrapping his hand in David’s. 

“And that it allowed you to get away.” Laurie continued.

“Yeah…” Dwight said. 

“So, she can be hurt?” Laurie asked. 

“Uhm… she bled black blood so I assume so… what does that have to do wi-” Dwight paused, he could practically see Laurie’s train of thought as she twirled a pair of scissors in her hand. 

“If we can attack it.” Laurie started.

“Then we can kill it.” Kate finished. No one said anything. “Ya happen to be one smart cookie, ya know that Strode?” 

“T-thank you.” Laurie said. Dwight bit his lip,

“Yer scrunching up ya brow.” David said, “what ya thinkin’ about?” Dwight couldn’t quite believe what he was about to say:

“I don’t… I don’t think that’s right.” Dwight said, voice hoarse. 

“Then explain.” Laurie said, her voice was matter of fact, not unkind but not inviting either. “I think it would certainly get rid of her if we did enough damage.” 

“I do too, but I think it’s the wrong answer.” Dwight said. “I’m under the impression Sally isn’t the person we need to be focusing on.” 

“Wait what?” Nea asked, “I mean Dwight you heard her voice in your head too, you’ve got to be kidding me?!” 

“The ghost we’ve been encountering does seem to fit her physical attributes.” Claude added, “it makes sense getting rid of her, gets rid of the problem.” 

“Luv,” David said “I ‘ate to disagree with ya, but she strangled ya in the asylum-”

“Put a knife to your throat.” Jake reminded him.

“And then a bone saw based on what you said.” Feng pointed out, “sliced clean into Jake’s arm, nicked Meg’s hand, threw Kate into a wall.”

“I know.” Dwight said, “but if you read the last entries Sally wrote about, then you’ll notice it too.” 

“Notice what?” Laurie asked.

“Sally… was scared.” Dwight settled on, “of Spencer.” He continued despite Quentin getting ready to speak. “She had a feeling he was watching her, and she said he told her things of something secret he had planned. And, yeah the journal might be full of shit-”

“Cause Sally was bat shit crazy.” Meg mumbled. 

“But, I can’t just shrug that off as Sally being the guilty one.” Dwight said, “it doesn’t feel right to me. You can read those last entries compared to the earlier ones and tell me if you feel the same thing because I’m pretty sure you will.” 

“You think she was a victim.” Laurie said, “that Spencer is the guilty one. Correct? Hmm…” Laurie got quiet like she did when she was lost in thought. 

“But we’ve went over this.” Claude said, “he volunteered-”

“Sally mentioned he took shifts she was on specifically.” Dwight said. Claude’s face drooped.

“Spotless record.”

“Which was a cover up.” Quentin reminded her, “the guy had battery charges, breaking and entering.” 

“Not to mention his own stay at the asylum.” Nea said. 

“Okay y’all,” Kate said “let’s assume it wasn’t Sally and was Spencer. Alrighty, got that in your head… now why?” 

“Why what?” Meg asked.

“Why would he do it.” Kate said back, “the man has no motive, no true indication, and he had a rough past but everyone has blemishes on their record.”  

“Kate does have a point.” Claude said, “he doesn’t have a motive.”

“That we know of.” Laurie said. 

“But if it is Spencer,” Nea said “then we’re back at square one. At least Sally being a fucking lunatic was a good enough motive.”

“Unless tha’ Spencer was a lunatic ‘imself.” David said, and Dwight looked over to him. “Think abou’ it, lad stayed at the asylum- do we even know why?” 

“We don’t…” Claude said, “it wasn’t in the file.” 

“Which means we might need to go back there.” Laurie said. 

“Hold your horses there.” Kate said, “go back to that place, the place that started all this shit? What does that do for us?”

“We were going to have to anyways, if our plan to attack Sally was to work we’d either need to go there or her house. We might as well go look for more clues.” Laurie pointed out.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Jake said, “my arm is still fucked up from that place.”

“We might have to go back.” Dwight said shakily, “as much I don’t want to… it might be all we have left.” 

“Oh bloody hell, yer sure as fuck not.” David said, “yer practically a walkin’ target for ‘er.” 

“We could do teams.” Meg offered, “kinda like we did at her house. But, what if we sent our best people for getting away from a ghost.”

From there, the pieces seemed to fall into place. It was decided that afternoon that the following Sunday that Meg, Nea, Feng, Quentin, and Kate would head to the asylum. Claude would check out the archives after she got off her shift at the lab with Laurie which left Dwight to chill at Jake’s place with David in case the team at the asylum needed emergency help. And, with that, they headed their separate ways. 

\---------------

Closing Pizzawhat! had never felt like such a chore in Dwight’s life ever before. His body was practically seeping with exhaustion as he locked the front door to the building, putting the keys in his pocket. He narrowly avoided dropping them on the ground, and Dwight would be lying if he said he would’ve noticed. He pulled out his phone, noticing the ‘On my way’ text that David had sent ten minutes ago. Dwight guessed he’d be there to pick him up any minute now. Dwight leaned his head against the glass door- it was times like this he sorta wished he smoked, to have some nicotine to calm himself down. 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, hand idly fishing for the locket and tugging it out. Under the dim streetlights, Dwight could barely make out the pictures inside. He’d studied them enough to know what they looked like though even before he opened it. Sally was a petite woman indeed, in what looked to be her Sunday’s best in the picture- a string of pearls around her neck and a flower pinned in her hair. Andrew looked handsome, like Sally’s journals had described, almost like a stereotypical lumberjack: big and strong with a proud beard. The big thing though, was how happy they both looked. It almost made him sad.

He thought of the way the voice had spoken in his ear at the house. The way it sounded so broken and defeated and hollow all at once while having a ferocity in it that Dwight couldn’t help but listen to. He clenched the locket tightly, a shaky breath escaping his lips. He wasn’t there anymore. 

He looked up when he heard the sound of a car approaching. Sure enough, it was David’s, and he could see a small wave tossed his way from inside. Dwight waved back, happy as he popped open the door and climbed inside the car. 

“What did I say about takin’ the closin’ shift.” David said sternly, and Dwight groaned shutting the door. 

“Okay…” Dwight said, “you’re not gonna talk to me like that. Not all of us can have rich parents.” 

“But ya do have a spine, so ya should tell your bosses no once in a while.” Dwight rolled his eyes at the comment. “Ya need sleep luv, yer starting to look like Quentin did in high school.” Dwight snorted.

“You better take that back.” Dwight said, “cause that’s a uncalled for, and might I add, an impossible lie. Quentin almost went weeks without sleeping at points… I do not nearly look that haggard.” David snickered, pressing a quick peck to his cheek. 

“Yer right luv. No one can top tha’ ever. Jus’ maybe have ‘em make yer coworker close shop up alone next time, yea?” Dwight buckled his seat belt, raising an eyebrow as David drove off. 

“What’re you talking about?” Dwight asked confused. 

“The person standing next ta while ya were waiting for me.” David chuckled as if it was obvious, “maybe getting ya to bed needs to be a priority.” David’s voice was playful and carefree. He took one hand off the wheel, and Dwight felt it thumb at the hem of shirt, toying with one of the buttons before slipping his hand up to Dwight’s bottom lip. “Ya feel tense luv.” David commented.

“That’s because… there wasn’t anyone beside me there.” Dwight managed to get out. “I’ve been alone at that place since my manager left at ten. There should’ve been no one besides me there…”

“Luv… maybe you just need some rest yea?” David’s hand fell from his face down to his lap, grabbing his hand tightly. “Or maybe I’m just seeing things luv, ya know me: one too many fights might’ve knocked somethin’ loose.” 

“Thanks David…” Dwight mumbled, leaning back in the seat, “I appreciate it but… we both know that’s not it.” David turned the radio on, the upbeat sound soft but just loud enough to give Dwight some comfort.

“I know luv…” David said, “let’s just get back to my place huh… I’ll make some hot cocoa for ya, and we’ll watch some of those bad movies ya like so much.” The thought sounded nice, almost normal. 

“Yeah, I can go for that right now.” Dwight said, “under one condition…” He dropped his voice at that, and David looked over.

“What’s wrong?” The amount of worry in David’s voice almost made Dwight feel bad, but he was doing his best to not focus on what David had saw. He kept a smile off his face, looking out the window dramatically.

“You better have marshmallows.” He said in the most Laurie Strode type serious voice he could manage, and the laugh that came from David was enough to make Dwight smile too, even if it was just for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird upload time because I either don't sleep or I sleep too much cause I have a fever, as always hope y'all enjoyed, and I will see ya the next time I upload. This part is reaching its conclusion which will mean the next section is gonna have to start getting outlined soon so once the mystery of Crotus Prenn is solved there will be a small gap in the frequency of updates cause I have to plan a whole new mystery/story which takes a bit more time than writing it out. <3 Have a good day, night, afternoon, or whatever else there is !


	5. Crouts Prenn Asylum Part 5

The days passed far too fast for Dwight’s liking. He almost wished the endless lectures would’ve felt the same as they always did Friday, but they instead passed by in a blur. Even work at Pizzawhat! Wasn’t as dreadfully dull. Dwight did refuse to close though, the uneasy feeling of someone, or rather something being there with him while he was alone was enough to goad him to stay at David’s for the past couple nights. 

The morning light on that specific Sunday felt bright, the cold grip of Winter had been replaced by a sudden warmth, the last bit of Summer seeping its way into Autumn as Dwight stared up at the ceiling. 

David was still sound asleep beside him, a whistle of a snore escaping his lips, and Dwight pressed himself close, laying his head on David’s chest. The deep rise and fall of it almost enough to lull Dwight back to sleep. But, his mind wandered, today was the day. Dwight took a deep breathe, blocking out the thoughts while he looked at David. 

It was a rare sight to see David so at ease, he was usually so intense, wound up for a fight or overly concerned or a mixture of both. Dwight smiled softly, running a hand through David’s hair. It wasn’t as long as his own, but it suited him. Dwight tilted his head to the side, moving his hand from David’s hair to his jaw, running his finger over it. 

Then, he traveled to his cheekbones and his nose, feeling a small nick in it. Dwight remembered when David got that. He liked to tell people it was from a fight, but in actuality, Claude had accidentally opened a car door and busted it.  Dwight smiled at the memory, running his fingers down until they were at his collar bone. 

He let them travel over David’s arms, touching where he had gotten his recent tattoo of a lion. He lingered there for a bit, eyes traveling to the rose behind his ear. Dwight found himself grabbing David’s hands, running over the rough skin. His knuckles were bruised, but those slightly purple knuckles weren’t the only injuries. David’s hands were covered with deep scars, and Dwight let his hands run over them carefully. He heard David’s breath hitch, and Dwight looked to see David’s eyes open, staring at him. Dwight pulled his hands back.

“S-sorry.” Dwight said, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“Wha’ time is it?” David asked groggily. 

“I think a bit after eight or so…” Dwight said, “I’ve been up for quite a bit.” Dwight don’t know what he expected, but David pulling him down so his head was against his chest wasn’t it. He felt David’s hands go to his hair.

“Ya need some more sleep.” David said, “yer gonna get sick if you keep up wha’ yer doin.” 

“Can’t sleep…” Dwight grumbled as he curled himself around David, hugging him like he was a pillow. He did have to admit though, this was rather nice. David didn’t say anything while Dwight felt a hand idly run through his hair.

Dwight had to admit, he never really expected such gentleness from David when he had first met him. Then again, they’d both been very different people back then. 

“Well, that’s not good.” David said, “somethin’ keepin ya awake?” Dwight didn’t answer at first. He listened to the sound of traffic from the street, and the sound of birds that were perched on the window sill. “Dwight?” David asked, a gentle handed pointed his chin up. 

“Just too anxious to sleep.” Dwight said, “you asked me when I stayed here that one night, if I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Somethin’ like that.” David said, “ya lettin’ it get to ya?” Dwight shrugged, looking away from David. “Luv?” David asked.

“Nightmares.” Dwight admitted, “ever since that night at her place when that voice was in my head, I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” Dwight let go of, David turning away from him, and curling into a small ball. “Sometimes, I’m back in the asylum, and she’s hunting me.”

“Dwight-” David tried.

“O-or,” Dwight continued “I’m at the house, and I can’t stop myself from stabbing myself. O-or, I’m hurting you guys… or all of you are hurting me.” Dwight said, voice breaking. “I just want it to be over, it hasn’t even been a full week and I’m done with it.” He sniffled at the end of the sentence, but he felt David’s arms wrap around him, pulling him so David was pressed against his back. A kissed was pressed to the top of his head. 

“I won’t let any of that ‘appen ta ya.” David said, “jus’ get some sleep for me, will ya?” David’s voice was even. Dwight flipped over, so they were facing. 

“How are you not afraid?” Dwight asked. “I mean… you’re you and all but still…” Dwight’s voice faltered, and he felt David’s lips press against his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips once. 

“Of course I’m scared luv.” David said, “I try not ta ge’ mithered by things, but I do ‘ave some common sense.” David kissed him after that, and then he kissed him again and again. Dwight blushed when David finally pulled away, and David snickered. “Somethin’ the matter?” He asked.

“S-still not used to that.” Dwight said. David laughed, pressing one last final kiss to his check.

“Ya will.” David said. “But, ‘ow abou’ ya get to sleep?” David’s voice was kind but serious.  

“I’m not even tired.” Dwight grumbled, but David just huffed at that. The hand at the back of his head kept messing with his hair. David’s thick comforter was pulled over him. Dwight stifled a yawn. He could see David’s smirk as a kiss was pressed against his head. With warmth in his chest, Dwight let himself fall asleep. 

\---------------

Dwight was bored and nervous, an odd combination. The day had passed quicker than he wanted- much like the past week had. He’d gotten lunch with David once they had gotten up and showered. Then, once the sun had set, they had traveled out to Jake’s cabin and waited for the others. It had been quick, the way they came and then left- Feng handing Jake her 3DS, telling him to not break it, David lightly joking with Kate to not fight the ghost, and Nea and Meg idly talking about places to run and go as if it was some game. Then, they were gone, piled into Quentin’s car with determined looks on their faces. 

He had gotten a couple texts from Laurie and Claude, letting him know that they were at the library doing their best to find any information on Spencer. It left Dwight stuck sitting at Jake’s kitchen table idly watching the rain fall. A storm had rolled in earlier, casting a dark cloud over the forest. Dwight watched forks of lightning and listened to the loud claps of thunder while the clock on the wall ticked by. 

Jake was sat on the couch in the living room, reading through the diary for himself while David had put on a movie. Their phones were all at the ready in case any of their friends called. After a large amount of time watching the rainfall in silence, he heard Jake call out his name. Dwight turned.

“Someone call?” Dwight asked. He hadn’t heard anything, but he had been pretty zoned out. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was already ten… hell any longer, and he might’ve fallen asleep. 

“Nah,” Jake said walking over, “you never mentioned that Sally talked about Everwoods path.” Dwight raised an eyebrow, the diary was set in front of him. “She mentions it like ten times.”

“What’s the matter with that?” David questioned. 

“Well,” Jake said “doesn’t it seem odd she mentioned that trail specifically.” 

“Not really,” Dwight said “it’s how she got to a spot she really liked.” Jake shook his head.

“Well… if she was really scared about Spencer stalking her and stuff like it seems like she is, then why would she go somewhere so open?” Jake asked.

“You’re thinking it’s important?” Dwight asked. Jake nodded, pointing at a passage where she talked about it. It was near the end of the diary, with her rushed writing and faded ink. Then, without a word, Jake turned a page and pointed at an entry a couple days later, with the same trail. “I know Jake.” Dwight said, “I read the whole thing, remember? Got no sleep cause of it.” 

“Right, it’s why I think you missed it-” Jake started. 

“I most certainly didn’t miss her describing that path and the field of sunflowers and the stupid oak tree with a crows nest.” Dwight answered flatly.  David snickered from the couch.

“No, not that.” Jake said, “give me a chance to speak next time you nerd. Doesn’t it feel the tiniest bit strange to you, that these journal entries look the exact same.” Dwight raised an eyebrow, reading the entry. Sure enough, it was practically identical to the one Jake had shown him. How the hell had he not noticed? “And do you see this?” Jake turned the page revealing the first of many blank pages, but it had a stain on it. “What do you think that is?” 

“Coffee or something?” Dwight asked, looking at it curiously. It was slightly brown. Jake shook his head.

“I think it’s blood.” Jake’s voice was even, “which I think means that those journal entries weren’t written before hand.” Dwight listened to what Jake said honestly surprised their forest dwelling survivalist had managed to piece something together. 

“She wrote it at the asylum…” Dwight said, but he shook his head. “That’s not possible though, I found this at her house. There’s no way she got it back there after that, right?” Jake sighed.

“Yeah… I guess that’s true,” Jake grumbled “maybe we should check it out though, Everwoods isn’t too far up the road. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes in the jeep. It’s better than just sitting here doing fucking nothing.” Jake’s voice seemed frustrated at the end. 

“If ya feel that way, then ‘ow abou’ the two of us go check it out?” David asked. 

“What about me?” Dwight asked, “I’m not gonna just sit here alone, during a fucking storm while you guys do that.” 

“Luv, yer hurt, if something ‘appens out there-” David started. 

“I’m not a child, David.” Dwight said, getting up from his chair. He heard David do the same. He looked to Jake, but he saw him raising his hands in mock defeat. 

“Listen, if you’re allowed to back out of arguments between Feng and I, I’m allowed to back out of an argument like this.” Jake said, “I’ll start the jeep, you guys have like ten minutes before I leave without you.” And with that, he was out the front door- sprinting off to the jeep. Dwight sighed looking at David. 

“I’m going.” Dwight said, “it’s not your decision.” David huffed, and Dwight felt David’s arm go to his shoulder. 

“I think I ‘ave a say.” David argued, but his voice was even “yer not in a place to get hurt more. I’m not gonna let ya get yourself killed trying ta solve this.” His voice was strained.

“You get hurt in fights in the clubs all the time.” Dwight countered, “even when you have broken ribs and shouldn’t have been fighting. This is just my club fight.”

“That’s different luv.” David said, “yer… you.” Dwight blanked.

“Do you really think that little of me?” Dwight asked, his voice soft. “That I’m just gonna break that easily? David I’ve been through a lot, some stuff you don’t even know about yet.” 

“I know Dwight.” David said, “I know ya ‘ave been through shite, and I’m ‘appy yer around still. I wanna keep it that way. So just, stay here, for me luv. We’ll be back before ya know it.” 

“David, I’ll be safe, okay… I know you promised you’d take care of me, but I have to take care of myself too. I’ve been through too much to really force myself to depend on people-” 

“Ya can depend on me.” David said, “yer welcome to as much as my time and effort as ya need. So please… Dwight just… stay here.” Dwight shook his head lightly.

“I’m going David.” Dwight said, “let’s try to put this whole thing together, yeah?” 

“Yer stubborn Dwight,” David commented, “ya know that?”

“That’s like a pot calling the kettle black David.” Dwight joked. He heard a car horn over the heavy rainfall. David sighed. “I think that’s our cue.” Dwight said, avoiding David’s cold stare, “best to not make him wait.” 

“Alright then.” David said, walking away from him. “Don’t listen to me.” His voice was filled with a bit of anger, and Dwight was half-tempted to stay back to just avoid the car ride. He shook the thoughts from his head, following David out the front door without another word. 

\--------------- 

The moment they climbed into the car, Dwight getting into the back, and David sitting up front, the air felt tense. David was looking at his phone, and Dwight was doing the same. He could feel Jake’s eyes going back and forth between him and David.

“I take it you’ve discovered Dwight can be quite stubborn when he wants to be.” Jake said lightly. Dwight rolled his eyes. “I found it out about two months into our relationship.” Jake continued, “he wouldn’t budge about letting me help him fix his glasses, and I swear we had a near ten minute argument about the whole thing.” Jake backed the car out of the driveway.

“Can we not bring that up?” Dwight asked. 

“Just trying to make convo.” Jake said, “I had a feeling you two weren’t gonna be talkative if you both came. I mean… that was obvious though.” 

“What was?” Dwight asked. He guessed anything was better than silence at this point. 

“Well David’s mad because you didn’t listen to him.” Jake said casually, turning their car onto the road. “He’s on that macho paternal shit, so he’s gonna be mad when you don’t. Isn’t that right David?” There was something off about the way Jake was speaking, his voice filled with the same tension that was in the air. But, at its core, it just didn’t seem like Jake. Dwight couldn’t quite ignore how wrong it felt.

“Mate,” David said, “I’d appreciate it if ya didn’t try to irk me right now.” Jake raised his hands in surrender, momentarily taking them off the wheel, the car jerked, and Dwight felt his side smack into the door roughly. “Keep yer ‘ands on the wheel for fucks sake!” 

“My bad.” Jake chuckled. “You alright back there Dwighty?” Dwight raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Man, I haven’t called you that forever.” Jake laughed, “not since I dumped you for ignoring me for a solid two weeks. David, what’re you gonna do when he does that to you.” Dwight flinched at the venom in Jake’s words. It was as if a switch had just flipped in his head. 

“Mate, that’s enough.” David said flatly. “Say one more thing, and we’ll ‘ave a little problem.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jake laughed even more, shaking his head. “It’s just a joke.” The car fell silent for a moment, and Dwight was about to send a text to David when his phone lit up with a call from Laurie. He went to answer it, but Jake swerved the car again, causing Dwight to smash into the side of the car again. He dropped his phone on the floorboard. 

“Fuck’s sake mate!” David yelled. Dwight scrambled to find his phone, but it seemed to have slid under his seat. Jake laughed some more, swerving the car again. “Jake I swear ta all fuck.”

“What’s wrong David?” Jake asked, but his voice wasn’t his own. It made Dwight’s blood run cold as he continued, “are you mad at me and the way I’m driving? Or, are you really just mad at good ole Dwighty, huh?” David seemed confused by Jake’s statement. “I mean he didn’t listen to you… did he?” Dwight wrapped his fingers around his phone after a few extra seconds of desperately trying to grab it. “Aren’t you angry with him?” 

When he said those words, Dwight noticed David’s movements seemingly become sluggish, almost robotic. Dwight put the phone up to his ear, thankful Laurie must’ve called back. 

“Dwight?” Laurie asked, “where are you guys?!” Her voice was rushed, almost panicked. “We’re at the cabin you need to see this-”

“Everwoods path.” Dwight said, “get to Everwoods path please hurry.” 

“Dwight-” Laurie said, but Dwight hung up, they must’ve nearly been there, they had to be, right. He looked out, watching the rain and trees pass by in a blur. 

“Who’re you talking to Dwighty?” Jake asked, “someone else, someone that cares for you.” He could see David bristle in the front seat. 

“None of your business…” Dwight said calmly, trying to keep his nerves at bay, “Spencer.” The name seemed to trigger something as a wicked smile crossed Jake’s face. It seemed so out of place on his normally calm features, but a wild laugh surpassed that all in terms of strangeness. 

“So, you figured me out.” Jake said, “I’ve got to say, I think I’ve did a pretty good job so far in terms of keeping this disguise up. I just thought I’d reveal myself before you… how should I say it… meet your end.” He let out another series of maniacal laughs. 

“Spencer…” David grumbled, sounding groggy. 

“Right, Spencer.” Spencer said, “probably another guy Dwight hasn’t told you about. Isn’t the way he lies so terrible, the way he would lie to someone who cares so deeply about him?” He noticed David’s hand curl into a fist. 

“What’re you doing to him?” Dwight asked. 

“I’m picking the right spots to target, just like I did with you at Sally’s.” Spencer said, “but, your story is gonna be so much more beautiful than mine and hers.” His voice sounded almost nostalgic at that. 

“So you’re able to get into our heads?” 

“Bingo Dwighty!” Spencer said, jerking the car again. “Latched onto this guy after I made Sally throw him into a bookcase, it’s a real shame I had to let you go and hurt Sally to do that though.”

“You mean, had you not of…” Dwight trailed off. 

“Oh… you thought you got out of my grasp on your own,” Spencer laughed “that’s so endearing it hurts me!” He launched into another series of laughs, smacking the steering wheel over and over again. “But had I not of let you go, you’d be on that upstairs floor rotting away already.” Dwight paled. “David maybe if he listened to you, then he wouldn’t get hurt so much?”

“I think yer right.” David grumbled, his voice was starting to gain some of its intensity back in the form of anger. Dwight inhaled a sharp breath. 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Spencer asked. David said nothing. “Right, right… I need to do most of the thinking here… hmm?” Spencer fell silent, and Dwight felt himself stiffen when he next spoke, “maybe we do what I had to do with Sally after she betrayed me?”

“Betrayed you?” Dwight asked, “what are you on about?” 

“Now now Dwighty.” Spencer said, voice hard, “let me finish my thought before you interrupt me!” Dwight felt the car jerk to the side, and he smashed into the door again with a groan. “I guess I can explain it all to you since you’re confused, you were right on the money: Sally didn’t kill those people at the asylum. It was me, and I did a good job! Wouldn’t you agree David?”

“A bloody brilliant job.” David said, but his voice was hollow. A flash of lightning let Dwight see his eyes. They were distant and fogged over, almost glass like. 

“Well you see,” Spencer said “I spent those years in that asylum due to an accident.” Dwight felt the car suddenly stop, and he flew forward smashing into the back of David’s seat.

“Watch it ya fuck!” David yelled at him. Dwight looked around trying to find anything to protect himself with, but he had a flashlight and a phone and a set of keys- nothing that screamed safety.

“An accident?” Dwight asked, trying to keep his breathing even. He looked to the side of the road. There was a small tunnel in the trees which Dwight guessed had to be Everwoods path. 

“You see my wife fell ill, and I… well… I may have decided to end her suffering for her sake you see. They said I was crazy, that I’d lost my mind, but I had saved her. Isn’t that generous of me?” Dwight said nothing, and he watched as Spencer finally turned around, a hand going to his throat pushing him back into his seat tightly. He was much stronger than Jake normally would’ve been. “Agree with me.” 

“It was very generous.” Dwight wheezed out, and Spencer’s hand pulled away from his neck. 

“Thank you!” Spencer said, that same sadistic smile on his face. “After I convinced them I was fine, I ended up volunteering there, and I got close with Sally.” Spencer trailed off, “She was so similar to my wife, so I was drawn to her. And then, I decided to do what I had planned during my stay, get revenge on them all for hurting me.” 

“Like you hurt your wife?” Dwight asked. Spencer cocked a grin, and Dwight felt the fist before he really registered it. It was a quick sock to his jaw, and he let out a cough before picking himself back up.

“We just went over that I was generous you stupid fuck! God damn Dwighty you’re not that fucking bright!” Spencer yelled, smiling again, “but, I realized through planning my vengeance that I was better than everyone at that place, and I could do the world a favor. I was gonna purify it.”

“Purify it?” Dwight asked.

“Bingo Dwighty!” Spencer said, “I was gonna clean it up, and Sally was gonna realize I was finally right for her. She hated that place just as much as I did, and I was gonna show her how I really was. I was gonna show her I could be beautiful like her husband, by curing all those sick, poor people.” Dwight said nothing. His mind was racing at one-hundred miles per hour.

Laurie and Claude were hopefully on their way over to them, but he didn’t know what they would be able to do. It seemed like Jake wasn’t in control at all, and David’s self control seemed to be wanning. He was complacent in his seat, body looking limp.

“But you see,” Spencer said “I was killing that damn priest, and she…. She attacked me. Can you believe it? I couldn’t let that slide, but it was too late- she had called the police while I was busy and they were there. I got shoved into a squad car, but it was my lucky day- the ambulance she was in crashed.” Dwight stayed silent, inching slowly closer to the door. “Well I got out, right about here, and she was crawling away like she knew I was coming. And well- let’s just say history has a way of repea-” Dwight didn’t wait for him to finish, using all the strength he could, he swung a fist into Jake’s face- hoping it wouldn’t hurt the real him too bad. He was left reeling. With that distraction, Dwight was out the door, body pelted with rain as he dashed into the canopy of the woods. 

\--------------- 

The forest was dark, and Dwight was stuck blindly running through it. He had left his phone in the car and his light as well. He could see beams of light as Spencer searched for him with David in tow. Dwight didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to do, but he moved forward following the paths stone as much as he could. 

He could hear David’s voice angrily call out his name, and it made Dwight flinch when he heard it over the rain. The gentle comfort that it had that morning was gone replaced with genuine anger. And then, there was Jake, he didn’t even know how deeply buried his friend was. If Spencer had days on end to fester inside him, then Jake might not even be able to be sav-

“Stop thinking like that.” Dwight criticized himself, moving forward. He could hear David and Jake gaining on him, drawing closer. Dwight groaned forcing himself to keep moving forward, past a large tree stump in the path. He felt compelled to rest on it, just give in, but the thoughts were pushed from his mind as well. He had to do something. He had to ignore the pain in his side, the pain in his back, and the pain in his chest.

Eventually, he arrived at a large pond, and Dwight stopped himself from falling. The pond had a deep slope leading down to it, and Dwight would’ve taken it carefully- he should’ve taken it carefully -but he could hear the voices drawing near him. Without thinking, he sprinted, step after step searching for a foot hole in the mud. It wasn’t a surprise when he lost his balance, body slapping into the muddy slope as he tumbled downwards. 

It was quick, but painful, a solid ten to fifteen foot drop before he managed to stop himself on the rocky shore, scraping his hands in the process. His side and back were filled with a fresh aching. Two bright lights shined on him, and Dwight started to stand. His legs shook violently before giving out, and he crashed back into the rocky shore.

“There you are Dwighty!” Spencer called out, and Dwight saw him making his way down the slope, David mimicking his movements as he followed behind. Dwight got to his knees, crawling forward, but he felt a foot quickly press into his back and shove him down. “David why don’t you do me a favor and take care of this…”  Two rough hands grabbed his side and flip him over. In one swift motion, Dwight was facing up towards the sky, and his back was slammed onto the rocky ground. He managed to make out David’s face in the dark, stoic and lifeless as his hands reached for his neck. Dwight felt one last breath escape his lips before there was pressure against his throat. 

He struggled, just like he had on the asylum floor: kicking, slapping, scratching, anything to get David off of him, but his grip was vice like around his neck- just like Sally’s had been. David tilted his head to the side, an angry grin appearing on his face as the life slowly ebbed from Dwight’s body.

“Wait, stop.” Spencer said. David’s grip loosened on his throat, and Dwight took in a deep breath. It burned. “What’s your favorite part about Dwighty here?” David seemed taken aback by the words, the anger on his face dissipating the smallest bit. “Well David?” 

“His eyes.” David’s voice was shaky, “the way they light up when he’s happy or thinking, the way he looks at me and smiles, the wa-”

“Blah blah blah.” Spencer said, pushing David out of the way. “You know what I like about Jake? He likes to carry hunting knives around.” Dwight paled as a large blade was pulled out of one of Jake’s front pockets and a hand was placed against his chest. Dwight recognized the knife from high school, he had given it to Jake as a gift their senior year. The handle was decorated with orchids and doves- something Dwight had loved about it. 

The edge of the blade was brought to his eyes. “I want both of them to remember this vividly, and they’re gonna snap out of it knowing how much you suffered before I let you die. And then, they’ll live with that beautiful guilt.” Dwight struggled to pull himself away, and the knife was nicked under his left eye, causing a small trickle of blood to pour out. He whined at the pain. He noticed Spencer stop, and he saw his eyes go wide with recognition, dropping the knife. Thankfully, it landed against the rocks and not stabbing into him.

“What am I-” But it wasn’t Spencer’s voice, it was Jake’s. He watched his head fall in his heads. 

“I-I gave you that knife senior year,” Dwight started, trying to help Jake break out, “do you remember it? It was on your birthday, you’d just moved into the cabin.” Jake’s body was still, but through the cracks of his fingers he could see his eyes returning back to normal. “We watched the stars all night, and I realized I’d forgotten to give it to you until it was nearly morning… you told me you’d always be there for me.” Jake groaned, staggering on his feet. “And D-david, you promised me you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” David didn’t move, his face contorted into confusion, “you promised me!” They both stayed there unmoving, and Dwight felt his strength starting to fade. In all honesty, he didn’t know if it even worked until:

“Dwight…” David’s voice was barely a whisper, almost lost in the downpour, but it was there. “My ‘ead.” David groaned, and he noticed Jake pull his hands away from his face, eyes clear, fresh with terror. 

“Oh god… oh god…” Jake’s voice was rushed, and Dwight could see his legs trembling. “Dwight… I….” Jake’s voice broke. Dwight felt his head lay against the back of the rocky terrain, staring up at the stormy sky. Dwight let his eyes drift closed, and he felt warm like he was back on David’s bed. He could hear their muddied voices in his ears, but Dwight didn’t respond. He let himself slowly drift away, going limp like the mud that caked his entire body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is way later than I intended for it to be, I have been running a fever that's been leaving me feeling bleh overall, and I had family events that took up a solid day or two of writing. But, anywho here is this mix of fluff and overall sadness and plot wooo! Hope y'all enjoyed, sorry for the wait, the other one might take a bit longer than normal as well until this fever is gone because laying around taking it easy has been too good to pass up. But until then, have a good one ! <3


	6. Crotus Prenn Asylum Finale

David felt sick to his stomach, and he knew that meant things were bad. David never let things mither him. He’d been through hell at the fighting clubs and ended up in hospitals. Blackout drunk nights with random hook ups that left him questioning himself when he woke up in the morning. All things that weren’t the best, David knew that. But, the sight in front of him on that shore had been a whole different level of shock and fear. 

He’d came to when Jake shook him violently, and it was like having a hangover for the first time while he looked around: disoriented and groggy and just lost. It hadn’t taken long for his eyes to settle on Dwight.

David had seen many injuries in his life. Busted eye sockets, broken noses, and so many bloody messes that he’d had first hand knowledge of. But, it was the sight of the Dwight, that made him puke.

His throat was bruised with two large hand prints that David knew was his own fault. The cut under his eye kept pouring blood, and his nose looked crooked from when Jake had pushed him back onto the shore. One of his ankles was twisted violently, and his left arm looked bent as well. His body was caked with mud, soaking his hair, his clothes, his skin. David had to stop himself from puking again while he moved over.

Dwight’s chest was rising and falling heavily. Gentle as he could, David scooped his arms under him. Dwight felt limp, body lifelessly weighing against David’s body. David blinked tears from his eyes.

“We gotta get ‘im back ta town.” David said, “he needs a doctor.” Jake nodded blankly, his eyes far off. “Jake are ya-”

“Me?” Jake asked, as they carefully made their way up the slope, “I’m alright, just things are all hazy.” David understood the feeling once Jake, or Spencer, had started talking in his head he’d sorta just lost control. The bit of anger he’d felt at Dwight for coming had turned into something violent, akin to the adrenaline and raw anger he got in a fight. He’d wanted to hurt Dwight. He stopped moving at the conclusion, feet sinking into the thick mud. “David?” Jake’s voice was guarded, and he felt the light shine directly into his eyes. 

“Fuck mate that’s bright.” David said looking down at the ground. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were… you.” Jake mumbled continuing up the slope. David followed behind close, careful to not lose his footing. He couldn’t shake the pit in his stomach while he remembered what he wanted to do to Dwight and what he had done. Had Spencer not have asked him what he liked, David would’ve been content with strangling him. How had David let that happen?

They reached the top of the slope, and David felt warm tears spilling from his eyes. He bit back a sob from escaping his lips, but Jake still turned, shining the light at him again. “David-” 

“I’m me, for fucks sake Park!” David shouted. Jake lowered the light. He vaguely could make out Jake’s face in the rain, it was locked in a determined demeanor. 

“You need to get a grip on yourself then.” Jake’s voice was even, “you’re not gonna be able to help him if you act like this.”

“Help him…” David’s voice dropped low, “I’m the reason he’s hurt, and I didn’t even hesitate ta-” David stopped himself, and Jake sighed. 

“I know, okay.” Jake said, “trust me. Out of anyone else in the world right now, I get it. But, we need to get back to my jeep, and we need get him help. Being upset with yourself won’t change what already happened.” David nodded slowly, pulling Dwight closer to him in a vain attempt to shield him from the weather. 

“I need him ta be okay.” David mumbled miserably. “I can’t ‘ave him thinking that I wanted ta ‘urt ‘im. It took nearly two years, but we were finally… working past it all.” 

“He’ll be okay.” Jake said, “but you need to be okay for him right now. Every second we waste here, isn’t gonna help him, right?” David nodded grimly, running a hand through Dwight’s hair. It was stuck together with mud, but that wasn’t the worst thing, something warm was pouring from the back of his head. David thought about it for a second before the memory replayed itself in his head, smashing Dwight against the rocks with enough force to break him. 

“He’s bleeding.” David said, his heart was thumping loudly, “badly mate.” David didn’t wait for Jake to give him some bullshit, he sprinted like he never had before. His legs burned, Dwight wasn’t that heavy, but it’d been a while since he full on sprinted. He could see Jake’s light behind him, growing distant, Jake struggling to keep up. 

David wrapped himself around Dwight’s body, taking the brunt of the rain and the wildly swinging branches that cut into his face. He didn’t slow down even as Jake yelled for him to. His feet pounded once they found the stump of the oak tree, smashing into the crumbling stone path. He could see the headlights of Jake’s jeep, but he also noticed another car there and two figures in front of the car.

“They’re not answering!” The voice was loud and strained, a strange mix considering it belonged to Laurie. David broke the underbrush, leaping over the small gap between the road and the forest that was starting to flood. He saw Laurie and Claude turn to him their eyes wide. He could see Jake’s light drawing near, and he stopped taking in deep breaths. 

“David?” Claude asked, “what in the world happened to you guys?” Her eyes traveled to Dwight, and she made her way over. David ducked under the umbrella she was holding. 

“Long story,” David said between labored breaths, “we need ta get Dwight to the ‘ospital.”

“A hospital?” Claude asked, “how are we gonna explain-” 

“We’re gonna ‘ave to think of something.” David said, “this ain’t something we can treat at my place Claude. I think ‘is ankle is broke, he’s bleeding from a head injury, he feels so light Claude.” David could hear his voice break at the end, and he saw Claude’s eyes go wide. After all, how many times had anyone see David breakdown: none. He saved it for late nights in his room when he as half drunk on whiskey and sorrow. But now, he was genuinely scared. “Claude please.” David begged.

“We can get him to a hospital.” Claude promised, “but we need to get to the asylum. We need to finish this now.” 

“The asylum?!” David asked, “the others are there, it’s fine, we need to get him into town.”

“David-” Claude started.

“I’m not gonna let him bleed out!” David yelled, “every second we wait he could…” 

“Die.” Laurie said flatly. David turned over to her, hands holding Dwight tightly, he felt his legs shake at the word. “He might die, but if we don’t go out to the asylum someone else might. Do you think Dwight would really want that?” 

“I don’t care what he wants right now!” David sobbed, the wall behind his eyes finally breaking. He saw Jake from the corner of his eyes finally making it to the road. “We ‘ave to go!” 

“David-” Laurie started.

“Strode, I’m not gonna lose to your bullshit right now!” David said, “Dwight’s life isn’t something you can think past, it ain’t something to trade away.”

“We need all of us at the asylum, the others: Feng, Quentin, Kate, Meg, and Nea. You know them right, our friends?” Laurie said, “they all might be in trouble if we don’t all go out there.”

“What’re you talking about?” Jake asked, “Spencer’s ghost, the real threat was with us the whole time… he’s the reason-” 

“Wait, Spencer’s ghost?” Laurie asked, “if he does have a ghost, then my theory might be right.”

“I don’t give a shit about yer theory right now.”

“I know you’re upset David.” Claude said, “but we all might need to go…” Her voice trailed off at the end. “Laurie thinks that Sally might be able to help us get rid of Spencer. We found files at the library.”

“Spencer murdered his wife-” Laurie started.

“We know that.” Jake said, “it’s a bit foggy, but Spencer may have filled us in.” 

“Filled you in?” Laurie asked, “you mean he spoke to you?” 

“Through him.” David added, “possession type of shit, got to me too with the shit he does to your head. It’s the whole reason we’re out here.” 

“Right,” Claude said “about that: turns out Spencer got a couple diagnosis in the asylum; however, most of the doctors seemed to think he was a genuine psychopath. He was manipulative and charming, able to get away with what he wanted by smooth talking. It’s the whole reason he was able to get out, and the diagnoses were thrown away.” Dwight shuddered in his arms, a drawn out wheeze escaping his lips. “Well when the police showed up, they ended up taking him in custody just because of Sally’s phone call, but the reports say they think Sally faked it-”

“Which we know isn’t true know…” Jake said, “which means, snapping Sally out of Spencer’s control, might end this whole thing for good.” 

“Spencer’s control?” Laurie asked, “you mean she’s not the one actively hurting us.” 

“Yea… Spencer mentioned he was making her do everything.” Jake grumbled, “it took a lot to snap David and I out of it, so I can only imagine how much it will take her to get properly sorted, but we have to try right?” 

“But Dwight-” David started.

“I’ll take him.” Claude’s voice was small, “I can take him to the hospital I interned out Freshman year when I hadn’t really chosen a path. I’ll just say he got hurt hiking cause of the storm starting up.” David looked down at Dwight, his face scrunched up in pain, the blood still leaking from the back off his head. He almost didn’t want to let him go. 

“Promise me that ya can get ‘im there.” David said. 

“I will do everything I can.” Claude said, “I promise you.” David nodded. “Lay him down in the back of my car, you guys can take Jake’s jeep to the asylum.” David didn’t waste time. In the blink of an eye, he had the door open, Dwight laid gently on the seats, and he took off his droplet adorned jacket- covering Dwight with it. And then, with good luck from Claude and the engine of Jake’s jeep humming, they were off. David shooting glances backward as Claude’s car faded in the storm.

\--------------- 

The asylum’s haunting silhouette was all David could focus on the moment they passed through the front gate. He saw Quentin’s car, parked in the grass, and he felt familiar dread settle in his chest.

Jake put the jeep in park, besides Quentin’s car. David reached for the flashlight beside him, his was still by the rocky shore, but Dwight had left his behind when he bolted out of the car. It was the one good thing to come out of everything that happened. 

David exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. They had a plan: find the others, find Sally’s ghost, somehow snap her out of Spencer’s control, and then rid the asylum of Spencer’s ghost. It sounded easy enough, but David had a strong inkling it was gonna be anything but. 

He caught sight of Laurie staring at the building in a similar way. They’d caught her up fully in the car, and she had returned the favor. Most of it was information that David could vaguely recall, but she had told him Claude texted her letting her know Dwight was in a hospital, safe. David had felt a weight lift off his chest at that, but the one of the asylum was still pressing tightly against him. 

“Alright.” David said breaking the silence, “let’s finish this shit.” Laurie nodded from the front seat, and Jake followed suit. In an almost unified motion, they opened the doors, stepping out into the cold rain. David slammed the door, anger forming in his chest. Ghost or not, this fucker was going to pay. He headed forward, following behind Jake as they made their way into the asylum.

David flicked on his light as they passed through the front doors, shining it around to see if he could catch any sign of anyone. The sound of the heavy falling rain masked all the sound, but the lightning lit up everything when it struck sporadically, casting harsh shadows over the empty halls. David tightened his grip on the light. 

They moved slowly around the first floor, searching any room for sign of their friends, but they were nowhere to be found. David shivered when they passed a hole in the wall, going to pull his coat closed when he remembered. Right, Dwight had it. Eventually they found themselves nearing the front of the building again. David’s eyes traveled over to a staircase, the same one he had seen Dwight being strangled at the base of. 

“Looks like we’re going up.” Jake said, his voice was light, but there was a tremble in it. “You think they’re all okay, right?” David had to admit, he didn’t know Jake well, but he knew the shakiness he had wasn’t a good sign. And, when Laurie spoke:

“Of course, they have to be.” It shared the same tremble, and David felt him forcing himself to start walking first. David would never admit he was scared while he traveled up the stairs, shining the light for any sign of Sally or Spencer. But, he couldn’t stop himself from nearly jumping when a voice called out to them.

“Hello?!” That was Meg. David looked around, shining the light. He saw the same counter that Laurie had spread those files out on. Two lights were on the counter top, Nea sitting beside them. Kate was leaned against it, looking around bored, and then Meg was holding her light at the entrance to the hallway David had went down. “David, Laurie, Jake?” Meg sounded confused, “what’re you guys doing here?” Kate and Nea turned to them all as well.

“Ya guys are… alright?” David looked between all of them. Sure enough, there eyes seemed focused, not spaced out. They weren’t bleeding, they weren’t freaked out. In fact, David noticed they all seemed bored. 

“Uh… yeah.” Nea said, “we were to call you if we weren’t, remember?” Her voice seemed annoyed. “But yeah, this place is dead.-”

“Not the best phrasing.” Meg said. He could see Nea roll her eyes, hopping off the counter. 

“We haven’t found anything.” Nea said, “we’ve searched this place top to bottom, but there’s nothing here.” 

“Sorry you guys came out here for nothing.” Meg offered, “but we’re just waiting for Quentin and Feng to get back from checking out the staff room before we left.” 

“Yea,” Kate said “mighty fine of y’all to care enough to worry, but we’re righter than rain.” 

“That’s only part of the reason we came out here.” Laurie said. He noticed the others’ faces scrunch up in confusion while Laurie continued to explain what had happened. From the library, to Dwight’s panicked phone call, she spoke with an even and calm voice, and the other’s faces dropped. David and Jake filled in occasionally, adding to what Laurie had already said. By the time they finished, the others’ seemed distraught.

“Poor Dwight…” Kate said, “I hope he’s gonna be alright.” David mumbled a quiet me too, but he doubted any of them heard it. He did notice something strange though. In the time they’d been speaking, Feng and Quentin still hadn’t reappeared. Laurie seemed to be on the same train of thought her brow furrowing slightly. 

“Where’s the staff room?” She asked. Meg tilted her head to the side towards the other hallway, the one Dwight had went down. “How long have Quentin and Feng been gone?” Laurie followed up with. He heard Nea sigh, pulling out her phone, but the moment she looked at the screen David noticed her bit her lip. “Nea…” Laurie said cautiously, and David found himself looking at her eyes half expecting them to be glassy and cold. But instead, they were just clouded with confusion.

“I can’t… remember.” Nea admitted. 

“Now that you mention it,” Kate said “I just remember them saying they’d search in there… I don’t really know when.” David looked over at Meg to catch sight of a half-assed shrug, but she seemed genuinely confused too. 

“You can’t remember.” Jake said, “which means… Spencer…” The moment Jake said the name, David a felt a chill run in the air. The rain started to fall even heavier than it had before. He noticed Nea shiver, and David shined his light around, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. “And if that’s the case…” David could see that there were gears turning in his head as he spoke, “Feng!” 

His voice was panicked, and David let out a confused grunt as Jake pushed past him taking off down the hallway. David followed behind trying to keep up, but Jake was turning sharply. David noticed him almost run directly into the wall. David shined the line as best he could, trying to see any sign of Feng’s blue hair or Quentin jean jacket, but he didn’t see any sign of them. The air grew colder as he made his way down the hallway, and he swore he heard the sound of labored breathing fill his ears- mingling oddly with the heavy downpour. 

Lights trailed behind them, and he could hear Nea calling for them to wait up, but there was no stopping Jake. David, despite not knowing him all that well, wasn’t content letting the fucker run blindly through the asylum especially after what had happened to him in the first place. Eventually, Jake stopped, and David grinded to a halt, almost tripping on his own two feet. He could hear the others catch up, panting heavily. 

The door in front of them was shut which was strange. David didn’t think there had been any doors left in the place, and Dwight hadn’t mentioned it. There was a faded sign on the door reading: S - - F R - O - 

“That’s it.” Meg said, “they were in there, but-” Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Jake pushed open the door. His face was looked into its neutral demeanor, but his hand was shaking when the door creaked open. A burst of cold air flowed it, and the door was flung open. The others didn’t take long to file in, and David looked around shining the light. This room, compared to the other rooms was surprisingly cluttered. There were rusted tables, chairs, cabinets, and who knew what else thrown about everywhere. 

“Feng! Quentin!” Jake called. David started walking away from the front of the room.The rain was still pounding on the roof, but it was softened enough to let David hear rapid breathing as he approached a table that was flipped on its side. Images flashed in his mind of Sally, and he half expected Sally’s ghost to be waiting to attack him when he peered around the table edge. What he saw was something else entirely?

Laying on the floor, curled into a tight fetal position, was none other than Quentin. His hands were clutching his brown hair tightly, pulling the strands roughly. Quentin turned when the light was shined directly on him, and David crouched, careful to not disturb him.

“Over ‘ere!” He called to the others. They’d stayed by the door, all apart from Jake who was nearing a small kitchenette in the corner, calling Feng’s name. “Quentin…” David tried, resting a hand on his shoulder, Quentin shook at the touch a violent sob tearing itself from his throat. David tore his hand back. “Quentin, buddy.” The others arrived at the other side of the table.

“What the fuck…” Meg’s voice was hollow, flashlight shining on him. David noticed his fingertips were red, and his neck was covered with scratches. 

“Quentin are you-” Nea started, touching his shoulder. David barely registered what had happened, but Quentin had somehow snatched Nea’s wrist and thrown her hand off, curling into himself. Small whimpers were leaving his lips. 

“Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.” Quentin was practically chanting. And, at the same time, Jake let out a guttural cry from behind the counter of the kitchenette. It was then, that David looked at the deep red scratches on Quentin’s neck and face. Hidden in the wounds, was the faint glimmer of blue nail polish. David felt a pit in his stomach. 

Jake’s sobbing was growing louder and louder, and David saw Laurie making her way over. Her reaction upon going behind the counter was immediate, an audible gag leaving her mouth, her mouth covered with her hand. And, it was at that moment, the door to the staff room slammed closed. A thick fog filling the room. They were trapped. 

\--------------- 

It was Nea and Kate who ran to the door, struggling to pull it open. Quentin had stopped his ramblings, enough for David to grab his shoulders and shake him violently. Was that the smartest thing to do: probably not. Did David care: definitely not. 

“Snap out of it!” David yelled, “tell me what happened!” Quentin was staring up blankly at him. Meg looking like she wanted to say something but never speaking. He could hear Jake’s sobbing growing louder from behind the counter, and the angered cries of Nea and Kate as they struggled with the door. 

“Wh-” Quentin sounded dazed. “David- when did… where’s Feng?” His voice seemed raw, and he croaked as he spoke like a bullfrog. He noticed Quentin go to pull himself up before he collapsed against the floor letting out a sharp yell. David hadn’t noticed at first, but on Quentin’s arm there was a deep cut. It looked as if it had stopped bleeding a bit ago, but it was there nonetheless. “Everything feels off…” Quentin grumbled. Meg was going to help him from what David could tell, but she suddenly stopped. 

For a second, the room fell silent, Jake’s sobbing, the rain, Quentin’s whimpers, Kate and Nea struggling with the door, was all quiet as a loud shrieky wail filled the air. Meg was thrown backwards by some unseen force, her rag doll like body crashing into the cabinets that crashed to the floor with her. David turned in time to see saw crashing into his left shoulder. Dwight’s story of hurting her filled his head. He didn’t hesitate this time to grab Sally’s wrist with his good arm. It was almost instant the way he snapped her frail wrist with his good arm, forcing the bone saw to clatter to the floor. But, it was also instant when David felt a force throw him and Quentin towards the back wall were Laurie was helping Meg out from under the cabinets. 

Quentin landed on top of him, and David noticed he felt heavy, nearly lifeless. Another thud sounded, and David could make out Kate’s figure being tossed around the room, her pained cries filling the air. Nea was still struggling with the door, cussing and kicking at it to try and get it open. But, on the back wall, he could finally see behind the counter where Jake was knelled. 

There, in a pool of her own blood, was Feng. Her body was illuminated by Jake’s flashlight, and David could see why Laurie had almost thrown up. Feng’s body was mangled. Her leg twisted violently, snapped like a twig. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling, a panicked look forever frozen in them. Her hands were covered with blood, and a bruise was on her neck in the shape of hands- similar to the one David had left on Dwight. 

David moved Quentin off of him, resting him against the floor as carefully as he could. Kate was still being tossed around blindly, and Laurie was struggling to pull one cabinet off of Meg’s torso. David had to help. He stood, ignoring the pain in his leg, ready to charge Sally’s ghost. What he didn’t expect, was Jake being two steps ahead of him, a sob escaping his lips as he blindly charged at her. 

Jake threw sloppy punches, and David watched in shock for a couple seconds as he hurled insult after insult at the ghost. He was merely tossed back again and again, but he kept running back landing punch after punch. David managed to snap himself out of his shock, moving over to Laurie and helping lift the cabinet off of Meg. From the corner of his eye, he could make out Nea sneaking along the edge of the wall, over to where Kate had been tossed. 

“This isn’t going anywhere.” Laurie said, “taking out Sally doesn’t get rid of our problem.” David looked over to where Jake was still running back to her, continuously. His movements were already getting sluggish, haphazard when he was tossed into the wall over and over again. “We have to find a way to snap her out of Spencer’s control.” David tried to think about anything they had talked about, that Dwight had told him about while he fretted over getting the whole thing solved. 

“What abou’ her ‘usband?” David asked, “seemed ta be the only thing she cared abou’.” Laurie seemed to ponder for a second, picking up a glass shard up from the floor, she twisted it in her fingers. 

“That just might work…” Laurie said, “Meg, keep an eye on Quentin. David, let’s finish this.” Her eyes had a dangerous glint them, and he nodded in succession, running over to the center of the room when Jake was thrown backwards again. David scooped up one of the metal chairs. The pounding of his heartbeat blocked out the sudden sound of a voice in his head.  _ Not this time, fucker.  _ David thought. “What would your husband think of this?!” Laurie yelled as she got close to Sally, “huh?!” 

David noticed Sally seemingly falter, her hand lowering slightly. He smirked, and Laurie moved calmly, slashing at Sally with the glass shard. A pained shriek filled the air, and David watched Laurie fly backwards smash into the wall.

“Ya think yer fuckin’ doin’ the right thing?” David asked, “bein’ a puppet that hurts people? Doing what Spencer wants ya to?” David had felt a pressure building around as he got closer, but his words caused it to dissolve for a moment, allowing him to smash the chair to the top of Sally’s head. The moment he did, he felt that strange pressure again, and he found himself slamming into a wall. 

He got ready to throw himself back up in the fray, but he noticed Kate and Nea armed with small pieces of wood. They threw phrase after phrase catching Sally off guard each time. They were thrown back each time regardless of what was said; however, they continued, going at her one by one attacking each time until her white outfit was drenched in black blood, and she was no longer fighting back. 

David looked around the room, thankfully being able to make out everyone in the dim lighting. Kate was panting, her body adorned with bruises, but she was still standing. Nea was leaning against Meg, the duo staring where Sally laid in the middle of the floor. Quentin was sitting upright against the back wall, looking lost and tired. Laurie was stood beside David, cradling her left arm. Jake was at the edge of the group, cheeks still wet with tears. Ultimately, it was Jake who moved forward.

“We know you don’t want this.” Jake said, “you didn’t hurt the people at the asylum.” 

“It was Spencer then,” Laurie’s voice was haggard with exhaustion “and it’s Spencer now. He’s using you.” Sally let out a wheeze, her bandage and blood soaked face looking around the room. 

“You’re protecting him.” Quentin’s croaked, letting out a series of sputtering coughs, “we know the truth.” 

“He stalked you.” Jake said, “I read it in your journal. He threatened you. He scared you. But, you have no reason to be afraid of him anymore. He only has power cause you let him have it.” 

“We just’ want this to end.” David said, “but ya need to help us. We ‘aven’t got a clue where the fucker is.” For a moment after David spoke, the room fell silent. 

“Please,” Laurie said “we just want this finished, for our sake and yours. Help us.” A strange chill filled the air, the rain fall above drowned out by a maddened cackle. The last time David had heard it, it was coming from Jake’s body, but this time Jake was looking around as well. Appearing slowly near the kitchenette, wearing a bloodied guards uniform, was the manic figure: Spencer. David’s’ hand curled into a fist. Images of Dwight flashed into his mind, a seething rage was starting to burn. Spencer went to speak, but David didn’t give one fuck. He charged forward. 

\--------------- 

Whatever Spencer had expected, David had to guess this wasn’t it. He got a good hit square in the fucker’s jaw, sending him flying to the floor. He could feel everyone staring at him. David felt a voice make its way into his head. 

_ All that anger towards me.  _ The voice was calm and even. He heard the ghost cackle, and David felt his mind start to cloud over.  _ Am I what you’re REALLY mad at, huh?  _ David felt compelled to listen, but he couldn’t shake Dwight’s words off of him, the way his voice was broken when he spoke. 

“You promised me!” David blinked calmly, the voice falling out of his head. If there was anything he was mad at it, then it was the phantom he had just knocked to the floor. The figure was lying face down, and David turned him over to give Spencer the beat down of the century. Yet, he turned the figure around to see none other than Dwight’s bruised and bloodied face staring back up at him. David grabbed Spencer by the collar, reminding himself that it wasn’t Dwight. Dwight was safe at a hospital. Yet…

“David please… don’t hurt me....” It was Dwight’s voice, and the eyes looking up at him were wet and terrified. “I l-love you, please just don’t-” The voice broke off, and David let his grip loosen enough for Spencer to break away from him. His legs were swept out under him, and David crashed to the ground with a thud. He groaned, looking at the figure, but it was no longer Dwight. Now, it was Spencer again.

“You scummy fuck!” Jake yelled, rushing over, but the moment he got close-

“Jake?” Spencer was no longer himself and instead had turned into a warped version of Feng: her body beaten and bruised, “please… I’m already hurting.” Jake’s whole body halted, a punch stopping just short of her face. It wasn’t long before Jake went flying backwards, smashing into the wall beside Quentin. A wild laugh escaped her lips, growing more and more deranged by the second. “Sheesh, you people are so predictable. Did you forget I already know what makes all of you tick?” A fog rose up around Spencer, and David noticed Feng replaced by a man he didn’t recognize. The man was tall, with dark hair and a strong beard and gentle eyes filled with a terrifying anger.

“Sally, love.” The voice was deep and even, “it’s me, Andrew.” The whole time Sally hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor, but David watched her body jerk at the voice. “Sally… what did they do to you?” A pained cry filled the air, and Sally was at Spencer’s side. “This can’t stand… Sally… I want you to take care of them, so we can have peace again.” As if she understood, Sally moved towards the bone saw that was still lying against the ground. 

“Wait!” Laurie called out, “Sally do you really think that monster is your husb-” Laurie was cut off, her body thrown backwards into the wall. She crumpled against the ground, and David couldn’t tell if she was even breathing. 

“Laurie!” Kate cried out, and she ran over to her, shaking her. “Laurie come on…” But, she didn’t move. David turned his eyes towards Sally noticing her pick up the bone saw. 

“I want him dead first.” David felt his eyes body tense up when he saw Spencer pointing at him. David knew like hell he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight, but his body wouldn’t move. It was like he was stuck in place, forced to watch as Sally slowly made her way over. Nea and Meg rushed over to him, rearming themselves with bits of wood, but they were tossed into a wall harshly. A wicked grin had bloomed on Spencer’s face. 

Sally was above him before David could do anything about it. The bone saw getting closer and closer before it was pulled back like she was lining it up. People always talked about how your life flashed before your eyes, but David didn’t see it like that- maybe cause he was only twenty-one -but his thoughts traveled to Dwight, to everyone else in the room, and to the desire to just be able to chug one more pint with Dwight at his side. The bone saw was swung down.

“Do ya think this is what love is like?” David asked, rushing the words out, “do ya really?” The tongue of the saw stopped just short of slicing into the base of his neck. Sally looked at him, the weapon drooping slightly until it was hanging limply at her side. 

“What’re you waiting for Sally?” There was agitation in Spencer’s voice, “I said, to fucking kill him!” 

“The person who loved ya wouldn’ make ya do things.” David said carefully, waiting for the moment she’d had enough of him speaking, “there’s a difference between carin’ and controllin’ a person. That bloke over there.” David nodded to Spencer, “that thing, ain’t ya husband. That’s a monster.” 

“If you don’t fucking do this, then I will!” Spencer shouted, the calmness of Andrew’s voice being replaced with the frantic ramblings of his own. “These people hurt you dear, they hurt me! So, hurt them!” Sally raised the bone saw, and David closed his eyes bracing for the worst, he’d tried, and he’d failed. But, the sudden cry that filled the air wasn’t David’s own. His eyes shot back open, staring at the center of the room where Sally had plunged the saw into Spencer’s arm. “You insolent bitch!” 

David watched in amazement as Sally merely pulled the saw out of him, letting a stream of black blood pour to the floor. She struck him over and over, again and again, until the ghost was flickering violently a mixture of Feng’s hair, Dwight’s scared eyes, Andrew’s strong beard, and what he looked like originally: a man with slicked back black hair, beady eyes, and a cruel smile. 

The pressure holding him down slowly alleviated, and David was able to pick himself up off the floor, watching in horror as Sally butchered Spencer. Her wails filled the air along with Spencer’s screams. David leaned back against the wall, heavily breathing. But, just as quick as it started, it was over. Spencer’s ghostly form was fading, trailing away in a form of black and red mist. 

A choked laugh escaped David’s lips, and he let his head rest against the wall. He was soaked with sweat, chest heaving. He could see the others looking at Sally as she pulled away from where Spencer’s body had dissipated. David didn’t know what to do, he kept expecting Spencer to pop back up laughing wildly while he slaughtered them, but the only sound David heard was the sound of the rain. 

David was surprised when Sally floated over to him, holding out the bone saw. He cocked an eyebrow, taking the weapon.  _ Free me from this place.  _ A voice spoke in his mind. It was soft and kind.  _ Please.  _ He ran his thumb over the handle.  _ I’ve been here for too long _ . The voice sounded tired.  _ I’m ready to be with Andrew… my Andrew.  _

David nodded slowly, tightening his grip, and he put all the remaining energy he had into the swing, aiming it for her throat. Among her countless injuries, the slash at the throat felt like just another addition, but David watched in amazement as her form started to fade out. 

“Thank you…” An airy voice said. And then, as quick as it had all started, it was over. David let the bone saw loosen from his grasp, letting the blood soaked weapon fall to the ground. The rain pounding above grew quiet and then it wasn’t there at all, leaving David to listen to the heavy breathing of all his friends. They were safe. (For the most part). David let his eyes close for a moment, inhaling a deep breath, it was over. He had to believe that it was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! Section 1 is technically over- but -there will be an epilogue that might be slightly shorter than normal, but it will set up for the next mystery and wrap up any leftover things, I do have my sights on a certain location and overall plot. Anywho, hope ya liked the ending for this part, until next time: have a good one!


	7. Crotus Prenn Asylum Epilogue

The bar was filled with loud music and hearty conversations. For once, Dwight liked it. The uncomfortable silence the past two weeks had left Dwight’s mind wandering. The rowdiness of the bar was welcome as he sat it back in his seat pushing David’s pint over to him. David give him a wink, taking a long swig. Dwight took a sip of his lemonade, wishing he could’ve got drunk, but there was something about mixing his medication with alcohol that wasn’t recommended. So, Dwight was stuck sober while his friends- minus Claude and Laurie -got drunk. 

“Ya alright luv?” David asked, hand going to his arm rubbing it gently. Dwight nodded, taking another drink of his lemonade. Despite being stuck in the sterile environment of the hospital, the weeks had still been interesting to say the least. 

Dwight had woken up the morning after everything had came to a close with a pounding headache, and David passed out in one of the chairs, sporting a nasty set of bandages and dark circles under his eyes. At first, Dwight had felt his breathing spike half expecting the ghosts to still be up and about. Dwight chided himself for even letting that be his first concern.

He had been caught up quickly once David woke up. Just as suddenly as it had all began, it was over. However, the good news had ended there. Feng was dead, Kate and Laurie were in the hospital as well sporting a couple broken bones between themselves, and Jake was an emotional wreck, holed up in his cabin sobbing. 

Quentin’s eyes were guilty, an almost mirror image to how David’s had been when Dwight saw him first look at him in the hospital bed. Spencer was Feng’s true murderer, they all knew that, but Dwight could see the haunted look in Quentin’s eyes. Her nail marks were on his face after all, the slight bit of nail polished still chipped into the wounds.

And, as for Feng, there had been no funeral, no questions. Dwight had learned her body had up and disappeared around the same time Sally and Spencer had. Meg had filled them in a couple days later that a new girl- who she recognized from one of her classes -was in Feng’s old room. It seemed like Feng had up and been plucked away like she had never existed in the first place. It made Dwight’s heart hurt then, and it still did now as he took a long drink from his glass. “That’s not alcohol luv,” David said gently “but ya still want to take it slow. Don’t wan’ ya gettin’ sick on me.” 

David had been different since everything had went down. His rough and tough exterior seemed thawed a bit. It wasn’t strange now for David to come up behind him and give him a soft hug, with tender words whispered in his ear. Dwight had woken up from medicine induced to naps to find David messing with his hair. And, it wasn’t strange for David to press soft kisses to Dwight’s lips, as if he was afraid Dwight was going to up and vanish. (Dwight didn’t mind it in the slightest.) 

Dwight’s eyes looked around the bar, spotting the rest of their friends scattered about. Meg and Nea were sat in a booth with Quentin and Claude, laughing and talking idly. Quentin still seemed shell shocked by the whole thing, but he was trying- Dwight could see that clearly. It was in the way he smiled and laughed. Laurie was sat at the bar with Kate, her arm in a sling while Kate’s wrist was in a cast. They were talking in hushed voices with Cheshire grins on both their faces. He also noticed Laurie blush ever so often. The one sight that did worry him though was Jake, who was sat by himself at the corner of the bar, drinking away. Dwight frowned. 

“Hey David, I’ll be right back.” Dwight said, “get me another lemonade if you go to get a pint.” 

“Alrigh’ luv.” David said reaching over the table to press a kiss to his check. Dwight smiled, letting his hand rest on David’s until he walked away over to where Jake had tucked himself away. Jake turned at his footsteps, and Dwight finally noticed just how tired Jake looked. His hair was messy and there was scruff on his face which in itself was rather unusual. 

“Hey…” Dwight said, sitting on a stool next to him, “how’re you?” Jake said nothing, just sipped the whiskey from his glass. Dwight frowned. “Jake? Come one… you only stay this quiet when you’re upset. Don’t forget I used to date you.” He elbowed Jake lightly, but the touch only served to have Jake lower his arm off the bar and let it hang at his side. “Jake-” Dwight started, only have to Jake give him a cold dead stare.

“How’re you doing it?” Jake asked. His voice was slurred, but his words were genuine. “You of all people, how’re you holding yourself together after all of this?” Dwight frowned, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t get it, I’ve cried, and I’ve cried. I’ve let myself curse that damn asylum, let myself try to feel normal but-” Jake stopped himself, “I’ve always been able to keep myself from…” Jake took another chug from his glass, setting it back down. “Letting things get to me.”

“Well…” Dwight said, “in all honesty, I’m not holding up all that great.” Jake raised an eyebrow at his words. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m doing my best to be okay, but I haven’t been alone.” Dwight looked around the bar, “we’ve all had to be there for each other to try and get through it.” Dwight’s eyes settled on David, looking over at him, Dwight gave a small wave. An idea crossed his mind. “Why don’t you come back to my place with David and I tonight?” 

“What?” Jake asked, “why would you want me there. And, no offense, I’d rather not hear the sound of you two fucking while I try to sleep.” Dwight sputtered, laughing slightly. 

“We’re not there… quite yet.” Dwight said, “David might be ready for it, but I’m just not yet. I mean we’ve only had one date. Well, if you call eating in a hospital cafeteria a date.” Dwight scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“I guess that’s fair,” Jake said “you never were a dive right in kind of person.” Dwight smiled.

“Come on back to our table, we’re getting ready to head out soon.” Jake frowned. 

“I was gonna stay and get food, try and soak some of the alcohol the up before I left.” 

“I’m pretty sure David wanted some wings to go, and I was gonna get some cheese fries anyways.” 

“Should’ve started with that Fairfield.” Jake said, standing up. Dwight rolled his eyes, but he laughed easily while they made their way to the table. David welcoming Jake with a rowdy cheer. 

\--------------- 

Dwight’s foot idly tapped while he leaned against the bar, waiting for their to go order. They’d ended up staying longer than Dwight originally thought with Jake slowly livening up, and David getting rowdier than normal. In the end, they’d gotten a solid fifty dollars worth of food to take back to his place. Nachos, curly fries, cheese fries, wings, and onion rings. Dwight had to convince them to not order a pizza to go with it all. 

“Hey there.” A voice said, and Dwight looked up from his phone to see a guy standing in front of him, dark eyes staring at him curiously. His hair was brown and wavy but kept somewhat short. He seemed pretty laid back, hands stuffed into the pockets of his gray jacket, but he had an intensity about him. “Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“N-never been here much.” Dwight said back after a few moments of silence, “kinda far from the campus.” The guy nodded, looking him up and down, a playful smirk on his lips.

“You one of King’s friends then I take it?” Dwight raised an eyebrow. The guy raised his hand in apology, “Not a stalker or anything, saw him sitting with you. Name’s Frank Morrison.” A hand was stuck out, and Dwight shook it. “I fight in some of the same clubs as him, saw him here and was gonna walk over but seemed kinda like a private affair. No need for good ole me to interrupt something like that.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you now then.” Dwight said, “David’s never really mentioned you.” Frank sighed in front of him. 

“Sounds like something King would do.” There was a small huff in his voice. “Known him since he started fighting at the clubs a couple years back, but he was a bit older than me then.” Dwight nodded passively, Frank did seem somewhat young, too young to be fighting in the clubs at least. “I started when I was sixteen.” Frank continued as if he could read Dwight’s mind, “nineteen now.” 

“Gothca,” Dwight said tugging at the sleeve of shirt, could this order take any longer “doubt David’s mentioned me or anything then.” Frank shrugged. 

“Indirectly based on what I saw tonight.” Frank said, “mentioned a guy catching his eyes, but King has always been a bit skittish with personal information. Then again, probably best personal stuff stays that way, ‘speically with some of the enemies you can make in those places. Things can take a personal turn if you hurt their pride enough.” 

“That sounds like a warning.” Dwight said, grip tightening on his phone. Frank shrugged. 

“Could be a threat if I had reason for it to be, but it’s just the truth.” Frank’s voice was level, but he winked afterwards. “Don’t worry though, don’t have plans to hurt a pretty face if I can help it.” Dwight flushed, and he went to stammer out something only for to Frank to raise his hand. “I can see why David likes you. Try to come to a couple of the fights sometime, it’s always a fun time. You could be like King’s private cheerleader or something.” Dwight forced a laugh.  

“I’ve been to a couple, just wasn’t really my scene.” Frank hummed at his words, reaching for something in his back pocket. Dwight didn’t have any idea what to expect, but Frank pulled out a metallic button, handing it to him. He certainly didn’t expect that. 

Dwight looked at it. It seemed strange, a white background with a purple, graffiti style smile painted on it. Dwight ran his fingers over the warm metal before going to hand it back. Frank just shook his head, a smile on his face.

“Keep it.” Frank said casually, “it’s one of mine.” Dwight tucked it in his pocket, not wanting to be rude. He wanted to ask what the pin was for, but Frank was already walking away, a wave tossed over his shoulder. “If you ever wanna hang out and I’m not at the clubs, then come up to the abandoned resort on Mt. Ormond. It’s my favorite hangout spot, love to show it to you sometime.” He looked over his shoulder, and Dwight noticed a devilish grin. “Once things with King fall apart, I’ll be able to show you a good time.” Dwight went wide eyed at the words, not missing the wink Frank sent him before he turned back around. Dwight watched him outside the bar windows as he walked down the street, lighting up a cigarette.  _ That was odd… _

He didn’t have time to think about it though as the bartender got his attention holding up a bag filled to the top with takeout boxes. Dwight smiled and thanked them, doing his best to brush Frank’s words off his shoulders.

By the time he got into the car, the button in his pocket was forgotten about. And, with the chorus of Aerosmith’s ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’ being butchered by David and Jake, he pulled out of the bar’s parking lot. 

\--------------- 

Dwight’s apartment never really had company, usually he went other places. But now, Jake was passed out on his couch, and David had headed to his room while Dwight cleaned up. He listened to Jake’s peaceful snoring while he threw all the trash away, careful to not be too loud. 

Originally, Dwight had been looking forward to spending the night with David, but he had to admit having Jake was nice. Dwight just hoped it helped him, even if it was a minuscule amount. There wasn’t much more he could do though, so it had to be something. Right? 

By the time his coffee table was cleared of trash, and the t.v. was shut off, it was already nearing morning. The clock in his hallway ticking past four while he grabbed a blanket from his linen closet, draping it over Jake before shutting off the lights and sneaking into his own room. 

He was surprised to see David on his bed, still awake, arms behind his head. Dwight noticed his clothes were spread on the floor, but he didn’t really care. He was ready to get to bed. He slipped off the red button up he had worn to the bar, tossing on top of David’s clothes. A loose fighting t-shirt thrown on, and he was making his way over to the bed, fumbling with the jeans. He heard a slight jingle when he shrugged them off, and he bent over once they were kicked off. The button. 

“Hey David,” Dwight started, pulling the button from the pocket, “I wanted to ask you about something.” 

“What’s it luv?” David’s voice was slurred, and Dwight smiled softly, looking at the button. He set it on his bedside table, shutting the light off. 

“It can wait for a night.” Dwight said, crawling into bed. David’s arms wrapped around him, and Dwight felt a tender kiss placed on the top of his head. 

“It was sweet of ya to invite Jake over.” David’s voice was low, seeped with exhaustion. Dwight tilted his head back enough to see David’s eyes, they were drooping with exhaustion. David smiled at him. “Yer thoughtful luv.” Dwight snorted. 

“I was just doing what any friend would do.” Dwight said, yawning. 

“Ya still care about him a lot.” There was a slight edge to David’s voice, and he noticed the scrapper frowning slightly. 

“Are you…” Dwight forced back a chuckle, “jealous?” David didn’t laugh though, and Dwight was turned so he was face to face with David. His breath smelled like alcohol, and his cheeks were flushed. David let out a small hiccup.

“Ya a bit.” David said, his arms wrapped around Dwight for the second time, “yer mine.” David’s nose buried into the top of his head. Dwight pressed himself closer. “Mine…” David sleepily grumbled, and it wasn’t long before Dwight could hear him snoring slightly. Dwight rolled his eyes, but he didn’t bother moving. Before long, he too, was out, the moonlight from the window causing the button on the nightstand to glimmer softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, something else already even though I said I was gonna slow down, surprise I had this written the same time the finale was published and have just been revising it while I waited to put it out. However, this will be the last update maybe for a week and a half while I plan and start writing the story for Mt. Ormond, and it's eerie resort. Until then though, have a good one <3 
> 
> I say it a lot but thanks for all the support, and I can't really think of another easy way to say it so I'll stick to that. :D


	8. Mt. Ormond Part 1

It was the gentle sunlight that filtered through the tree leaves that made Dwight feel warm despite the cool breeze. Pen was in hand while he sketched away, eyes tracing the shape of the towering poplar tree with its golden and crimson leaves. October had practically passed by in a blur, not that Dwight was complaining. The chaos of September and early October had left him exhausted.

The hospital bills had been intimidating to say the least, after all, insurance could only do so much. And then, there had been the issue of losing his job at PizzaWhat! after being forced to call off one too many times. That was all on top of Dwight playing catch up with school, trying to make up work and study for midterms. He’d managed it all, but Dwight was lying if he said it had been easy. He had breakdowns- partially due to residual trauma from the hospital -but mainly the stress he had been put under.

David had been a saving grace during the whole mess of it. Despite Dwight’s constant protests, David had dropped a couple grand to help pay his medical bills off. And, without a job, Dwight was going to move out of his apartment which meant come winter break, Dwight would be moving in with him. Well, assuming nothing horrible happened and assuming David still even liked him, then Dwight would move.  

Dwight shook the negative thoughts from his head, looking at the picturesque park around him. There were strangers sitting on park benches, but his eyes traveled to the edge of the lake where the majority of his friends were, tossing a football around.

David was taunting loudly while he ran around with the ball, refusing to throw it. Nea and Meg were both chasing him while Kate was laughing loudly by the lake side. Claude was stretched out by the lake, looking peaceful while Quentin sat beside her. Jake was fishing with Laurie, both their faces locked into an identical, expressionless demeanor.

It was hard to believe nearly a month had passed since the events of the asylum. Dwight would be lying if he said he was over it though. Sometimes, when things were silent, he’d heard Sally’s wheezing in his ear. And, it wasn’t uncommon for Dwight to wake up in a panic, breathing labored, body aching with phantom pains. On nights like those, Dwight usually stayed awake until there was soft sunlight shining in through his blind. Dwight frowned slightly at the memory of nights like those, looking around at his friends.

Apart from maybe Claude, Dwight had it the best of them, and he knew that. Kate and Laurie were only just out of their respective casts, and Nea and Meg’s own injuries had only recently stopped bothering them as well. But, despite the physical injuries they all shared, Dwight knew it was the things he couldn’t see that hurt them the most. 

It was the way Quentin’s eye would sometimes get watery, and he stumbled over words, regaining his composure a couple beats later. Dwight saw it when Jake would stare out windows, hands tugging at his sleeves, his friend’s breath hitching before he would inevitably excuse himself. There were moments that David would latch onto Dwight in his sleep, frantically mumbling nonsense into his ear. 

Hell, Dwight knew they were all going through worse things, but those were the things he saw. And, if they could smile and be happy, then Dwight could too. He had to be able to. Dwight looked down at his sketchbook frowning. He had made a messy clump of lines across the page. Carefully, he erased them, raising his head from the page when he heard a couple voices drawing near. 

David and Kate were making their way over to him, talking about one thing or another. Dwight listened passively, catching a couple words: rent, work, upcoming fights at the clubs. Dwight raised an eyebrow at that, David had practically stepped out of the fighting scene following the night at the bar. It made sense he’d get back into it eventually though. Dwight drew a couple more lines of the tree’s base before they were sat beside him. An arm was draped over his shoulder, and he felt it tug him down. 

Dwight set his notebook down, letting his back rest against the soft grass. A break wouldn’t hurt after all. He looked over, to see David already sprawled out, eyes zoned out on the sky. Kate had crossed her legs, scrolling through her phone and humming a tune Dwight didn’t recognize. Dwight decided to mimic David, staring up at the clear sky.

“How’s ya drawin’ comin’ along?” David asked. 

“Tedious.” Dwight admitted, “I’m just lucky that Johansen is letting me turn in everything late, or I’d be screwed.” David hummed beside, and Dwight yawned, using his arm to cover his eyes. The sunlight was leaving him feeling warm and groggy. 

“Gimme yer glasses luv.” David said, and Dwight raised an eyebrow. “Ya look ready to pass out, and I’d ‘ate ta ‘ave ya break em.” That was fair. Dwight had lost one pair already in the asylum, and the other had been lost while he ran from the Spencer possessed Jake and David. He shuddered at the memory, slipping his glasses off and handing them to David. “Ya alright?” David asked.

“M’fine.” Dwight yawned, letting the sun warm him while sleep started to overtake his body. “Probably need to stay awake though.” Dwight could feel the exhaustion seep in his voice while he spoke. “Have to run to Johansen’s office once I get back on campus to go over what I missed and get those late sketches turned in for full credit.” David huffed beside him. 

“You’ve been workin’ too ‘ard luv.” David said, “today was supposed to be a day for takin’ it easy, ya know that?” Dwight rolled his eyes, opting to not say anything when he noticed some of the others making their way over. Jake settled on a spot beside him, setting fishing poles on the ground. When he laid out next to him, Dwight felt David’s arm tug him a bit closer, and he sighed. 

Ever since the night at the bar, David been a bit more possessive than Dwight would’ve imagined. Jake for his part didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t seem to care. Dwight shot David a knowing look, and he felt the arm that had tightened around him loosen up the tiniest bit. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Laurie sitting next to Kate while Meg and Nea walked away. It seemed they were heading back to Laurie and Nea’s shared dorm. For the most part, the five of them sat under that tree in silence. The sun climbed higher in the sky. 

“You doing anything tonight?” Jake asked beside him, “thought we could hit up the old barcade or something.” Dwight opened his mouth to speak. 

“Dwight and I already ‘ave plans, mate.” David interjected, voice hard. Beside him, Jake sighed, and Dwight looked at David. 

“Even if I wanted to,” Dwight said, deciding it best to speak up for himself, “I have to meet with Johansen once I head back to campus. So, I’m probably gonna have to deal with that and deal with probably even more assignments.” He felt David stiffen beside him, and he heard Jake snort beside him.

“All good,” Jake eventually said “sometime later this week then.” 

“That’d work.” Dwight said. He turned to look at David who seemed like he was ready to say something. Dwight raised an eyebrow which seemed enough to deter him. (For now.) Dwight turned his eyes back to the sky, letting the late Autumn sun warm him. 

Eventually, Dwight found himself dozing off. The sunlight was too comforting, and the grass was soft. Dwight used David’s arm as a pillow, tucking his legs in slightly. It was nice, relaxing. At least, until the dreams started. 

Dwight found the greenery of the park replaced by the grimy halls of the asylum, and the gentle breeze replaced with frigid rain. He seemed to be alone in the halls, walking past the rooms. But, this time they were occupied… by his friends. He saw Quentin strapped to a chair, getting poked and prodded by needles, Jake’s face submerged in a tank of water while his body thrashed violently, Claude heaving into a bowl, and the rest of them in equally terrible conditions. 

Dwight walked towards a staircase, gripping the handle shakily while he forced himself forward. But, he didn’t even get halfway up before his foot sunk into the rotting wood. He gasped flying backwards down, eyes going wide, arms flailing as he braced for the landing except-

Dwight bolted upright from his spot on the grass. He had the strange feeling of falling, but he managed to shake it off. He took in a deep breath, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. 

“Woah man.” There was a mild amount of concern in Jake’s voice as he spoke, “you alright?” Dwight pulled his knees up to his chest, nodding slightly. “Your nose scrunched up.” Jake commented, “not speaking doesn’t get rid of your tells, I always told you that in high school.” Dwight scoffed, opting to avert his gaze down at the grass and then up in the sky. 

Dwight knew it was ridiculous to think he’d been asleep for a long time based on his dream, but the sky was already getting dark. The park had cleared out. It seemed like David had left already too, probably with Kate and Laurie. “You didn’t answer my question.” Jake said. Dwight kept his mouth shut. “You know just because your boyfriend treats me like enemy number one doesn’t mean you have to.” There was a bit of humor in Jake’s voice, and it made Dwight chuckle.

“I’m sorry about him.” Dwight grumbled out. Jake sighed from beside him. 

“It’s not your fault, I mean I kinda expected David to be the overprotective type.” Jake said nonchalantly, “just didn’t really connect in my head if you two got together then he probably wouldn’t like me hanging around you, considering everything. Well, not back then cause I was with Fe-” Jake stopped himself, and Dwight looked up from the ground to see Jake staring blankly ahead for a moment. “Anyways, uhm, like I was asking, are you alright?” 

“Jake, I promise you I’m fine.” Dwight saw his nose scrunch up from the corner of his eye. Jake smirked, and he punched his friend in the arm lightly. “If I need to talk about it, then I will.” Dwight said. Jake seemed unconvinced, “I promise.” That seemed to satisfy his friend who laid back on the grass. Dwight followed suit, so they were both staring up at the late afternoon sky. It was still free of even a single cloud, giving Dwight a beautiful view as orange started to slowly creep in. Man, he really was out for a while.

“Does David know?” Jake asked beside him. 

“David?” Dwight asked, “hell no. He’s had enough going on, you all have. I can handle myself.”

“Just because we’re going through stuff, doesn’t mean you can’t.” Jake reminded him. 

“Thank you Mr. Therapist.” Dwight said, “but like I said, if I need to talk about it all, I will.” 

“Should still probably tell David.” Jake muttered under his breath. “Don’t get me wrong, dude’s being an asshole towards me, but he cares a lot you about you Dwight.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Dwight said. 

“Ya better Fairfield.” Jake said, “also maybe try to talk to him about me having no interest in wanting to fuck you anymore, might help remove the stick in his ass.” Dwight sputtered at Jake’s words, but Jake just started laughing stopping after a couple seconds. “For real though, I don’t mind it, but I can tell it bothers you. It’s probably best to just get it out in the open. Who knows though, maybe if you make him mad enough, you’ll get some good sex.” Dwight sputtered again, slapping Jake on the arm. 

“Stop…” Dwight got out between laughs, “we’re still not there yet, I’ve been wanting to take it slow. Plus, with everything going on…” Dwight trailed off, the dream replaying in his mind. “I’ve just needed more time than usual.” Jake shrugged beside him just as Dwight’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, groaning when he saw the reminder for his meeting.  “Well, looks like I’ve got to run if I want to make this meeting on time. Wanna hang out sometime later this week?” Jake shrugged from his spot.

“Sure, barcade or something… how about like Friday.” 

“Should be good for me.” Dwight said, “I think David mentioned having a fight or something sometime this week though, so I’ll have to check with him. But, if it’s Friday, then that’ll give me something to do. I’ll catch you later.” 

“Dwight, forgetting something?” Jake asked. Dwight looked down at his friend, blanking. Jake snickered. “You really are oblivious sometimes.” Jake reached into his pocket, pulling out Dwight’s glasses. “There you go, you dork. David made sure to remind me like a hundred times to give them to you.” Dwight rolled his eyes, but he still laughed after he put them on and started to walk away. 

\--------------- 

Dwight hadn’t been in Johansen’s office that much. But, it was quite nice. There were a couple of decorative plants. His desk was adorned with small knick-knacks, and the walls contained various artworks in a variety of mediums. Some looked like they could be painted on the bricks of an alleyway while others looked like they belonged in private museums. 

He relaxed into the seat watching a rustic clock on the wall ticking by. He’d gotten to the office as the professor was rushing out. Dwight had actually barely managed to avoid crashing straight into him. Thankfully, for Dwight’s anxiety and the paperwork in Johansen’s hands, it hadn’t happened. Dwight had almost turned around and left, but Johansen had assured him it wouldn’t be long. As the clock ticked past fifteen minutes, Dwight had a hard time believing that. 

Now, he was stuck in the chair, bag on the floor, sketchbook in lap, and phone in hand. He’d texted David, letting him know he’d probably be over later than he planned. In the meantime, Dwight scrolled through social media apps, liking a couple posts.

Finally, after the clock ticked just past six, the door opened, and Dwight looked over to see the professor walking in. He was a bear of a man, tall and thick but not built like David. There was a scar over one of his eyes, and he had a proud beard. His hair was pulled into a bun, a friendly smile on his face while he walked over to the desk.

“That took much longer than I thought.” He spoke, heading over to his desk, “department head is more tedious of a position than they lead you to believe. I can tell you that much.” He sat in his seat with a slight ‘oomph’ stretching slightly. Dwight smiled. “How’re you doing?” He asked, “better than you were when you emailed me I hope.” Dwight gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“Better physically at least.” He got a nod in return. “So profe-”

“Jeff is fine.” He said, and Dwight blanked. “It’s not like we’re in a meeting or anything, no need for stuffy formalities.” 

“Right, Jeff.” Dwight corrected, “I was wondering about the online assignments I wasn’t able to do.” Jeff threw a hand in the air, sinking back into his seat. He looked ready to fall asleep.

“No worries about those. You scored nearly perfects on every other one before those four assignments, I’ll go ahead and mark them the same. Just don’t tell anyone.” There was a bit of humor in his voice. Dwight relaxed. The few times Dwight had actually had to go to the class for assignments and information, Jeff had seem aloof to say the least. He’d kept his distance even as he spoke in front of everyone. “Now, the real thing I’m interested in.” Jeff’s eyes went to his sketchbook. Dwight feigned a smile, handing him it.

Despite Jeff being already more lenient than he was in class, Dwight couldn’t help but let his nerves get to him. Jeff was looking over each page of his sketchbook, not really making any gesture or movement except for the occasional grunt and what appeared to be a small smile. Dwight looked at his phone to try and keep his nerves at bay, but he eventually heard a cough followed by the typing of some keys. 

“Your sketchbook is-” Jeff paused, “interesting.” Great… that was never good. “What inspired you to draw some of the things in there?” Dwight felt his cheeks burn red. 

“W-well it more or l-l-less… was just inspired by things around me.” Jeff nodded at that. 

“There’s no need to worry, your drawings are well down.” Jeff’s voice was level and kind. “It’s actually quite hard to believe you were as hurt as you said you were based on just these. They’re some of the best ones I’ve seen all semester. You have a talent, and you’ve put a lot of practice into perfecting your style.” 

“T-thank you.” Dwight said, a smile blossoming on his face. 

“I do need to ask you about them though,” Jeff said “usually I’d have you write a paper over a couple of the pieces, but I’m guessing you already have had enough catching up to do.” As much as Dwight hated talking, he’d much rather be doing it than writing another paper. 

“That sounds good.” Dwight said. Jeff nodded, seeming happy. Dwight guessed this would be easier than him having to grade a paper. 

“So,” Jeff began flipping through the pages “this is the first one we’ll go over.” Dwight looked at the sketchbook, frowning slightly at the drawing. It was the vague outline of the Crotus Prenn Asylum, surrounding it were small tendrils adorned with spikes.

“What do I exactly say about it?” Dwight asked. He knew there was no way he could say, ‘The reason I drew this is because an evil ghost resided there after a series of murders our town covered up, and we- being my friends and I -solved the mystery behind it all.’

“Just talk about it.” Jeff suggested, “tell me why you drew it, tell me what it is. Those are good starting points.” 

“Well… it’s the old asylum.” Dwight started, “me and a couple friends checked it out one night as a fun little adventure.” Dwight stopped, “I don’t know if that counts as trespassing.” Jeff shrugged. “But, it was eerie, and I guess that stuck with me after everything.” 

“Did you visit it the night you got hurt?” Jeff pressed. Dwight shook his head. 

“No, we’d gone out hiking and the storm hit.” Dwight explained. He’d been thankful Claude had managed to come up with such a believable story. Truth be told, Dwight wished that had been the whole truth. “We had went to the asylum a week before hand, a couple of our friends thought it’d be fun-”

“Was it?” Jeff asked.

“No.” Dwight rushed out. Jeff seemed shocked, and Dwight fidgeted with his sleeve. “Things like that make me nervous. I shouldn’t have tagged along, but I’m glad I did in the end.” Jeff nodded.

“The way you drew it gives the building the impression of something from another world. You really brought the fear you felt to life in this drawing. That’s not an easy thing to do. Up next,” Dwight felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the next drawing. It was of David when he’d been asleep on his couch after the gym. “Who’s this?” 

“That’s my boyfriend.” Dwight managed to get out, “his name’s David.” Jeff smiled softly. 

“You drew him quite a lot.” Jeff said easily, “I think there’s about five or six of him from the past couple weeks.” Dwight felt himself get even redder. He knew he had sketched David a decent bit, but he hadn’t thought of the fact that Jeff was going to see them all. “You put a lot of time into them. So, talk to me about it.”

“I don’t need to talk about our relationship right?” Jeff laughed from in front of him, raising a hand.

“No, no.” He got out between deep laughs, “just talk about why you drew him.”

“Cause he’s easy to draw.” Dwight said. Jeff raised an eyebrow, and Dwight sunk into the chair. “Just… he’s been there for me a lot when I was in the hospital and afterwards. I just gravitated towards him as a muse I guess.” Dwight forced a chuckle at the end, but Jeff was smiling fondly.

“Well, I’m very happy you have someone like that in your life. The drawing is rather detailed, it’s clear you spent a lot of time on it. Now…” The pattern continued for five more drawings, one more of David, and the rest of various things Dwight had found himself staring out on restless days. 

Jeff was easy to talk to, Dwight realized that rather quickly. A couple of thoughtful questions, and Dwight found himself opening up about the drawings. He kept the important things private, but he found he didn’t mind sharing. The faint light outside, that peered in through the curtains, and Dwight found himself standing up to leave much later than he intended. 

He grabbed his bag from the floor, slipping it over his shoulder while Jeff stood from his chair. “These kinds of meetings are certainly more easy than reading papers.” There was a laugh in his voice, but it stopped suddenly when Dwight turned around. Jeff’s eyes were locked onto his bag. “Where did you get that?” 

“Uhm… a thrift shop.” Dwight said. 

“No… no.” Jeff pointed to the pin Dwight had clipped to his bag, the one Frank had given him in the bar. Dwight had honestly forgotten about the whole thing. David hadn’t recognized it, and Dwight hadn’t seen the point of just getting rid of the thing. After all, it was pretty cool looking, so he’d stuck it on his bag to put it to use. “Where did you find that?” 

“Oh, uhm…” Dwight scratched the back of his head, “I was at a bar off campus with some friends, and I guess someone knew David and gave it to me as like… a gift I think. Was really weird now that I think back on it.” He saw some tension drop from Jeff’s shoulders, but he still seemed frazzled. “Is there something wrong with it?” Dwight asked.

“Oh well…” Jeff started, “do you know the small neighborhood around Mt. Ormond, in the north part of town.” Dwight nodded, he’d been there a couple times with his parents. If his memory was right, then Frank had mentioned the abandoned ski resort up on the top of the slopes as well. “Those pins don’t have the prettiest meaning.” Dwight felt his blood run cold as Jeff continued, “there was a serial killer back in the seventies and eighties. Not talked about much in this part of town, but they’d find homeless people slashed up, organs removed, and to top it all off:” Jeff pointed to the button, “they found buttons like that at the scene of each crime.” 

“But… this was back in the eighties?” Dwight asked. Jeff nodded, and Dwight don’t know if it was that obvious he was afraid cause Jeff added:

“Killings stopped just when it was turning to the the nineties. And, I’m guessing, some old guy didn’t just come up and give you that?” Dwight shook his head, Frank had been young- at least from what he said. Yet, he also seemed young. Dwight felt himself relax the smallest bit. “Then I’d assume it was just some knock off, guy who have it to you probably doesn’t even know the meaning.” 

“How come I’ve never heard about this?” Dwight asked, “a serial killer sounds like something you’d at least here about.” The town of Weeks wasn’t that well known for anything though, Dwight knew that. Then again, the massacre at the asylum had been a not spoke about rumor until Quentin and Feng brought it up. Why would a serial killer be any different?

“Like I said, it’s not talked about in this part of town a lot, but if you lived up in the Ormond area you’d have known about it.” Jeff paused, “people don’t like to talk that much about it though, it’s a bit of a taboo subject.” Dwight nodded. 

“Do you think the library would have anything on it?” Dwight asked. 

“You interested in serial killers and murders?” Jeff asked, “didn’t quite peg you for that type.” Dwight shrugged. 

“Just more interested about it lately is all there is to it.” Dwight admitted, “I’m assuming they never found out who was behind it all?” Jeff shook his head. 

“Nah, killers got away with it. They were professional.” Jeff winced, “that’s probably not the best phrasing for that.” Jeff chuckled, looking down at the ground. 

“They?” Dwight asked. 

“Yeah police figured there had to be multiple people involved, like a gang or something. But, I’m rambling, I’ll leave it to you then, Detective.” Dwight just tugged the strap of his bag, eyes traveling to the pin. Hopefully, he could sort it out quickly. Though, he had a sneaking suspicion things weren’t going to be as smooth sailing as he wanted them to be. Dwight sighed, walking out of the office, and sending a quick text to David that he had to head to the library. 

\--------------- 

The library was nearly empty by the time Dwight arrived. He got a harsh glare from the person at the front desk. Dwight had withered under the stare, but he’d kept walking forward towards one of the computers. 

A quick search and a bit of walking later, Dwight found himself looking through file after file on the fourth floor. His eyes scanned over paper over paper detailing crimes that took place in the north part of town. Dwight read over them, ignoring the basic things: car jacking, break-ins, and one event of… robbery of a golden retriever named Biscuit. Dwight shook his head, putting the files back in their respective boxes. Finally, he found an old and hefty file covered with a fine layer of dust. Dwight opened it, interest peaked when he noticed a stamp on the top of the first page in bright red ink: Private File, Off Limit To Public Access. 

“So much for that…” Dwight mumbled as he started to read through it. 

 

_ The file hereby contains information of the killing taking place at Mt. Ormond’s base between the spring of 74’ and the winter of 89’. All files are hereby sealed and-  _ Dwight rolled his eyes skipping past the first page. If they’d been careless enough to let it into this library, then Dwight assumed they wouldn’t care if he ignored the warnings. He skimmed through a couple pages adorned with pictures and details of the victims. (Mainly because the images of mutilated corpses made Dwight sick to his stomach.) 

 

_ The first kill (reference 1A) was brought to police attention at approximately seven thirteen a.m on April 21st, 1974. The victim was a young adult male, found on the sign of the road. Body was mangled, eyes gouged out, and missing varies internal organs. No conclusive evidence could be found to determine the time of death or victim’s identity. A toxicology report revealed trace amounts of benzodiazepines. _

_ It is believed the victim was lulled into safety, tricked into consuming the sleeping aides before being killed and tortured while unconscious- as there was no sign of struggle. Police also noticed a pin stuck to the front of the victim’s clothing. (See reference 2A).  _

_ Police were forced to investigate more as the situation grew bigger, with three more kills spanning through the rest of the year: July 27th, October 7th, and December 12th. Victims were all male, and they showed similar injuries, traces of sleeping aides, and each one had a pin, similar to the first one. Police advised for residents to stick together, and not go alone with people they didn’t personally know.  _

_ The following years, all the way up to 81’, had a similar number of kills and frequency. Occurring in the same months as the original killings. Each one complete with a marking of the now referred to “Legion” of killers who were terrorizing Ormond.  _

_ It came to police attention around 75’ that all victims were homeless, young men. Homeless shelters were opened, and police enforced curfews to keep homeless people off the streets in a vain attempt to protect them during the months; however, without fail a victim would always appear, damaged and wearing the now fear inspiring pin.  _

_ Eventually, the killings died down in their ferocity. Starting in 83’, the killings stopped occurring in April. And then, in 84’, they stopped occurring during December. Lastly, during 86’, the killings stopped occurring in July. For three more years, killings only occured in October. The last kill being attributed to the “Legion” happening on October 23rd, 1989.  _

_ It is still unknown who the identities of the claimed “Legion” were. There were no witnesses to the bodies being delivered to the location or anyone who could identify the victims with even D.N.A. testing coming back as inconclusive. Due to the public opinion, Ormond suffered a great depression, with the old ski resort closing down in 95’ due to lack of funds.  _

_ RE: A small, private investigation was opened by some concerned residents of Ormond in 96’ when a mural depicting the legion was painted on the walls of the ski resort. Originally reported by a couple looking at the property. No substantial evidence was found relating to who drew the mural and questioning stopped in early 97’. The case is to be sealed before the turn of the century, and the records will be kept private out of respect to the victims and in order to prevent a copycat killer.  _

 

Dwight set the file down on the table, brain scattered while he stared at the button on his bag in a new light. 

“Dwight, hey!” A voice called, and he was shaken from his thoughts to see none other than Quentin walking over. Nea behind him. Dwight had no intention of telling anyone about what he was researching but- “I came in to take over for Sebastian, and I saw your name on the list looking up some documents, so I had to see what you were looking at, obviously.”

“I got snagged in on the way out.” Nea said, “but Laurie has Kate over, and I plan to give them as much… personal time as possible.” She winked as she said it, “plus I got sucked in anyways. So, what we looking at?” They took seats beside him, and Dwight wasn’t able to put everything away before:

“Ormond’s police records?” Quentin asked, “that’s something I didn’t expect. What were you hoping to find? Maybe I could help.” 

“It’s just something personal I wanted to check out.” Dwight said, hoping to derail the conversation. 

“You had a personal reason to check out Ormond’s police records?” Nea asked, “now I’m even more intrigued.” Dwight sighed, looking down. He didn’t really want to drag either of them into it, considering everything that had happened the last month. Quentin was just starting to get better, and Nea was the same. Not to mention, Nea couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. 

“Just a strange coincidence.” Dwight said, hoping that would get them to drop it, but of course…

“Please, you expect me to believe some bullshit like that.” Nea’s voice got loud, and he heard a loud ‘shush’ from somewhere on the floor. Nea rolled her eyes. “After everything that’s happened, you’d think you’d learn to lie less.” Nea’s words were harsh, and Dwight saw Quentin’s eyes lower at the mention. “Sorry…” Nea said, “just what did you find.”

“You can’t tell anyone, cause I’m thinking of looking into it.” Dwight started.

“Don’t tell me it’s another haunted location.” Quentin’s voice trembled while he spoke. He was shaking, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. “Because I swear I will run straight to David-”

“Serial killer.” Dwight rushed out, “it’s about a serial killer, from the 80’s.” It was tense silence as Dwight continued to explain, everything from Frank to what Johansen had told him in his office, to what the file had confirmed. By the end of his story, Quentin and Nea were sitting back in their seats, arms crossed.

“Well…” Nea said, “got to admit a serial killer sounds safe compared to… ya know… ghosts and shit. Let me add that to sentences I never thought I’d fucking say. I’d still say it’s dumb to look into though, I mean you don’t really have anywhere else to go with it though.” 

“Well… technically that’s not true.” Dwight said, “I could ask the guy who gave me the button. I mean, there’s no way he can be the killer. They’d be way older by now.” 

“As logically sound as that is,” Quentin said “I think it’s for the best that you let this one go. I think the asylum taught us, if anything, it taught us to leave the past alone.” 

“I don’t think that’s right.” Dwight said, “I-”

“No you’re not going to justify that asylum for anything other than what is was, a mistake.” Quentin said, his voice even and cold. “I need to get back to the front desk.” And then, he was off, eyes downcast while he walked towards the elevators. Beside him, Nea looked at the files, a sigh escaping her lips. 

“I’ll tell Laurie. She’s a freak for shit like this.” Dwight snorted at Nea’s words. 

“Tell her to keep it between just us though.” Dwight said, “I don’t want the others to know. Honestly, didn’t want you and Quentin to know either.” 

“No problem there, if there’s anything Laurie can do, it’s keep a secret.” Dwight nodded there. Laurie had been one of the first people he’d came out to, besides Jake and Quentin. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda nervous to dive back in, but I’ve had an itch for it… plus an inactive serial killer seems a way safer bet.”

“If anything we’ll reach a dead end.” Dwight offered, “it’s a cold case after all.” 

“Any idea where to start?” Nea asked, pulling her phone out. Dwight thought about it, pulling out his own phone when it buzzed. A text from Jake, asking if he knew when David’s fight was. 

“I might just have an idea that’ll work.” Nea smirked at him from across the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived at the start of the Legion/Ormond mystery! Woooo! I'm still really hyped to write all of this, and I have a really good idea for where this part is going to go. As always, thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoyed. Now, with this hopefully edited properly, I'm gonna crash. Have a good one everyone <3


	9. Mt. Ormond Part 2

It was a chorus of cheers echoing from down a flight of stairs that made Dwight raise an eyebrow. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a couple men making their way up, none of them were David or Frank though. Dwight frowned, downing the rest of his tequila sunrise. Maybe he had been over zealous when it came to the files he’d read, but he’d had no other idea where to find Frank. (Without traveling up to Ormond himself.)

Jake was set beside him, watching a hockey game on one of the large TV's. He was eating away at a large plate of onion rings, and he had practically slammed down a glass of scotch. Dwight had seen it best to kill as many birds with one stone as possible: hang out with Jake, ask Frank about the button, and then get some quality time with David after his fights. 

“These rings are so fucking good.” Jake said beside him, and Dwight almost missed it as another set of cheers came roaring up from the stairwell. This place really was rowdy, but it seemed to be filled with alright people with most of the fighters in their own corner, chatting and drinking away. Dwight didn’t see Frank among them. “You alright man?” Jake asked from beside him, “you’ve seemed zoned out all night.” 

“No, it’s nothing.” Dwight said, maybe a bit too quickly, but he was thankful his nose didn’t scrunch up. He took another swig of his drink, not minding that the fruitiness overpowered the raw taste of the tequila. “You having a good time?” 

“I’ve got onion rings man,” Jake started, taking another long drink, “of course I’m gonna be having a good time.” Dwight smiled at that. A drunk Jake was always very different from the sober one. “I fucking love onion rings.” Jake said, shoving a whole one in his mouth. Dwight wasn’t even sure he chewed it before he reached for another. 

“Okay,” Dwight said “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t choke on onion rings. I don’t plan on running you to a hospital tonight.” Dwight took another sip of his drink, snatching an onion ring from Jake’s plate. He did have to admit, they were pretty good. 

“You only don’t wanna run me to the hospital cause then you’ll have to explain it to David.” Jake joked, and Dwight rolled his eyes. “You ever talk to him about the things that have been bothering you?” Jake asked. Before Dwight could even answer, “can I get another thing of onion rings?” Jake called to no bartender in specific. Dwight snorted. Jake looked back over at him, “well did you?” A plate of onion rings was placed in front of them, and Dwight stole another.

“Not yet…” Dwight said, covering his mouth. Jake punched him in the arm, shaking his head.

“Typical Fairfield.” Jake said, “very typical of you.” Dwight snorted.

“Eat your onion rings.” Dwight joked, “I didn’t come here to talk about my life, I came to have a fun time.” 

“Well if you don’t talk about your life, do I have to buy a drink to get to know your name.” It was a familiar voice, sounding a bit raw and dry, but Dwight turned to see Frank looking at him, charming smile on his face. “I promise I can be a fun time, without prying.” He winked as he sat in the bar stool, and Dwight could feel Jake's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, no doubt curious. 

“How come you find all the hot fucking dudes?” Jake whined from beside him. Dwight tensed up, shooting a look back at Jake. “What,” Jake asked “let me lust over people, I’m drunk.”

“T-that’s not…” Dwight stuttered, “you’re done drinking for the night.” For his part, Frank seemed to be amused, chuckling slightly. Frank rested his hand on Dwight’s shoulder, head tilting to the side as if to say it was fine. 

“Sorry dude,” Frank said to Jake “I’m not much for twunks.” Jake huffed beside him, and Dwight made sure to be ready to cancel his order if he got another drink. “However, twinks have always been a favorite.” Frank’s hand traveled down his arm, dark eyes twinkling with a faint bit of mischief. Dwight’s cheeks flushed, and he pulled his arm back, looking at the ground.

“S-sorry.” Dwight said, “I’m s-s-still not… s-single.” Frank let out an exaggerated sigh, pouting. 

“And here I thought it was my lucky day, the mystery guy who I ran into a bar shows up looking quite cute, but I don’t get even get to kiss him.” Frank smiled, “damn shame.” 

“Probably best you don’t say that when David shows up.” Jake grumbled, “he might actually bite your head off.” Frank snorted, crossing his arms. 

“So King actually settled down for once.” Frank said, “strange considering his reputation, but I guess weirder things have happened.” At his words, Dwight raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his drink. David had a reputation… “That’s not really important now though I guess.” Frank laughed, but he stopped shortly after. “You know I just realized, I never got your name. And, I don’t mind calling you babe, but I don’t know if you’d like that.” Beside him, Jake laughed loudly.

“Call him that in front of David, and I can guarantee you’ll get your ass beat.” Jake offered. Frank shrugged.

“I’m not scared of King.” Frank paused for a moment, scooting back a bit, “second thought, with how he’s been fighting tonight I’ll be scared of him for now.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Dwight asked.

“For King, it’s been a good night.” Frank said, “dude has won three fights in a row. Guess he missed the scene a lot, I know a lot of people missed him.” Dwight took another drink, “probably cause he was fucking them though.” Dwight felt himself spit the drink back into the cup. He choked a bit, coughing and sputtering. Jake’s hand went to his back, giving it one good smack, but it only served to knock the wind out of him.

“What?” Dwight asked, “did you say he was-” 

“What? Frank asked innocently, “oh right… he didn’t tell you. I forgot already, typical me” There was another mischievous glint in his eyes. “I guess it just didn’t seem like that big of deal to me. I mean, bathroom hookups, drunk makeouts, all things like that are normal here- especially with King.” 

Dwight let the words soak in, looking around at the people frequenting the bar. Most of them were pretty with ease or ruggedly handsome. “Kinda makes you wonder why David of all people would settle down when he has all this, right?” Frank asked. Dwight sunk in his stool a bit, shoulders slouching. 

“That’s enough.” Jake said from beside him, “if you’re gonna keep that up, then you should just go. David might not kick your ass, but I will.” 

“Calm down, I much preferred the guy who called me hot to the uptight priss you’re being now. Maybe if you tone it down, then you can get a hot guy after all.” 

“I’d much rather have my onion rings.” Jake grumbled beside him.

“Yikes…” Frank said, “I can see I’ve overstayed my welcome here.” He stood up from his chair, and Dwight was about to let him walk away when he remembered why he was even here in the first place. 

“Hey, wait!” Dwight called. 

“Don’t tell me you’re inviting him back over.” Jake groaned, “dude seems like a tool-” 

“Shush.” Dwight scolded while Frank walked back over.

“Am I gonna get a kiss for walking away like that?” Frank asked, “King doesn’t have to know. Hell, we can invite him and Oscar the grouch over there in as well if you want.” Dwight ignored the heat in his face.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about something.” Frank raised an eyebrow. 

“Six foot one.” Frank started, counting on his fingers, “eight inches, tongue is pierced, I like to cuddle afterwards.” He winked after he said his whole spiel, and Dwight regretted talking to him again. But, to be fair, without Frank the button was just a coincidence. Sure, that’s all it might have been but… Dwight was over believing in coincidences. After all, he needed to clear it up before Monday when he met up with Laurie and Nea. 

“That’s… not what I was gonna ask.” Dwight started. Frank snorted in front of him, slapping his arm playfully. “That button you gave me-” Dwight didn’t even get to finish his thought before:

“So you found out about it, huh?” Frank asked. His voice had lost its flirtatious tone, and it had taken on a hard one in its place. 

“You knew?” Dwight asked. Frank shook his head.

“Of course I knew, I grew up in Ormond, it’s a story your parents will tell you to scare you in order to get you to behave.” Frank said, “but I knew none of the people around here would know them, so I made them my own.” 

“What button?” Jake asked.

“It’s nothing.” Dwight said. Jake pointed at his face, and Dwight groaned, knowing his damn nose had scrunched up again. A set of loud voices were making their way up the stairs and even over the chatter of the bar, Dwight could hear a distinct accent among them. He was okay talking about the whole thing with Jake, knowing he could probably get away with it all. But David… David wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. “I’ll explain it to you later.” Dwight grumbled out, “just don’t tell anyone. Unless it’s Laurie or Nea cause they already know.”

“Know abou’ what, luv?” A voice asked, and Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin as David slinked an arm over his shoulder, tugging him close. Dwight turned to see David smiling at him. One of his lips was bleeding a bit, and his loose shirt was covered with a couple tears and a nice heap of sweat. His jacket was slung over his shoulder. 

“David, hey!” Dwight said, thankful that Jake was back to eating his onion rings. At the least, he still knew how to be distant when it mattered. David pressed a kiss down to his lips. The metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. David wiped his lips off, scratching the back of his head after he pulled away.

“Sorry Dwight, forgot about that.” David’s hand went to Dwight’s lips, rubbing a smudge of blood off. David looked around, as if just now noticing that Frank and Jake were there. David’s hand went to his back, and Dwight leaned into the touch. “I see you’ve met Frank.” David said. His voice was level but not friendly in the slightest. 

“Ah the dickbag has a name.” Jake said, between a mouthful of onion rings, and Dwight was worried he was gonna say something else. Yet, the onion rings seemed to be his center of attention once again. 

“Well,” Frank said “I guess all of this is my cue to leave, sucks since the only time I’m gonna be free is Tuesday.” He said the words casually, but Dwight noticed Frank’s eyes staring directly at him. It was an invitation, and Dwight nodded slightly, hoping David didn’t notice. And then, with that, he was off. “See ya pretty boy,” Frank said looking over his shoulder and winking “whenever you’re sick of that British fuckboy, come give me a call. And Asian twunk, remember my name, I’ll have you screaming it later.” Jake flipped him off.

“Frank I swear ta fuck!” David yelled, but Frank was already off, slipping into the crowd. The silver gleam of his jacket disappearing practically in an instant. “Fuckin’ cunt that one.” David grumbled sitting down, “ya two alright?” 

“I’m fine…” Dwight mumbled, letting the thoughts of the button die with Frank’s disappearance. Jake looked ready to say something, but he didn't when Dwight mouthed: ‘I’ll explain later.’ 

“Frank can be a bit much.” David sighed, “bloke doesn’t ‘ave any boundaries.” Jake snorted, and Dwight wasn’t ready for his response. 

“Ain’t that the truth, dude was practically fucking Dwight with his eyes, feeling him up-”

“He did what?!” David asked. His arm wrapped around Dwight a bit tighter, and Dwight was nearly yanked off his own bar stool and into David’s lap. “Are ya alright, luv?” David asked, “I swear if he did anythin’ I’m gonna beat the shit out of ‘im.” 

“I’m okay, really. It was just harmless flirting. He knows I have a boyfriend.” David huffed, and Dwight watched him stand up. “He’s not you.” Dwight added, “and even if he somehow managed to pull that off, it wouldn’t be the same.” David looked at him, smiled, and pressed a messy kiss to his lips. Dwight stifled a moan when David’s hands tugged at his hair. 

“Hot.” Jake commented, “rude of you to not share.” Dwight broke off the kiss with a startled laugh, slapping Jake in the arm. In front of him, David tugged at his sleeve. 

“Let’s ‘ead out, drop Jake off, and go to mine.” David pressed a kiss against his cheek before getting close to his ear. “I’m wantin’ ta make ya forget all about Frank.” David’s voice was low, and Dwight knew he was burning red as he stood up, slamming a bill on the bar, and tugging Jake away from his onion rings. 

“My rings!” Jake yelled out.

“Fuck yer rings mate.” David said, and Dwight managed another laugh. From the corner of the bar, he noticed Frank’s stare on him while he sipped from a glass. Dwight pushed the bar’s door open. 

\---------------

It was the subtle clink of dishes getting put in the dishwasher that filled the heavy silence in Dwight’s apartment. It didn’t mingle that well with the sound playing from the television, but Dwight didn’t think either Nea or Jake were watching while they waited for Laurie to show up.

In all honesty, Dwight was hoping Jake would’ve forgotten about everything after how much he’d drank. Yet, Dwight had woken up with two things that Saturday morning: a set of hickeys and a text from Jake telling him that they were gonna have to talk about it all. At least, Dwight had managed to prevent David from finding out, and Quentin had seemingly not told Claude cause then she would’ve been on their case as well. And, for her part, Nea hadn’t told Meg which was honestly surprising considering how close those two were.

Dwight put the last of the dishes away, hoping there was something else to clean while he waited. The house was dusted, he’d vacuumed before the others got there, laundry was caught up on, and he’d even taken out the trash. He bit his lip, heading over to the couch where the other two were sat silently. But, the moment Dwight sat down:

“So Jake told me the guy who knows about the button is a douchebag. Who would ever of guessed a serial killer would be a horndog” Nea joked. Jake laughed, and Dwight joined in. 

“If my memory is right,” Dwight said “then Jake also called him “Fucking hot.” 

“I was drunk.” Jake said, looking at his phone, “doesn’t count, I don’t have standards when I’m like that.” Dwight raised an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t you come out when you were drunk?” Nea asked, “at that one party Junior year.” The memory replayed itself in Dwight’s mind. It had been at a party out in the woods. Dwight had his fair share of shots, and he’d been hanging with Jake, Meg, and Nea. Jake had up and kissed him, leaving him fumbling for words before blatantly stating: dudes are hot. 

“You did.” Dwight laughed, “drunk you sure is physical, huh?” He elbowed Jake, and he looked up.

“Tell that to the five hickeys you’re trying to poorly cover up with concealer.” Dwight went wide eyed while Nea busted out laughing. “David really gave it to you good, huh?” 

“Sh-shut up.” Dwight got out, but he knew with the look on Nea’s face and Jake’s smirk- it wasn’t over.

“That’s only the bruises we can see.” Nea said, jabbing Dwight with her elbow. “I bet you take off that shirt, and we’ll see some others.” Dwight sank into the couch, focusing on the t.v. and determined to block them out. Now was not the time for Laurie to stop being punctual. 

“Oh David was probably all over him the minute they dropped me off at my place.” Jake said, “I bet they were making that car rock.” Dwight huffed.

“It was in his bedroom first off.” Dwight grumbled, “second off, don’t forget I’ve had sex with you too Jake, and if you keep it up I’ll gladly tell you just how much better it was with David.” Jake snorted.

“Can you even say he fucked you without turning red?” Jake asked. Dwight said nothing. “My point exactly.” 

“Shut it.” Dwight said, “It was nice and it was good, alright? Do I need to go into more detail about how he topped me or the way his arms wrapped around me? Or would you rather know about him using his fingers in a way that made me-”

“Okay, okay!” Nea said covering her ears, “la la la la- you win.” 

“Yeah dude, you win.” Jake said, “look at Fairfield standing his ground.” Jake pinched his cheek. “Our little nervous boy is turning into a big nervous man.” Dwight flipped him off, but he was smiling. Nea laughed beside him, shaking her head.  

“Good thing you two finally sealed the deal,” Jake commented “maybe it’ll finally stop him from being such an ass to me.” 

“He wasn’t that bad Friday night.” Dwight offered with a half-hearted shrug. Jake stared at him blankly. 

“He told me not to talk, or he’d make me stumble back home, and I’m like ninety percent sure he kept his hand on your thigh the entire drive.” Dwight felt the tips of his ears turn red. Thankfully, he was spared from the embarrassment when a knock sounded at the door. Dwight practically jumped up from his spot on the couch, ignoring Nea’s snickers while he opened the door. 

“Hey Laurie.” Dwight said, as the blonde walked in, bag haphazardly tossed on her back. She looked at him with an odd look as she walked in. 

“Please tell me that concealer on your neck isn’t for covering up hickeys.” Laurie’s voice was so neutral, so unbothered, that Dwight didn’t know what to say. Laurie narrowed her eyes, sighing. “Of all people Dwight… you’re the one I least expected to act like a teenager still.” Dwight was frazzled for a moment before Laurie got close to his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to blend it better. After being with Kate, I’ve had to learn as well.” Dwight scoffed, but if he looked long enough, he could see the darkest spot on Laurie’s neck- just barely visible. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Dwight whispered as they walked over to the couch, Dwight sitting back in his spot while Laurie sat next to Jake. He opened his mouth to speak, letting them know he’d be meeting with Frank tomorrow when Laurie started speaking first.

“I decided to do a bit of heavy reading.” She started, pulling a couple of books and folders from her bag, “with break and everything, I’ve had plenty of time to do some research.” 

“Did you find anything useful?” Dwight asked. Laurie shrugged.

“Maybe, depending on how your lead turns out.” She said, “I managed to get a copy made of a police report via Quentin.” Dwight nodded, it was probably the one he’d read. “I read a couple other pieces relating to the Legion back in the day, old news clippings, evidence, and all that good stuff. A couple of interviews in the following years as to why the Legion stopped killing. But, it’s all just theories, nothing really concrete. It’s like the Legion were up and erased after everything went down.” Dwight frowned.

“So, it looks like Frank might be our only lead then.” Dwight said. Jake groaned from beside him. 

“What does this guy really know?” Jake asked, “besides how to be a pervy prick.” He saw Laurie bit her lip, looking through a couple folders. 

“Do you know his last name?” Laurie asked, going through pages. Dwight tried to remember. 

“It started with an M… I think.” Dwight guessed, “it’s been a while since he told me that. Why, there’s no way his name was in the case, he’s barely ninetee-”

“Was his last name Morrison?” Laurie asked, stopping on a file. “Cause if so, I think I might’ve just found out how he knew about it.” Laurie set the file on the coffee table, and Dwight peaked over it. 

“Detective Frank Morrison.” Dwight read out loud, that was certainly Frank’s name, but there was no way. The man in the picture did look a bit like him, if just a tad older, probably somewhere in his thirties. The same dark eyes and wavy hair, but his eyes lacked the burning intensity. “There’s no way that’s him.” 

“Well duh.” Nea said, “ever think it’s his dad.” Dwight thought about it before shaking his head.

“That puts his dad at like mid fifties for when he was born, doesn’t that seem a bit old to you.” Nea shrugged. “Plus it doesn’t say anything about having kids in the file… or even a wife for that matter.” 

“He did stop working there after seventy-four though.” Jake said, “says he turned in his two week notice around July first. It’s possible he moved because of the murders and transferred or something.”

“That is true…” Laurie said, “either way it rules him out as a potential killer, but it does interest me about someone who shares his name, could be a grand-kid at the least.”

“And it’s even weirder that he was the one who gave me the button.” Dwight said, “considering he knew what it meant.” 

“He might not have expected you to really know what it meant.” Nea pointed out, “to be fair, this past week is the first time I’ve really heard of it either.” Dwight would have agreed with Nea, but the way Frank acted at the bar had rubbed him wrong.  _ So you found out about it, huh?  _ He could hear Frank’s voice in his head. 

“Either way,” Dwight mentioned “I’m gonna ask him about it. See if he knows anything.” 

“How exactly are you gonna find him again?” Jake asked, “without stalking the clubs he goes to, of course.” 

“He gave me everything I need to know.” Dwight said, “he mentioned to me the only time he was free was Tuesday, and he told me the old ski resort on Ormond is his old hangout spot. I figured I’d head up there tomorrow and check for him.” 

“Wait you’re planning on going to an abandoned location, on the edge of town, that has a haunted past?” Laurie questioned, “doesn’t that seem a bit… unnerving to you?” 

“I was gonna say cliche.” Jake said, “but I guess that works too. To be fair, last time that didn’t go so well for us.” 

“Well it’s not like this one is haunted.” Dwight said, managing a small smile. 

“That we know of.” Nea said, “it’s not like we knew anything about the asylum until… well…” Her voice trailed off, “are you sure going up there alone is smart? Or even something you can do?” Dwight looked at Nea, “I mean no offense, but you’re sort of a chicken shit. I’m surprised you don’t see your shadow and pass out thinking it’s a monster.” Dwight said nothing at first. It was true, he wasn’t exactly brazen like David, but he needed to be the one who went up there in case anything did go wrong. He couldn’t have anyone besides himself get hurt if it turned out bad.

“I’ll manage, a serial killer mystery sounds better than a psychotic ghost using another ghost as a puppet to commit murder.” Dwight said.

“To be fair,” Jake reminded him “I don’t think it’s wise to base anything on a system like that. Cause like, sleeping while driving a car might very well be a better option.”

“Well, if anything,” Laurie stated “Dwight seems to have his mind set on going up there. I on the other hand want to check out more into this detective’s past, see if I can find anything about him or his relation to the modern Frank.”

“I’d be happy to help with that.” Nea replied, “as much as I’d like to head back up to the ski resort, I tagged that place back in Sophomore year off a dare from Meg, so I have no real reason.” 

“As much as I don’t want to leave Dwight alone, I guess I could check out the bar we went to and see if that prick shows up.” Jake continued. “I bet David would go with you if you told him what was going on.” 

“No.” Dwight said, and for once he didn’t hesitate. “David doesn’t know about this.”

“Then Kate or Meg-” Jake said. 

“I’d rather not have Kate involved.” Laurie said. 

“Yeah I feel the same with Meg…” Nea trailed off, “it’s a rough time of year for her… anniversary of her mom and all.” 

“Then Claude-” Jake tried.

“Quentin is already mad at us for looking into this now, if it turns into something more and we got Claude involved we’ll never hear the end of it.” Dwight said.

“Well…” Jake sighed, “make sure you wear something warm.” Dwight gave him an incredulous look. “If you get sick, then you’re gonna have to explain it to David.” Jake stopped. “And let me say, if that happens, good luck.” Dwight sank back into the cushion of his couch. It looks like they had a game plan. Despite the familiar nervousness, Dwight also felt an itch, ready to trek up Mt. Ormond. 

\---------------

Mt. Ormond, for its part, was equal parts creepy as it was beautiful. It was covered with towering pine trees whose nettles glistened with crisp frost. Silver puffs of breath escaped Dwight’s mouth while he climbed up the trail. The crunch of snow under his feet almost seemed to be a foreign sound. He pulled his scarf over his mouth, and he tugged David’s jacket a bit tighter on himself. David had practically thrown it at him when he asked to borrow it, beaming.

Dwight felt a bit of guilt radiate in his chest at that, he’d lied to David: telling him he was heading up to Ormond to draw some different scenery. Dwight had blamed it on a project, but he knew it was for the best. If David found out what he doing, then he’d potentially be in danger if things went south. 

“You’re doing it to protect him.” Dwight said out loud while he continued along the wooded path. Before long, the wooden planked trail opened up to reveal a large area. There was a heavy amount of debris and litter, but standing in the center was the large resort. Dwight looked at it carefully, looking for any bit of movement. Thanks to the snow, despite it being quite dark out, the area was rather visible.

The walls were wooden and old, and the balcony on the exterior had spots where the railing had fallen away, making for a nasty drop down to the snow. Dwight sent a text to the others, letting them know he had arrived before tucking his phone away, hoping to save its battery in case of an emergency. Dwight started his walk over, looking around. 

He made his way to one of the buildings’ doors, it was surprisingly intact. Dwight didn’t know what to do, so he knocked. He waited, standing back and listening for anything. But, he heard nothing. He knocked again. Still, there was nothing. Dwight bit his lip, what had he been expecting. Quickly, he pushed open the door, and he slipped his way in the small gap, shutting it softly behind him. 

The inside of the building was surprisingly warm, and Dwight could hear the crackle of a fire roaring to life somewhere. He moved past what looked a broken down front desk, and he pulled himself over a small vault making his way into the center of the ski resort. It was large and spacious with its skylight still intact after all the years. He noticed the walls seemed intact as well, patched up with metal sheets and pieces of spare wood and blankets. 

In the very center of the main room, was a fire pit with a burning fire. It was surrounded by some cushions, and he noticed a familiar figure sprawled out on them. A puff of smoke released from his lips. Frank looked up at Dwight’s footsteps, and Dwight paled when he noticed a knife gripped tightly in his hand. It lowered when Dwight threw a wave, hoping the gesture was friendly enough. Frank, for his part, lowered the knife and let out a sharp laugh. Dwight managed to not turn on his heel right then while Frank dropped the knife to the ground. 

“Well if it isn't you.” Frank said, “glad you got the memo.” He winked, “then again who could pass up a one on one meaning with me.” Dwight rolled his eyes.

“You know that’s not why I’m here.” Dwight pointed out. Frank shrugged, and he walked over, taking another drag of his cigarette before tossing it into the fire place. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Frank countered, and Dwight resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and just walk away. “Maybe if I keep it up you’ll realize that King is just-” 

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Dwight said, voice hard, “I don’t really appreciate you shitting on a person I care a lot about, so drop the whole act.” Dwight gulped at the expressionless and cold stare Frank gave him. “...please.” Frank’s lips curled up from a firm line to a slight smile. 

“Wow, even being mean you don’t really have a spine, do you man?” Frank asked. His voice was casual now, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. He stepped closer, and Dwight took a small step back, nearly tripping over his own feet. Frank snickered. “Relax, I’m not gonna pounce on you, much as I want to. Heaven knows it's been a bit since I’ve had a good fuck.” 

“Are you always this sexual?” Dwight asked, and Frank gave him a devilish grin.

“Only for guys I know can’t resist it forever.” Frank’s voice was cocky, and Dwight sighed. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all.

“Listen, I came up here to talk about the button, not get hit on by a guy who knows I’m not available.” Dwight said, doing his best to keep his voice level. “If that’s not going to happen, then I’ll just leave.” Frank looked him up and down for a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Wow… I’ve never heard such a bullshit lie before.” Frank lit up another cigarette, “maybe if you were more intimidating than a baby deer I’d have bought it, but I’m sorry man that whole spiel was so… not you.” Dwight went wide eyed, and he felt his shoulders slump. “That’s more like it. You’re desperate for information, it’s why you came up here, right? Curiosity peaked about the whole Legion situation?” 

“How do you-” Dwight asked. 

“Call it intuition.” Frank said. “No way someone like you would come up all the way here, to meet someone like me if you could help it. I’m assuming you’ve already realized there’s no information out there, right?” 

“There’s some.” Dwight tried. Frank shook his head. 

“Nothing good though, I know that.” Frank said, “trust me, I’ve looked into it myself. You’ll find that shitty police report, a couple reports on the victims, and a list of the cops. But, there’s nothing else out there.” Dwight didn’t know what to say.  “All the information you need is up here though, I’ve looked at some of it, but I’m not one to care about these things. I’d rather be drinking, getting high, fighting, fucking, or both if I’m feeling it.” 

“Why would there be any information up here?” Dwight asked. Frank looked at him, tilting his head to the side as if to say follow him. Dwight wasn’t so sure about it, but he did when Frank started walking to a corner of the room. 

“I came up to this place once my foster family disowned me.” Frank said, “Made it into what you see now. But, during my little renovations of the place-” Frank stopped, moving a large icebox. Underneath it, was a small box filled to the brim with copies of the pin that Frank had given him originally. “Turns out, the Legion had an idea of using this place as a hideout of their own back when it was open. Based on what I’ve found, at least.” 

“How… how do you know all of this?” Dwight asked, “I mean the pins aren’t-”  
“Aren’t what?” Frank asked raising an eyebrow, “aren’t enough to prove they stayed here… I can promise you Dwight, there’s more.” 

“Like what!?” Dwight wondered out loud, maybe a bit too eager. Frank looked at him, wicked grin on his face while he moved the ice box back over the box. 

“Nope.” Frank said, “you don’t get to know that. You don’t get to know anything else unless I get something I want.” Frank’s eyes traveled up and down him. 

“What exactly do you want?” Dwight asked. Frank leaned against the ice box, flicking his tongue out, Dwight noticed a glisten of silver.

“Beg.” Frank said simply. Dwight went wide eyed.

“E-e-excuse me.” Dwight managed to get out. Frank looked at him, getting close. 

“I didn’t stutter, Dwight.” Frank said, there was an angry look in his eyes now, “I want you to get on your knees and beg for me to let you know what I know.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Frank said nothing. He just stared at him. Begrudgingly, and with a very present grimace on his face, Dwight dropped to his knees. He looked up to Frank. “Will you tell me what you know about the Legion.” 

“Didn’t hear a please.” Frank said after a few beats of silence. Dwight stopped himself from groaning. 

“Please.” Dwight got out, managing to not let any distaste seep into his words. 

“Please what?” Frank asked.

“Frank, please.” Dwight begged, “tell me what you know about the Legion. Please.” For a few moments, Frank didn’t move, and Dwight half expected another ridiculous command. But, Frank just smiled in the end.

“And now that I have that immortalized in my head,” Frank said “I guess I can help you in figuring this out.” Dwight stood up, ready to get started. “Not tonight though, I’m tired.” 

“Wait but-” Dwight started.

“Shush.” Frank said, and Dwight closed his mouth. Frank smirked. “Right, you’re gonna leave, and you can come up here say Saturday. By then, I’ll be able to help you go into this more. I’m sorta intrigued myself, it’s why I’m helping but don’t push your luck or I’ll make you do more than beg.” Frank’s finger went under his jaw, forcing Dwight to look up at him. “Clear?” 

“As crystal.” Dwight said. Frank smiled at him, winking. “There is one thing I wanted to ask you before I leave.”

“My number?” Frank asked, “I knew you’d like it once I started bossing you around.” Dwight forced himself to not physically gag at the comment.

“No, sorry.” Dwight said, guessing it best to stay on Frank’s goodside, “there was a detective in the first case, named Frank Morrison and well…” Frank didn’t respond, and Dwight looked back over at him to see his face looking almost pained.

“Biological grandfather by birth, piece of shit by nature. That’s all I’m going to say. Moved away to a town in Florida and never looked back.” Frank’s voice was hard. “Now, leave.” 

Dwight didn’t hesitate, turning away from Frank and the fire and the mystery. He pulled out his phone when he got outside, hands shaking as he sent a text to the others. Dwight looked back at the building, and he swore he saw Frank watching him walk away from the upstairs balcony while he disappeared into the woods. Dwight’s mind racing still even when he was sat in the seat of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, its nearly 11 A.M. my time, and I haven't slept cause I was writing and editing this because I am so totally good at deciding what times to do what. But, I'm excited for how this chapter turned out, excited to write, excited to sleep now that it's done. In retrospect, I totally could've edited once I got up but where's the fun in that. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, and until next time: have a good one <3


	10. Mt. Ormond Part 3

Dwight rubbed his eyes while he leaned back in the seat of his car, a long yawn escaping him. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, causing the dark night to be replaced with a vibrant, pink lemonade sunrise type of sky. Dwight hadn’t even known the last time he had pulled an all nighter, especially one he hadn’t planned on. 

He’d been nearly out of Ormond when he got a reminder on his phone, letting him know he had a meeting with Jeff that afternoon. Dwight had sighed, thankful he had brought his sketchbook along. He’d sent a regretful text to David, letting him know he’d probably not be back at his place until after it was far too late to sleep. 

Dwight sighed, watched the cloudless dawn for a moment, then put his car into drive, and pulled out of the small wooded spot he had parked himself in. He knew the drawings weren’t going to be great, sketched at three in the morning under the shoddy interior light of his car, but they were better than nothing.

The drawings consisted of three things: a pine tree, the rough outline of the ski resort, and the rough sketch of Frank’s face. But, Dwight hadn’t drawn it in a pretty fashion. He had did his best to capture the coldness that Frank made him feel and buried it in his eyes and cruel grin.

He shook the memory from his head while he drove down the road that led out of Ormond, eyes threatening to close with each passing second. Dwight somehow managed to stay awake, but he decided to pull into the next gas station he saw. Even cheap coffee had enough caffeine to keep him going until he got to David’s. 

The parking lot was empty, save for two cars, and Dwight let out a sigh of relief. He was partially thankful for the fact that no one important was going to see him looking like a sleep deprived rat. Dwight did find he had an issue actually getting out of the car, his body wanted to do nothing more than crumple up and fall asleep. Still, he had no desire to sleep in his car, especially in a gas station parking lot, so he managed to force himself out. 

It was cold outside, much like it had been up on Mt. Ormond. A brisk breeze chilled Dwight, and he tugged David’s jacket around him, taking in the comforting smell of David’s pine cologne. It made Dwight smile. He made his way to the door, nearly pushing the door instead of pulling it. He blinked slowly, shaking his head as he opened the door properly. Coffee before continuing to drive was a solid idea after all it seemed like.

The store was mostly empty save for whoever had their back facing him and the clerk at the front. Dwight said nothing as he made his way over to the drink area, quickly fixing up a coffee- not even bothering to put sugar or cream in it. He was up at checkout in probably record amount of time. The guy at the front thankfully didn’t try to talk to him except to let him know his coffee was a dollar-fifty. Dwight reached for his wallet before pausing. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dwight mumbled to himself. The clerk was just staring at him, awkwardly watching while Dwight fumbled around. He couldn’t blame the guy. Dwight patted all his pockets, but it wasn’t there. He guessed he was just lucky he hadn’t been pulled over.  “Sorry… I can’t… I’ll just go.” Dwight sighed, turning away from the counter. He almost smacked directly into the person behind him. He was partially jolted awake, almost falling backwards into the counter before steadying himself. “Sorry.” Dwight rushed out, not even bothering looking up at who it was before the person laughed. Dwight blinked. He recognized it.

“Well, that’s twice now for almost slamming into each other.” Jeff laughed. Dwight stared blankly. “You alright there bud?” Jeff asked. 

“S-sorry.” Dwight stammered out, “I still haven’t slept yet, so I’m a bit out of it.”

“No need to apologize.” Jeff replied, “if you don’t mind me asking though, what are you doing all the way up in Ormond? And, why haven’t you slept?” Dwight chuckled, scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor.

“I was meeting up with a friend and then got the reminder for our meeting on the way back, so I decided to stay and get it finished.” Jeff scoffed, patting him on the shoulder.

“You could’ve just emailed me about it.” Jeff said, shaking his head lightly, “I’m happy to know someone cares about my class that much, but it’s nothing to lose sleep over.” Dwight managed a slight smile. “How much was that coffee?” Jeff asked.

“Huh…” Dwight mumbled, “oh it’s only a dollar-fifty, but I forgot my wallet.” Jeff patted his shoulder again as he went to pay for his own stuff, and Dwight was awkwardly standing until Jeff turned and handed him his cup of coffee. “Wh-” Dwight stammered, “you didn’t have to do that, it’s only a dollar-fifty.” Jeff snorted.

“Exactly, it’s a dollar-fifty, and it seems my class is to blame for you being in need of it.” Dwight nodded his thanks at the kind words. “How about we go ahead and move that meeting though?” Jeff suggested. “I’d rather someone spends their break on break than being miserable to talk about a couple sketches.” 

“R-r-really it’s fine, it’s in the afternoon, I could just take a quick n-nap.” Dwight said. Jeff looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

“Never in my life has a student tried to keep a date the same when I offered to move it.” There was a laugh in his voice, “in all honesty, I needed to cancel, couple of more demanding meetings came up. I was going to email you once I got into my office, but I guess this was just meant to happen.” Jeff laughed again.

“S-sorry.” Dwight said, taking a sip off the coffee. “Uhm… when do you have in mind I’m free most days… j-just not Saturday this week, I have plans for once then.” 

“No need to be so nervous bud. How about Monday after the ten a.m. class? Give you almost a whole week to sleep, sound good bud?” Dwight nodded, and Jeff was walking away. “I’ll see you in class then, have a good one.”

“T-thank you, for the coffee!” Dwight called before Jeff left the store, “and t-thanks for letting me sleep.” And then, he was gone. Dwight sighed, taking another long sip of the coffee. It didn’t taste great, but it was good enough and caffeinated enough for Dwight to not care while he walked towards the door himself. 

The wind had picked up in the short time he’d been in the store, enough to cause David’s jacket to flap wildly. Dwight bundled up on himself, taking another long drink. He saw Jeff pulling out of the parking lot and tossing him a wave. Dwight threw a wave back, fumbling for his keys in his pocket. He struggled for a moment to grab them, but his keys were forgotten about when he heard heavy footsteps.

Dwight stopped searching for a second, looking up in order to stop slamming into a figure walking towards him. (Twice in one morning almost, get it together Fairfield.)  It was someone shorter than him, wearing a bright purple hoodie. He saw strands of bubblegum pink hair blowing violently in the breeze. Strangely though, Dwight didn’t see another car in the parking lot. He moved out of the way, to let the person past, but they kept their face turned towards the interior of the store. Dwight reached for his keys once again, but he went wide eyed as he passed the person. 

A cold chill, even colder than the breeze, and the outside of the ski resort pierced him. Even through David’s thick jacket and the warmth of the coffee, Dwight shivered. He turned to the figure just in time to see them turn, and Dwight felt the coffee cup slip from his hand. In place where a face should of been, there was a white mask with an ominous crack traveling through it. It looked like rubber bands had been pinned over the gap in a zigzag formation, held down with colorful tacks. 

Dwight didn’t have time to react as a ruler with a jagged metallic edge was grabbed from the hoodie’s pocket, raised, and slashed into his arm. The cut was clean, easily tearing through the thick fabric of David’s jacket. “F-fuck!” Dwight yelled, pulling away. The figure in front of him let a maniacal giggle, head tilting to the side while Dwight staggered backwards, nearly tripping over a parking curb. Then, the figure was off, sprinting towards the woods, panting heavily as they let out a series of deranged, feminine laughs. 

Dwight winced, putting his hand on the cut and pulling his hand back to see it covered with scarlet blood. What the fuck had that been? Dwight looked around for a sign of anything, but he saw nothing. The laughing was still vaguely there, lost in the howl of the wind. He groaned forcing himself to walk forward towards his car. He hopped in, slamming the door closed behind him, and quickly locked all the doors. 

He put his keys in the ignition before blindly searching in his glove box. It didn’t take long for him to pull out a strip of gauze and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. After everything that had happened at the asylum, Dwight had started keeping medical supplies in his car, just in case. 

He shrugged off David’s jacket, frowning at the gash in it. Carefully, he got the bandages covered in peroxide. Now, here came the not so fun part. Dwight started to slowly wrap the bandages around his lower arm. He let himself whimper as the burn started. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes when he was finished, the bandages turning a slight shade of pink before darkening to a maroon shade of red. Dwight leaned back in his seat. He didn’t even have time to think about what had just happened when his phone buzzed from David’s jacket. He reached inside, pulled it out and answered without even looking. 

“Hello…” He croaked, launching quickly into a coughing fit. 

“Jesus Dwight.” It was Jake, “are you alright man?” Dwight went to answer only to start coughing again, a dull ache forming in his throat. “Did something happen?” There was a bit more concern in his voice that time. 

“No, no… sorry.” Dwight said, making sure to not drop his phone while he tugged David’s jacket on. His words about there being no ghosts involved now felt ironic. Dwight remembered that cold feeling with ease. Whoever and whatever had attacked him, hadn’t been alive. He knew that much. “Just out of it is all. What’s up?” 

“Well we were supposed to meet at the cafe on Maple and Elm like twenty minutes ago… so…” Jake’s voice trailed off, and Dwight blanked. Sure enough though, he remembered agreeing to it in the first place. 

“God fucking dammit.” Dwight groaned, emptily laughing. He resisted the urge to smash his head into his steering wheel over and over. Looks like he was going to do some explaining after all. “I’ll be there in like…” Dwight stopped, “give me like thirty, okay?” 

“Alright.” Jake said, “you sure you’re fine?” Dwight sighed.

“I’ll explain when I get there.” Dwight hung up, tossing his phone in the passenger seat. He had zero desire to spend another minute in the parking lot. As he pulled out though, he noticed a blurry purple outline in his rearview mirror, and Dwight shook his head, looking forward. He really wasn’t excited about trying to piece this together now.

\---------------

The inside of the cafe was much nicer than the gas station. Dwight had to admit that. It smelled of cinnamon and had cute potted plants spread around mahogany tables. He took a shaky breath, making his way over to the table where he saw Nea, Laurie, and Jake gathered. None of them had seemed to have seen him enter, and Dwight was partially grateful. He did his best to not look actually exhausted, forcing a smile on his face despite the sting in his arm. When he waved at them, they looked over.

“You look like shit.” Nea said when he sat in a seat, “like… you look like stayed up all night cramming for finals and are dead inside. That’s how much you look like shit.” Dwight snorted, giving Laurie a small nod of thanks when she pushed over a cup of coffee. It was lukewarm, but Dwight didn’t mind as he took a long sip, letting the taste of caramel and cocoa warm him up. Even in the lower part of town, it had gotten somewhat cold. 

“Honestly,” Dwight said “I don’t really care. I’m just ready to pass out so insult me all you want.” Laurie and Jake both shot him strange looks, and Nea seemed taken aback. 

“Was it that bad of a night?” Jake asked. “You could’ve just told me that on the phone.” Dwight shrugged.

“What’s another hour of not sleeping.” Dwight laughed, practically chugging the coffee down. 

“Are you alright?” Laurie asked, “did everything go okay?” Dwight looked down at the table. He honestly didn’t know where to start. He had half the notion to lie to them, tell them Frank knew nothing. At least with that lie, he didn’t have to tell them: Hey, I think there’s another ghost. Also Frank made me get on my knees and beg for information, have I mentioned I haven’t slept yet? Dwight shook his head. He wanted them to be safe, but he didn’t know if he could handle Frank and the person who had attacked him alone. 

“Sort of.” Dwight said, “Frank is… interesting to say the least. He knows somethings, told me the old ski resort was the Legion’s old hideout.”

“Isn’t it weird he stays up there then?” Nea asked, “I mean if he found that out why hasn’t he told people.” Dwight sighed, thinking about what Frank had said for a moment. 

“He seems rather unphased by it.” Dwight settled on, “he seems more bothered by the fact that he has to know about it then what it actually means.”  

“Did you find out anything about what exactly did happen?”Laurie pressed, “or was it just a dead end then?” 

“I don’t know… yet.” Dwight said, “Frank is a strange one, he made me…” Dwight trailed off, heat rushing to his cheeks when he thought about the memory. Jake seemed concerned about what he was going to say. “He made me beg him to help us, and he told me if it got more difficult he’d…” Dwight stopped, “he’d want more than just begging.” 

“Oh, fuck that prick.” Jake said, “why the hell do we have to rely on his help?” 

“Cause there’s literally nothing else.” Nea grumbled, “he sounds like a pig though.” 

“But sadly… if that place has secrets and Frank knows them. We very much need his help.” Laurie’s voice was hushed, “I did some more digging into the detective, but there’s nothing there. He moved to a plot of land in Florida, fell off the grid. No sign of him sense. Did Frank-”

“Yeah…” Dwight interrupted, “said it’s his alcoholic grandpa. Didn’t want to talk about it though. Felt like he was gonna stab me if I pressed.” The others said nothing. “Which means as much as we- especially I -don’t like it… we have to work with him.” 

“You’re not going up there alone next time.” Jake said. Dwight thought about the purple hoodie figure as he looked around his friends. 

“I can handle it.” Dwight said, “I don’t think Frank would hurt me.” His words were hollow. He knew that. He had no doubt in his mind Frank would flip like a switch especially if something he didn’t like happened. 

“Don’t think?” Laurie asked, “I’m sorry but that is nowhere near enough for me to not agree with Jake. It’ll be better if you have us with you.” 

“Could always touch up my tag.” Nea pointed out, “plus if that creep tries anything I’ll fucking deck him.” Dwight smiled lightly at their words. 

“I appreciate it… but-” Dwight started only for a harsh glare from Jake to silence him.

“No buts.” Jake said, “David might not be involved yet, but I do care about you. And, I have a half a mind to not let yourself get hurt because of the fact that I care and the fact we’ll never hear the end of it from David if we let you get hurt.” 

“Little bit late for that…” Dwight whispered, so quiet he didn’t think any of them heard it. But, the shocked expressions on their faces were enough for Dwight to tug David’s jacket off to expose the bandages around his arm. He groaned slightly as he shrugged the jacket back on. 

“What the hell?” Nea questioned. 

“Did Frank do that to you?” Jake pushed, “cause I swear to fuck if he did and you were considering going up there alone Fairfield.” Dwight listened, wondering if it was really in their best interest to tell them. After all, ignorance was bliss. “I get it, you want to get this solved, but I hate to tell you that your well being isn’t something we can trade-”

“It wasn’t Frank.” Dwight said, regretting his words the moment they were out of his mouth, “...it was…” He paused. “I think… we have another ghost on our hands.” The words hung heavy in the air the moment he spoke them. Laurie’s brow was furrowed, Nea was fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket, and Jake’s face had a permanent frown. 

“Are you sure?” Laurie finally asked out of all of them, “because if so, I do not think it is something we can dismiss.” Dwight nodded.

“It felt like Sally when they walked past me.” Dwight explained, “it was like all the warmth in me was sucked out. And when I turned, she slashed at me with one of those old school metallic rulers, but it had been broken into a makeshift knife.” No one said anything, so Dwight continued, “they were wearing this mask… and they seemed genuinely happy to have hurt me.” 

“Happy?” Nea asked. Dwight gulped.

“They laughed like crazy before dashing off into the woods.” Dwight said, “I have a feeling they could’ve did worse if they wanted to.” He saw Jake shaking his head slightly, mumbling about knowing it was a bad idea to let him go up there alone. 

“And you’re sure it wasn’t just a teenager or someone wanting money?” Laurie asked. Dwight shook his head. Ormond wasn’t exactly a super safe part of town, so it wouldn’t have been a surprise for something like that to happen. But, there was something unnatural about the whole situation. 

“I’m certain.” Dwight said, “there’s no way it was human.” He noticed Laurie slump back in her seat. Dwight stifled a laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Frank told me to head back up there Saturday.” He added, “said it was the next time he felt like dealing with it all.” 

“Saturday?” Laurie asked, “Kate and I have a date, and I’ve already been dodging questions of why I’ve been out so late and what I’ve been working on. I care about this, I do, but I still do have to think about other things.” 

“No worries.” Dwight said, “I’m pretty sure the three of us can handle it.” 

“Two of you.” Nea said, “Meg wants to drag me to a party this Saturday and with this time of year being really bad for her, I need to be there for her. She’s been wondering about what’s been going on too. I hate lying to her, so this party feels like a way to make up for it.” Dwight looked at Jake- half expecting him to say he wasn’t going to be able to go. 

“I’m still good.” Jake said, “as much as I don’t want to see that creep, I’m not letting you go up there alone. You’re gonna have to explain to your boyfriend why you’re going up there alone with me though cause if he finds out…” 

“He won’t be happy.” Dwight finished, “I already lied to him about last night… I feel so…” Dwight trailed off, looking at the table.

“Guilty?” Laurie offered, “I feel the same way with Kate. Now that there’s a very high possibility of ghosts involved, I have much more conviction in keeping them away from it all.” Dwight had to agree there. 

“Well, on any end, since you don’t want to lie just tell him we’re hanging out.” Jake offered, “It’s not like you’re not allowed to have friends just cause you’re dating, and we’ll technically be hanging out.” The way Jake worded that made Dwight feel even more guilty and somewhat scummy. But then, he remembered David’s face in the hospital, the way he’d blamed himself for how Dwight and the others had gotten hurt. The way he clung to Dwight for that first week, body weighed down by regret and remorse.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Dwight said, standing up, “I’m gonna go ahead and head out to his place though. I am just a bit ready to pass out.” He managed a small smile despite their situation. 

“I’ll go ahead and do some more research into victims and stuff.” Laurie said, “see if I can find any common denominators beside the buttons and the fact that they were all homeless men. It might help us narrow down who this ghost might be, though I have a feeling they might not be a victim like Sally was.” Dwight had to agree there, the person didn’t seem like that much of a victim.

“Well, how about we meet up say Tuesday next week?” Dwight suggested, “I have a meeting with Johansen Monday and a date with David that same night, so it might be the best day to discuss what we find.” The others nodded, and Dwight felt a slight weight lift from his chest while he walked out the doors of the cafe. He kept repeating to himself that they were going to get to the bottom of this, and it would all be okay. He wanted to believe that deep down, so Dwight was left confused by why it felt like he was lying to himself each time he said it. 

\---------------

Dwight had been thankful that David had given him a key to his place while he unlocked the door to the apartment. Traffic had been bad on the way to the apartment, and Dwight knew it was pushing nine in the morning by the time he slumped in through the door. He kicked off his sneakers, not really bothering that they weren’t neatly lined up like the others, and he shut the door- making sure to lock it. 

The apartment was dark but neat as always- a fact that still surprised him. Dwight had never seen David as a neat kind of person or Kate for that matter, but the place was always tidy. They had some succulents on a window sill, a guitar that David used to play in the corner, and otherwise nice furniture. But, he knew David’s parents had probably gotten it for him. Despite David wanting nothing to do with them, Dwight guessed wealth was still wealth. After all, what kinda person would say no to a fortune.

He made his way down the hall to David’s door, half hoping he’d still be asleep. Dwight didn’t hesitate, pushing it open. Normally, the sight Dwight saw would’ve made him freeze up. David was doing push ups, shirtless and sweaty. But now, Dwight just shut the door behind him. 

“Luv?” David asked looking up at him before grinning cheekily. “Like what ya see?” There was an almost similar cockiness in his voice to Frank’s, and Dwight had to force himself to not gag at the connection. David walked over to him a smile on his face. Dwight managed to smile back, but based on the frown David gave him, he doubted it had been convincing in the slightest. “Somethin’ the matter Dwight?” Now, there was concern in David’s voice. Great...

Dwight moved forward and in one swift motion his arms were locked around David’s torso, and his head was pressed against David’s chest. David wrapped his arms around him, soft reassurances muttered while David buried his nose in Dwight’s hair. David went to pull away, but Dwight gripped him tighter. “What’s wrong, luv?”

“Long night.” Dwight said simply. David hummed, and Dwight watched David’s eyes travel over him. A hand went to his cheek, thumb touching the edge of his lip. 

“That all there is to it?” David asked, not moving. “Ya seem shaken up.” Dwight had to admit, the drive over from the cafe had been anything but stress free. He’d nearly had a breakdown in his front seat, in the middle of a traffic jam. Without the others, he’d cursed loudly. He’d cursed Frank, cursed the person who attacked him, cursed lying to David, cursed letting not only himself- but the others- get dragged into something again. “Luv, are ya-”  
“I just need you.” Dwight whispered. “P-please, don’t…” David silenced him with a chaste kiss, pulling Dwight over to his bed. Dwight let himself be moved. David tugged them gently down to his large bed. And, for a while, they just laid there. David idly messing with his hair. At one point, David shrugged the jacket off. Dwight whimpered slightly when the sleeve brushed over his bandages. David went to open his mouth, but Dwight noticed him close it quickly. 

Dwight felt himself get pulled closer, a soft set of kisses pressed against his check before a final peck was pressed against his lips. But, the whole time, Dwight noticed David’s eyes trained on the bloody bandages on his arm. Still, David said nothing while he continued to hold him. Dwight felt himself getting sleepier by the moment, but he forced himself to finally speak. “I tripped and fell.” Dwight lied, “lost a fight against a very angry shrub, and it cut my arm.” 

“Ya need to be more careful, luv.” David’s voice was gentle, and Dwight nodded slightly.

“And then, I haven’t even slept yet.” Dwight added, “I got the sketches done, but I didn’t get a wink of sleep for it.” Dwight paused, “did I mention I ran into Johansen when I was getting coffee, and he moved the meeting? Cause like, the whole point of me staying awake is now null and void.” David huffed at that. “And, by the time I was back in town, I got reminded via a phone call from Jake that a group of us had plans to grab coffee.”

“Ya told them no, right?” David asked, and Dwight shook his head. David snickered softly in front of him. “Ya gotta tell people no more often Dwight. I’d much rather of ‘ad you ‘ere earlier.” Dwight yawned.

“I’m sorry…” Dwight apologized.  _ Sorry for lying to you.  _ The voice in his head reminded him. David went to pull away, but Dwight pulled him closer. 

“Dwight.” David tried to pull away again, but Dwight didn’t let him go. “Luv, I need to shower if I’m gonna lay back down.” Dwight didn’t budge, and he felt like a child when David ruffled his hair slightly. “Mmkay, I ain’t going anywhere, am I?” Dwight knew he was joking, but he shook his head lightly.

“I want you to stay.” Dwight’s voice felt hollow when he spoke, and he saw David’s face fall. 

“Dwight are ya sure yer okay?” David asked, “don’t get me wrong, I like it when ya want ta be with me, but this seems… extreme.” David’s brows were furrowed. “Ya can tell me anythin’, ya know that. So if somethin’ is the matter, talk ta me.” 

“I just…” Dwight bit his lip, “really need you right now. I need my David.” David didn’t seem all that satisfied by his words, but he smiled anyways, another kiss pressed against his lips. 

“Okay then,” David said “I ‘ave an idea. A brilliant one actually.” Dwight raised an eyebrow. “Yer gonna love it baby.” Dwight hesitantly let David go while he pulled away, but David was in front of him in an instant, tugging a shirt on. “Kate and I ‘ave some extra blankets, so I’m thinking-” David got really close to his ear, “let’s make a blanket fort, throw on some movies, and you can sleep to yer little hearts content. ‘Ow about that, luv?” Dwight smiled, nodding slightly. “Perfect.” David pressed a kiss to his jaw, and then Dwight was getting gently tugged off the bed. 

They worked swiftly, moving furniture and chairs and grabbing blankets and pillows. Kate woke up, a confused look on her face as she watched them from her doorway, but it wasn’t long before she was helping them. She promised she would leave the house to the two of them once it was completed, but she wanted to at least be apart of the construction. 

And, in before long, Dwight found himself perched in the center of it all, wrapped in a comfy blanket and pressed against David while a movie played on the television. Kate had left a bit ago, something about hanging out with Laurie or another. Dwight had gotten too tired by that point to really listen properly. David was sprawled out on the floor, gently stroking his hair. 

After what felt like a long time of silence, David started to speak. And, Dwight was quick to realize David thought he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t dare move as David spoke. David’s voice was tender and fragile, in a way Dwight had never heard it. 

“I love ya.” David said, and Dwight peeked from the blanket to see David staring up at the blanket roof. “I don’t know if ya feel the same way yet, but I love ya.”  _ Of course I love you.  _ “Sometimes, when yer asleep, I’ll sing ta ya or talk ta ya. I don’t know if it matters-”  _ Of course it does.  _ “But I do it anyways.” A kiss was pressed against his forehead. “I’m so lucky ta ‘ave ya.”  _ I’m beyond lucky to have you.  _ “I wake up each day, and I look forward ta seein’ ya smile, hearin’ ya laugh. I wanna keep ya safe.” David’s voice dripped with emotion.

“I wanna ‘old ya and keep ya safe, and I know it makes ya mad when I get possessive.”  _ It doesn’t bother me that much. Just stop getting so mad at Jake every time.  _ “But, I’m afraid ta lose ya, afraid if I let go for one second yer gonna just slip through my grasp.”  _  I won’t leave you.  _ “I know it’s dumb, but I can’t ‘elp it. I wanna just tell everyone yer mine now. And, I want them to know I’m not plannin’ on givin’ ya up soon. I’m gonna protect ya from everyone and everything I can.”  _ I’m lying to protect you, would you be mad if you found out.  _ “I ‘aven’t felt like this for awhile, ain’t ever been certain.”  _ I’m like that too.  _

“Yer like that too.” David continued as if he could read Dwight’s mind, “yer nervous and jumpy, and I’ve seen you jump when someone says hello a bit too loudly. But, I think ya care about me. I think ya trust me.”  _ I do.  _ David buried his nose in his hair again. “I love you Dwight, I love ya so damn much I don’t know what to do about it.”  _ I love you… it’s why I have to keep you safe.  _ “Yer my Dwight.” David paused for a moment, running his hand over Dwight’s chest.

“And ‘ere I am, talking ta myself.” David chuckled, “I promise I’ll tell ya abou’ this when yer awake some time… I just wanna try to not scare ya off.”  _ I won’t leave you either. You’re mine too.  _ “Goodnight, luv.” David stopped talking, but Dwight didn’t dare move until he heard him snoring softly. 

Dwight tugged himself around David, so he was holding him tightly. And if he was still holding onto him when they woke up later, it was meant to be. Because, Dwight had the embers of the fireplace burning in his heart, the warmth of the coffee and David's jacket had returned. And, as they kindled in his heart turned hearth, he welcome a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo, it me back with another chapter. So, this one was a bit of a nuisance to write. It took a lot of idea and changing in my outline to get it how I wanted, but I think its for the best that I redid it all- it's gonna make it better later. With that said, I hope you all liked it, and it wasn't like... horrible to read. Anywho, despite my anxiety over that, hope you all had a good memorial day if you're in America like me and if not I still hope your Monday was splendid. Until the next time, have a good one <3


	11. Mt. Ormond Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey, so this chapter has a non-con scene involving Frank and Dwight during the first part, so if something like that bothers you, I'd suggest skipping it~

It was a subtle realization Dwight came to as he stood in front of the ski resort’s doors for a second time. Jake was by his side, looking equal parts done with the whole thing and nervous to get started. Dwight felt the same way. The walk through the woods had been quiet, but in the gusts of strong wind he had heard the same psychotic laughter from the supposed ghost a few days ago. Jake, for his part, seemingly hadn’t; because, every time Dwight did slightly jump at the sound, he’d gotten a strange stare. 

Now, Jake was seemingly waiting on him to be ready to go through the door. He didn’t say anything though, and Dwight was left to fidget with the sleeves of David’s jacket nervously while he waited for himself to calm down.

The last couple days- albeit free of serial killers and ghosts -had been anything but stress free. David had been hesitant to let him out of arm's reach after Wednesday morning. Dwight was somewhat thankful to have David hold him and reassure him that things were going to be okay when Dwight came back from late nights at the library. 

There was one problem though: almost everything Dwight had told David about his stress, was one big fat lie. Time spent at the library wasn’t spent studying and catching up. No, it was spent looking over every piece of information they could get their hands on and struggling to find more. Still, even after nearly three consecutive nights of searching, they’d found nothing. 

Morning cafe runs that David encouraged to help him relax were spent talking about ghosts and how guilty they all felt. When Dwight saw the bandage around Jake’s hand, he felt it even more so. 

It had seemed his run in with the ghost had only spurred it on to attack the others. Nea had said a man in a black jacket had nearly shanked her when she passed an alley on the way back to her dorm. Thankfully,  the only injury had been a small cut at her side, but she was still shaken. Laurie had encountered the same figure Friday, on her way back from the library. Said she’d been rounding a corner, slammed into the person, and then got a brief cut to her arm before they sprinted off. 

Jake on the other hand had said he’d heard someone rustling around his cabin, only to get attacked by a woman in a silver hoodie. Sure, they all could have just been coincidences. Very unfortunate coincidences, but coincidences nonetheless. But, much like the person who attacked Dwight, they all had masks. One with a skull according to Nea and Laurie while Jake said the person who attacked him had a mask on that resembled his pin. Due to that, they had a good idea who was after them. Laurie had pointed it out over coffee that morning. 

“Multiple ghosts, with masks, and one that looks like that pin…” Laurie had said, “doesn’t it make sense that the ghost is whoever was in the Legion.” It left Dwight wondering why and how, but he tried to not to think about it. They were gonna meet up tomorrow morning, he could talk about it then. For now, he needed to stop staring and start moving. 

Hesitantly, he put his hand on the door, looking over at Jake. He nodded slightly as if to say ‘go ahead.’ Dwight sighed, pushing open and stepping in. The nauseous hit him immediately. There was an unhealthy warmth in the air like a summer day ruined by humidity. Dwight covered his nose with his sleeve. His eyes stung from the heavy tinge of booze and the metallic twinge of blood. Jake walked in behind him, gagging slightly. Dwight wasn’t all that surprised when he tugged up his scarf.

Dwight trudged forward, looking around. He could hear the crackle of the fire once again, but it was mingled with something else. He was able to make it out when he got closer. A low rumble of a singing voice. Dwight pushed past the wall, back into the familiar open room. 

The fire was bigger than the last time Dwight had been there. It casted a flickering light on the walls, and Dwight could vaguely make out some graffiti on the wall. But, it didn’t look like Nea’s tag. Written in bubble letters, in a dark red font, were the words ‘LEGION’ with a smiley face at the end. Dwight tilted his head to the side. Why did it look so familiar? There wasn’t much time to think about because very loud footsteps echoed down from a staircase. Dwight turned at a voice. 

“Ayyy, there he is.” Frank’s voice was slurred, and Dwight raised an eyebrow. Frank- albeit usually cocky and smug -was certainly cold and surprisingly thought out. But, the Frank who was slumped over the railing of the staircase, threatening to tip over the edge, was the opposite of that. Even in the shifting light, Dwight could make out a flush on his cheeks and the smell of cheap booze centered around him. “And, he brought a friend. Lucky for you, I’m in a place where even a twunk would do.” A sloppy wink followed. 

“Great.” Jake sighed beside him, quiet enough that Frank didn’t hear it as he made his way down the stairs. Dwight was half expecting him to trip. Frank leaned against the banister. He didn’t move or a speak for a moment. His eyes were heavily lidded, and Dwight half expected him to fall asleep where he stood. Yet, one loud hiccup seemed to shake him awake. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Frank said, making his way over to the two of them. He staggered slightly, nearly tripping on a loose floorboard. How drunk was he? “Dwighty and… Not-Dwighty, what brings you to my humble abode.” Dwight opened his mouth. “Don’t answer I know that.” Dwight shut his mouth. “So, I guess it’s okay to get started.” Frank stared at them, motioning for them to get a move on. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be so straight forward.” Jake sighed, “and my name’s Jake. If you’re gonna talk to me, then don’t call me ‘not-Dwight’ that’s just annoying.” 

“Feisty one you are.” Frank said, “gonna make it more worth it when I finally get you to bend over.” Jake crossed his arms. 

“Keep it up, and I’ll push you off that shitty balcony.” Jake retorted.

“You have a very kinky idea of foreplay.” Frank whined before flashing Jake a toothy grin, “I like it baby.” Jake got ready to say something again, and Dwight knew if he didn’t intervene this back and forth was going to continue the whole time. 

“Anyways,” Dwight rushed out “you said you know why we’re here, so I guess you can just show us what we need to know. Once that’s sorted, we’ll be on our way.” He forced a nice tone in his voice, the kind he’d used on rather rude and obnoxious customers. Frank gave him a lopsided grin.

“Dwight you’re bein’ so nice to me. Guess it’s fair, cause I’ll be so nice to you once I pin you down on those cushions. You’ll be beggin’ for somethin’ else when I’m done with you.” Another wink was shot his way, and Dwight looked away. “But nevermind me and my fantasies, let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Thank god…” Jake grumbled beside him. Dwight scoffed. He didn’t know if drunk Frank was better than the sober one. Well, considering he hadn’t gotten threatened yet, Dwight had to guess drunk Frank. 

“So, I have the information, what can you guys offer me?” And, there went that theory. 

“You want something?” Jake asked, “like what? I can do money.” Frank leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. 

“Ughh, money. Once upon a time, I would’ve leapt at that offer, but…” Frank lifted up his shirt, showing off a nasty cut. It looked rather professionally stitched together, but it was still soaked with dried blood. “Fighting at the clubs keeps me good on that offer.” 

“Then what else would you want?” Dwight asked. Frank tilted his head to the side, nodding to the upstairs. 

“One of you comes up, let’s me have a good time with them.” Frank said it so simply that Dwight almost took it as normal. But, Jake’s face, twisted into a heavy amount of disgust was enough for him to do a double take. Frank laughed. “What, you upset you don’t get to drop to your knees and beg again, huh? Poor baby…” Frank walked over to him, “if you wanna drop down and do something else, well, I’d be okay with that.” Frank’s hand went to his, and Dwight shrugged it off. 

“No.” Dwight said, “you offered to help.” Frank stared at him a moment before looking at the ground and shaking his head. It was a sloppy motion that Dwight found the edge of a blade held close to his throat. A curved knife with a neon blue handle. 

“Listen bitch.” Frank said, “I didn’t offer anything.” Jake was tense beside him. His face contorted in a mixture of worry and anger. “Let’s get that straight. You begged me, remember? And while that was good material to jack off too, I’m wanting something else. Clear?” The knife was lowered, and Dwight took in a shaky breath. His hands were shaking. 

“Y-yes.” Dwight answered. That earned him a soft smile.

“Good boy.” Frank said, “I told you I’d hate to cut a pretty face, but I got to do something to get you to listen to me.” 

“So you want us to agree to have sex with you information?” Jake asked, “sorry man bribing us doesn’t count as consent.” Frank laughed.

“If I wanted to assault either of you, then I would’ve just did it to Dwight when he was alone. Got to admit, the thought of having him pinned down on those cushions was enough to get the blood flowing. Still is.” Frank winked. “I’m proposing a deal, a trade if you will. I get a good time, you get some information.”

“Neither of us are going to have sex with you.” Jake’s voice was set. For a couple seconds, Frank pouted looking rather downcast. Dwight went to speak only to be interrupted when Frank erupted in laughter. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Frank said, “you’re far more intimidating than Dwight, I’ll give you that.” He broke off into another chorus of crude chuckles. “But, I know neither of you two are in a position to lose ground. Especially considering the things you and your friends are having to deal with.” Dwight almost recoiled. How the hell did Frank know about that? “What’s the matter baby, did I strike a nerve?” A wicked grin had settled on his face. 

“How could you possibly know about that?” Jake snarled. 

“I told Dwighty here this place was Legions hangout, you think I never saw a ghost or something?”Frank said, “I swear for a guy in college, you’re pretty fucking stupid.” 

“So the ghosts are the Legion?” Dwight asked. Frank covered his mouth with one hand, feigning innocence. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did you not know that yet?” A finger was swept under Dwight’s chin. Dwight tore his brown eyes away from Frank’s cold blue ones, looking over at Jake. He seemed just as shell shocked, but Dwight didn’t get to say anything to him. Frank yanked him back so they were facing each other again. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, got it.” 

“Hey-” Jake started, but Frank’s knife was flush against Dwight’s throat again. 

“No.” Frank said, “Dwight listens to me, not you, got it?” Dwight felt sick to his stomach when Frank got close to his face, close enough for the cheap booze scent to overwhelm his sinuses. Frank smirked, “In fact, I’ll tell you what I know you want. Long as you two do one little thing that is.” 

“We’re not negotiating this with y-” 

“What is it?” Dwight asked, looking at Frank. “Just tell us what it is, then we can decide.” Jake looked dumbfounded, but Dwight didn’t really care. Frank seemed shocked too, staring at him blankly before laughing even louder than last time. 

“Look at you Dwight,” Frank said, and Dwight felt the urge to hurl when his hand rubbed against his cheek “your desperation is so hot, really makes me wonder how much it’ll take for you to open up for me.” 

“Y-y-you just sai-” Dwight stammered. 

“Shush.” Frank said walking away from him and over to Jake. He looked over his shoulder, “lookie there, still listening to me. You on the other hand, could do with some manners.” Jake crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. “See that attitude right there,” Frank chided “just so-” He trailed off, and Dwight watched in shock when Jake’s feet were swept out from under him. In one instant, Jake was on the floor with Frank on top of him, practically straddling him. The tip of the knife pressed right against the base of his throat. “Disrespectful.” Frank finished.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jake growled, and Dwight was frozen in place as Frank spoke. 

“Teaching you a lesson.” Frank said, “I could be two times as drunk and still kill you in an instant, show me some respect and that won’t happen. That clear sunshine?” 

“Yes.” Jake said.

“Yes what?” Frank asked. Dwight saw Jake’s eyes filled with a foreign anger. “Yes what?” Frank repeated, “come on rich boy, you know what to call people.” Dwight saw Frank’s hand reaching for his knife. 

“Yes sir.” Jake amended, words almost inaudible. Dwight saw Frank smile. 

“Good boy.” Frank said pulling himself off of Jake before making his way over to Dwight. “Now Dwight… you’ve already learned your lesson. Right?” Dwight nodded. “Good, good. You know… laying on top of Jakey over there really got the blood pumping.” Frank’s hand went to the button of his jeans. “I want you to give me a couple strokes.” 

“W-what?!” Dwight asked. “I’m not doing that, I have a boyfri-”

“Not up here you don’t.” Frank answered, tugging his jeans down. He was in dark blue boxers and sure enough there was a prominent bulge already. “David’s not gonna know baby.” Frank got close to him, so their hips were pressed together. Dwight backed away, but Frank’s arm shot around his waist pulling them back together. “One or two good strokes baby, come on.” 

“He said no.” Jake said, “let him go.”

“Jakey, shut your fucking mouth for the love of god! Don’t you even move before I’m finished! And if you do, well I’ll have to break my word about not hurting a pretty face!” Frank yelled, turning back to Dwight, a forced, gentle smile plastered on his face.

The knife was pressed against his throat, “come on baby, you can do it.” Dwight let his hand travel down to the waistband of Frank’s boxers, grateful that the knife was lowered. “That’s it baby.” Dwight let it dip under the cotton, wrapping his hand slowly around Frank’s dick. It was already slick with pre, and Frank bucked up into his touch, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

Dwight stayed there for a moment while Frank bucked against him a couple more times. “Helps if you move your hand, you stupid bitch.” Dwight went wide eyed at his words, but he didn’t comment. Doing his best to focus on anything else, he fell into a comfortable rhythm of up and down. Jake’s eyes were burning into him while Frank’s soft pants and moans burned into his ears. 

Dwight could vaguely feel a piercing down there each time he ran his fingers over the head, but he was trying to not think about it at all. He stared up at the mural depicting the legion on the wall while Frank’s hand traveled across his body, groping and tugging at skin, squeezing at Dwight’s own bulge and then back to his ass.

Dwight hated the way his body started to react, bucking once or twice of its own accord. Frank’s own hand snaking under his boxers and giving him tug or two. He could hear soft whimpers escaping his lips when Frank tugged at his hair, and he wished he could make them stop. Frank’s lips sloppily smacked into his once or twice before forcing his tongue in. Dwight didn’t even bother fighting it. 

Hands shot to the back of his when the grinding grew desperate, and Dwight heard Frank groan as a warm liquid shot into the palm of his hand. His own pants had a cold and sticky uncomfort to them, and Dwight was too out of it to notice he’d already finished. He was ninety percent sure Frank was the one who took his hand out of his pants. A satisfied smirk on his face, and his voice was what finally shook Dwight out of his foggy head space. “I’ll get you your things baby.” Dwight didn’t move, not even when Jake walked over, mumbling something to him. Dwight didn’t process it, only really registering Jake using his jacket to wipe his hand off. 

\---------------

The car ride was silent. Dwight had pulled up his knees to his chest while Jake drove, equally as quiet. Dwight stared down at the floor. They were back in town, but Dwight didn’t care to look up from his position. There were tears at the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill each time they hit a pothole. Jake turned the car, and Dwight heard the stack of books in the back tip slightly, it had been their reward for being ‘so good to me’ as Frank had put it. 

There was a sketchbook, not unlike Dwight’s own, what must’ve been a couple journals and diaries and one black book with red ink on the front. Normally, Dwight would’ve been over them already ready to dive in and find out what he could. But, in this car ride, he didn’t bother to move or speak. He couldn’t escape the phantom feeling of Frank’s hands. He could still taste the cheap booze in Frank’s saliva as his tongue prodded his mouth. He could still hear the groans and moans in his ears. Dwight let out a choked sob, burying his face in the small space between his knees. 

“You need to tell David.” Jake finally said when he failed to stifle his sobs. Dwight lifted his head up from his knees, looking at his raven haired friend while he turned onto another road. “You need to tell him or I will. Everything. Nightmares. All of this. What just happened.” Dwight didn’t say anything. Jake sighed, resting a hand on Dwight’s shoulder. Dwight flinched slightly. “Dwight, just…” Jake stopped, “are you okay?” 

“Of course.” Dwight said, wiping his eyes, “just s-stressed is all.” He saw his nose scrunch up. “I mean it was… it was just a hand job, it’s… it’s fine.” 

“He assaulted you.” Jake’s voice was blunt and hard, “it doesn’t matter what it was. You need to tell David.” Dwight let out a choked laugh that morphed into a sob. “Dwight, I’m serious. You need to tell him.” 

“T-tell him w-what?!” Dwight stuttered, “that I’ve been lying to h-him. That I let Fr-frank…” Dwight’s voice broke, and he swallowed hard, it felt like there was a rock in his chest. “He’ll h-hate me… he’s g-gonna just absolutely hate m-me.” 

“For what?!” Jake asked, “you didn’t chose to let Frank do that. You said no. He threatened you and me…” Jake paused, “Dwight I wanted to stop him but he said…” 

“I w-was there.” Dwight said, hoping to maybe convince Jake he was fine. But, the stutter in his voice suggested anything but. “But, I c-c-could’ve stopped it all s-sooner. I should’ve just d-dropped e-everything. We all w-w-wouldn’t be in this mess, if it wasn’t for m-me.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Jake whispered, “we chose to help with this… we had know way of knowing that any of this would happen.” 

“It’s still my f-fault.” Dwight got out, tears pouring from his eyes, “I should’ve j-just l-left it alone. D-david’s gonna realize that, and he’s gonna h-h-hate me. He’s gonna r-realize just how a-awful I am, like you d-did. I l-lied to him-” 

“To protect him.” Jake interjected, “you wanted to lie to us to protect us, but we pushed in regardless because friends help their friends. We wanted to be there for you. David would’ve been there for you if you told him, but we can’t change that now. We just have to deal with it and part of that means you tell him. He’ll be able to help.” 

“He’s g-gonna be mad I didn’t tell him.” Dwight said.

“That’s the probably one true thing you’ve said.” Jake chided before his voice got soft, “Dwight he’s going to be more mad that you got hurt I feel like, but there is now way that guy is going to hate you. He might be a tad upset-” 

“A tad.” Dwight laughed, burying his face against his knees. “He’s gonna be p-pissed.” 

“At Frank.” Jake commented, turning onto another street. Dwight saw David’s apartment complex come into view. 

“I c-can’t.” Dwight said, “I c-can’t go there. Not n-now.” Dwight could feel his breathing starting to pick up. His stomach slowly starting to churn like he could puke at a moments notice. One hand shot to his hair grabbing a strand and yanking it hard. “N-not a-a-after everything. I c-can’t.” 

“Dwight just breathe we’re almost there, David can help. Just, hold on. It’s gonna be okay” Jake’s voice dripped with empathy, but Dwight didn’t bother to look over at him. 

“I’m t-telling you to n-not take me to h-him!” Dwight yelled. “You d-don’t get it. I can’t l-lose him. He told me he l-loved me when he thought I was asleep, said he would n-never leave me.”

“Then why are you so worried?” Jake asked, the car put into park. A hand went to Dwight’s shoulder, but he pushed it off. “Dwight-”

“B-because this w-will change all of that.” Dwight mumbled. He could hear the bitterness seeping into his voice. “Y-you of all p-people should get that right. After all, y-you did it to me.” Dwight regretted it the moment he said it. Jake’s mouth pressed into a fine line, dark eyes wet. 

“You don’t mean that.” Jake argued, and he was right. But, Dwight knew if he could push the right buttons, Jake would tell him to get out of his car. He’d be free to walk home alone. David wouldn’t know. They’d have the books, and Dwight could figure it out on his own. 

“Of c-course I do.” Dwight said, “you t-told me the s-same things. Said you’d never l-leave me, said you’d always l-love me, but look how that turned out. You d-dumped when I went to therapy and then d-dated someone else a w-week or two later. You s-stopped caring, just like David w-will once he f-finds out.” That did the trick.

“Don’t you dare,” Jake warned “ever go there again. You’re upset and scared, and I understand why, but you don’t get a pass to shit on me cause you’re upset. You know I still care about you, just not like that anymore. So, I’m gonna go up to David’s apartment and get him, and he’s gonna come down.”

“J-jake please I’m b-begging you, don’t.” Dwight said, switching gears, but Jake’s mind seemed set.

“Just… stay put.” Jake instructed, taking the keys from the ignition, “you’ll feel better once he’s here, you’re just not thinking straight. I’ll be right back.” Dwight didn’t even get another word out before Jake was out the door. Dwight noticed him practically jogging to the front door. A couple glances were thrown over his shoulder. Dwight already had an idea in mind.

The moment Jake disappeared through the front door, Dwight unbuckled his seat belt. He made sure to grab a couple books from the backseat. And then, he was opening car door, stepping out into the chilly night. 

His legs felt weak, and his stomach was still upset- there wasn’t time to waste though. If Dwight could just out of sight before they came down, then he’d be in the clear. He’d have to answer to both of them later, but he could push off that anxiety. If he just had time, then everything would be okay. David didn’t have to know. Jake didn’t have to worry. Frank wouldn’t be a problem. It’d be fine. 

Dwight leaned against cars while he moved forward. He hoped the owners didn’t mind, but he the support was needed when he felt as faint as he did. Despite that, he kept moving forward until he was out of the parking lot. The sidewalk was empty while Dwight hobbled down it. In the distance, he could hear the shutting of the front door followed by hasty footsteps. Dwight didn’t even look back. He just moved quicker, disappearing around the edge of a building and slipping into an alleyway. 

He fumbled for his phone, careful to not drop the books. Dwight turned the light on, shining it forward while he leaned against the wall, forcing himself to keep going despite the pulling urge to turn around and just give in. He made it about halfway before he heard heavy footsteps pounding behind. How in the world did they find him already? But, Dwight turned to find something else making its way to him. A purple hooded figure with a white mask and bubblegum pink hair. The same metallic ruler was griped in their hand, dripping with fresh blood.They drew closer, and Dwight realized he had been standing still, watching until they were in front of him.

Dwight would be lying if he said he didn’t scream, ducking just in time to dodge a wild swing at his face. It scrapped against the brick wall beside him, sending a spray of sparks over him. Dwight shoved past the figure with all the strength he could before taking off back the way he came. A slash made contact with the back of his leg, and Dwight yelled not stopping as he now limped forward back towards the light of the street. 

His phone slipped from his hand, landing directly into a puddle. Dwight could hear the frantic panting behind him while warm blood seeped down his leg. A ripping sound followed when the edge of the jagged ruler tore through the fabric of David’s jacket. It managed to cut into Dwight’s skin. He yelled at that. And, it was in that moment, that Dwight had his first rational thought since leaving the ski resort. He’d been an idiot. What a time for a great revelation…

Dwight managed to break his way out of the alley and onto the street just in for the figure to shove him to the ground. His face smashed against the concrete, glasses skittering near the edge of the road. Dwight regained his senses enough to duck under another swing. He rose to stand and dash, only to feel a flash of pain travel through his arm. Blood splattered against his face, and Dwight actually screamed. The ruler was piercing his forearm. The figure in front of him grunted as they yanked it out. Sending a fresh splatter of blood over his clothes and the concrete. 

“Someone, help me!” Dwight managed to cry out despite the pain in his arm.He managed to pull away the tiniest bit, a desperate struggle to get back to the parking lot. A painful flare of pain stopped all that as Dwight let out another scream while the ruler pierced his ankle. Dwight was helpless as he was yanked backwards, a dull ache traveling through him. The ruler was yanked out, and Dwight turned over to see the figure getting ready to drive the knife down into his chest. They were illuminated by the streetlight above, and Dwight took in a shaky breath when the knife stopped just short of piercing his skin. 

The figure let out a giggle, turning around and dashing back down the alley. He could hear the psychotic giggling and heavy breathing for a couple seconds afterwards until it grew too faint. It didn’t take much to figure out why they had ran, Dwight could vaguely see shadows drawing close to him. He looked up to see Jake and David, both their eyes wide. David looked terrified, and Jake looked equally aghast. Dwight managed a small smile before letting his head rest against the pavement.

\---------------

David’s bed was warm and soft. Dwight had to admit that. The midst of feelings stirring in him passed with each tick of the clock above him. The room was silent save for David’s breathing beside him. Dwight honestly kept forgetting he needed to breath, his brain so intensely focused on keeping quiet. Quiet enough that maybe David thought he would be asleep and talk to him. It didn’t happen. 

Dwight’s arm and ankle were wrapped in gauze, back covered with a hefty amount as well, and his body was numbed from pain medication. It didn’t do enough to stop the swirling fear in his head. He had came clean to David while being patched up in his shower, with water washing over his wounds and bloody water pouring down his drain. He knew Jake was listening from the living room whenever he wasn’t on the phone with the others. 

It had turned out Dwight hadn’t been the sole victim that night. Laurie and Kate along with Meg and Nea had all been attacked which meant David already knew something was up when they arrived. Dwight had shakily filled him in on everything in the shower and since then, David had been silent, not even talking to him directly. He’d told Jake to text him tomorrow once things were figured out, leaving Dwight to sit silently beside Jake while he went to his room. 

Jake had left briefly, returning with his smashed phone and a bit of ice from a corner store. Dwight had sucked on the ice chips until he couldn’t stand the numbness. Jake had left reluctantly, telling hm to try and talk to David once he was gone. They were going to have a meet up tomorrow to discuss everything. Even Claude and Quentin were going to be there. But for now, Dwight was stuck in David’s bed, his soft and inviting bed while the person who owned it wouldn’t even speak- let alone look at him. 

“Can you p-please just say something?” Dwight whined, “yell at me, scream at me, cuss me out. I just can’t take you doing nothing.” David didn’t even look over at his voice. Dwight faltered. “David…” He mumbled, “please… I already apologized, I’ll do it more if you need it, I’m sorry I lied… I just wanted to-”

“Protect me.” David’s said, and Dwight watched a hand go to his face and pinch the bridge of his nose, “ya ‘ave said that enough Dwight, I understand.” 

“Then why are you just… ignoring me?” Dwight grumbled, “I know you’re mad… I told Jake you were going to be…” 

“That.” David said, “what ya jus’ said is why I’m not talkin’ luv. I’m doin’ my best ta not fuckin’ yell at you for bein’ so damn reckless.” David’s hand went to his cheek caressing it lightly. “I’m not mad.” David added, “well, I am but not for what yer thinking. I’m mad ya didn’t trust me enough ta tell me.” 

“It’s not that.” Dwight said sitting up, wincing slightly. “I do trust you, I just didn’t want you to get hurt!” Dwight found his voice raising slightly while he looked down at David. “You say you get it, but you turn it into that. This wasn’t supposed to be anyone’s problem but mine.” 

“Ya don’t get to make that decision!” David yelled back, “if there’s a decision relating ta yer well being, then ya don’t get to go and sacrifice it just cause you think ya can. Good god mate, where’s the Dwight who used to afraid to talk to me, the one who would jump out of his skin?” 

“He’s in an asylum!” Dwight shouted, hands frantically motioning, “where a murderous ghost from the past tried to strangle him! He’s on your couch where you kissed him! He’s not here, that’s not who I am anymore!” 

“Really, luv?!” David asked getting close to him, “because the Dwight who ran away from me and had an anxiety attack in a car seems like he’s still here!” David’s hand went to his good arm, holding him in place. “So, why does it seem that the only thing yer afraid of is me!?”

“I’m not afraid of you!” Dwight argued, getting close to his face. He could feel his face flushing with heat. “I’m afraid you’ll hate me if I tell you about everything!”

“Well mate!” David shouted, looking around the room before shaking his head, “I don’t know what else ya ‘aven’t told me so if ya started to, then that’d be lovely!” 

“Fine.” Dwight said, sinking in on himself, sudden anger changing into a resigned bitterness. “What do you want to know about, the nightmares? The ones I have that shake me awake, and I tell you I’m fine when you ask why I look so tired in the mornings? Did you want to know about those? Or, how about the guilt I feel because you’ve did everything to help me and there’s no way I can ever repay it? I look at those medical bills you paid, and I freeze up because there’s nothing I can do! Or, how about when Frank threatened Jake and me with a knife if I didn’t help him get off! Huh, did you wanna hear about that? Does that make you happy?  Happy now?!” Dwight’s eyes were wet, warm tears spilling onto the bed, “are you?” He sniffled.  
“What did Frank do to you?” David’s voice was low, and Dwight blinked the tears from his eyes to see David looking at him. His hand was clenched into a fist. “Because I swear if I just heard what you said right..” David trailed off, and Dwight looked away. 

“He uhm… told Jake if tried to stop what he wanted me to do to him, then he’d use his knife on me and him.” Dwight explained, voice shaking slightly. “I didn’t want to.” Dwight’s words were rushed, “I didn’t, I only want you, but… I was scared, so I…” Dwight stopped for a moment, trying to keep his composure. David was silently looking at him. “I promise you, I didn’t want to David. There just wasn’t anything I could do, I had to. He had the books we needed, and he threatened us, so I-” Dwight let out a slight oomph, sentence cut off when David pulled him in for a tight embrace. 

“Ya don’t need to explain yourself, luv.” David reassured him, “are ya okay?” Dwight nodded.

“It was just a handjob, but-”

“No.” Dwight looked up at David’s green eyes, that were trained on him, “ya don’t ‘ave ta go and try to justify it. If it makes ya feel better, then sure, but I won’t ‘ave you tryin’ ta defend that low life. Next time I see ‘im, he’s gonna regret ever laying a ‘and on ya.” Dwight stayed still in David’s arms. The clock ticked for a few moments, and Dwight felt his breathing finally settle down. The tears stopping. “I didn’t mean ta snap on ya.” 

“I didn’t either…” Dwight mumbled, small smile tugging at his lips.

“Ya ‘ave every reason to snap.” David joked, “I was bein’ a total jackass.” 

“And I was a liar.” Dwight offered.

“Well, we ain’t gonna get anywhere arguin’ in a circle like this, huh luv?” David asked before pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. Dwight felt a familiar warmth spread throughout him. “Ow’s about we just lay ‘ere for the night and talk in the mornin’?” 

Dwight looked at David, pressing a peck to his lips once, then twice before he wrapped his hand around the back of David’s neck, deepening it. David consented at first, tongue pushing into his mouth, a satisfied grunt leaving his mouth before he pulled back. Dwight whined, pressing light kisses to his neck. “Luv, as much as I’m okay with this, are ya? I mean-”

“I wanna forget.” Dwight said, “I wanna forget what he felt like. I don’t want you to touch me and think of him. I wanna think of you, so David… please. Just… be gentle this time, okay?” 

“Okay, luv.” David said arms traveling down his waist, “I can do that. Long as yer sure.” Dwight nodded. David frowned. “I need to hear you say it.” 

“I want you.” Dwight said, and that seemed to be enough to spur David on. “So please…”

“Patience, luv.” David chided him, a playful smile on his face. David seemed mindful of his injuries while his hands traveled over his body. Dwight let his own hands travel under David’s own shirt, running his fingers over the defined muscles of his abs, gingerly moving up to his pecs and biceps, rubbing his hands over them again and again. “That’s right luv, all yours. And yer mine.”

Dwight pressed a kiss to David’s neck, grazing his skin slightly with his teeth. David let him go for it, not stopping him from sucking and biting on the exposed skin. It wasn’t long before David was helping get him out of his pajama bottoms, and Dwight was tugging David’s shirt off. They were tossed onto the floor, and Dwight grinned while he looked at David’s body, hands traveling up and down it once again while David pressed his lips against Dwight’s. Dwight opened up his mouth to let David’s tongue in, letting him have control almost instantly. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, David exploring his mouth with his tongue and causing Dwight to let out a series of desperate whimpers. They broke apart with heavy breathing and flushes cheeks. “What ya wantin’ luv?” Another soft kiss was placed against his lips, and Dwight let his hands travel down to David’s boxers. He looked up at David, asking for permission, and David nodded. Dwight pulled them down slowly, hearing David let out soft whine when Dwight wrapped his hand cock as it sprung out of his boxers, already semi hard. 

He held it for a moment, listening to the sudden pant in David’s breath. David didn’t rush him though, just watched him before Dwight finally thumbed the head, drawing out a moan. He continued his slow pace waiting for David to say anything, but he didn’t even when he seemed ready to pick up the pace himself. Dwight took his hand away after some time, replacing it with his mouth. “Fuck me luv.” David groaned, “give a warnin’ next time.” 

Dwight just hummed, letting his throat vibrate while spit spilled over his chin. David was big, far too big for Dwight to deepthroat him properly, but he wrapped his hand around the base. David’s hand went to the back of his head, gently guiding him into a rhythm that Dwight copied with his hand. David’s other hand palmed at the front of Dwight’s own boxers. Dwight hummed, bucking his hips into David’s hand and hoping the message was clear.

When Dwight felt David’s warm and big hand start to slowly stroke him, he groaned letting more spit coat David’s dick. David moaned, and Dwight let himself continue in time with David. He pulled his mouth off of continuing stroking with his hand. “What’re ya doin’ luv?” David asked, and Dwight looked up at David, face flushed and forehead beading with sweat.

“Need more.” Dwight answered. 

“Luv, I don’t ‘ave lube, and I don’t wanna hurt ya.” David said, “just get back down there, and we can do that next time, yeah?” Dwight pouted before an idea crossed his mind. He looked at David’s hand that rested idly against his chest. He grabbed the hand, looked at David, gave a small smile, and then stuck two of the digits in his mouth running his tongue over them. David stiffened for a moment, letting out a soft moan. He pressed their foreheads together. “Ya sure ya wanna do this?” David asked, pulling the digits from his mouth. Dwight pressed a needy kiss against his mouth, and David smiled when they broke apart. “Okay then.” 

David guided him gently to the bed, resting above him with knees planted at his side. Dwight watched David’s hand travel down, and he felt them gently prodding, somewhat hesitant. 

“David…” Dwight whined, “please.” That seemed to push David towards the edge, and Dwight arched his back when David pushed his fingers in. He let out a shaky breath while David slowly worked him open. His other hand was messing with Dwight’s hair.

“Relax, luv.” David reminded him. “Let me take care of ya.” Dwight relaxed for a moment, body jolting when David’s fingers grazed a spot that made him see stars. David winked. “That was easy enough ta find.” Dwight shuddered when he ran his fingers over it again and again until he let out a whimper. He covered his mouth with his hand when David kept it up, doing his best to keep quiet. 

“David if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” The moment he said it, David’s fingers were out of him, and Dwight felt himself tense up when David repositioned himself. David looked down at him, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Dwight opened his mouth, inhaling sharply when he felt David push inside him without warning. 

“Fuck… yer tight.” David moaned. David rocked his hips once or twice before stopping. The stretch was somewhat painful, but Dwight didn’t care. “Are ya okay?” David asked.

“Really good actually.” Dwight said, and David pressed another kiss to his lips getting back into his steady pace. He managed to hit the spot that made Dwight see stars right away, and Dwight felt his whole body tense up, earning a soft groan from David. Dwight let his hands rub over David’s body.

“Yer really liking to feel me up, aren’t ya luv?” David got out between heavy breaths.

“Your body's perfect.” Dwight complimented, “you’re perfe-” His words were cut off by a squeak as David kissed at his neck just as he hit the sweet spot again. David got rougher after that, losing his gentle edge. Dwight didn’t mind as David said praise after praise. “David… I’m gonna-” Dwight tried to warn, but he got a soft kiss against his lips in return. 

“Go ahead luv.” There was a husky edge to his voice and with one final thrust Dwight came undone. His toes curls, hand grabbing a fistful of sheets as he shot his load. It hit David for the most part, a tiny bit hitting the bed. A few rough thrusts and then David was pulled out of him just in time as Dwight felt David’s hit his stomach and chest. 

That seemingly took whatever energy David had left, his body glistening with sweat as he rested on top of Dwight’s. Dwight didn’t mind, his hands shooting to David’s hair and idly playing with it. “We really need to shower, but luv, I can’t be mithered to do that. Are ya okay like this? Are ya feeling better?” 

“Yeah, to both.” Dwight murmured, sleepily hugging himself against David’s warmth. “Thank you.” Dwight added.

“No problem, luv.” David said, “jus’ get some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.”

“I love you.” Dwight whispered against David’s skin. He felt a warm breath against his ear.

“I love ya too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so this chapter huh, way longer than I thought it was gonna be... whoops. I guess at least a decent bit was smut so like, I think it's fair. I'll be real, writing smut is way harder than reading it, but I tried my best. If it's trash then that's a big yikes from me dog. So, with all that said, I hope ya liked it, thanks for all the reads, and until next time have a good one ! <3  
> If you're in the States like me, Happy Pride month <3 ! 
> 
> Side note: I got addicted to death garden, give it a try, game is way better now and fun. Me and my friends are having a blast. If you have DBD already you can get the bundle for around 7 USD- assuming that deal is still up by the time y'all see this. 
> 
> And if you like cute indie games, a game called Forager took over my life for a solid minute cause it was super fun and super cute.


	12. Mt. Ormond Part 5

Dwight took a small bit of toast, swallowing slowly while idle chatter filled his ears. The restaurant they had settled on was nice, with soft lighting and nice staff. It also had enough space so the nine of them weren’t cramped at one small table. As Dwight took another bite of his biscuit and gravy, he had to admit the food was pretty decent as well. 

He turned to see David shoveling in an ungodly amount of bacon and eggs into his mouth- in one single forkful. David caught him staring mid bite, his cheeks flushing red. Dwight gave a small smile, and he forced himself to not laugh. David swallowed the food quickly before looking away. Dwight jabbed him in the side, and the hand that had been resting on his leg pulled up to jab him in the side. Dwight didn’t manage to stop the abrupt laugh that his lips. 

“If ya mock me, then I’m gonna fight back luv.” David joked. Beside him, Jake snorted, and Dwight turned to see him watching the two of them curiously. He had seemed surprised when Dwight had walked through the front door pressed close to David with a carefree smile on his face. Dwight didn’t blame him though. In all fairness, Dwight wasn’t exactly better, but he was partially distracted from the high of the pain meds and the memories of last night. 

“Don’t tickle him in public.” Jake warned, putting his mug down, “I swear I’ve never seen something as dangerous as when he gets tickled.” Meg looked over from across the table. She had thrown on a pink track jacket, and Dwight could see the bandages peeking out from the sleeves ever so slightly. 

“Oh right, wasn’t it at the Christmas party like Sophomore he accidentally busted your tooth out?” Dwight felt his cheeks flushing at the memory. It had been a New Year’s celebration at Jake’s mansion while his family was out of town before David had moved there. It had been a good night, they’d been wasted on fancy wine that had names none of them could pronounce, and Jake had gotten the bright idea to tickle him. What had resulted was a chipped tooth, and the most embarrassing moment of the year for Dwight. 

“That’s the one…” Dwight mumbled, stuffing his face with biscuit n’ gravy to hopefully avoid having to talk about it. David laughed beside him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Jake and Meg managed some small laughs while Laurie let out a long sigh. But, Dwight noticed a small smile on her face when she plopped a grape into her mouth. 

“If I remember right,” Claude said “Jake asked me to try and put the tooth back on with… superglue?” Dwight saw Jake’s go red beside him, pulling his scarf over his face. 

“No…” Nea said, “wasn’t it the glitter glue he stole from his little sisters room?” The laugh that escaped Dwight’s mouth was almost enough to cause him to choke on his food.

“Oh my god it was!” Meg laughed, “he started crying when we wouldn’t let him.” 

“Being sober that night was certainly… an adventure.” Laurie said, and Quentin nodded.

“Was it Meg or Nea who made out with the moose head in the entry hall?” Now, it was the girl’s turns to turn red in the face.

“Meg.” Laurie answered, “Nea passed out on Jake’s couch before the ball even dropped, doubt she had time to kiss a moose head. And Jake and Dwight were spooning like the two totally straight boys they were back then.” Dwight scoffed, shaking his head at the teasing. Jake just sipped his coffee silently. 

“It’s always strange ta me ya weren’t out.” David commented when the conversation broke off into separate ones again. Dwight raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his food. “Jus’ I showed up when ya and Park were a thing, so it’s strange that wasn’t always the case.” Dwight stayed silent.

“My coming out wasn’t exactly… pretty.” Dwight admitted, “I’ll tell you about it later, but there’s just a lot to it.” 

“Mines pretty simple.” Jake interjected into their conversation, “dudes were hot, and I wanted to piss my dad off. Having the heir to the company come out as a raging bisexual wasn’t the best image for them in the conservative business world.”

“Cheers to that mate.” David said, downing his glass of juice like it was a pint, “parents told me I can come back and run the company when I ‘ave a woman on my arm. Half tempted to take ya to meet them luv.” David said it so casually that Dwight didn’t register it until he was swallowing his next bite of food. Dwight choked for a second, cheeks flushing red. 

“E-excuse me?” Dwight asked. David’s hand went to his thigh. 

“Ya ‘eard me right luv.” David said casually, “was gonna talk to you ‘bout it later, but I ‘ave to fly out during Winter break. Thought it’d be nice to spend Christmas with you. Ya don’t ‘ave ta, but I’d rather at least have them know who I’m dating and such. It’s a bit away though, we don’t ‘ave ta worry about it now.” 

“Aren’t they just going to just automatically hate me?” Dwight asked, setting his fork on his empty plate. David’s lifted his arm up from his lap and wrapped it around him. Dwight leaned into the embrace, letting his head rest against David’s shoulder. 

“Probably.” David admitted, “but I don’t really give two fucks ‘bout what they think. They’re invitin’ me, so they’re the ones who ‘ave to accept yer a part of my life now.” Dwight nodded.

“Thanks for the heads up.” Dwight said, “I’ll think about it, just sorta a big thing.” David hummed, rubbing Dwight’s shoulder lightly. Dwight stayed silent after that, and David do too, merely keeping him close. It had been that way since they had woken up, David’s arms wrapped around him, nose buried in his locks of hair. Eventually though, the peaceful and carefree air was broken when Claude spoke up.

“So, I love how nice this is but…” She paused, “it’s probably best we get to talking, I’m sorta in the dark on this one.” 

“Most of us are.” Kate spoke up, the first time Dwight had heard speak to anyone besides Laurie that morning. She had a set of bandages around her waist, and Dwight was honestly confused as to how she was still wearing a crop top in the midst of Autumn. Even pressing himself against David was only just enough to keep Dwight from shivering. “So I figure those of y’all who know stuff have some explaining to do for the rest of us.” 

“Right…” Dwight started, figuring he was probably the best one, “it started at the bar…” He gave a brief explanation of Frank and the button. He shivered at the mention of the name, phantom touches pawing at him. Dwight paused  before continuing: mentioning his meeting with Jeff and subsequently the library where Nea and Quentin found him. 

“Wait, you knew?” A voice asked. Dwight looked over to see the usual meek Claude, staring Quentin down. “And, you didn’t try to help them or stop them? You didn’t even tell the rest of us?” 

“That’s not it.” Quentin said, “I didn’t want to be apart of it, and I didn’t want you to be a part of it. For the record, I did tell them I was a good idea to drop it.” Nea snorted, crossing her arms.

“Way to say I told you so, Smith. You want a fucking cookie?” Quentin’s face flushed.

“Not my fault you guys decided to get into something again.” Quentin retorted. “Had you of listened to me maybe half of you wouldn’t be wrapped in bandages again. I mean really, how was a serial killer really a sa-”

“Enough.” Laurie interrupted, “you know just as well as I do that there is no way we knew this was going to happen. And, let me remind you, it was your fault we wound up at that asylum and not one of us blamed you. So, I think it’s very fitting if you would return the favor to Dwight and Nea.” 

“Ya don’t know what they’ve been through mate.” David added, and Dwight saw David’s eyes trail over him “accusin’ each other isn’t gonna ‘elp. If ya don’t wanna be ‘ere, then yer more than welcome ta leave.” Quentin slumped into his seat. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Anyways.” Jake spoke up, “David is right: arguing isn’t going to help us get through this in one piece. We have shit for information, an informant who’s a ra-” Jake stopped, looking at Dwight, “a scumbag. And, a set of books that might have belonged to the legion.” 

“Like Sally’s diary?” Meg asked, “I mean that helped us get a lead last time, maybe these books will do the same.” 

“Yeah but…” Dwight thought of Frank. The pins had been a certain amount of evidence, but Dwight had started to become skeptical of the pile of books. Dwight knew Frank could’ve gave them anything and sent them on a wild goose chase. He’d be lying if he said Frank wouldn’t do that to them just to get more of what he wanted. “The books are more or less a loose lead. They’re not one-hundred percent reliable.” 

“What’s that mean?” Kate asked, “you over here saying we got attacked by something and so did y’all, but we haven’t got a clue what it could be?” 

“No…” Jake admitted, “we know who they are. Frank confirmed that much for us.” 

“The Legion.” Dwight realized, “he mentioned he’d seen the ghosts since he made the old ski resort his hideout. He has to know more but getting information from him…” Dwight’s voice faltered. 

“Getting information from that twat is no longer an option.” David said. Jake hummed his agreement. “We can figure it out without ‘im.” The others seemed skeptical.

“Well… if all we have is a pile of books that might have nothing, we might have to consider it.” Claude pointed out, “I don’t quite like the idea of the ghosts of a serial killer gang of teenagers attacking us when we have no way to stop them.” 

“How do we even stop them?” Meg asked, “I mean we more or less got lucky with Sally taking care of the problem for us. But, if it’s a band of serial killers, what are we supposed to do?” 

“How about we burn that bridge when we get to it?” Laurie offered, “right now, I think we should focus on pinning down who exactly the Legion are.” 

“What exactly is that gonna do for us darling?” Kate asked, “I doubt shoutin their names is gonna get ‘em to stop the stabbing. They act feral.” 

“But, if we have their identity,” Quentin interjected, “it might give us an edge to figure out who they were and why they killed.” 

“Why they killed?” Nea asked, “maybe cause they were fucking psychopaths.”

“We thought the same thing about Sally.” Laurie reminded her, “and well, look how that panned out. There has to be more to it. I mean the whole killings themselves feel off.” Dwight raised an eyebrow at that. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, “the killings feel off?” Laurie leaned back into her seat, eyes traveling far off. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Nea could be right about them just being psychopaths. But, all homeless men found over the course of nearly two decades missing organs. Doesn’t it seem strange that the ghosts attacking us are still teenagers?” Dwight thought of the timeline of the killings for a moment.

“Because if their deaths signal the ends of the killings, and they’re teenagers as we see them, then…” Dwight put it together, “that means it was practically toddlers gutting full grown adults.” 

“Well that just sounds ridiculous.” Kate pointed out.

“Exactly.” Laurie added, “there’s just no possible way that kids were able to pull that off. Not to mention the detective that left town… why did he leave?” 

“Detective?” Meg asked, “I don’t remember Dwight mentioning that.” 

“It’s because it’s a dead end.” Nea said, “Frank said it was his deadbeat grandfather, right?” Dwight nodded.

“That’s what he said, and it’s honestly one of the only things I’ve believed that has came out of his mouth. But, it does strike me as odd too… he left really soon after the murders started. I would try and ask Frank, but I’d… rather not go up there again if we can help.”

“Yer not going up there, period.” David corrected. 

“For once I agree with David. If we can help it, then none of us are going back up there.” Jake said. “Frank is a fucking nut job. It’s probably in our best interest to steer clear of him.” 

“Is it possible he was part of the Legion?” Meg asked. “I mean, he knows all this stuff, saw their ghosts… doesn’t it make sense?” 

“If he wasn’t so young, then maybe.” Dwight admitted. Frank did have something dark in him, something that made Dwight’s skin crawl. “But, Frank is younger than us which means there’s no possible way.”

“What if he’s a ghost?” Kate offered, “I mean y’all said all that, what if he’s just playing his cards right.”

“Can’t be.” David said, “I’ve encountered him in the clubs for three years now. Frank is very much young and very much alive.” Dwight saw Meg out of the corner of his eye open her mouth only to be cut off by Quentin.

“Well listen.” He said, “this isn’t going anywhere, we’re just speculating right now. We know almost nothing besides the murders took place, our informant is alive and a piece of shit, and that the ghosts attacking us this time are our perpetrators. Right?” They all nodded their agreement. “Why don’t we each take a book or two, read them, and then meet back up say, Friday night?” 

“That sounds like the best, do any of us have evening classes?” Laurie asked. It took Dwight a moment to remember that classes were starting back up tomorrow. He really wasn’t ready for it. 

But, without many more words, Jake was pulling the books from his bag, and they were each taking their pick. Dwight picked up the sketchbook. He ran his fingers over its weathered cover. He just hoped the contents were fine. Dwight sighed. It was odd how normal this all felt to him.

\---------------

Dwight was in a panic while he rushed across the campus at record speed. He was clutching his bag to stop his belongings from spilling out while he hastily tried to zip it. He was bobbing and weaving between people, throwing out apologies left and right while he pushed past them. How the hell had he forgotten he had a meeting with Johansen? 

Okay well, Dwight knew how. Coming back and going over midterms had been one huge stressor, Dwight had passed- thanks to some divine miracle -but it was stressful nonetheless. Then of course, there was the issue of studying the sketchbook in the park. He’d been sat under one of the tall oak trees while David was reading through his own book with an agitated look on his face. Dwight had been content to stay there all day, relax and maybe doze against David. That was until he got an email notification from Johansen asking if he was running late.

All of which brought Dwight to the present when he skidded through the doors of the art hall, nearly smashing into the wall as the concrete transformed into linoleum. Dwight grinded to a halt, taking a moment to catch his breath. He took off again. He hoped the email he had sent Johansen hadn’t been rude or came off that way. Was there an easy way to put: I accidentally spaced our meeting because I’m partially high on pain meds, and my boyfriend and I were studying the journal and sketchbook of a serial killer as a pre date?  Dwight seriously doubted it. 

Still, despite the overwhelming panic, Dwight paused in front of the door to let himself catch his breath. He knew Johansen was chill, but Dwight wondered if he was pushing his lucky finally. He tugged his hoodie down, hoping the dark red of it covered any sweat stains he might’ve just gave himself. He frantically patted his hair down a bit from where it was sticking up wildly and then slowly starting to panic more when it failed to do so. Dwight shook his head: he was fine, just stressed. Dwight knocked on the door hesitantly, hearing a slight shuffle of footsteps before it was opened. 

Jeff was in a white shirt, covered with splotches of paint. His dark hair was pulled back into a bun, and Dwight felt himself relax when Jeff gave him a slight smile. 

“Good evening.” Jeff said, motioning for him to come in. There was a large tarp spread over the floor, with an easel in the center holding up a partially painted canvas. “Excuse the mess, I’m not supposed to paint in here, but they give you so much office work and expect you to use the studio like a student.” He laughed. “Did you just get done with a run or something?” Jeff asked, “you’re looking partially red bud.” 

“Oh uhm,” Dwight said scratching the back of his head “yeah. I was on a jog with David, trying to keep in shape and all, you know plus couple time.”

“Well, I’m not one for jogs.” Jeff laughed, “I’d much rather be at a Dunkin Donuts for a date. Just remember: if a person doesn’t love you when you have a donut body, then they don’t deserve you when you give up donuts for them.” Dwight snickered at the absurdity of it. 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Dwight managed. Jeff clapped him on the shoulder. 

“How have you been?” Jeff made his way over to his desk, sitting his seat and stretching. “Hope you’ve managed to get some sleep since I last saw you.” 

“Plenty.” Dwight joked, “nice change of pace.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, no sketchbook is worth losing sleep over, even if it is for a grade.” Jeff reprimanded lightly. “I may have came to the first class slightly hungover though, so I guess I can’t really be too hard on you.” Dwight shrugged.

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t came to your class drunk before.” Dwight admitted, face flushing red when he realized what he said. “Sorry, I mean, that’s probably not appropriate to say.” Jeff waved him off. 

“I’m an art professor, I expect most of my students to either be goody two shoes or stoners. A little hangover never hurt anyone.” Dwight felt his nerves start to ease up the smallest bit. Jeff was sorta like one big friendly teddy bear of a person. “Speaking of being an art professor, that is what this meeting requires me to be, so I am gonna need to see your sketchbook.”

“Oh, r-right.” Dwight laughed, reaching his hand around his bag before grabbing the light notebook and handing it over, not even bothering looking when Jeff took it. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize.” Jeff said, “just give me a bit to look through this.” Dwight nodded, looking at his phone, sending a couple texts to David. They still had a movie date later that night, a sci-fi horror called Deathgarden that David was excited to see. Dwight had to admit it did look interesting, plus quality time with David despite everything that had started going on again was nice.

Dwight looked to the side of the wall while Jeff stared at the sketch book with curious eyes. Dwight let himself settle on one piece, but it was more out of confusion than awe. One piece of art, in a graffiti style, made him tilt his head to the side. The words ‘Waterparks!’ were written in bubble letters on a small scale. There was a small tag at the end. He was staring at it in confusion, wondering why it of all things peaked his interest before it finally clicked. In his head, he saw the ‘LEGION’ mural. They looked… oddly similar to one another. 

“Uhm, can I ask you a question?” Dwight asked.

“Funny thing, I was going to ask you the same thing.” Jeff started, his voice sounded odd, “but I guess you can go first.” 

“When did you make that?” Dwight asked, pointing to the artwork. Jeff tilted his head, seemingly thinking for a moment. 

“Ah that’s one of my earlier ones when I was experimenting, made it when I was in on the cusp of twenty- back in the nineties. That feels like such a long time ago now.” jeff laughed slightly, “time really does fly.” Dwight nodded, managing a small smile. He remembered the police file from the library. The mural of the Legion had been painted during the same decade. Which meant… Dwight paused, there was absolutely no way, right? “Is it okay if I ask you a question now?” Jeff asked.

“Oh right, yeah you want to know about the sketches.” Dwight turned to him. Jeff shook his head, pushing his notebook back to him… except. Dwight paled. 

“I was actually wondering whose sketchbook this is and where you found it?” Jeff questioned. The notebook Jeff was holding out to him was the old and weathered one. Dwight had managed to get through some of the sketches, most of them being doodles of eyes and knives. (One had been the rough sketch of a mask, but only one.) They certainly didn’t look like anything he drew, and they’d all been signed with the initials: S.J. 

“Oh, oh my god… I am so sorry.” Dwight apologized, going to take it.  Jeff pulled it back. His face was dark, and Dwight felt all the comfort the office gave him being sapped out.

“Where did you find it?” Jeff asked again, voice losing its usual carefree attitude. 

“It w-was a find at the ski resort.” Dwight answered, hoping to tie some truth into the lie. “A group of friends, and I went up there and just found it while looking into the killings from the seventies and eighties.” From the corner of his eyes, Dwight saw the graffiti sketch proudly on display, almost as if it was taunting him. “Uhm… why do you ask?” Jeff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to… scare you.” Jeff said slowly, “when I called you detective I never thought you’d actually find something from the past.” Dwight went to open his mouth. “It’s my sister’s old sketchbook.” Those words silenced Dwight. “Susie Johansen,” Jeff continued “she passed away when were younger. I just never… thought I’d see something like this again.” 

Dwight thought about it for a second, thinking about the sketchbook that Frank had told them belonged to the Legion. There was no way, no possible way, that Frank would have known this would happen, that this could happen. But, Jeff sat in front of him with misty eyes and an almost identical painting to the one at the resort on his wall. “Susie was a uhm, shy one,” Jeff elaborated, “fell into the wrong crowd and wanted to fit in.”  _ Did that mean murdering people? _

“She came home with this bubblegum pink hair one day, and our parents lost it. I’d never heard Susie stand up for herself before, she was like a whole new person after that day. She’s actually the whole reason I got into art. Our parents wanted me to be a banker. After she passed though, I got better at art, mimicked her styles and did my best to make her proud.” There was a small smile on Jeff’s face, “seeing this must be a sign she’s happy where I am. That she’s watching over me.” Jeff finished his monologue, shaking his head lightly.

“I’m s-sorry to hear that.” Dwight managed to get out, “I didn’t mean to… I just reached, forgot I had it in there.” 

“It’s alright,” Jeff said wiping his eyes with his arm “I’m going to go ahead and cancel this session if that’s alright. Don’t worry, I’ll give you full marks.”

“Yeah, of course, once again I am so sorry.” Dwight apologized, “I never thought… it was just… up there and all, and it was what they trusted me to look over. I’m the design major and all.” Dwight managed a small laugh, and Jeff did as well. 

“It is quite alright, just a bit of a shell shock.” Jeff admitted, “I do wonder, you said you were investigating the serial killer thing, correct?” There was a genuine curiosity in his voice.

“Y-yeah, it’s just a lot of dead ends honestly.” Dwight replied, “that’s one of the only things we’ve found so... I assume your sister wasn’t killed by them.” The moment Dwight said it, he covered his mouth. “I’m just gonna… see myself… out.” Jeff nodded his head, smile pinched into a tight frown. 

“That’d be for the best, Dwight. I’ll see you in class on Thursday, you don’t mind if I keep this, do you?” Dwight shook his head.

“Go ahead, I only got to look at the first couple pages, just seemed like eyes and face drawings, nothing I’d really need to solve a serial killer mystery.” He forced a laugh at the end, and Dwight knew it sounded fake when he stood up from the chair and rushed to the door, nearly tripping over the tarp. 

Dwight let himself get halfway out the hall before he pulled out his phone, dialing a number. 

“Hello, Dwight?” Laurie’s voice came from the other end. “What’s up? Did you find something?” Dwight looked over his shoulder, back at Johansen’s door. “Dwight… hello?” 

“Sorry.” He whispered, “you’re at the library, right?” 

“Yeah, Kate and I are going over out notebooks, we haven’t gotten very far, but I have out some interesting things already. They planned the murders in advance, scouted people-”

“Laurie, I think I might have an inkling for a killer.” Dwight rushed out, stepping out of the art wing. “I need you to check a name out for me in the files.” 

“You do?” Laurie asked, “I didn’t think a sketchbook would have anything. To be honest, I thought you took it because it was an easy thing to say there was nothing.” 

“Okay well, I may have accidentally handed it to Johansen during our meeting-” 

“You did what?!” Laurie asked, “Dwight I expect something like that from Nea, but you doing it… just…” 

“Listen, it sucked, and I might like avoid going to art for a bit but there’s a name.” Laurie seemed to be waiting. “Susie Johansen.” 

“Johansen, the professor’s last name?” 

“One and the same, I gave him the wrong sketchbook, and he said it was his sister’s, and you remember the mural that the police report talked about?”

“The one painted in ninety-six.” Laurie confirmed.

“One and only.” Dwight said, “well Jeff has one in a similar style on his walls. When I say that, I mean pretty much a copy except different words and different colors, but it’s one in the same Laurie.” He could hear typing coming from Laurie’s end.

“Doesn’t this seem off to you?” Laurie asked, “I mean… doesn’t it all just feel like one big coincidence? I still feel like we’re missing something.” Dwight had to agree there. It all felt too easy and too lucky. “But, I guess if information is matching up, we’re kinda forced to roll with it.” Dwight thought about it for a moment.

“I do have one person who could explain it.” Dwight reluctantly said. He could hear Laurie stop moving, a sigh escaping her lips. 

“You mean the informant we can’t really trust. The one your boyfriend and ex-boyfriend want you to not run into again, that person?” Dwight sighed. 

“That’s the one.” Laurie snorted from the other end of the line. “Listen, I know it isn’t ideal but-”

“I’m all for it, but I’m wishing you the best of luck on convincing those two to let you go up there.” Laurie said, “I found a file, marked from nineteen-eighty-four, I’ll take a look. Good luck on your end.” Dwight sighed, putting his phone down as the call hung up. He was gonna need more than luck, he was gonna need a damn miracle. 

\---------------

The sun was starting to set on the horizon while Dwight made his way up the wooded path that had slowly gotten more and more familiar. Dwight shivered slightly, bundling up in his hoodie. Maybe this had been a bad idea? After all, it wasn’t too late for Dwight to turn around and head back to his car. He felt something tug him forward, through the path of pine trees. 

Maybe he should’ve just told David and Jake what he was doing, instead of cancelling his date and saying he was tired? In all honesty, Dwight didn’t know what exactly compelled him to keep going, just like he didn’t know what compelled him to lie. Still, here Dwight was, trudging up the slope until the shadow of the ski resort came into view. Dwight felt a wave of anxiety come over him.

Dwight didn’t know what Frank could possibly know about all of this, but he felt like there had to be something Frank was keeping from him. Dwight was going to stand his ground and find out. He clenched his hand into a fist. He could do this. 

Dwight didn’t waste any time crossing through the debris, not even stopping at the door. He let himself right in. The air inside was somewhat cold, and Dwight looked around cautiously for any sign of Frank. The light seeping in the windows was faint, but it was enough to warrant Dwight not pulling his phone out while he explored.

He made his way to the center room where a dim fire was burning, not as big as the ones Dwight was used to. There was also no sign of Frank in the main room, but he heard a deep humming coming from upstairs. Dwight didn’t miss a beat, traveling up the steps and turning down the hall where it was coming from. He listened carefully, stopping in front of a room with an open door.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Frank sitting on the floor, whittling away on a stick with one of his knives, sharpening it into a makeshift spear. Dwight suddenly felt his courage leave him, what the hell was he doing up here, alone? He needed to go back into town, get David or Jake or someone else to come up here, he couldn’t do this- not alone. Dwight went to retreat, stopping when a floorboard creaked loudly below him. Dwight cussed himself out mentally.

“Who the fucks there?!” Frank’s voice was loud and aggravated, and Dwight started to bolt. He had barely rounded the corner of the staircase when the sound of heavy footsteps caught up to him. It was quick, Dwight’s hood getting grabbed, and him being thrown to the floor. The air was knocked out of him when a foot pressed against his chest. He watched the metallic shimmer of a knife go to his throat, and the foot pressed down harder.

“Frank- it’s… Dwight.” Dwight managed to get out, looking up at Frank just in time to see him finally recognize him. A small smile crossed his face. Despite it seeming somewhat genuine, it still sent a cold chill through him. 

“Dwighty?” Frank asked, “well fuck me sideways, I never thought you of all people would come up here.” The knife was pulled away, and the foot was removed from his chest. Dwight sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the fresh ache in his body. “Sorry about that.” Frank said, “you know I’d never hurt you… unless you asked for it.” Dwight rolled his eyes, going to pick himself up only for Frank to outstretch his hand. Dwight took it reluctantly, letting himself be helped to his feet. Frank didn’t let go of his hand though. “Look at you, already being domestic.” There was an almost playful tone to his voice. 

“That’s n-not-” Dwight stammered, “I’m not here to do this.” Frank sighed, but he didn’t let his hand go. 

“Right, right. You’re all business and no pleasure. Using me for my information, huh?” Frank whined, “what do you think that does to a guy’s confidence? Not good things, I can tell you that much.” Frank tugged him closer. “But, if you’re wanting information, I’m sure we can help each other.”

“Let me go.” Dwight said, voice shaking. Frank didn’t budge. “Now.” He felt the grip on his hand tighten. Frank’s free hand shot to his face, turning his face harshly. Dwight saw angry eyes glaring at him. Dwight didn’t know why he did it, but he spit directly in Frank’s face. The slap he received in return should have been expected, but it was strong enough to make Dwight stagger, glasses knocked to the floor.

Frank got ready to speak, probably yell at him, but Dwight heard a sudden loud banging. He went wide eyed. He could hear a faint voice yelling. Dwight went wide eyed when Frank’s grip caused his hand to start to hurt. 

“God damnit.” Frank grumbled, “of all the fucking times, he chooses now.” Frank looked at him. “You, go to the room I was in and wait for me to get back. Got it.” Dwight didn’t say anything. “Listen bitch, you might be getting a little bit more of a spine, but you listen to me when I speak or else I’ll hurt you. And, if I find out you didn’t listen to me when I get back up here, I’ll hurt you and David and anyone else you’re close to. Understood?” Dwight felt his legs start to tremble, this had been a horrible idea. “I asked you a question.” Frank stated.

“I understand.” Dwight said, a small bit of relief traveling through him when Frank let go of his hand. Dwight picked his glasses from off the ground. Somehow, they were still intact.

“Good boy.” Frank said, patting his cheek lightly, “you listen, and I’ll answer any questions you have. Just, don’t touch my stuff.” There was a warning to his voice, and Frank gave him a slight shove in the direction. “You’ll even get a reward if I think you deserve it, baby.” Dwight shuddered at his voice, morphing the gag he let out into a cough. Dwight shut the door behind him, no reason for him to have to deal with whoever Frank had pissed off. 

The room was somewhat of a mess, but it honestly didn’t surprise Dwight. There was a set of hoodies and clothes strewn across the floor. There was also a couple of dark red stains, and Dwight had a vague guess of what they were in the dim candlelight that lit up the room. There was a mattress in the corner of the room, a small table, and a couch. Dwight noticed a hefty amount of beer bottles by the mattress. The explained the twinge of alcohol in the air mixed with some cologne. 

Dwight stepped over the stick Frank had been whittling, sitting down on the couch. For a minute, he thought about calling David and letting him know he might be in trouble. Dwight bit his lip. They’d agreed to be honest, and he’d lied a whole day later. For what, to try and confirm something with Frank? Dwight shoved his phone back in his pocket, eyes focusing on a book sat on the table. Frank’s words echoed in his mind: don’t touch my stuff.

Well, Dwight guessed it wouldn’t hurt as long as Frank didn’t find out. He snagged up the old book, flipping over the front cover. Unlike the books Frank had given him, this one seemed recently used with five initials covering the first blank page.

“J.J., S.J., J.M., J.A., and F.M.” Dwight read out loud. He could hear shouting growing louder outside the room. Whoever Frank was getting into an argument with, it was getting heated. Dwight shook his head, flipping past the pages and starting to read what appeared to be a journal with varying amounts of handwriting. 

 

_ April 3rd, ‘73- _

_ Julie here. Court orders forcing me to write this journal. I know you sour pusses aren’t gonna read this, so I can say what I want. You just wanna flip through like the asses you are, and see that we all wrote a little bit of something. Fuck you people.  _

 

_ Susie here. Julie’s right, you’re all asses. Fuck off.  _ Dwight blinked at that entry. But, the next one made him nearly drop it to the ground.

 

_ I’m doing this, so I don’t have to go to juvy. Jeff~ _

 

_ Yep. Fuck you tight asses. Got me kicked off the basketball team. From Joe.  _

 

Dwight stopped, looking at the initials. Jeff and Susie’s were obvious, and it seemed Julie and Joe were the other two, but that was the only ones from that page so why was there a fifth set. Dwight continued to read, for the most part it seemed like a whole set of passive aggressive teenage angst entries. The yelling outside the room was getting louder.

There was also the issue of Jeff’s age. He was probably on just nearing forty, so if he was a teenager in this like it seemed, why wasn’t he much older? It was about halfway through the year when the teens were doing community service under Detective Morrison that Dwight got his answer. The lines describing it were vague, but it seemed to shift the whole tone of the entries. No longer were they bored kids doing something for court, they had formed a makeshift gang.

_ We found a book, old and cryptic while cleaning out the old Thompson Mill. It was below the floorboards, and it was hidden in a box, but it has some things we’re gonna try for shits and giggles. ~Susie _

 

They seemed to treat it as a joke after that. Mentioning fake incantations and spells and potions, that they tried on Halloween. It wasn’t until they mentioned a murder, and a successful spell that Dwight was dumbfounded. Nearly one year later, and on the day of the first murder, they wrote. 

 

_ Holy shit… it fucking worked. We got Jeff to bring this guy up to try something, dude was like a backpacker trying to sell these pins for some spare cash, and we did a spell to put a curse on Morrison, and it fucking worked. Holy shit. It. Fucking. Worked.  _

 

They casually talked about dumping the body and taking the pins. Dwight didn’t know exactly what they were on about with the curse until a couple entries later when he was left reeling. 

 

_ Former Detective Morrison here, feels weird saying that after being stuck as that hardass for so long. Hard to dodge the questions of why I sound so young on the phone, but I have a plan already- gonna say the murders are too much for me, and I’m gonna pretend to live on my spare property in Florida.  It feels good to finally be who I’m meant to be. We’re gonna start something here. We’re the Legion, and we’re going to rule this town.  _

 

After that, a clear image started to paint itself. They talked about spells to keep themselves young, ones that required sacrifice. Dwight was wide eyed, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the book. He heard a loud bang from outside the room, and Dwight jolted from his spot on the couch. This book could explain everything. Dwight jammed it under his hoodie, quietly opening the door and sneaking towards the staircase. 

“For fuck’s sake, Jeff!” Frank yelled, “lighten up, it’s not like I’m doing anything harmful! I’m just having a bit of fun!” Dwight raised an eyebrow, forcing himself to not audible react when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Relax?!” Jeff’s voice was loud and angry, “how the hell am I supposed to relax?! You’re stirring this shit up again! We agreed we were done! You promised me that it was done! I’m having to make up stories on the fly and hope that they’re convincing enough people don’t question me about them!” 

“Oh my god, are you really worried about them.” Frank scoffed, “they’re college students investigating something the cops couldn’t even solve. You really think these kids are gonna guess it’s the work of the occult?” 

“If they have one of the culprits feeding them the information and goading them along, then yeah. The cops back in the seventies didn’t know we had their detective on our side. Hell, they didn’t know we had a fucking demonic tome on our side.” Jeff practically snarled, a venomous inflection in words, “Don’t try to act innocent about it, I know you dug it out again. One of my students showed up to a meeting today with Susie’s sketchbook. I know there’s no other way he found that book and just so managed to give it to me without you making it happen. And, he just so happened to have the button too? Don’t try to tell me that wasn’t you.” 

“Well,” Frank sighed “you caught me there, I did wanna get your attention, so I may have merely set them on the right path, but it’s not like they know about anything yet. They’ll hit a dead end before you get caught.” Dwight watched as Jeff moved forward, picking up Frank by his collar.

“Frank, this isn’t some game.” Jeff seemed to be trying to remind him, “I grew up, I atoned for what we did. And, I’m not just going to have you jeopardize that cause you’re wanting attention!” 

“You treating me like this really reminds me of the good ole days.” Frank whined, and Dwight didn’t even need to see his face to know he winked. “Maybe if you came up and treated me like this more I wouldn’t need to go to such drastic measures.” Jeff dropped him.

“No,” Jeff argued “we’re done. We’ve been finished for a long time now. I’m not the younger brother of the group you get to boss around cause he’s in awe of you anymore. This stops now. Next time they come up, you answer nothing. You tell them nothing. Got it!” 

“Fine.” Frank said, shrugging Jeff’s arm off of his shoulder, “don’t forget you people are the reason I’m like this now. Don’t act all high and mighty when you were so complacent making me who I am. In fact, I remember you being all over me when I showed up.” 

“I’m serious Frank. You’re finally starting to grow up, for a second time, maybe if you start acting like it we can actually talk.” Jeff said. Silence fell over them for a moment.

“There is one more issue.” Frank admitted, and Dwight could hear the faux innocence in his voice. “The ghosts of the others got angry, started attacking them. They’re trying to protect the secret.”

“Then call them off.” Jeff groaned, “you’re the one with the spell book still. That student of mine you used to get to me, he’s been through enough. Cut the spell on him off, call the ghosts off, put it all to an end. Don’t forget, I know how to use that spell book too, and I will come and use it if I find out you’ve kept it up. You got what you wanted” Frank stiffened where he was standing. “It’s time for all of this to stop Frank, it’s gone on long enough.” 

“Right.” Frank said, “well I’ll keep all that in mind when I turn them away. So, if you’re done being a stick in the mud, you can go.” Frank’s voice was calm and level over the crackle of the fire. But, there was an edge to it. “Get out!” He yelled suddenly. “Get! The! Fuck! Out!” Jeff held up his hand, and Dwight watched him walk away. The door of the ski resort slammed a moment or two later. Frank’s eyes glistened with rage when they leered up at the top of the staircase. Dwight scurried backwards, towards the room.

Dwight barely managed to sit back down when the door flew open. It smashed into the wall with a loud bang. Dwight looked over in the doorway, to see Frank glaring at him. Dwight didn’t even get a chance to speak and make an excuse before-

“Put the fucking book back on the table. Now.” Frank’s voice was even and cold in the same way it had been downstairs. He was ready to lie, say it must’ve just been misplaced when: “That’s an order.” It was those three words that made Dwight seem to go on autopilot, taking the book from his hoodie and setting it down in haste. 

The whole action left him feeling somewhat dizzy. What, he hadn’t been planning on doing that? So why… “Don’t try to act so surprised.” Frank snorted, “you heard the conversation too, so I don’t want you to pretend you don’t have at least some idea of what’s going on.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I took the book, but I, I didn’t leave, I pro-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Frank growled, “that’s an order.” Dwight blinked, and he couldn’t help it as words started to pour from his mouth.

“I left the room after reading through some of it. I was gonna just run, but I heard you talking to Jeff, and I eavesdropped. I ran back once he left, and I can’t stop talking. Why can’t I… stop talking?” Dwight looked over at Frank, a horrified realization dawning on him.  _ I know there’s no other way he found that book and just so managed to give it to me without you making it happen.  _ Dwight blinked. 

“Well, you’re seeming to put it together.” Frank stated. 

“I really need to be getting going.” Dwight struggled to get out. He stood up, but Frank held out his arm, blocking the doorway. “Really, I need to get goi-”

“Sit back down and talk with me.” Frank said, “that’s an order.” Dwight felt his blood run cold, body jerking robotically as he plopped back on the couch. Frank tilted his head to the side, an evil smile blossoming across his face. 

“Now baby,” Frank said “let me do some explaining.” 

\---------------

“So you know who I am?” That was the first thing Frank asked as he sat down on the couch, and Dwight looked at him. Based on what the journal had said:

“You’re the detective, but you said that was your grandpa.” Dwight pointed out, “so, how?” Frank clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“You did read the book right, it’s pretty obvious what happened. Spells, witchcraft, turned back my clock.” Frank laughed, “one day I went to bed as a thirty-year old man, and I woke up as a sixteen year old teenager. Albeit, I was a bit different from who I used to be.” Frank’s finger swept under his chin.

“So the story?” Dwight asked, “your grandpa?” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I still hate that fucker, I hate the person I used to be. I was a hardass who never had a taste of anything wild. These people, the Legion as you call us: Jeff, Julie, Joe, and Susie, they gave me a life I wanted. I made up a story, stayed out of reach, pretended to be the old me for a couple weeks, and then I ditched town.” Frank put a hand on his cheek, “they gave me a life I could live with instead of being stuck with. We wanted to be young forever.” 

“So you killed for it.” Dwight continued, “you guys used that book you found, and you used it to what, stay young? How selfish can you guys get?” Frank wrapped his arms around Dwight’s torso, pulling him closer.

“You’re gonna let me do this.” Frank whispered in his ear while Dwight struggled, “and you’re going to like it. That’s an order.” The moment he said those words, Dwight felt his body relax, mind falling at ease. Why should he care that Frank was holding him? After all, they had much important things to talk about. “There you go baby.” Frank whispered, “I wasn’t selfish, I was doing something generous for the people who gave me a new life. I knew spots and flaws of the police department, and I used them to my advantage. But, you were right. Using that book, we were able to perform sacrifices and stay young. And, for a couple months, we wouldn’t age.” 

“That’s sick.” Dwight muttered, “you killed people to stay young and that’s it. How the hell could any of you live with yourselves? You were murdering people because you didn’t want to grow up?”

“Now, I’d appreciate if you would use a nicer tone with me.” Frank suggested before adding, “that’s an order.” Dwight felt the anger in his brain start to diminish replaced with a genuine understanding that they had done it. But, it had been so long ago, what could Dwight possibly do about it?

“You’re right…” Dwight mumbled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get snappy.” Frank chuckled lightly. 

“This spell does wonders.” Dwight blinked at his words, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Right… Jeff said you were making me… do stuff.” Dwight said it slowly. He felt somewhat dizzy.

“And, he was right.” Frank admitted, “I mean, after all, I had to scout out a student who could get to him for me, and you just so happened to waltz into my arms.”

“But when… I don’t remember… anything like this…” Dwight said, putting his head against Frank’s chest. “What did… what did you do to me?” 

“It’s because it wasn’t something that was so against your will before.” Frank said, “solving a mystery and stuff, you just thought it was in your nature. It was a gentle push instead of full control like it is now. I just had to offer a little blood sacrifice or two and announce what I wanted you to do before hand. I made sure you wouldn’t give the pin back, made sure you’d put it on the bag, made sure Jeff would get to see it.” Frank started.

“You made me take the sketch book,” Dwight pieced together “made me hand it to him.” Frank seemed to be waiting for him to continue. “That’s why it all seemed so convenient because it wasn’t happening by chance, you were forcing it. So, coming up here, lying to David… that was all you.” 

“Well you’re partially right there baby.” Frank said, and Dwight flinched when lips were pressed against his forehead. “A lot of it was your free will. I couldn’t exactly force you to do everything or else you’d have noticed something was wrong. Don’t you think? I had to set it up, carefully. The moment I handed you that pin, you were practically a puppet whose strings I could pull.” 

“That’s… horrible.” Dwight’s voice was calm despite the revelation, “you can’t just, do that to a person. We’re people, not playthings for you to use as you see fit. To get attention from someone.”

“But I did, baby.” Frank whispered, “don’t worry, it’s not like I used it for all bad things. If it wasn’t for me, your good fuck session with that British meathead wouldn’t have ever happened. I could’ve made you enjoy what I forced you to do, could’ve forced you to do anything I wanted, but where would the fun in that have been. It was hot seeing you struggle, thinking you had a choice.” 

“You’re awful.” Dwight commented. Frank snickered.

“You’ve got that right, it’s nice to see you be so polite about it though.” Dwight was doing everything he could to fight the feeling in his head, but it was even more drilled in than Spencer’s voice had been. 

“What’s the point of telling me all this?” Dwight managed to get out, the tiniest bit of anger slipping into his voice. Frank seemed shocked.

“Wow, you were to able to resist, even a tiny bit. That’s impressive.” Frank placed a gentle kiss against his lips. Now that, felt wrong. Dwight let a sour look spread over his face when Frank pulled away. “The others couldn’t even do that.”

“The others?” Dwight asked. 

“Well, you see, apparently they started to feel the same way you did about our killings. They let remorse get to them, they let guilt eat away. They wanted to stop… but I wasn’t going to let them. Jeff was loyal to a fault to me back then, but the others weren’t. So, I used this against them, gave up a bit of my life span and a bit of my empathy, and I turned them into my puppets.”

“Why?” Dwight asked, ignoring the foreign feeling of Frank’s fingers running through his hair. “Why tell me this?” Frank chuckled.

“Because you’re a pawn now that you know all this.” Frank simply said, “I’m gonna let you leave with this information, you know who I am, you know what happened, you know everything, but your friends don’t. And because of that, I’m gonna give you an ultimatum. You can tell them everything you learned here about my spells, and you can convict me, kill me, and put a stop to my ghosts. Or…” Frank trailed off, “you cover up the truth, find a way to frame Jeff, and then I’ll use his life force to stop myself from aging again once again.” 

“You think I would choose you?” Dwight asked, “you’re a monster.” 

“I think you will with this.” Frank looked at him with an unwavering gaze, “I order you: if the truth about me is found out by your friends, any of your friends, you will kill David.” Dwight didn’t feel any different from that one, but he knew from what Frank had been doing it was there. It was somewhere buried deep, a gentle unease that made Dwight sick to his stomach.

“I would never-” Dwight said, trying to his raise his voice, but finding himself unable to do so. 

“The others thought the same thing.” Frank said casually, “they tried to resist it, and they ended up killing themselves to stop my orders. And now, they’re ghosts who are forced to listen to me. So, there’s no real way to escape this Dwight. Death isn’t even an escape.” Dwight glared at Frank, wishing he could tighten his hands around his throat and strangle him. “That anger, so raw… so passionate…” Frank smirked, “I would say my job here is done.” Frank let him go. “You’re allowed to stand and move and act like yourself.” Dwight’s mind cleared of all the fogginess it retained. He felt Frank’s arms burning as they held him in place, and he felt a rage boil up inside of him. Dwight wasn’t a fighter, but he swung, punching Frank straight in his jaw. 

Frank staggered slightly, but Dwight watched him turn back around with a fiery look in his eyes. “That’s good baby, use that anger. Channel it for me, but realize, if you do let them figure out I’m the bad guy, you’ll be killing one beefy, British bloke. Take the book if you want, take the information from that conversation, twist it, manipulate it, do whatever you want to convict Jeff, so I can have my vengeance for him leaving me. But, just remember, you’re a puppet on my strings. And, I can choose when to cut them.” Dwight snatched the book from the table. Than, he was off, doing his best to block out the hideous laugh that followed him on his way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... this fucking chapter... was one I was so excited to write, like genuinely I enjoyed writing it a lot. The twist was something I was really happy about during outlining and getting it to come to life and have subtle things like "Why would Dwight do this" or "How likely is that to happen" being more of a clear thing now is great. Anyways, before I ramble more like the nerd I am, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it: Jeff and Frank are both fun to write for. The next chapters will be from David's perspective because Dwight's gonna be more of an omnipotent character now regarding Ormond so switching to someone who isn't makes mystery better to write. And wow, I still managed to ramble.
> 
> Anywho, I'll shut up and say thanks for reading as always, and I hope you all have a good one! Til next time <3 !


	13. Mt. Ormond Part 6

David had been sound asleep, sprawled out on his bed when his eyes snapped open. He blinked tiredly, staring up at the ceiling, taking a minute or two to get his head on. He blamed it on a bad dream. Rare as they were, they did happen. But then, he felt it. A cold hand pressed against his chest, a head against his shoulder. David turned over to see Dwight pressed against him, staring emptily out the window.

“Luv…” David managed to get out groggily. Kate must’ve let him in. Dwight didn’t say anything, and David frowned. He was still in his hoodie from the park, and his hair looked slightly damp. “Ya alright?” David asked, wrapping an arm around him before stopping. Dwight was shaking slightly, body trembling. David reached for his bedside table, managing to blindly turn the light on while he kept his eyes on Dwight.

He waited patiently for Dwight to give an answer while he sat up slowly. David moved Dwight up with him, wrapping him up in his arms. David worried more when Dwight curled up small as he could against him, head resting against his chest. After the other night, David had been worried something like this was going to happen. But, he’d seemed so fine earlier that day. Maybe David should’ve went over to his apartment like he thought to when Dwight texted him that he wasn’t feeling well.

Slowly, David started to rock Dwight in his arms. A low sung lullaby filling the silent room while he did. Dwight pressed closer to him, whimpering slightly when David’s arms pushed against his back. Right, the slashes. If Dwight was like this, then he probably forgot to take the pain meds. “Luv, I need ta know, ‘ave ya taken the meds?” David knew the pills were a blessing. Something that could take the bruise of a bar room brawl and make it feel like nothing was even there at all. “Come on Dwight, I need ta be able ta help ya.” It was a couple more minutes of rocking before David heard his soft voice.

“H-hurts.” Dwight whimpered, “everything… just h-hurts so bad. I don’t know how I d-did it all b-before.” David loosened his grip a bit, stuttering usually meant Dwight was nearing his breaking point. David was trying to think, what calmed Dwight down? 

“Okay… okay.” David pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yer okay…” David scooped him up in his arms, “let’s get ya some medicine, maybe change ya bandages, and get ya a nice bath. That sound alright luv?” Dwight managed a small nod. David looked over his face in the light as he stood. Sweat was beading along his forehead, his cheeks flushed. David rested a hand against his forehead, brows furrowing. Dwight was burning up. How had he started running a fever? And when?

David’s bathroom was chilly when he pushed the door open, thankful he hadn’t shut the door entirely. He maneuvered carefully to turn on the light. The light was bright, but David didn’t mind as he walked forward. Dwight shivered in his arms. 

“Cold…” Dwight whined. David smiled softly. 

“Don’t ya worry.” David reassured, “I’ll take care of ya.” Carefully, David set Dwight on the toilet. Doing a double take to make sure he wasn’t about to dump his boyfriend into it. Luckily, the seat was down. Dwight let out another whine, and David had to slowly untangle Dwight’s arms from around him. “There ya go.” David said. Dwight was slumped, and David put a hand on his chest to hold him up. Was his fever really this bad?

David looked him up and down, there were bags under his eyes, and the eyes themselves were red like he’d been crying. “Can ya keep yerself up luv?” David asked, “I need to grab the pain meds. Some fresh bandages for ya too.” He got a slight nod of the head in his direction. “Alright then luv.” David murmured, “give me one sec.” He pulled his hand back, watching Dwight fall significantly forward. But, he was still upright.

David made his way over to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. It had more of his personal things than the one near the living room and less medical supplies. But, it still had sets of gauze in case he needed to change them after a particular rough fight. It also had his own set of pain meds from back when he’d got surgery on his knee a couple years back. He knew it wasn’t exactly the safest or smartest option but one glance at Dwight was all it took to take them.

The other night, the others had gotten injured somewhat superficially. David had seen real injuries, real knife wounds: those were the kind Dwight sported. The others had playful scratches that seemed to serve more as a warning than anything else. 

“D-david…” Dwight’s shattered voice filled his ears, and David turned to see Dwight looking over at him with his wide puppy dog eyes. The brown color shone in the bright lighting, tears threatening to spill with each blink. David made his way back over, resting the supplies against the counter top. Dwight looked down when he got close.

“Hey.” David said softly, “yer okay, yer safe here.” He crouched down so he was looking up at Dwight. “I’m gonna need ta get you out of yer hoodie, so I can ‘elp ya.” Dwight didn’t even move at his voice. David sighed, slowly standing. “Up and out.” He said, starting to lift Dwight’s hoodie off. Dwight didn’t make it easy, but David managed to get if off, tossing it into the hamper. 

The bandages on his skin were still clean- a good sign, but David noticed they were starting to peel off. David took the pill bottle from the counter, pouring one into his hand. “Here luv, yer gonna want this before I get started.” It took a moment for Dwight to take it, but David waited patiently until Dwight had swallowed it with a slight cough. 

David got to work shortly after. The injury on Dwight’s arm was probably the worst, a clean stab through the thin part near his wrist. But, David was relieved when he opened it to see the wound healing rather well. “This is gonna sting a bit.” David warned, pouring a bit of antiseptic onto a cotton ball. Dwight didn’t say anything, not even flinching as David treated the wound. Either the pain meds were doing their job already, or Dwight was worse than he thought. 

It was only when David went to the bandages on his back, that Dwight let out a small whimper. A few tears pouring from his eyes. David frowned, eyes going wide when he saw the cut on his back was a sickly yellow color. Well, that would explain the fever. David managed a small a smile. “Okay luv, this is going to hurt.” David warned. Gently, David started to dab at the wound. 

A choked sob was Dwight’s response, whimpering slightly after he managed to keep his tears at bay. A hand shot to David’s shoulder, and he felt nails start to dig into his skin. David didn’t even register the slight burn, even when he knew Dwight had broke his skin with how tightly he was clinging to him. After a meticulous amount of work, David had the wound cleaned for a second time. “There we go,” David said, pulling the curtains to the bath back. “I know ya got that injury on yer leg, but it’s best we get ya clean first before I treat it. Yea?” 

The silence of Dwight’s answer was replaced with the gentle lull of water filling the tub. David hummed lightly while the tub filled up, looking back at Dwight to see him practically falling asleep where he sat. David sighed. “Dwight ya need ta get out of your clothes.” He kept his voice soft, shaking his head when Dwight still didn’t answer. He slowly reached for the button of the jeans, and that gave the most violent reaction he’d seen in a while.

Dwight’s whole body went stiff, and he backed up quickly, pushing David’s hand away. “Dwight-” David started.

“N-no.” He mumbled, “I can g-get it.” David said nothing as Dwight undid his own jeans, hesitant to take them off. “C-can you… leave w-while I get… g-get undressed.” 

“Luv, seems a bit strange considering I’ve seen ya naked.” David pointed out, “just let me he-”

“No.” Dwight said, “p-please. I k-know… I’ve just been r-regretting what we did.” The explanation came out so small, so timid, that David was somewhat surprised he heard it at all. “N-not b-because it’s you, but because… of Frank, of what h-he did. I just- c-can’t.” 

“Ya don’t need ta explain yerself to me.” David stood, raising his hands, “just let me know when yer ready for me to come back.” Dwight looked down at his lap.

“I-I’m sorry.” Dwight stammered out, “I k-know it’s s-strange but, but I j-j-just.” David pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Take yer time luv. It’s okay.”David reassured, “I’m sorry about the other night, had I have known I…” David trailed off, “I should’ve known.”

“I w-wasn’t thinking s-straight.” Dwight rushed out before looking somewhat defeated, “it’s F-frank’s fault.” The air in the room grew heavy with his words, and David pulled himself away. Dwight was just going to keep going in this downward spiral if he didn’t stop it himself.

“Just call me when yer ready, I’ll get ya some clothes.” David smiled softly, doing his best to fight the urge to wrap Dwight up and hold him close. He left the door cracked to the bathroom, heading over to his dresser and grabbing a loose t-shirt and boxers for Dwight to sleep in. They’d probably fall off his slender frame if he tried to walk around, but David guessed they’d be good for sleeping in. David arrived back in front of the door, knocking lightly. 

“C-come in.” Dwight’s voice called, followed by a quick splash of water. David shut the door behind him, setting the clothes on the counter top. Dwight was sat in the tub, awkwardly looking away. From what David could see, his skin was flushed all over. But, he seemed to be in somewhat better spirits when David crouched by the tub, grabbing a sponge. Maybe the pain meds were starting to kick in? 

“Are ya gonna be okay with me doing this?” David asked, “cause I don’t ‘ave to if yer not comfortable.” Dwight seemed to ponder his words for a moment. 

“Just don’t, g-go below the waist.” Dwight said. David nodded, dipping his sponge in the warm water. For the most part, they stayed in silence. David carefully soaking Dwight’s skin in water and soap. He made sure he didn’t get any of the bandages wet, and he had to rest Dwight’s injured arm against the side of the tub in order to stop him from letting it soak in the water. He never dipped below the waistline. Using his hands to cup water, he got Dwight’s hair wet enough to wash it. It was only when he was rinsing the suds out, that Dwight spoke.

“I… I d-did something, that you’re not g-gonna like.” Dwight whispered. David sighed.

“Dwight, whatever it is, I don’t think I can be mad at ya right now.” David reassured. His words were followed by a couple beats of silence, followed by Dwight nodding in understanding.

“I went… back to the s-ski resort.” David stopped. Well, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. “There was just, t-things bothering me, and I t-thought I could do us all a favor by g-going up.” Dwight’s nose scrunched up at his words, and David didn’t notice if Dwight was too tired to notice or to care. But, it did let David know thing: he was lying. “I k-knew you’d be m-mad.” 

“More concerned than mad luv.” David said, “are ya okay? Is that why yer so shook up right now, did he do something?” 

“N-no.” Dwight’s nose scrunched up again, “nothing too physical at least… not like the last time. He just told me some stuff, I’m h-having trouble… believing.”  David hummed slightly. Frank was a liar, proven himself to be a liar, so it made sense. David pulled away from the tub.

“Like what luv?” He asked, grabbing a towel from the linen closet. 

“He… he told me whose all behind it. Behind the ghosts and the killings, the l-leader of the Legion.” Dwight meekly admitted. David turned his head at that, blindly grabbing a towel from the linen closet. “I’m just… h-having trouble thinking it’s true.” David walked back over, listening while he dried Dwight’s hair with a towel. He made sure to look at his face while he spoke: “It’s J-Jeff. My art professor.” David blanked, stopping his rubbing with the towel. Dwight’s nose twitched as he said it. Why was he lying? 

“Are ya sure about that?” David asked, partially hoping Dwight would be honest, “I mean… doesn’t that seem kind of sudd-” Dwight interrupted his sentence with a sneeze followed by a slight groan.

“Laurie and Kate can explain… I t-told them I’d t-tell you, but I just… didn’t wanna move or talk once I got in b-bed.” David raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. “I k-know it’s hard to believe-”  _ Cause you’re lying,  _ “but I k-know I’m right.” 

“Well luv.” David said, “I was gonna hit the gym, but it seems like this is somethin’ we can’t ignore.” Dwight nodded his agreement. 

“I wanna help t-too, but-” David interrupted him with a quick press of his lips to Dwight’s. 

“Yer gonna sleep and rest, yer burnin’ up, yer not feeling well. We can ‘andle it from here. If it really is Jeff, then we can find a way to solve it, yea?” Dwight nodded slightly. “Ya good to finish the rest yerself? Even wrappin’ yer leg up?” David asked, pulling the towel away. Dwight nodded again. David smiled. “Okay. Clothes are on the counter, and I better come back with a fresh cup of tea to see you in that bed. Got it sport?” He ruffled Dwight’s hair, and Dwight sluggishly ducked his head.

“Stop… I’m not a kid.” His voice came out whiney, and David snorted. 

“Alright luv.” David said, “ya got a bit, so you better be in that bed.” David didn’t even wait for an answer, pressing one last kiss to his lips, and then leaving the room.

\---------------

David closed the door to his bedroom behind him gently, warm mug of green tea still in hand. By the time he’d went back in, Dwight had been passed out: wrapped up in David’s clothes, a comforter, and the warmth of a fever dream. David guessed a bit of tea for himself wouldn’t hurt. He knew he’d be brewing more for Dwight later anyways. Still, there were a couple things bothering him when he made his way over to the soft chatter in the living room. 

He’d found out quickly what Dwight had gotten from Frank, Laurie hadn’t wasted one second to fill him in. It was an old journal from none other than the Legion themselves. David had been skeptical just upon hearing about it, mainly from Dwight’s lies, but he made his way over to see the two side by side still, intensely talking in a hushed tone. David coughed slightly as he sat on the couch by himself. 

“Hey there,” Kate said, chipper as ever, “how’s Dwight doing, boy looked sicker than a calf born during winter earlier?” David snorted. Where Kate got half her sayings, he still didn’t know. 

“He’s alright,” David said, taking a drink of the tea, “passed out now. He’s runnin’ a fever, think some sleep could do him well. So, what’s this all abou’?” David asked, not wasting any time. 

“Well, it’s a bit of a doozy.” Kate said, “lotta crazy goin’ on from what we’ve been able to piece together.” David huffed

“Sounds like it’s the asylum all over again.” He admitted.

“Yeah, except well, the asylum didn’t have a cult sacrificial aspect to it in order to obtain eternal youth.” Laurie said rubbing her eyes with her hands. David knew she’d came over late, but she was still up and awake at- a quick glance at the clock -five in the morning. “Did I also mention there’s a magical book that somehow made it all possible?” Her voice seemed agitated. “Did I also mention there’s no explanation for the ghosts or for their deaths in the first place-” She started talking with her hands halfway through, and David winced. 

“Maybe keep it calm, darlin’.” Kate suggested, “you know I’m not as quick of a thinker as you are.” Laurie sighed, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know, I was talking to Dwight about it briefly, just none of this seems to really be adding up properly. Not to mention the journal entries and well…” Laurie stopped, “Dwight didn’t happen to talk to you about what he found out, did he?” 

“Ya he did, mentioned it when I was-” David paused, bathing him sounded weird even in his head, “treatin’ his wounds. Said the art teacher done it all.” Laurie nodded.

“That’s what he told me too, and I was inclined to agree. I don’t know… did you notice anything off about him when he said it?” Laurie questioned, “something that threw it all off?” David blinked in realization, leave it to Strode to notice that too.

“Ya mean his nose.” David said, “ya can beat yer ass I noticed it. Ever since Jake pointed it out, I’ve paid attention to when he does it.”

“What’re the two of y’all on about?” Kate muttered, “leaving a gal left out over here.”

“When Dwight lies, he scrunches up his nose.” Laurie explained, “he did it when he told us how he got the book, but he also did it when he told us Jeff was the culprit. Which means, he’s lying to us.” David sighed, but he nodded.

“Dwight is certainly lying.” David said, “but I don’t know why… or why he seemed so scared and shaken up.” 

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Kate added, “he showed up at the door… what time was it darlin?” 

“Just after three.” Laurie said, flipping through the pages. 

“Right, just then.” Kate continued, “well he’s cradling that book in his arms like a puppy, shivering like one himself. He rushed his words out so quick, I couldn’t even keep up.”

“-I managed.” Laurie interjected. 

“Right, cause you’re a blessing like that.” David saw a flush rise to Laurie’s cheeks, “anywho, poor guy nearly collapsed walking into your room, paler than a pillowcase after it’s been bleached I’ll tell you that. Well, I guess his cheeks had a bit of color to ‘em, but I guess if he’s runnin’ a fever that makes a lot more sense.” 

“Despite that though, he did tell us he knew without a doubt that Jeff was behind this all, and we needed to figure out a way to stop him.” Laurie stated, “but… even with what I’ve learned there’s no proof for it- not to mention he wasn’t telling the truth in the first place.”

“I’m with ya on that one, it does seem a tad sudden.” David agreed. Laurie nodded.

“Not to mention, this journal… it’s…” Laurie paused, “missing bits and pieces.” She handed it over to David, and he set his mug down on the table. “Look at some of the pages and tell me if you feel odd about it too.” David flipped through quickly, catching a couple names that repeated over and over. It was about halfway through when he got to the entry about the cryptic book, even later when he got to the part about it working. But, the odd thing was that a couple entries later, there was one marked out hastily in black ink. The text he could see, was too distorted to even read properly. “It’s been ruined.” Laurie said, “on purpose and recently. That ink is too fresh.”

“Ya mean someone took out information?” David asked, flipping through. That seemed to be the case. Every couple entries, there would be bulks of black ink covering the page. Hell, there were some pages that wore torn out completely. 

“That’s not the only thing, did you notice at the front, the initials and the names?” David nodded, continuing flipping through in horror while the entries deferred from their almost playful teenage angst into full blown murder and sacrifices and the thrill behind all of it. “Doesn’t something seem odd to you?” Laurie asked. 

“Like what?” David asked, setting the book down after one gruesome entry talking about ripping out a young lad’s intestines to make the most of his life force. What the hell were these psychos on about?

“Well, when you look there’s five names, right?” Laurie questioned, “but how many names have you seen in the entries?” David blinked looking back over some of the older pages. 

“Julie, Joey, Susie, and Jeff.” David listed, “wait… isn’t Jeff the name of the-”

“Yeah I noticed that too.” Laurie said, “not important right now. One name is omitted, entirely: F.M.” 

“F.M.” David repeated, the image of Frank’s smug face flashed in his mind, “yer not telling me ya think it’s him. We already ruled Frank out.” Laurie raised her hands in surrender.

“I admit that, but the journal and what they talk about opens up the possibility. Wouldn’t you agree?” David sighed. The talk of sacrifices and youth and all that mumbo jumbo was starting to hurt his head. But, he had to agree that Laurie wasn’t wrong. 

“Right, let’s assume he was a part of the legion,” David conceded “how and where did he come from? There were no records of him or anything based on what I remember us talking about.” 

“Except, there was a missing detective who went to Florida. One with the exact same name.” Laurie reminded them, “doesn’t it seem strange that a detective would leave at the start of one of the most mysterious killings Ormond had. I did some fact checking and cross analysis, that journal entry that is blocked out is sometime after the first killing but before the month of June because of the next entry. And guess when our detective went away: right in that time frame.”

“Are you saying the detective is actually… Frank?” Kate asked, “well that don’t make a lick of sense ta me. Why would a cop do that?”

“I don’t know about that, but the name and the time seems too suspiciously convenient for me.” Laurie said. “Not to mention the whole relocation.”

“Disappearing down to Florida is odd.” Kate agreed, “it’s hotter than hell on a Summer day down there.” 

“Not to mention a good cover. It’s so far, they wouldn’t be able to really check easily.” Laurie added, “it’s all just a speculation, but I’m guessing that if it’s true, then it is enough to explain why Frank knows so much. He didn’t just end up at their hideout once he showed up in town. He knew it was their hideout: it explains why’d he know about the ghosts, all the books, and the pins in the first place. He’d have had an edge over us the entire time.” Laurie trailed off for a moment, “and he was the one who gave Dwight the books in the first place, he might’ve told him to give them to Johansen or something-”

“Woah woah woah.” David said, raising a hand, “yer sayin’ ya think Dwight was apart of this the entire time. I won’t ‘ave ya accusin’ him of that. He’s been ‘urt and stabbed and scared even before he lied about Jeff tonight.” Laurie sighed at his words. “Not ta mention Jake was with him the whole time.”

“You’re right there.” Laurie conceded, “which means Dwight would’ve had to have just given it to him by pure coincidence.” They fell into a silence. “That just seems so… unlikely to me.”

“Well, I might be jumping to conclusions y’all.” Kate said, “but I mean witchcraft and magic books, don’t the two of you think that it might have something to do with all of it happenin so easily.” David looked up at Kate with a shocked expression. Laurie did the same, and Kate looked away. “It was just a suggestion y’all, sheesh.”

“No, no.” Laurie said, “that might be the solution. Who else knows what that book can do. Really, that’s one of the only things I’m sure of right now. Good job.”

“Yer saying it was all magic, that’s… ridiculous.” David faltered. “But, if these journals are true-”

“They have to be.” Laurie stated, “no matter what, we know that. Jeff and Susie’s names prove that. These entries start back in seventy-four, and they seem like teenagers. The ghosts died presumably in the eighties, nearly a decade later, and they’re still teenagers too. I’m pretty sure Johansen isn’t a fifty year old professor either, and I’m also pretty sure the odds of two people named Jeff Johansen who have a sister named Susie who also happened to have a notebook belonging to the Legion both being in this town is nothing short of impossible. Which means, that the rituals it talks about had to have worked.” David wasn’t even sure Laurie managed to breath the whole time she had spoke. Her face was partially red. 

“Something is bothering me though darlin.” Kate said.

“What is it?” Laurie asked. Kate frowned.

“I just… I get why Dwight is scared, so that’s why he’d lie. But, why would Frank have him blame the only other member of the Legion left? Don’t get me wrong, I might just be dimmer than firefly in the daytime, but I don’t get it.” 

“Well, the others are all dead.” David huffed, “who’s to say Frank didn’t take them out too. Trust me, that lad is cold blooded.” 

“I think that would make sense, but I already have Susie’s file read through. She committed suicide.” Laurie furrowed her brows. “It still feels like we’re missing too much.”

“Yer telling me.” David said, “I’d gladly beat the shit out of Frank to get us the gaps filled in.” His mind traveled to Dwight on his bed now, then he imagined Dwight whimpering and sobbing in the shower. His fist clenched at his side. He’d do it even if it didn’t get them information. 

“While I’m not opposed to that,” Laurie sighed “it’s probably in our best interest to leave him alone, especially considering we don’t know the whole picture. It actually might be in our best interest to talk to Jeff, find out what he knows.” 

“Talk to Jeff?” Kate asked, “is that really gonna solve anything for us?” 

“It might not.” Laurie said, “but I’m assuming if we let Jeff know Frank has a target on his back, he’d be more inclined to help us. There is the issue of getting to talk to him though. Dwight’s our only real person who could probably be able to and well…” Laurie trailed off, looking up at the ceiling with clear eyes.

“Ya sayin’ he’s untrustworthy?” David asked, “he wouldn’t go and throw us off like that.” Laurie looked at him.

“Really? Because, it seems to me he already tried to do that by telling us Johansen was our prime suspect over Frank. If it wasn’t for me, then we might’ve already been up in arms against him. I’m saying that Dwight, as of right now, isn’t good for this investigation: he’s sick, and he’s scared of something. And, that tells me enough to know it isn’t a good idea to get him involved any further until we figure exactly out what is going on. Don’t tell me you want him getting hurt.”

David shot daggers at Laurie, but she returned his glare with a cold stare. He looked away, towards the bedroom door. He faltered slightly.

“Ya know that’s the furthest thing from the truth.” He huffed. 

“Exactly, that’s why you’re the perfect one to go and talk to Johansen for us.” David raised an eyebrow.

“What do ya mean mate?” 

“Well, just use the honest guise as being Dwight’s boyfriend, be honest and tell Jeff he’s sick and you were wondering if he was going to be missing anything. Just be tactful about asking him about the Legion.” David went to say something back, but at that moment, his bedroom door creaked open. They all looked at it simultaneously. Slowly, Dwight wobbled out, legs shaking while he hugged against the wall. David was up in an instant, conversation forgotten when he noticed Dwight stagger away from the door frame. 

“Woah there luv.” David said, steadying him with a hand just in time to save him from collapsing onto the floor. “What’re ya doin’ awake?” Dwight’s eyes were foggy, and he mumbled out a barely coherent response somewhere along the lines of being thirsty. “Mmkay, luv.” David said, “let met get ya back to bed, and I’ll get ya a cup of water.” Dwight pressed against him gently, breathing heavy. His body radiated an unhealthy amount of heat. He looked over his shoulder, to see Laurie staring at the two of them.

‘You need to meet with Johansen today.’ She mouthed. David waved her off, looking back down at Dwight. “Come on luv.” So much for an easy day.

\---------------

David felt out of place standing in the art building, foot tapping against the floor while he stood in front of Johansen’s office. Most of the people walking dressed in the spectrum of: fancy or sleep deprived. David looked more like the latter, tucked into a light jacket and a pair of sweats. He’d ended up heading to the gym after the morning he’d had. David had always found it an easy way to blow off steam- much healthier than punching people, he knew that. 

He could hear ruckus inside the room while he checked his phone quickly, hoping to see a text from Kate. She’d let him know that she would keep an eye on Dwight until he got back. David shook his head softly, looking at his background. He’d taken the picture for it in the park when Dwight had been asleep beside him- tucked against his side. He wished he could go back to that day and just hold Dwight close and keep him safe from all of this.

The door clicked open in front of him, and David looked up. He’d never met Dwight’s professor, but he was a mountain of a man. David didn’t have to look up to many people, a fact he was somewhat thankful about. But, the man in front of him was even taller than himself, a scar over one of his eyes. He didn’t seem exactly muscular though. If David was being honest, chubby would’ve been more appropriate. 

“Well, I thought you were my five o’clock appointment, but I don’t remember a student like you in any of my classes.” There was a light tone to his voice and a friendly smile was on his face. “Well, come in, no reason to have you stand in the hallway after all.” David managed a slight smile. “You do look familiar though. Are you one of the other professor’s TA’s?” 

“Oh uh, no mate.” David finally spoke. His throat was dry, and he wished he’d have brought his water bottle with him. David had gotten the smart idea to drop it off at his apartment on his way there. “Sorry, to interrupt yer meeting time though.” Jeff waved him off.

“No worries there, it looks like they blew off my meeting anyways.” Jeff walked over to his desk. “But, if you’re not my student, then I am wondering what I can do for you. I usually only award my scholarships to students I personally have so if that’s what you’re here for I can’t help.” David thought of his parent’s mansions, the courtyards, and everything else their affluent lifestyle had. 

“Money ain’t something I’m hurting on.” David casually put out there, “I’m actually here on behalf of Dwight Fairfield.” Jeff’s reaction was almost, eyes slightly wide with fear before he composed himself a moment later. 

“I take it you’re David then?” Jeff wondered. David nodded. “Thought you looked familiar. Dwight had drawn you a couple times when we went over his sketchbook. Is everything alright with him?” There was a questioning tone to his voice, but it was laced with some trace amounts of worry.

“He’s runnin’ a pretty bad fever.” David said. Jeff frowned. “He’s been under a lot of stress, got a pretty nasty cut the other night.” David gauged Jeff’s reaction, noticing the way he quickly averted his gaze, something mumbled under his breath. “I was just ‘eading ‘ere to see if there’s any work he’s goin’ ta be missing these next couple days.” Jeff seemed to relax at that.

“Well, that’s very generous of you.” Jeff commented, “we have a couple of online assignments, he’ll need to get in, but I’m not too worried about it. Just tell him to get some rest and feel better.” Jeff smiled. 

“Appreciate it mate.” David said, “I’ll let ‘im know.” Jeff seemed please, relaxing somewhat into his seat.  _ Be tactful.  _ Laurie’s voice reminded him. “Can I ask ya abou’ something else, relating to Dwight?” David asked.

“Well,” Jeff said, sounding somewhat confused, “I have a feeling you know him better, but I’ll say shoot. See what an old man like me can offer.” 

“Yer not that old mate.” David said easily, “I was just wondering. Do you know anything about your old gang friend threatening my boyfriend?” The words hung heavy in the air the moment after he said them.  _ Way ta be tactful.  _

“Ex-excuse me.” Jeff sputtered. 

“Right, cult might be more fitting, don’t ya agree mate?” David asked, “considering the sacrifices and magic books and all that nonsense.” Jeff stiffened in his chair.

“I don’t have any idea where you think joking like this with a profe-” Jeff started. David raised a hand.

“I’ma stop ya there mate.” David said, “we found yer old journal. Accordin’ to what Dwight told us, ya ‘ad a sister named Susie. Seems very strange ta think there’d be another who could fit all the marks.” David finished. Jeff was glaring at him. The kind glisten in his eyes replaced with rage. His hand was gripping the edge of his desk hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Jeff asked, voice rising slightly. “Frank…” Jeff answered himself, voice somewhat calming down, “I should’ve fucking known he wasn’t gonna stop after last night. I should’ve known from the moment I saw that damn button.” He sank in his chair. David didn’t move, crossing his arms. Jeff looked up at him, a bitter tone settling in his voice. “What do you want me to say: congratulations. Cause if you came here to threaten me, it won’t work. I’ve killed enough people in my time to not care. And, you can try to explain what you found to the police, but they won’t believe you. I already tried a couple years back, good luck with that one.” 

“I came here to broker mate.” David admitted, “you ‘ave information we’re missing. Information we might need to put a stop to it all.” 

“Put a stop to it?” Jeff asked, “do you mean the others?” 

“Yer ghost pals?” David asked. Jeff nodded. “Well ‘ate ta tell ya mate, but those fuckers ain’t Casper.” 

“Have they attacked you since last night?” Jeff asked. David shook his head. “Then I won’t think you’ll be seeing them again.” There was a calm resolute to his voice. “I should’ve taken care of this the moment I saw that button and for that, I’m sorry. I took it as a a mere coincidence when I shouldn’t have, and it’s my fault you, Dwight, and your friends have gotten hurt. But, I put a stop to it last night.” David raised an eyebrow. 

“Ya did?” David asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Frank… has always been…” Jeff seemed at a loss for words.

“A cunt?” David offered, “a complete piece of shit? A predator who assaults people?” 

“He… he did what?” Jeff’s voice sounded somewhat broken. “Frank might’ve been flirtatious, but overly sexual was the line, he never would-” Jeff stopped, “no. It’s not the time to get into it. The point is, I had a talk with Frank last night after Dwight gave me my sister’s sketchbook. I knew he was responsible for it, he had to have been. Regardless, you don’t have to worry about him or any of the others anymore. Frank got my attention and that’s what he wanted. He’ll leave you alone now.” 

“Are ya sure about that? Almost seems to be too good to be true.” David admitted. “That a twisted fuck nut like him would just stop.”

“Frank likes to play games, that’s all. Not that what he’s done to any of you has been a game. I’m very sorry you had to get dragged into our feud.” Jeff looked at him. “I’ve repented for what I did, I’ve did my best to atone for it all. What we did was- is -unforgivable. There’s no way I can ever take it back, but I’d stop myself from doing it if I could. Frank is probably the biggest mistake we all made.”

“What do ya mean he was a mistake ya made?” David asked. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

“You read the journal right?” Jeff asked, “it was when we… we used a curse and our first murder to turn Frank back into a teenager.”

“So he was the detective…” David muttered, “Strode was right.” 

“You’re telling me you didn’t even read that far?” Jeff asked. He seemed skeptical. “But then, there’s no way you should’ve known…”

“We did read it.” David said, “but some of the entries were marked out, some pages were torn out. We pinned down it was Frank based on what we knew. Had we not of had someone look into it all, we would’ve thought you were behind it all. Hell, Dwight was preachin’ ya to be the bad guy.” 

“Wait… he was?” Jeff asked and then suddenly, “has Dwight met with Frank alone, at all?” There was a bit of urgency in his voice. David nodded. “God fucking damnit Frank.” Jeff was looking down at his desk, and he put his face into his hands letting out a humorless laugh. 

“Is everything alright?” David asked. Jeff looked at him.

“Come Thursday, you’re gonna need to meet me up at my house, I’ll write the address down for you. Bring your friends and stay safe until then.” Jeff reached for a piece of paper and a pen.

“But ya just said-” David started.

“I know what I just said, and while most of it is true, I think the ghosts not attacking you might just be convenient. If Frank is really trying to pin me down and using Dwight to do so, then it might not be as over as I thought it was. Has Dwight did anything odd, acted strange in comparison to usual?” David thought about it for a moment, but he shook his head.

“He’s seemed the same as always.” David admitted, “a bit roughed up, but…” Jeff tore the paper out of the notebook, heading over and handing it to him. 

“Good, that’s really good.” Jeff said, “come to my place before sunset Thursday. The ghosts aren’t as active in the sunlight. I’ll explain the rest of it there, and I’ll try to talk to Frank one more time before then. But, if I’m right, I doubt he’ll show himself to me until he wants me to see him.”

“Mate this ain’t making much sense.” David said, “ya say he’s done, but he’s not now.” Jeff shook his head.

“I know, trust me, I know. Just… keep Dwight safe.” Jeff warned, “that might be lying to him about what you know, that might be closing him off from all of this until it blows over.”

“Why would Dwight be in danger?” David asked. Jeff shook his head.

“It’s a lot to explain now, and I hope it’s something I won’t have to explain come Thursday. We might get lucky, and I can get Frank to back down with a talk. It worked last time. That damn mural got him to relax last time.” 

“And if ya can’t?” David asked.

“Let’s deal with that when we get there.” Jeff said, “have a good rest of your day, David.” Jeff opened the door, and David found himself leaving it. His hand clutched around the piece of tightly. The door slammed behind him in a frustrated manner, and he heard Jeff’s loud swearing inside a moment later, followed by a couple loud.  _ Protect Dwight.  _ David told himself. He could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas, thanks for reading as always. I'm a very sleepy boi as I post this, but I told myself I was gonna get this chapter done and out and by golly I did it. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I hope you've had good weeks/days or however long since ya last read this story. Until next time, have a good one as always <3 ! I'm gonna have me some good sleeps as a reward.


	14. Mt. Ormond Part 7

With how often David had people in his apartment now, he was considering looking into getting one with more space. Maybe more room would stop the air from turning so tense so quickly? David sipped from his mug, partially wishing it was filled with scotch instead of tea. He kept his thoughts to himself though while he looked around.

Everyone else seemed just as antsy as David felt. It was the kind of rush he got in the midst of a fist fight. A coursing bit of adrenaline that made sitting still in his seat difficult. 

Quentin seemed to be the opposite of how David felt, falling asleep in his seat while chugging coffee. Claude was beside him, whispering words David couldn’t make out. Meg and Nea were somewhere in the kitchen: raiding the pantry for snacks. Jake was sat in the recliner, looking at his phone with a neutral expression on his face. And then, Kate was sat beside Laurie who was reviewing all the information they had to no one in particular. There was one missing person though. David sighed softly, looking over to his bedroom door.

Dwight hadn’t exactly gotten better in the past couple days. He’d wake up in short bursts before David had to lull him back to sleep. It had made keeping all of this a secret far easier than it should’ve been. David hated lying to him though, and he slowly started to understand where Dwight had came from. He was doing this to try and protect him. But, that knowledge didn’t make him feel all that better.

A set of light footsteps caused him to look up, and he saw none other than Jake walking over to him. David had to admit, Jake wasn’t necessarily a bad bloke. But, David knew if he was being honest, he wasn’t exactly a fan of him either. There was something in the ease that him and Dwight talked and acted with one another that left David with a desire to punch the guy. Still, Dwight had already chided him enough, and David knew Dwight well enough to know he had nothing to worry about.

“Wow,” Jake said “you’re still being a dick.” David raised an eyebrow. Despite his words, Jake sat beside him with a calm expression on his face. 

“Don’t know what yer on about mate.” David lied. Jake snorted.

“I never thought I’d meet a worse liar than Dwight, but here we are. You scowled the moment you saw me.” Jake looked over at him, “listen, for whatever reason you don’t like me. But, there’s no reason to be a douche.” 

“I don’t need ta be lectured.” David said, “what do ya want?” 

“I actually came over to see how you were holding up.” Jake’s voice was calm, “you’re acting fidgety.” David shrugged. “You only do that when you’re nervous.”

“For fuck’s sake Park.” David laughed, struggling to keep his voice down, “do ya ‘ave nothing better to do than figure out how people work.” It was Jake’s turn to shrug.

“I’m observant.” Jake replied, “so before you continue to be defensive, how about you actually talk about what’s bothering you.” David said nothing. “It’s Dwight, isn’t it?”

“Park, usually silence means don’t keep talking.” David said. Jake let out an unimpressed sigh. “Thought you of all people would understand that.” 

“Can’t tell if you’re ignoring me or just not wanting to talk to be honest.” David snorted, leaning back into the cushion of the couch. He looked up at the ceiling, but he could see Jake out of the corner of his eye- watching him patiently. 

“Yer not gonna drop this?” David asked one final time. “Right mate, well…” David stopped. “I’m scared.” Jake didn’t seem to judge him or act shocked, he just seemed: curious. “I’m more scared for Dwight than myself, if I’m being ‘onest with ya. And, I ‘ate lying to ‘im, but he’s sick and vulnerable. I’d never forgive myself if something where ta ‘appen to ‘im.” 

“I get that.” Jake said. David bristled slightly, shooting Jake a warning glare. Jake raised his hands in surrender. “Calm down. I don’t mean like that.” His calm words were followed by a slight shake of his head. “You really need to get that shit under control, Dwight doesn’t like it- probably makes him feel like you don’t trust him.”

“Thank ya, mister therapist.” David huffed, crossing his arms. “Ya just don’t… ya don’t know where I’m coming from.” 

“Love probably.” Jake guessed, “but keep in mind; we have the upper hand. Dwight is gonna be passed out and safe here. He’ll be okay. And, for the record, I’m not interested in him like that anymore.”

“Why’re ya the one giving me this talk if ya know I don’t like ya?” David asked. Jake gave him a simple shrug.

“Usually Dwight would.” Jake said, “but since he’s not here and you kept spacing out on your bedroom door, it was kinda obvious what was bothering you.” David huffed. “You really need to work on that attitude problem.” 

“I don’t ‘ave a problem.” David’s curt reply came. Jake looked exasperated by the time he stood up, his hands raised in surrender. David let his annoyance die, relaxing back into his seat when Jake finally made his way back over to his seat. The way he could be so calm partially made David want to sock him, but Quentin’s voice cut through his anger.

“It’s about time.” His voice was wary. David still didn’t understand why he was going if he looked like he was ready to piss himself just from the knowledge of what was about to go down. However, his voice did have a strong effect on the room despite its fearful nature.

Meg and Nea’s conversation died in the kitchen, and David saw the two of them looking at one another. Kate seemed somewhat anxious, her leg bouncing to the tune of a soft hum leaving her lips. Claude was going over medical supplies she was taking with her, just in case anything did go terribly wrong. She counted each thing seven times before doing it over and over again. Laurie, for her part, looked forward with a determined dedication. David made a note to never get on her bad side.

“We have this under control this time.” Laurie said. Her voice was even, not even a sliver of fear in it. “We are going to travel up to the professor’s house, figure out what we don’t know and what we have to do-”

“And then what?” Nea interrupted, “make friends with the ghosts.”

“I could always fix ‘em up some tea.” David joked, “y’all think they like green? Maybe a bit of honey in it?” Laurie just looked at him blankly, and it was Jake who laughed first. A small snort leaving his lips that threatened to turn into something much louder. Then, Meg’s abrupt laugh spurred Nea on. David himself cracked a small smile. Kate stopped her humming while Claude stopped her counting, both of them joining in the laughter. Quentin sleepily shook his head in disbelief as did Laurie, but they were both smiling nonetheless. “Don’t know if the fuckers would appreciate it though.” 

“Yeah, you try that David.” Meg’s voice called out between laughs. 

“Anyways,” Laurie continued, smile still on her face, “we have this under control. Let’s just get there, put an end to it, and get back, I still have class tomorrow. I highly doubt they’ll take this as an excuse.” 

“What exactly are we getting into though?” Nea asked, “I mean, we didn’t even discuss any of the books. Not that they had shit for information.” 

“Well that’s the reason we aren’t relying on them.” Laurie pointed out, “it’s just like I filled you guys in.” A heavy silence followed her words, and David looked around the room. Most everyone, save for Jake and Laurie, had the same look on their face: like they’d already given up. 

“Don’t y’all just think it’s a tad out of the blue to be trusting this prof?” Kate asked, “I mean, he gave it away that he was a part of the legion. Why should we really be trusting him one bit?” 

“I’d ‘ave ta agree with ya if I ‘adn’t talked to the man myself.” David spoke up. “He seems to want this over with, same as us.” That seemed to relax the others. (Even if it was a small bit.) 

“Then I guess we really have nothing to wait for, huh?” Quentin asked. David stood up from his spot. He shot one last glance back at the bedroom door when the others started getting up and gathering their belongings. He heard the door open, and he noticed people start filing out.

“David, you coming?” Kate’s voice called to him. 

“Yeah just need ta grab me a jacket. Ormond’s always cold, ‘specially at this time of year.” It wasn’t entirely a lie he told as he made his way over to his room. He waited until the noise of people leaving died down before quietly cracking his door open. He peaked in slowly, making sure Dwight was still asleep. Sure enough, he was still on the bed, curled into a tight ball. 

David opened the door a bit more, keeping his footsteps as quiet as he could. Dwight twitched, but he didn’t wake. David walked over, sitting on the side of the bed. His weight caused the bed to creak, but Dwight still didn’t stir, not even as David rested a hand on his side. 

“I know yer asleep, so it doesn’t matter what I say.” David started off, voice low and tender, “we’re gonna ‘ave this sorted by the time ya wake up. Ya won’t ‘ave to be scared anymore luv. Yer gonna wake up and be safe, and I’ll be ‘ere. And, once yer feeling better baby, we’ll go to a nice barcade, yeah? Or maybe a movie?” Dwight’s nose twitched in his sleep, and David smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back before ya know it luv, sleep well.” Slowly, he pulled himself away, stopping when he felt a hand clasp around his arm. 

David would be lying if he said he didn’t jump, looking down at his arm to see Dwight’s hand latched onto him. It squeezed gently once, and David felt a warmth settle in his heart when he gently shrugged it off. Dwight sleepily tugged it back close to him, a small smile on his face. David smiled back. 

He took his time grabbing his jacket, heading back towards the door only to be greeted by two dark eyes. David managed to stop himself from jumping that time, barely keeping his: ‘Fuck!’ as a whisper. Jake was in the doorway, watching with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

David motioned him to back up, slipping through the gap, and shutting the door behind him. Jake just looked at him. 

“Don’t tell me ya want to keep chit chatting.” David groaned with a roll of his eyes. Jake just smirked. 

“Yeah okay, try to keep that rugged attitude.” Jake chuckled, “you’re just a big ole softie to me now.” David felt heat rise up to his cheeks. “Listen, I know you’re worried about leaving him-” David went to open his mouth, “-don’t even try to bullshit your way through that. If it makes you feel better, then I’ll stay with Dwight.” 

“Ya think I’d want ya to be left alone with him?” David asked.

“Well, no.” Jake said, scratching the back of his head. “But, I know you want to see the end of this, and I bet you’d have a bit more peace of mind knowing he’s not alone, right?” David huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Fine Park.” David relented after a few moments of staring, “just…” David looked back at the door. “Keep ‘im safe for me, if anything happens ta-”

“Let’s not talk like that.” Jake said clapping a hand on his shoulder, “don’t say goodbye to me, say hello to Dwight when ya get back.” 

“Yeah mate.” David said, “yer not too bad of a bloke.” Jake snorted, shaking his head. “Still don’t exactly like ya.” A laugh actually escaped Jake’s mouth at that. 

“Couldn’t dream of the day where I’d hear you say that you do.” 

\---------------

Ormond wasn’t exactly a great part of town, David knew that. It wasn’t bad per say- David had seen shittier places back in England -but it wasn’t that good. It had abandoned warehouses and sketchy fires started in tin barrels. It was also where the clubs got a lot of their fighters. Who would’ve guessed that pisswater parents and dropping out of school far too young would’ve made the perfect emotional trauma to be turned into violent anger? David huffed at the thought. 

With it’s shitty past, came even shittier weather. David had no idea how going up in altitude could cultivate such an early cold. But, he was thankful he’d snagged his jacket. (And that he had Jake keeping an eye on Dwight just in case.) The others had questioned when David had left the apartment alone, but it had been a quick explanation. 

Now, David was partially wishing he’d opted to stay behind. He tugged his jacket closer, trying to keep somewhat warm while a bitter breeze battered against him. It caused the coat tails to flap wildly, but he was in better condition than Meg who was shivering in her t-shirt, practically using Nea for warmth. 

The pine forest of Ormond was nice looking though, David recognized that easily. Unlike the top of the mountain, it wasn’t covered in a year round snow. But, in place of where their footsteps would’ve crunched against the snow, was a heavy silence. David just wondered why the art prof opted to live in the middle of the woods instead of in the town, but Quentin’s G.P.S. had lead them to a dirt road his car couldn’t easily go down. At his side, David’s hand was clenching in and out of a fist in an easy rhythm. 

It was about halfway through the walk that David stopped in his tracks. He felt someone smack into his back, followed by a slight squeak: Claude. But, it was the sound of something mixed with the wind: a horrendous set of cackling that made David’s blood run cold. Some of the others heard it too: Laurie and Nea both stopping. David looked around, fist clenched when he spotted three silhouettes dashing in the treeline. 

“We need to keep moving!” Laurie shouted, her voice nearly lost in the chorus of deranged laughs. David started moving forward again, eyes never leaving the woods where a bright flash of purple caught his eye. That was the one that had been on top of Dwight that night.  _ Keep it calm.  _ David chided himself when he almost instinctively made his way over to them. 

The next part of the walk was made in an uncomfortable tension. The figures never got close enough to really be seen, but they were making themselves known. It was only when the trees started to fan out the tiniest but that the figures made their move.

It happened so quick, David almost missed it. One second, Meg was in front of him, huddled next to Nea, and the next… she was on the ground with a figure in a silver hoodie on top of her. Nea was on the ground as well pinned down by a figure in a black hoodie. David’s body went on autopilot, rushing forward only to let out a groan when he felt a figure smash directly into his side.

They weren’t that big, but there was a force behind them that sent David sliding against the ground. It was followed up with a swift kick to his side, and it drew out a wheeze. And, following that quick interaction, chaos blossomed. 

David rolled to the side just in time to avoid a well aimed stab at one of his eyes. He saw Laurie and Kate rushing to Meg while Quentin and Claude dashed towards Nea. But, David really didn’t have the time to focus on them when another swing of the jagged ruler nicked at his arm.

The figure above him let out an aggravated cackle when David managed to sweep their feet out from under them. But, they were back up before David had even managed to start to stand up. He blocked another swing with his already injured arm, and he used his other to grab the person’s wrist and send them down to the ground, hard. Ghost or not, they were easy enough to take down.

David didn’t miss a beat that time, pinning the person down. They struggled underneath his weight, but they couldn’t get him to budge. David gave a wide grin, probably looking as deranged as their laughs sounded. There was a roar in his ears while he sent punch after punch into the ghost’s face. Well, their mask.

It was only when the mask started to crack that the figure disappeared from under him. David’s fist connected with cold soil, and he took the small reprieve to take a look around. His eyes went wide at the sight. Of all people, Claudette was beating the figure in the skull mask with her makeshift medkit. The figure in the gray hoodie was on the ground getting beaten with a very large stick courtesy of Laurie. David didn’t get to relish in the moment though, a cold chill traveling over him. Instinct probably saved him a nasty gash on the back of his neck when he ducked, narrowly avoiding another swing. 

“Quen!” Claude’s voice shrieked, distracting him. He turned back to see the figure recently on the ground now with a death grip around Quentin’s neck. For his part, Quentin seemed to be doing his best to get the figure off of him, clawing at the figure’s arm while struggling. David went to rush forward, but he had his own problems to deal with when he heard a whoosh of air. 

He wasn’t so lucky that time, with the metallic edge leaving a light slash on his upper arm. David grunted, turning himself around, and delivering a powerful kick to his attacker’s knees. What followed, was a satisfying crunch as whatever bones that remained shattered. David turned to see the figure staggering a few steps backwards. 

It gave David the time to finally get back on his feet. Blood started to trickle from the wounds on his arm, but it was more tedious than harmful. David stared at the figure in front of him, watching with a shocked expression as they popped their knee back in place with a sickening crunch. David almost gagged. But, he couldn’t let that distract.

With a determined grin, David rushed forward, returning the favor they had given him, by full on slamming into them. He heard shouting from his friends while they dealt with the other two. The sounds of their shouts was replaced with another loud crunch when he slammed the ghost- full force -into the bark of a pine tree.

The tree shook, and David felt the figure go limp under his hands. He backed up, removing his hands from their now still body. The body fell to the ground. It twisted violently when it hit the floor, followed by a series of unsettling cracks and pops. David was ready, delivering a swift kick to their chest. They doubled over with what sounded like a wheeze with a laugh mixed in.

It was a small window of reprieve that gave him the chance to look at his friends. They all seemed to be in a similar situation to himself: Laurie taking swings with a knife she had brought at the figure in grey while Kate helped Meg down the path. Quentin was dodging and ducking hits from the skull masked one, throwing an occasional jab. Claude was down the path, looking over her shoulder while she helped Nea along.  

A hand went to David’s leg, nails digging in, and he looked down to see the figure looking up at him. Part of their mask had cracked revealing a teary green eye with a ferocity behind it that David had only seen in some of the most wild fighters in the clubs. David got the hand off with another well aimed kicked, this time directly to the mask. 

It cracked under his foot, sending a spray of plastic shrapnel in the immediate area. David shielded his eyes from the pieces, letting out a confused grunt when he lowered his hands. The figure was covering their face desperately. A horrid sobbing sounding echoing from them before they dissipated quickly. David blinked in shock, looking around and expecting the figure to reappear a moment later. They never did. His eyes settled on the pieces of mask on the ground before he turned to where Laurie and Quentin were struggling with their own ghosts.

“Break their fuckin’ masks!” David yelled, rushing over. But, the moment he said it, the figures tensed up, fading away. Laurie’s knife slashes through thin air, and Quentin’s connected with air. The two of them staggered a bit, eyes wide. David panted where he stood, looking down the path where the others had gone down. Jeff certainly had some explaining to do. 

\---------------

The house was nice, reminiscent of some of the more rural places his family used to vacation to. It was a nice, spacious log cabin tucked into a small clearing in the pine forest. It reminded him somewhat of Sally’s those months ago. Well, except it was habitable and lacking a certain murderous fiend. 

David leaned against the wall, looking around the room. Claude was bandaging up Quentin’s hands, the last person she had to treat beside himself. David frowned slightly, looking at the others. Meg was passed out on a couch, a nasty bruise on the side of her face, and a hefty bandage wrapped around her arm. Nea was sat on the floor beside her, in much better shape, but equally as shaken up. 

Laurie was standing next to Kate, knife still held in an iron grasp. David caught Kate’s eyes, and he managed a small grin. Kate returned it. She seemed to be the least one physically injured. David however, did notice the nervous, habitual tapping of her foot against the wooden floorboards. He looked up at heavy footsteps as Jeff returned, a sour grimace on his face. He carried a tray of mugs with steaming hot cocoa. 

“A bit of cocoa does the soul some good, wouldn’t you say.” There was a forced laugh in his voice, and he set the tray on a small table. No one reached for a mug. Jeff stiffened while he made his way over to his chair. “Right, I guess drinks aren’t something you all need.” 

“We need answers.” Laurie said, “we need the full story.” Jeff’s voice was gloomy, but he nodded. 

“Where do I even begin?” Jeff asked to no one in particular. None of them said anything. Claude made her way over to him, and David winced as she started treating his arm without a word. Jeff’s eyes traveled to a painted canvas on the wall. A landscape of Mt. Ormond. “It all started with a magic book…” David’s eyes went wide watching as the canvas’ scenery started to repaint itself. How in the world?

It depicted an abandoned mill with four shadowy blobs crouched on the floor. And, from a hole, shining red light poured. “It started as fun and games, we thought it was a joke.” The scene shifted again up to the ski resort back in it’s prime this time with five blobs, one coated with red light. “But, one sacrifice and one joke curse later…” The scene shifted again, and David it felt his heart hammering.

It was a portrait of Frank- the old Frank’s -face. But, it slowly got younger and younger until David was staring at the cold hearted Frank he knew from the clubs. “We knew it was the real deal.” The scene shifted again. 

“We started using it for small things at first.” Jeff explained, “we created money out of thin air for a bit of blood, made people who would never like us fall desperately in love, but we also created a monster with Frank.” The scene shifted again, to one of the ski resort’s rooms. They were sat around a fire pit. One figure was clutching a book and standing. “Frank became our de facto leader. He had the idea to stay young, to get what we wanted and make Ormond ours.” The scene shifted showing bodies piling up with the five figures standing on top of them. 

“We kept it up,” Jeff choked up somewhat, “we kept it up for nearly a decade without an issue; however, Susie, Joey, and Julie eventually got tired of our schemes. They grew afraid we’d get caught, they regretted what we were doing, and t-”

“Did you not?” Quentin asked, “how could you not have wanted to stop as well?”

“Let him finish.” Laurie said. Jeff smiled softly, looking down. Claude pulled away from his arm, and David looked down at it briefly. The cuts were nasty and jagged, but it would heal. 

“They grew tired, and they wanted an out.” Jeff said. The canvas painted itself with a red crack down the center. Two figures stood on one side with the red book, and three stood on the other. Where they, cowering? “I was loyal to Frank, in those years, he made me feel like I existed and mattered. He played me because he knew it would happen eventually. And, together we… we enslaved the others.”  

A heavy silence fell over the room. The painting now showed two tall figures towering over three figures in chains. “While they were mostly themselves, they had to listen to whatever we ordered them to do. And, we ordered them to keep killing and not tell a soul. For a while, it seemed like we would be able to keep our plans up forever. Ormond was a mess, homeless young men were common, so we targeted them. We targeted people who wouldn’t be missed.” 

“That’s… just horrible.” Kate’s soft voice chimed in. 

“It is.” Jeff agreed, “but… Frank had a way about him with me, and he reigned over the others, so the murders continued. They continued without a hitch until eighty-four.” David saw Laurie’s head look up at that.

“Susie’s death.” She commented. Jeff nodded.

“It turned out, there was a way to eventually break the bond of the enslavement ritual.” The canvas painted itself again showing a figure stabbing themselves. “Death granted an escape from the commitments. And the others,” The canvas depicted two more individuals stabbing themselves “broke out as well. Their deaths were an eye opener for me. I pushed away from Frank, I told him we were done, that everything we had done together was finished. It’s a shame that’s what it took for me to realize what I needed to have done so long ago. But, I was scared to lose him.” 

David watched as a portrait filled the canvas. It depicted Frank again, but the other half of the face belonged to a younger Jeff. While Jeff’s side slowly started to age, a bit of stubble on his chain, a scar over his eyes, and so on, Frank’s stayed the same. “The energy of our friends’ deaths gave Frank a large amount of time. I refused to let him use it on me, I went to college, faked some records, and I took up art in honor of Susie. But then, in the midst of starting my career, Frank contacted me.” 

The canvas painted itself violently this time, revealing the shadowy figure David guessed to be Frank surrounded by three silver figures. The book was clutched proudly in his hand, and Jeff frowned sadly. “The others came back as puppets. They couldn’t talk, but they could do things: fetch water from a store, carjack… murder. But, Frank had complete control over them. Back when we were a duo, they seemed to listen to me more, but… it wasn’t the same after they came back. Because of that, I made peace with him, or so I thought.”

“The mural…” Laurie murmured, and David watched as the words “Legion” painted themselves across the canvas. Jeff nodded again. 

“Frank promised me that he would change, and he would let himself age. He also promised to let the ghosts rest. I just had to paint the mural. He even gave me this enchanted one as a gift. So, I did what he wanted… one last time. And, up until recently, I thought it was over. I hadn’t heard from Frank, didn’t even know if he was in town anymore. But one day, Dwight showed up to a meeting.” Recognition flashed across David’s mind as the button painted itself across the canvas.

“That damn button.” David growled. 

“It’s from the passerby we first killed to turn Frank… they’re imbued with a dark energy now. It’s why I needed to make sure you didn’t bring Dwight.”

“Wait wait… what would Dwight have to do with this?” Nea asked, “he’s passed out with a fever back in David’s apartment.” 

“Which is good.” Jeff said, “it’s very well that Dwight is under the same curse my friends were put under by Frank and I.” David went wide eyed.

“Wait, but ya said it was good he ‘adn’t done anythin’ out of character.” David reminded him.

“That just means Frank didn’t force him to do anything, that we know of. You’ve said they met alone?” David nodded. “Which means you don’t know everything. Frank can also use the curse remotely if he has the right materials for it. Which explains how Dwight managed to give me the notebook-”  
“It also makes sense why he’d sabotage it then.” Laurie pointed out, “Frank would’ve wanted us to blame and go after you while he pulled all the strings. He practically would’ve been safe from our investigation.”

“But, why would Frank want us ta frame ya?” David asked.

“Frank wants attention.” Jeff said, “from me. I gave him some the other night when I told him to knock it all off. But, I’m assuming that tirade only spurred him on. He probably thought the pressure you guys would put on me would make me go back to him.” The canvas on the wall shifted back to that of Mt. Ormond. The room fell into silence. David had a question on his mind still.

“I broke one of the Legion’s masks, the one in the purple hoodie. And, they disappeared and didn’t come back. What’s that abou’?” Jeff seemed sad for a brief moment before ultimately shrugging.

“I’ve never encountered the ghosts much myself to be honest, so your guess is as good as mine. I’ve heard them at night stalking around, or I see them looking in through my office window late at night sometimes. But, past that, I don’t know.” Another silence followed.

“Well, do you know what we do to stop all of this?” Laurie asked. Jeff nodded slowly. The paint took its time to give them a picture. The red book surrounded by a column of flames. 

“Burning the book, reverses any curses or spells it has casted.” Jeff said, “it would give Dwight and the ghost’s free will. It would cause this canvas to be blank. It would cause Frank to get older without a way to stop it. It might even turn him back into the man he used to be. He might actually be a decent person again.” David could hear the hope in his voice. 

“So… where is the book?” Quentin asked. The canvas shifted, revealing the ski resort and a figure standing in front of it, red book in hand. David clenched his fist. 

“This has to end.” Jeff said, “it’s time for it to all end.” David nodded his head. Laurie did the same. 

“Well, let’s put a stop to it. Yeah, mate?” David offered a cheeky grin. But, his mind traveled to Frank. And then, to Dwight asleep on his bed. Frank was going to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought so sorry about that. I ended up rewriting the whole thing probably three times before finally liking this last version of it the most. I am sorry it took nearly a week, but I wanted to get it right and this is what felt right to me. So, I hope you enjoyed it because now that I got it right I do. Have a good one until next time <3 !
> 
> I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I've been very exhausted and worn out. So, be a bit patient, thanks <3 !


	15. Mt. Ormond Finale

The sun’s faint light cast ominous shadows over the mountain side. David followed closely behind Jeff looking in the dark shadows for signs of the two remaining members of the Legion. The others: Nea, Kate, Laurie, and Quentin, trailed slightly behind with a nervous determination. 

The ride up in Jeff’s truck had been in silence. Of course, David had been put in the bed with Laurie and Quentin and the two of them weren’t naturally very talkative- unless it was something they could analyze. But, they had just let the wind’s loud howl fill the silence. Now, the silence persisted, masked in the breeze and the crunch of their footsteps into the snow.

David kept his eyes forward, watching as the heavy tree line began to grow sparse. The bark of the trees began to be carved with initials and symbols, an all natural type of graffiti David guessed. David stiffened slightly when he heard one or two odd chuckles, but there were still no masked figures to be seen. 

He threw a glance over his shoulder, to look back at the others. Their eyes were as keen as his own, scanning the tree line. Laurie had a knife gripped tightly in her hands, and the rest of them had armed themselves similarly. David only had his fists, but they were enough for him.

David’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out, taking his eyes off the path for a moment. Jake was calling? 

“Ello?” David answered, “Jake?” What greeted him was a loud bit of static. David winced, lowering his phone for a moment before pressing it back to his ear. Jake’s voice was inaudible on the other end of the line. 

“---David----” Jake’s voice cut through for a moment. 

“Mate, I can’t make out what yer saying.” David replied, “is everything alright?” A screech of static was his answer, loud enough for David to drop his phone. The snow cushioned its fall, but he heard the short screech continued until the connection dropped entirely. David frowned, picking it up. He dialed and redialed once or twice before Jeff turned.

“It’s not gonna work.” His voice sounded strained. “Frank’s made sure of that.” David raised an eyebrow, opting to instead try and get ahold of Dwight. The line didn’t even ring, and the familiar voicemail that never failed to make David smile didn’t even play. “There’s a tinge of something awful in the air.” Jeff continued, “Frank’s up to his old tricks again.”

“You mean that book can do something like that?” Nea asked. Jeff didn’t miss a beat.

“It can do a lot of things.” Jeff sighed, “the stuff I already mentioned is just some of the more… extreme things. Thankfully, Frank can’t do much with that book anymore.”

“What makes you say that?” Laurie asked. A set of horrible cackles filled the air when she finished speaking. Still, the Legion didn’t show themselves just then. David was on high alert regardless. 

“That book requires life forces cut short to perform most of its spells. And, well, Frank hasn’t been killing.” Jeff explained. David noticed him stiffen slightly though. “At least, he hasn’t been killing in a high enough volume.” 

“So ya think he has been killing some?” David asked. Jeff stopped at his question. The path fanned out to reveal a large plateau. There were piles of rubbish and junk scattered about: pieces of machinery that were covered in a thick layer of rust, and scrap wood. 

“While I like to think he wouldn’t lie to me like that,” Jeff admitted “if he really did use the enslavement ritual on Dwight than he would’ve had to kill some people.” The tension fell out of Jeff’s shoulders in an almost defeated manner, “let’s just hope that’s all he has done.”

They walked forward slowly, with Laurie and Kate falling in line on his right side while Quentin and Nea still followed behind. David’s mind wandered to the abrupt phone call. He just hoped Jake had been calling to check up and not that something was wrong. 

The loud cackling started up slowly when they started to make their way through the debris. And then, it was the only thing David could hear. It bounced off the metal scraps before burying itself in David’s ears. 

It was beside one particular high pile of junk, that it became the loudest. David went to cover his ears. He failed to notice the way the tower of junk was shaking in time with the sound of laughter. And, had it none before Laurie and Kate, David would’ve been buried under it as it started to suddenly topple. 

David was pulled to the side and just out of reach as the debris smacked into the ground with a loud thud. He shielded his eyes with his arm, coughing from the stirrup of dust that filled the air. David lowered his arm enough to peak over the edge, thankful that his everyone seemed to be okay. But, their eyes all focused on the pair standing behind where the debris had stood.

“That yer brilliant plan?” David huffed, “crush us with debris? Well let’s ‘ave at it pal, I don’t give a shit.” The figures reacted with maniacal laughs, and David grimaced, cracking his knuckles. 

“We can handle this.” Quentin’s said, voice hard. David turned to see him and Nea side by side, shooting daggers at the two ghosts. “The rest of you just go deal with Frank.”

“Maybe it’s not the time to play hero y'all.” Kate responded, but David had to admit there was a fiery anger in both of their eyes. 

“They can ‘andle it.” David replied, “let’s go deal with the fucking creep inside.” At his words, the ghosts surged forward towards him, and David was nearly blindsided had it not been for Quentin and Nea dashing forward to intercept the two, shoving them back into their junk pile.

Jeff grunted, heading towards the building, and David followed behind quickly. A look thrown over his shoulder. Kate and Laurie were following behind closely. Quentin and Nea were throwing careful punches and dodging violent knife swings. He just hoped letting them take care of it was the right decision. 

David didn’t have time to think about it though because Jeff pushed open the door to the ski resort with a heavy grunt. David slipped in beside him; however, before Kate or Laurie could get inside, the door slammed shut. A black, deformed claw covered it with a sloshing sound, tapping quietly against the wood. 

“What the fuck?!” David yelled. He banged on the door, careful to not touch the strange limb covering the door. Despite the door itself being thin, he couldn’t hear anything. The strong gale of wind was now silent. “Laurie?! Kate?! Can ya guys ‘ear me?”

“They won’t be able to do anything.” Jeff said matter o’ fact. “I recognize this spell. Frank used it to trap the others when they refused to keep killing, and then he… performed the enslavement ritual.” David raised an eyebrow, paling slightly as Jeff pulled out his phone. The bright light illuminated the walls, and it left David sick to his stomach.

Covering each and every wall, was the same odd tendrils of black corruption. They spread up and down, throbbing in time with the beat of David’s heart. “This… is the true nature of that book.” Dark particles fell off from the tendrils, scorching the floor where they touched. David made a point to back away from them. 

“Mind ta do some explaining?” David asked, looking around. 

“The book mentions some kind of dark deity called the entity, it’s a collection of spirits that feed on hope and life forces.” Jeff explained, starting to make his way towards the center of the lodge. Warily, David followed behind. His confidence was starting to ebb away which odd crunch and crackle of the limbs. 

“Ya didn’t think this was worth mentioning back when ya told us everything?” David asked incredulously, “seems kinda important ta me mate.” Jeff huffed.

“Would your friends have come up here if I told them that?” Jeff asked. David looked away at his cold stare. He wasn’t exactly wrong. “The spirits are tied to that book, so by destroying it-” 

“You get rid of them?” A voice called as they made their way into the center room. A large fire crackled in the center, flames black like the night sky. “Is that what you like to think?” Jeff shone his light around rapidly, and David winced. That was Frank, no doubt about it. “How naive of you Jeffy, and here I thought you were the smart one.” 

Eventually, Jeff’s light caught sight of him, and David froze in his spot. Frank was leaning against the balcony of the upper floor. He stared down at them. A psychotic grin was spread across his face. The book clutched in one hand, and a mask held in the other. However, this wasn't a Frank that David knew. 

One of Frank’s eyes was a bright red color and the other was a dark black that seemed to suck in the light of the room. An oil like substance crept up his neck, and it created a crescent like shape on the side of one of his faces, threatening to edge over all of it. “Do whatever you please,” Frank laughed “now that you’re here… well… you’ve already lost I would say.” 

“Frank I just want to talk.” Jeff said, “that’s what you wanted, right? That’s why you had Dwight frame me, so I’d come see you for help.” Jeff didn’t move as he spoke, and David found himself in a similar situation. His feet were glued to where he stood, and his knees trembled slightly. There was an unearthly, sinister feel to the air. 

“It’s so cute, that that’s what you thought.” Frank chuckled, “it’s actually fucking adorable.” David winced at his words before realizing what he had done. What was going on with him? “You alright there you British fuckboi?” There was a laugh in Frank’s voice, and David looked up. A snarky reply was ready to leave his lips, but the only sound he managed to make was a small whimper. Frank looked down at him, a twisted smile on his face. “Isn’t it fun what a little bit of magic can do?”

“W-what did ya d-do ta me?” David managed to get out. The subtle unease of the tendrils on the wall had blossomed into a whole different level of terror. David’s desire to fight was turning into the notion to flee. Jeff looked back at him with a worried expression. “I… I a-asked you a question.” David tried to yell, but it came out as a piss poor whimper. 

“No more questions from you King.” Frank hissed, “the only reason I let you come in here with Jeff is so I could have a bit of fun. Got it?” David flinched at his voice. His mind racing at one-hundred miles per hour. Why had he left the others outside? Why was he even up here? Why wasn’t he back in bed with Dwight? “It’s funny seeing you shake, you look ready to piss yourself.”

“Cut it out Frank.” Jeff’s voice was like iron. “Just… let Dwight and him and the others go, and I’ll do whatever you want.” David brought himself to look up to Frank only to wish he hadn’t. The lad had a cold look on his face while he stared down at the two of them. 

“It’s so funny, you think that you’re the only I want.” Frank’s voice started off as a forceful whisper, but it grew in intensity with ease, “you think I’m still thinking that small? No Jeff, I’m gonna use this book and the new friends you’ve brought me to rebuild the Legion!” The book’s pages flipped wildly, turned by an unseen force. David couldn’t even force himself to move when a bright red light bathed the room. “Now, I just need you to do me a… little favor!” The book’s pages stopped turning. Jeff backed away, guiding David’s trembling form with him. “Would the two of you…” A low hum filled the air, shadows danced on the wall, “be so kind as to…” the building creaked, floorboards shaking with an unknown energy, “get out of my way!” The room exploded.

\---------------

David was like a rag doll for a moment, body floating in the air. The strange glow of the fire painted the room in its ominous light. But, David didn’t have the time to think about that, or anything really, because he smashed into the back of the wall. He heard Jeff smack somewhere nearby.

The floor felt warm when David crumpled against it, eyes slightly wide at the sight in front of him. Frank was still bathed in the ominous lighting, the shadows dancing behind him wickedly. However, the floorboards where David and Jeff had stood where lifted and curled like a wave. 

David knew he had to move, he needed to get the book from Frank. Yet, anytime he tried to do anything- whether it be think or actively try to move -the same crippling fear filled his entire body. It was like seeing Dwight for the first time on that rocky shore over and over again. David gagged slightly at the mental image that now filled his mind over and over again. 

He looked over at the sound of footsteps, seeing Jeff stagger to his feet. David tried to do the same, but the moment he got to his hands and knees he felt himself start to heave. The acidic feeling of bile burned his throat while it splattered against the floor. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he let out a choked sob when it finally stopped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put an end to this.” Jeff groaned out. 

“You still really think that?!” Frank yelled, “don’t you get it Jeff, this can end whenever I want it to, I’ve just decided to have a bit of fun. Aren’t you having fun David?” David flinched at his words. Jeff moved forward, and David wasn’t surprised when he flew back suddenly crashing back against the wall. A set of the tendrils reached out and wrapped around him like chains, pinning the older man against the wall. David didn’t even have time to register it before a heavy feeling settled in the air, and Frank was in front of him. 

David looked away, starting to back up slightly. Frank’s free hand shot to his hair and tugged him back. David was forced to look up at Frank’s now masked face. Frank tilted his head to the side, and David heard a harsh malice in his voice. “It’s ironic, you of all people acting like a scaredy cat. I got to admit, that spell always seemed like a joke, but it’s done wonders on you. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Leave him alone Frank!” Jeff yelled. Frank snickered slightly, and David barely had time to brace for the hit when it connected with his jaw. It hurt like hell, and it morphed the fear into adrenaline, giving him enough strength to start to sprint towards the exit. He didn’t get far before the room burned with a similar feeling as it had before the big explosion. David flew backwards against, skidding across the floor until he landed right beside Frank. 

He scrambled to move, and his mind screamed at him:  _ Get out. Get out. Get out.  _ The book forgotten about entirely. Frank had other ideas though, his foot crashing into David’s chest. He heard a couple of his bones cracked, and he felt the tears spill from his eyes. 

“Please… stop.” David begged. That seemed to catch Frank off guard. His whole body tensing up for a moment before he let out a series of short laughs. 

“And here, I never thought the day you would beg would come, but here you are David.” There was a smug tone to his voice, “I’m half tempted to keep you like this man.” The foot pressed down harder, and David wheezed. “What do you say Jeff? Want me to make this big tough guy, the world’s beefiest softie?” 

“I want you to fucking leave him alone Frank!” Jeff yelled, “this isn’t their problem! Do whatever you want with me, but let the others go, wipe their memory or something!” The pressure on David’s chest lightened, and David took in a deep breath, only to have it knocked out with a well aimed kick to his side. David cried out, curling into a tiny ball as the assault continued. 

“Stupid! Fucking! Bitch!” Frank yelled, “don’t you get! This does involve them now! They’re mine! You’re mine again!” David didn’t know what to do besides try in vain to protect himself as the assault continued. “The moment I decide the other four outside will be in here, and I think I’ll have you two kill them!” 

“No…” David groaned, reaching out to grab one of Frank’s arms. A temporary reprieve of the fear that flooded him was enough to let him do that. But, with one swift punch to the side of his face, it returned. 

“That’s right bitch!” Frank growled, finally pulling away. “Know your place. You’re not David King anymore, you’re mine! Just like Dwight! And just like you’re gonna be Jeff!” Frank sighed after his tirade, and David turned himself over as he coughed, a splatter of blood leaving his lips. “I guess you do have a point though Jeff… I do need to leave him alone…”  _ Thank god…  _ David thought to himself, maybe he’d have enough time to get away if- “Not so fast.” 

Frank suddenly said, and David watched in horror as the oil like tendrils wrapped around him. They pressed him tightly against the floor, and David shouted while he struggled to try and pry them off of himself. “Don’t worry though, while I’m over here getting Jeff ready for the ritual to make him loyal, forever, you can have some fun with a very… special friend.” David felt his run blood cold. “Dwight!” Frank’s voice was clear while he spoke, and it echoed through the empty space of the lodge, “you can come down now, that’s an order!” 

“Dwight’s not ‘ere…” David mumbled, “he’s safe, he can’t be-” David’s mind traveled to Jake’s sudden phone call, and he snapped his mouth closed. This couldn’t be happening. Yet, he heard heavy footsteps, and his snapped up to the staircase as Dwight came into view with robotic steps. David blinked. 

“This can’t be real…” David whined, frantically smacking at the tendrils holding him down. “It’s not real! It’s not, it’s not, it’s not, it’s not!” 

“Jesus shut the fuck up!” Frank shouted, “we get it, utter disbelief, yada yada, you’re so fucking annoying! Dwight before you get to the exciting climax, why don’t you do some explaining?” David watched Dwight with paralyzing fear as his boyfriend started to sluggisly make his way over, “and walk fucking faster you moron! Those are both orders by the way!” 

“I woke up at the apartment,” Dwight’s words were sudden “I felt awful- still do -but I felt compelled to move, and I realized you guys must have figured it out.” There was a bitterness in his voice that brought some clarity to David’s head. The fear for himself dissipating while he stared at Dwight’s own trembling figure. “I… I should’ve known what I’d done wasn’t enough, but I had just hoped I’d been able to put enough of the blame on Jeff.”

“Why?” David croaked out. Jeff suddenly let out a pained grunt, and David turned his head to see Frank cutting into his arm. Using the blood, symbols and lines were starting to be painted across Jeff’s body. Had they really messed up this badly?

“I had to…” Dwight said weakly, a small smile on his face. He crouched on the ground beside David, and David finally noticed the glinting silver knife in his shaking hand. “I even told Jake to try and stop me, but I knocked him out when he grabbed me.” A choked sob left Dwight’s lips. “I didn’t have a choice though, I got in my car, and I drove here… Frank told me to wait; told me he knew all this was going to happen like it did. That trying to fight everything was pointless, and I-”

“Now, you’re getting very narrative over there baby.” Frank’s voice called out, and it was the pet name that sent the first bit of anger back through David’s body. “So, tell him what you have to do now?” David looked up at Dwight, watching as he raised the knife above his head. Another sob tore itself from Dwight’s body, but the knife was held strong.

“I was told… that if you found out the truth, that I’d… I’d have to…” Dwight’s body shook with sobs, and David felt his hand ball into a fist. The trembling had stopped, and the warm tears that splashed onto his cheeks were enough to make him want to throttle Frank. 

“He’d have to kill you.” Frank finished, “isn’t that so sweet of me? I could’ve done anything to him, and I decided to be that romantic.” David’s anger froze for a moment. The pleading tone Dwight had used in the bathtub made more sense now. The way he had seemed so scared yet adamant to blame Jeff. 

“Yer sick.” David growled, glaring over at Frank. Frank just shook his head, continuing drawing his symbols. Jeff was limp, sagging forward in the grasp of the tendrils. 

“I should’ve guessed that spell wasn’t going to hold. And here I was, looking forward to seeing you piss yourself.” Frank sighed, “but I guess in a sense, it’s too late for that anyways.” Frank stopped for a moment, and David turned back to Dwight. His boyfriend was still locked in his position, clutching the knife while tears pooled from his eyes. His fever blush tinted cheeks were wet with the tears. 

“David, I’m sorry.” Dwight said, “I never… I never thought looking into the pin would mean this would happen. You’re one of the only good things in my life. I wouldn’t trade you for-”

“Blah blah blah.” Frank interrupted, “I’d rather watch you two fuck than have to listen to that sentimental bullshit. Dwight, do what I already told you to do. That’s an order.” Dwight’s mouth shut, eyes spilling more tears, while his cold eyes stared into David’s own.

It all happened so quickly. The swish of air as the knife was quickly and powerfully lunged down. David closed his eyes, bracing for the feeling of it to tear through his skin. It never came. Instead, he was greeted with a choked sob from Dwight, and the feeling of something warm and sticky falling onto the edge of chin. David opened his eyes, a horrible realization traveling through him as he stared at Dwight.

The knife was plunged into his chest, a heavy bit of scarlet blood pouring from the wound when he ripped it out and stabbed himself over and over again with a frantic yell. David didn’t realize he was yelling until he struggled against his restraints. Dwight didn’t break eye contact the whole time, not even as the knife dropped from his hand. David felt his heart sink in his chest when Dwight gave him a bloody smile, a heavy line of it pouring from his mouth like drool.

“Love you.” Dwight managed to croak out before his body slumped awkwardly forward, crashing down onto David’s chest. David didn't breathe for a second. Dwight’s body felt heavy against him, and David could feel the blood soaking through his shirt. David didn’t even bother to try the scream that tore itself from his lips. 

\---------------

David knew anger well. It was probably the emotion he was most in tune with. And, it was the only thing he felt in the silence that followed Dwight’s body slumping against him. He could smell the metallic tinge of blood mixed with Dwight’s strawberry shampoo, and he could feel Dwight’s hand faintly griping at his arm, the strength in it growing weaker and weaker. It didn’t matter though because Frank walked over and ripped Dwight’s body from off of him. Jeff’s body was limp, slumping down. His own restraints were the only thing keeping him upright. 

But, he couldn’t focus on that as Frank tossed Dwight’s body aside before starting to kick and assault him. Dwight didn’t even make a sound, and David felt his blood start to boil as Frank’s angry voice filled the silence of the room.

“You abosulte, fucking pathetic, worthless piece of shit!” Frank’s voice was wild, but it served to only make David that more angry. “How fucking dare you betray me?! I should’ve fucking killed you myself-” David don’t know when he started to block out Frank’s harsh words, but he noticed when he heard the sound of the tendrils holding him start to snap.

Tears were pouring from his eyes, clouding his visions, but David’s eyes were stuck on the back of Frank’s head. The tendrils continued to snap. David was given a bit more wiggle room, able to sit up. Robotically, he grabbed the tendrils and started to snap them like twigs. A black, ooze poured from where cracked them. And, it wasn’t long before David was finally freed from their confines. 

His body was on autopilot while he stood. “-you’re nothing now, you hear me! Fucking disgusting, garbage!” The insults filled David’s ears while he stomped over. Frank turned at his footsteps, and David didn’t even give him a chance before his fist connected with the mask. The sound that followed was a sickening crunch, and Frank staggered backwards away from Dwight’s body. “Great…” Frank practically hissed, “your deciding to get in my fucking way! Why don’t you learn from Dwight here and learn to not fucking cross me!” 

The book’s pages turned wildly on their own, but David was ready this time. He dashed forward, grabbing a hold of Frank’s wrist. It was one swift motion, followed by a crack, as David snapped it like a twig. The book fell from his hand to the floor with a thud. 

A swing from Frank’s good hand, jostled David slightly, but it only served to further the sound of the blood roaring in his ears. He grabbed Frank’s good arm, and he bent it more and more until it too let out a crunch. That time Frank yelled, cussing while David wailed on him.

The tears from his eyes didn’t stop not even when he had Frank on the ground, pinned under his weight. The mask had cracked into pieces from the constant punches. A wild split near the top that revealed Frank’s eyes filled with tears, but with that same wild stare. A smile was still plastered on his face.

“What the fuck, do you ‘ave to smile ‘bout?” David asked.

“The fact that you think this means you win.” Frank spat, a bloody glob of spit smacking into David’s face. “You can pummel me all you want, he’s gonna be dead before you can do anything. And, you won’t be able to bring him back.” 

“Wouldn’t be so sure of that.” David growled, choosing to ignore Frank’s words, “I want to make ya ‘urt before I fucking decide you’ve suffered enough ta put ya out of yer misery.” Frank laughed at his words.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Frank said, “Dwight’s fucking dead, and it’s your fault.” David swung again, shattering more of the mask and drawing a wheeze out of Frank. “That’s it big boy, keep swinging, really turns me on.” David didn’t react, lifting Frank’s head up a bit before smashing it back down against the floorboards. “Did Dwight tell you what he did to me, how he touched me and liked it?” David tensed up. “He was practically begging for it, that stupid bit-” 

“Don’t you dare!” David yelled, picking Frank up and slamming him into the wall. Frank tilted his head to the side, the pieces of the mask falling to the floor.  There was a cruel smile on his face. 

“You should be thanking me,” Frank sneered “who do you think goaded him into sleeping with you that night?” David stayed silent. “That’s right baby, it was me. How does it feel, knowing that the whole night was a ploy by me.” David reared up one final punch, one that he knew could very well break Frank’s jaw when-

“Stop.” Jeff’s voice was hoarse, “he’s goading you.” David turned around. Jeff’s head was drooping, body sagging with exhaustion. “Just burn the book, that’ll end all of this.” David felt Frank tense up, and he looked at the book on the ground. 

“You think I’m doing that?” Frank laughed, “I’m doing this because I want to.” David pushed Frank to the ground, turning away without a word towards the book on the ground. “Hey, you stupid bitch!” Frank shouted, the laugh in his voice giving way to anger. David turned at a scuffle of feet, noticing Frank staggering over to him. David didn’t hit him, just pushed him to the side and back into the wall. “Look at me!” Frank shouted. David scooped up the book, eyes traveling to Dwight’s body instead. He heard Frank’s breath hitch when he started walking towards the fire in the center of the room.

“Pay attention to me dammit!” David stopped at that, Frank sounded, almost desperate. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, and David wasn’t surprised when a limp hand went to his back. “Don’t you fucking ignore me! I’m Frank fucking Morrison!” David didn’t miss a beat, stepping forward and shrugging Frank’s hand off of him, still silent. “I can save Dwight, just give me the book back!” David paused at that, turning to look at Frank.

He was hunched over, blood pouring from his wounds, arm limp at his side, and his eyes were misty. But, the moment David looked at him, his demeanor changed. There was a dangerous sparkle in his eyes, a fake kind smile on his face. “I can help you…” Frank’s voice was gentle, “just give me the book back.” David looked down at the book in his hands before back at Frank. 

“Dwight, wouldn’t want me ta do that.” David replied before blindly tossing the book into the burning black flames. Frank’s reaction was instant, a loud no escaping his lips while he rushed forward. David put his hand against his chest, shoving him back while the book burned away.

“No, no, no, no!” Frank shrieked, “what have you done?!” David smiled softly for a moment before he heard it. A metallic screech filled the air, and David covered his ears, with a wince. Frank rushed forward, hands shooting into the flames to try and salvage what remained, but David noticed him only pull out scorched remains. 

The walls and floor shook with the same energy they had when it exploded, but it was different this time. The tendrils of corruption that swarmed the walls were fading, thinning away into nothingness. Jeff collapsed against the ground with a grunt, and David watched the blood and cuts on his body miraculously healing. 

The black, flickering flames regained a more normal orange color, and the floorboards that had been turned into a makeshift tidal wave flattened back against the ground. David was wide eyed, watching as the heavy energy slowly started to gather around Frank. David backed away, watching as Frank trembled where he stood. 

The shadows that danced on the wall were now present on the floor around Frank. Ominous whispers filled the silence of the room, and David saw Jeff from the corner of his eye making his way over to him. “No…” Frank mumbled, “stop it…” The shadows were slowly starting to climb up his leg, overtaking his whole body. “Stop it!” Frank yelled, and David watched in horror as the shadows consumed him until he fell to the floor as a writhing blob of black. 

David didn’t move, didn’t know what to do really as the shadows retreated from Frank’s figure. They slipped below the old floorboards, and David watched as the last remnants of what had just happened disappeared completely. 

“Is it over?” David managed to ask. Jeff’s hand clapped on his shoulder.

“I… I think it is.” Jeff stammered out, looking around. David heard a slight cough that made his heart race, and he turned to see Dwight picking himself up from the floor with a groan. But, his eyes also turned as he noticed Frank start to move. It seemed all of their injuries had been healed. “Go, I’ll deal with him.” David nodded, turning away and over to where Dwight laid on the floor.

Dwight turned to him, a confused look on his face while he sat up with a groan. David didn’t miss a beat, wrapping his arms around him, and tugging him close. 

“D-david what happened?” Dwight asked. David didn’t say anything, just buried his nose in Dwight’s hair and held him close. “Hey… don’t cry.” Dwight’s voice was soft, and David didn’t even realize he’d started to sob again. Yet, despite the request, David heard soft sniffles start to escape Dwight’s lips. They stayed there for a bit until Dwight finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” David replied. 

“You shouldn't be the one apologizing.” Dwight said, “I almost… I almost-”

“Hey… hey.” David said voice getting softer, pulling back so he could see Dwight’s face. “Ya didn’t ‘ave a choice luv. Ya did everythin’ ya could.”

“I lied to you.” Dwight mumbled. David sighed, pulling him in for a tight hug. David made sure to press Dwight’s head to his chest. “David…?” Dwight asked. David shushed him.

“I already told ya once, cyclical conversations don’t go nowhere.” 

“That’s a big word for you.” Dwight laughed slightly, and David joined in, wiping the tears away from Dwight’s eyes. But, their reunion was cut short by a guttural yell. David turned quickly, that was Frank’s voice for sure, but the sight that greeted him wasn’t what he expected. Near the fire pit, Jeff was crouched on the ground besides Frank. But Frank… Frank had his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly while his body rocked with violent sobs. “Is… what’s exactly…” Dwight asked confused.

“Stay ‘ere.” David said, “just in case luv.” Slowly, David stood, feeling the lingering touches of Dwight on his skin while he walked over. Jeff looked at his him, but it was Frank’s stare who shocked him the most. The Frank that David had came to know wasn’t the one he looked at. This Frank was wide eyed and shaking. One word left his lips over and over and over: sorry. All the while, sobs continued to rack his body. In fact, he flinched when David made eye contact with him.

“Jeff, what’s uh…?” David trailed off.

“He’s back.” Jeff said grimly, “the normal Frank… he’s back.” David went wide eyed. “Is Dwight, alright?” David looked over his shoulder, seeing Dwight slowly getting to his feet.

“Yeah, he’ll be- we’ll be okay.” David reassured Jeff who just nodded at his words. Another loud sob filled the ski lodge. 

“I think it’s best we leave this place.” Jeff suggested. David just nodded, looking at the surroundings. The walls were normal. The air felt warm. Dwight was leaning against the wall with a small smile tugging on his lips when David stared at him. But, David’s eyes kept finding themselves looking back at Frank’s face and his guilty and terrified expression. 

“It’s over?” David asked when Jeff started to guide Frank to his feet. 

“In some sense, yes.” Jeff said, “but I have a feeling this is just the start of something else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Mt. Ormond story, oof, I actually was really worried about how the loose ends got tied up here, but I overall think it's alright. The epilogue should be out shortly, and then it'll be planning for the next part which will take a bit. As always, hope you've all been well and thanks for reading as always 
> 
> <3


	16. Mt. Ormond Epilogue

Dwight sighed, rubbing his eyes while adjusting the vest of his costume. He took a sip from his cup. The sharp taste of whiskey burned the back of his throat, and he began to wonder how David drank it like this all the time. He also began to wonder how David handled parties like this one. Sure, it was more or less chill, but there was still a lot of people strewn about- most of them that Dwight didn’t know.

The party had, surprisingly, been Laurie’s idea. A good way to spend Halloween she had said. In a sense, it was a means of celebration for everything they’d done at Ormond. Dwight let his mind wander, leaning back into the wall while people walked by. Dwight’s thoughts drowned out their idle conversation.

Truth be told, Ormond’s mess of Frank and his spell book had ended rather nicely. Dwight still worried that somehow he could be manipulated against his will again, but the Frank who had walked out of the ski lodge was one that Dwight didn’t know: shy words and ashamed glances and the subtle tremor in his hands. 

When they left, the others outside proceeded to bombard them with questions: how had Dwight gotten there and when, why was Frank, what was the noise coming from inside, and what had happened to the Legion. Dwight only had some answers himself, and the others had gotten even less. David, for once, had not been a keen talker, and Jeff was preoccupied with the mumbling mess that had been Frank.

“You know the point of a party is to try and relax right, right?” Jake’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Dwight turned wide eyed. An argument was ready to leave his lips, but Jake spoke first. “Don’t even try Dwight, I know how you get. How are you holding up?” 

Dwight still found it odd that Jake was the one asking him that. After all, Dwight was the one who had managed to knock him out and left him crumpled on an apartment floor. He apologized profusely once they had gotten back to town: all of them wrapped in bandages but relieved. Yet, Jake did nothing but wave his apologies off. ‘Water under the bridge’ he said.

“I’m alright.” Dwight settled on. “Not great, not bad.” Jake nodded, and Dwight looked over at him. His costume was a strange one, but the whole prospector look suited him rather well. Dwight worried the lantern attached to his hip might shatter and break, but he didn’t mention it. “Plus, parties aren’t my favorite.” 

“I feel you there man.” Jake sighed, “alcohol can only help so much.” Dwight huffed at that. “But why come then, usually you’re more of a horror movie marathon Halloween kind of guy.” Dwight had to admit, he’d much rather be at home watching some classics or Friday the 13th. 

“Well, saying no to Laurie would’ve just made it worse,” Dwight started “but…” His eyes traveled over to where he heard a loud voice laughing. Nea, Meg, and David were around a table, talking and messing around with one another. 

David’s old school mechanic costume was just as odd as Jake’s prospector one. He’d really went all out for it though, even growing out a mustache for it. His hair was styled with an obscene amount of gel, and Dwight had even light up one of the cigarettes from his shirt pocket as a gag. It was good to see him laughing and smiling. Jake must’ve noticed him staring cause he let out a small humph. “It’s not what yo-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake chuckled taking Dwight’s cup from his hand and chugging it, “just go over to your mechanic and stop sulking.” Before Dwight got another word out, Jake was walking away over to where Quentin talked with Claude. Dwight turned back to see David staring at him with a fond smile on his face. Dwight smiled going to make his way over when he noticed a familiar, lone figure standing near the window. Half of him wanted to just keep walking towards David, but Dwight threw an apologetic wave to him making his way near the window. 

“Hey there.” Dwight managed to get out, stomaching his own nerves. Tense was an understatement for how the person looking out the window reacted, their whole body sprung tight like a jack-in-the-box. Frank turned to him, wary look on his face. “You know the party is happening inside right?” Dwight kept his voice light. 

“R-right, yeah… I know.” Frank’s voice was soft, “just don’t know really know anyone is all.” It was a good and true excuse. Since Frank had woken up as himself, he’d spent the past week playing catch up. 

Jeff had already helped him start applying to the university and for a job. It was a miracle the old Frank had used his spell book to get him some government idea that reflected his young age. But, Dwight could easily tell Frank was still stressed. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he radiated a nervous energy that might’ve rivaled Dwight’s own. 

“Well, standing in a corner doesn’t really help you get to know anyone, now does it?” Dwight kept his voice light, shooting Frank another smile. He faltered when he noticed Frank’s whole demeanor falter. 

“You don’t have to be nice to me you know.” Frank said, looking back out the window, “I know Jeff asked you all too. And, while I appreciate the gesture and effort, I’d rather not have fake friendship.” Dwight frowned, but he got it. Even Jeff had been the one who suggested he go to the party with them.

On one hand, he got where Frank was coming from. Dwight still had to admit, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with him. Despite reverting to his old mind, Frank’s body stayed the same: piercings, skull tattoo, and scars; they were all there. 

On the other hand, there was a fondness in his eyes that made Dwight do a second take each time he saw it. His shoulders were weighed down with the constant burden of guilt, and his body sagged from a seemingly never ending exhaustion. 

“That wasn’t you.” Dwight tried softly, ignoring the sounds of the party from behind him. He rested a hand on Frank’s shoulder, feeling him practically deflate. 

“Parts of me still don’t feel like me.” Frank turned to him with misty eyes, “how I dress, how I want to talk, what I want to do to people… they feel like him. I miss fighting in the clubs, miss getting a lay in the bar’s bathroom. But, that was never me.” He looked to the ground ashamed. 

“But maybe now it is.” Dwight suggested, “listen I don’t have any answers to what you’re going through, but I’d say do what feels right.” Frank looked at him, “within reason of course. You’re not the same man from the seventies, but you’re not the same person from a week ago.” 

“How can you say that… after everything he- I… did to you?” Frank asked. Dwight shrugged.

“I’ve been through a lot even before all the ghost business this year has seemed to give me.” Dwight admitted, “people deserve second chances, especially ones who weren’t at fault. So let me ask, what do you actually want to do?” Frank looked down, a small smile on his face and a bit of his red in his cheeks.

“Well, your friend Jake…” Frank trailed off, and Dwight noticed him staring off at where Jake stood in the distance. 

“He’s a sweet guy.” Dwight said, picking up on the out of place bashful look on Frank’s face, “pretty cute too, he acts like a loner, a lot of the time, and he’s put a lot of walls up. But, I’d say give it a try. He’s not the kind of person to hold grudges.” Frank seemed to ponder his words, nervously tapping his foot. “Go…” Dwight goaded giving him a slight shove. Frank stopped a few feet in front of him, looking over his shoulder.

“Thanks Dwight, and… I’m sorry again.” Dwight waved him off, a bit of weight he didn’t know he was carrying fell off his shoulders. 

By the time he got to where David was sitting, Nea and Meg had left. His boyfriend looked up at him with a curious look in his eyes. No doubt, he’d watched Dwight’s talk with Frank, but Dwight didn’t say anything and David didn’t pry. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close.

Dwight let out a comfortable sigh, burying his head against the thin fabric of David’s shirt. He smelled like cigarette smoke and mint, an odd combination, but Dwight didn’t mind. A peck was pressed against his cheek, and Dwight smiled.

“Saw ya talkin’ ta Frank.” David said once Dwight had settled into his spot, “everythin’ good.” Dwight looked off to where Frank had made his way over to Jake. He looked stiff and nervous, but Dwight guessed that was to be expected. Jake’s usual half frown, half blank expression morphed into one that bordered on a half smile. That was a victory in itself.

“Yeah, looks like things are going to be okay.”  

\---------------

The party was rather relaxing after that. Dwight pretty much stayed beside David while the music played and the hours passed. Before long, Quentin was helping Claude towards the door with Laurie and Kate in tow. Meg and Nea had snuck off somewhere hours ago. A quick scan of the thinning groups of people revealed that both Jake and Frank had disappeared as well. Dwight snickered to himself. David had left about an hour earlier. The invitation had been extended to Dwight with a bit of suggestion behind it, but Dwight had shrugged it off. He’d wanted to stay out for once. Even if it was only sitting on a couch, occasionally talking to a stranger, and listening to the music, it had been a win.

Now though, the atmosphere had died down, and Dwight’s excitement had died with it. He had been planning on waiting for Jake and Frank to reappear, but he had a strong feeling he wouldn’t see them until later. Maybe he should’ve went back with David after all? Dwight stood from the couch, checking his phone. The text from David that read ‘Safe and home’ was still displayed on the screen. He could still go over. 

With that in mind, he tugged his jacket over his costume. The old timey keys jangled at his side, and he had half a mind to take them off and pocket them. He guessed it wouldn’t matter this late at night. He walked towards the front door, offering a casual goodbye and goodnight to the people he passed on his way out. One last glance was thrown over his shoulder, in case Jake or Frank decided to pop up. They didn’t.

Dwight braced himself as he opened the door, the chilly Autumn air forcing him to shiver before he even had a chance to close the door. The city was practically asleep. The party had been held in a townhouse downtown. The streets were barren however. Dwight looked around. Odd, there wasn’t even a car anywhere or a single person walking. He blamed it on the time and buried his anxiety.

Frank wasn’t a bad guy anymore. Sally wasn’t around anymore. He had nothing to worry about. The legion was gone. He was fine. Dwight kept his eyes in front of him the best he could, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look over his shoulder now and then. He felt like he was being watched, stalked even. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, it was rather late. He was just being paranoid. Dwight knew that. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from being on guard.

Despite his awareness, Dwight was left reeling when the gentle clank of the sidewalk replaced itself with that of the crunch of leaves. His eyes had only closed for possibly a second for a blink, but the world had changed around him in an instant. The imposing buildings and bright streetlights were gone, replaced by towering oak trees and starlight. What was going on?

He reached for his phone, only to find it not in his pocket, it’d been there a moment ago- certainly it had been. Dwight felt a chill settle on him that wasn’t just due to the cold air. There was something ominous about this path, something oddly familiar. What was it? Dwight sighed, deciding to continue forward. 

His feet walked on their own accord, taking him down a path by some sort of phantom muscle memory. It was only when he saw an old wooden sign, covered with moss and a faint etching of  _ F A - - F I - - D ,  _ that he realized where he was and why he recognized everything: even something like moss on a random stone. He stepped forward from the path where a small house sat on a hill. His childhood home. Dwight gulped. Nightmare, he was having a nightmare. 

“Wake up. Wake up…” He pleaded to himself. These nightmares always went the same way. The house, the memories… all the memories. Except, this one was different. The house wasn’t like Dwight always used to see it: neat and orderly where everything had a place. No, it looked like how he felt about it: crumbling and ruined like the Asylum. Yet, the asylum felt far less intimidating than the small building. 

A giggling sound rang in his ears before Dwight could even move forward, and he turned his attention to where a child was playing. He knew who it was in an instant, from the bandage covered hands, to the lopsided glasses, and messy brown hair: it was himself. He was swinging on the makeshift swing his Dad had made using rope and a plank of wood. It was tied to the same low hanging branch of an apple tree like Dwight remembered. It felt refreshing, a good memory of this place for once. 

Except, that sinister feeling crept up his spine once again, and Dwight felt himself shiver when he noticed someone standing behind the child version of himself, pushing lightly. Dwight couldn’t make their features out clearly in the dark, but they weren’t very tall or intimidating. Which meant, it wasn’t his dad. 

“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you.” Dwight went wide eyed at his childhood rendition of a rather ominous song, “three, four, better lock your door.” Dwight took a step backwards and then another. His feet sank in thick clumps of mud. It sucked him down like it was quicksand, compressing him tightly. The figure moved forward. Dwight noticed a red and green sweater, littered with holes and a brimmed hat whose shadow covered the face.

“Five, six, grab your crucifix.” The figure stepped forward again, and Dwight paled when he heard a metallic fluttering sound. His eyes traveled to the person’s hand where a glove was on. Except, protruding from the ends, were knives. Sharp, glistening, and deadly knives that dripped with blood. Dwight’s breathing grew rapid whie he struggled to pry himself free of the mud.  _ Let me out, let me out! _

“Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.” The figure moved even closer, the knives prying gently under his chin and grazing his cheek enough to draw a small trickle of blood. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, and he retched, trying to pull himself away. “Nine, ten, never sleep again.” The figure pushed their hat brim up, and Dwight felt his stomach churn. The face staring at him was covered with scarred tissue and complete with eyes filled with a playful malevolence. 

“Tell Quentin that Uncle Freddy is coming for him.” A scream tore itself from Dwight’s throat as the mud pressed tighter and the knives neared his face. 

Dwight awoke with a start, tears pouring from his eyes. He thrashed for a moment, still trying to fight against the mud and his attacker. He put a hand to his chest, feeling the heavy thumping of his heart. David was asleep beside him, right… right… he’d made it back. He’d crawled into David’s bed and went to bed. He was, safe… yeah. He was safe. It had just been a bad dream. Dwight wiped the tears from his eyes, but that simple action caused his breath to hitch. When he pulled his hand away from his face, there was blood mixed with the tears. 

“David…” He whispered, his hand shaking the larger man. “David…” He got a grunt in return. He leaned down to the figure in the bed, turning David to face him, but he was stopped when he heard the familiar flutter of metal clinking. 

“Miss me?” The voice asked, and Dwight flew backwards off the bed as the man from his dream occupied David’s spot. Another scream tore itself from his lips while the metallic knives glinted in the moonlight as they tore through the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~ so I'm alive which is nice! I'm really sorry this took so long to get out, I ended up taking a break from writing, focused on hanging out with friends and playing games rather than overworking myself. So, thank you very much for reading it still <3 ! Couple updates: the update speed for this is going to slow down a bit which I'm sorry about; however, I think it's for the best I don't burn myself out trying to keep this updated.


	17. Badham Preschool Part 1

Tired was the understatement of the century for how Dwight felt. His head drooped, eyelids fluttering closed every couple minutes. He barely paid attention to the textbook in front of him. Quentin’s voice seemed to drone on and on about some nonsense or another. 

Whenever he closed his eyes though, he couldn’t help but imagine the burnt man with his horrendous finger knives. Even in the gaps between Quentin’s words, Dwight could hear the distinct fluttering sound the knives made when they scraped together. The frequency and content of the nightmares were somewhat alarming. But even so, Dwight had remained silent about them.

The aftermath of Mt. Ormond was just starting to heal. Dwight would be damned if he caused more unnecessary drama with his nightmares. Even if they kept getting more and more realistic. 

Dwight frowned at that. After all, it had been the only true concern to come from them. He’d wake up in cold sweats with the feeling of cold metal on his cheeks were the knives often liked to touch. In his sleep, he must’ve fought back against his imaginary attacker. Far too many times, he’d woken up to find his sheets partially torn courtesy of his fingernails. 

“Dwight?” Claudette asked, “are you feeling alright? You look a bit sick.” Dwight looked up from where he’d been mindlessly staring at the table. Quentin stopped talking. Despite not telling anyone anything, Dwight knew he didn’t look that great. 

His eyes were bloodshot, and he had deep purple bags under them. Sure,  most of the others would accept stress or insomnia as an answer, but Claudette… Dwight looked at her from his spot- Claudette wasn’t one who would be fooled by it and who hadn’t. Her patience for his lies were going to run out eventually. Dwight just banked on the nightmares ending before that happened. 

“Just tired.” Dwight admitted, no harm in being a bit truthful. 

“That’s an understatement.” Quentin scoffed, “maybe you should head back to your place and take a nap.” 

“No.” Dwight said, sitting up straight in his chair. “I’ll be alright.” He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, “just need a good night’s sleep, and I’ll be fine. What were we talking about?” 

“Uh, Claude’s work schedule.” Quentin said, “are you sure you’re alright?” Dwight could see Claude’s curious stare, so he just nodded. “Listen, if sleeping is your issue, I have some medication that’ll knock you out.” Before Dwight even had a chance to protest, Claude shook her head and sighed.

“Exchanging medications is not very healthy. If anything, Dwight needs to go to a doctor on his own and get the appropriate dosage.” Dwight raised his hand in surrender. 

“Really, I appreciate it, but I’ll be okay. A lack of sleep for a bit never hurt anyone. I promise I’ll try to call it an early night tonight.” His answer didn’t seem to satisfy either of them, but it did grant him peace as their meeting came to a close.

The study group of the three of them had been a regular thing up until the fateful night of Crotus Prenn. Dwight did have to admit it was refreshing. He thought about that for a second and nearly chided himself. In what world was studying refreshing? 

“Just make sure to try and get some sleep.” Claudette reminded him. Textbooks and botanical journals were getting neatly put into her bag, “and if it doesn’t get better in a couple of days, try to go to a doctor. Some of the injuries we’ve gotten have been far from superficial.” Dwight didn’t say anything, better to silently agree.

“Yeah, or else we’ll have to tell David about it.” Quentin’s words carried a friendly tone, but the thought made Dwight nervous. Ever since the party and his subsequent nightmare that night, David had seemed… off. Dwight didn’t know how to describe it properly even when he searched for a word.

David, in some sense of the word, was over involved in what Dwight did. Or at least, in the past months of ghosts and an occultist book he had been. Yet, in the wake of it all, David had become increasingly absent. A fact that Dwight wasn’t able to let slip past him.

The nights over at each others’ places had become scarce. Some part of it, was due to Dwight’s nightmares. But, it wasn’t uncommon for David to insist or come over anyways with a cheeky grin and a bag full of snacks. The habit had disappeared out of nowhere about two weeks ago along with many other things.

In groups, David had never hesitated to be affectionate. A fact that Dwight was grateful for. As much as he loved contact, his nerves often got the best of him. Once their night overs had ended, the next thing had been the passive touches. Dwight knew he was probably reading too much into it. That David might have been decompressing from all the stress in Ormond in his own way. But still, his doubt crept in like an omnipotent presence. “It was a joke, Dwight.” Quentin explained. Dwight blinked. Had he really been zoned out for that long?

“Right, I know.” Dwight said forcing a small smile, “I just haven’t gotten to see him much lately.” While Quentin merely brushed his words off, Claudette seemed to ponder them.

“He has been rather busy, hasn’t he.” She said. Dwight nodded. The way Claudette put it almost made it sound as if he just had too much class work. But, David had seemingly kept his schedule full and hectic on purpose. 

They were already crunched when it came to trying to catch up on their classes; however, David had been taking fight after fight at the clubs to make some money. Not to mention, any other free time he had was being devoted to a rugby club he had joined. Dwight knew he’d probably have joined a real rugby team if he could, but the university didn’t have one. “Well, if that’s what’s bothering you then maybe try to talk to him about it.” 

Dwight didn’t have a proper chance to reply before they were walking away, talking to one another. Dwight sighed, letting tension that he had been holding in his shoulders melt away. He slouched, spread his legs, and looked up at the harsh library lighting.

He closed his eyes for a moment, barely enough time for someone to even call out his name, but the moment Dwight opened his eyes, his stomach churned. A mere couple inches from his face, the burnt man stood with beady eyes and that ash smell. Dwight yelped, bolting out of his chair.

Unfortunately, that stark action in his dream was enough to jolt him awake. He fumbled for a second. Hands pushing out in front of him to try and keep the imaginary man away. Except, he was gone. 

Dwight took a moment to level his breathing. His eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes had passed. Had that moment really been ten minutes? Dwight blamed it on skimming on an hour or two of sleep. Quentin’s idea to crash early at his dorm room suddenly seemed more appealing. 

But, of course, his phone buzzed- a reminder on the lock screen. Dwight frowned when he looked at it: lunch with Jake. He’d been hoping it was David. They hadn’t even talked today after all. 

Dwight stood up, nearly tripping over his own feet. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in his nose, and he forced himself to not gag. If anything, he could do lunch and then maybe head over to David’s place for some rest. 

\---------------

“You look like shit.” Dwight raised an eyebrow, pulling out the chair in front of him. Jake’s eyes scanned him up and down. “No offense.” Dwight rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

“Good afternoon to you too.” Dwight said once he was settled in. A waiter came by, filled Dwight’s glass with water, and said he’d back to take their order in a moment. Jake started looking through the menu while Dwight looked around the restaurant.

Lunch with Jake had been a tradition that was long lost. Or at least, had been. Jake had actually suggested they go out together a week ago. Before they had started, it was typical for them to make a point to hangout just the two of them once or twice a month with lunch. After their breakup, the tradition had stopped altogether.

Dwight shook his head at the memories, taking a look at his menu before deciding on lasagna. Across from him, one of Jake’s hands was tapping on a water glass, while the other fiddled with his silverware. Dwight snorted.

“What?” Jake asked, and Dwight waved him off. 

“You just, well, you still organize your silverware before eating.” Sure enough, on his napkin he’d laid the utensils out in a very particular way. 

“I’ve always did that.” Jake replied, “guess it was a habit of being scolded of proper dining etiquette.” The last words were filled with a bitter, spitefulness. The kind Jake often slipped into when talking about his parents or his home life.

“And look at you now,” Dwight said with a small smile“living in the woods like a true wild animal.” Jake shook his head, but he was mirroring Dwight’s small smile. “Wild animal doesn’t excuse you for saying I look like shit though.” 

“What can I say,” Jake said, taking a sip of water, “if anything else, I’m honest.” Dwight guessed that was fair. “You do look like you’re in desperate need of some sleep. You could’ve cancelled you know, we don’t have finals for a couple weeks, we could’ve rescheduled.” 

“No, no.” Dwight assured, “it’s fine. Really. I wanted to do this. We haven’t seen each other much since…” Dwight thought back to the lodge. He’d only seen parts of what had happened from his perch on the balcony where Frank had ordered him to wait. Jake hadn’t been there at all though, no. Dwight had left him crumpled on David and Kate’s apartment floor. 

“Since Ormond.” Jake finished for him. “Listen, if you’re still holding onto things from that night, you can really let them go. You weren’t really in control. After all, isn’t that what you told Frank?” 

“How dare you, using my own words against me.” Dwight said, reaching across the table and lightly slapping his arm. “How are you two doing though?” Jake opened his mouth, but he stopped when the waiter came back by. 

“Things are good.” Jake said when the waiter walked away. He stopped for a second, fingers tapping on the table. “I don’t know if he’s ready for a relationship though.” Dwight could see that being an issue. “I like him a lot but it seems like he’s having trouble finding himself.”  _ They feel like him,  _ Frank’s words echoed in the back of his mind. 

“Is there anything specific?” Dwight asked, “that you can think of.”

“We can to a club the other night.” Dwight managed to contain his shock. Even when Jake had been with Feng, she rarely managed to drag him out to crowded places. “We hooked up in the bathroom,” Jake continued “and it was nice but the moment we finished, he seemed upset I guess.” 

“Did he initiate it?” Dwight asked. Jake nodded.

“It’s why I thought he was alright with it.” Jake admitted, “there’s some times he’s so assertive and forceful that I just think back to how he was at the lodge. And then there’s points, he’s so bashful and withdrawn it’s like I’m dealing with a stranger.” 

“Well therapy helped me deal with my issues,” Dwight decided on “but I don’t know how much a therapist could help with the issue of: I lost my conscious and morals due to a magic book that caused me to murder people.” Dwight’s words got them a few stares, and he sank down into his chair a bit.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Jake said, “I care about him a lot already, after all, who else is going to understand what we’ve been through. Plus, he reminds me a bit of you and… Feng.” Her name still came out of his lips strained. His eyes were far off for a moment. “Anyways, how are things with David going?”

“They’re good, things are good.” Dwight said. Jake gave him a confused stare. 

“Why did you say it like that?” 

“Say it like what?” Dwight asked, but he heard it that time: a lift in his voice.

“Like you’re lying.” Jake pointed out, “did something happen between the two of you?” Dwight slouched in his chair.

“No, that’s the problem. Nothing’s happened.” Dwight shook his head, “he’s been busy lately and even when he’s not, he just doesn’t seem to want to be around me.” 

“Well, knowing you, I’d say you’re reading a bit too much into it. Is he the reason you haven’t been sleeping? Is it stressing you out that bad?” Jake seemed concerned, “I can talk to him-”

“No, it’s fine.” Dwight said, “I just have been having some bad dreams. Hopefully, they’ll be over soon. As for David, he just joined a rugby club and he’s been spending more time at the gym training up for some fights.” 

“Well, knowing him and how he handled the whole Ormond situation while you were asleep, he might just need some space.” Dwight knew that was probably the truth. After Crotus Prenn and Mt. Ormond, David might’ve needed some time to wind down. 

Or… like the voice in the back of his mind suggested, David was trying to stay away from him. That maybe the pressure of everything had put too much strain and the way he’d acted with Dwight had all been a result of the stress. “You’re overthinking again. Listen, just give him some time or talk to him if it is really bothering you. It might even help with those bad dreams.”

“I don’t know if talking to him would fix those dreams.” Dwight admitted, hoping for a chance of subject. And, if he was being honest, the burnt man from his nightmares was far more of an enjoyable topic then the stress and worry he felt when he thought about what was going on with David. “They’re more about my childhood.” 

“Oh.” Jake simply said, “have you talked to him about any of that yet? I assume since he moved here so late he doesn’t know the whole story.” Dwight shook his head.

“That’s a lot of trauma to drop on someone.” Dwight said with a half hearted laugh. The waiter came by with their food, and Dwight felt his stomach growl unusually loudly. Jake chuckled from the other side of the table. They ate mostly in silence. 

When the waiter came by to take their plates and ask about dessert, Dwight ordered an ice cream cookie that was drenched in chocolate syrup. Jake abstained. He never had much of a sweet tooth.

“So, if David doesn’t get to know, why’d you tell me?” Jake asked, “seems like you two are already way closer than we ever were.” Dwight thought about it.

“I don’t know.” Dwight answered. “Maybe it’s because you grew up and saw it firsthand at points. Maybe that made it easier to talk about. In therapy, we talked about how you could put a lid on history but there was never a way to erase it. Sure, you can trap it in a jar, throw it away, and never look at it again- but the jar still exists.”

“So, it's like a schrodingers, Pandora’s box hybrid?” Jake asked. 

“Yeah.” Dwight laughed, “that’s one way to put it. I try to not think about my childhood much-”  
“For obvious reasons.” Jake interjected.

“Yeah.” Dwight said, “It's like reopening an old wound. The dreams will pass, and I’ll be good again.”

“I still think you should tell him about it sometime.” Jake admitted, “it might help clear your conscience.”

“I promise I’ll think about it.” Dwight said, “but I won’t promise I’m going to talk to him about it. There’s a lot there.”

“Opening Pandora’s box can be scary.” Jake pointed out, “but it can also be much needed. Darkness to illuminate the light, don’t you think.”

“When did you get so philosophical?” Dwight asked. Jake just shrugged. Dwight’s dessert arrived, and he ate it in haste. It’s sweet taste reminded him of a dessert his mom used to bake. Dwight couldn’t remember what exactly what it was. But, he knew it was a good day when she baked it. After all, with how rare those were, it was something to remember. 

\---------------

Dwight had went back to David’s after his lunch with Jake, and he’d fallen asleep without much trouble. Kate had been the only one there, letting him know David had hit the gym with a couple of the guys from the rugby club. It meant Dwight had the large bed to himself.

 Now, he knew he was dreaming. He’d gotten use to these vivid dreams especially the start. He’d be in Weeks Woods, on a familiar trail- the one that used to lead to his home. Where the trail lead varied however.

More often than not, he wound up in the front yard of his home, unable to walk through the front door before the burnt man would open it for him. After that, it was taunts and the fluttering of his finger knives accompanied by the smell of his crisp flesh. 

Rarely, did he wind up somewhere else. So far, there had been four locations. One was the Crotus Prenn Asylum where the figment of his imagination took on the form of Sally. Dwight would wake up with his throat burning and his lungs deprived of air. Even rarer, did he end up at Ormond where the Legion would take turns stabbing him and laughing wildly. 

The other two locations were places that Dwight did not recognize himself. One was burnt down factory. The burnt man seemed to appear and disappear at will there, popping out between boilers or scraping his knives against the metal railways of the catwalks above Dwight. And then, there was a small preschool whose name “Badham” left Dwight with a familiar feeling that he couldn’t place.

This time, his dream lead him to where he expected. His front yard. The sign was in the same place as always, faded just like it had been when Dwight left without looking back. Dwight was shocked however when he looked over at the swing. Since the first time he’d started having nightmares, Dwight always saw his childhood self swinging on that swing, with a shadowy figure pushing him. This time, it was empty. 

Dwight looked around for any sign of something ominous. Yet, the area surrounding his house was empty and silent. He listened carefully for the fluttering sound, and he waited for the nauseous smell to fill his nose. Neither happened. 

He walked forward slowly, the stepping stones clunking under his feet. His mother had always loved landscaping. His eyes looked at the tall flowers under the windows and the beautifully trimmed bushes. The house was back to how he knew how it looked: ornate and well kept on the outside. He peaked in through a window, but he saw nothing. 

When he got closer, he could hear a record playing. It was soft and gentle, a piece he didn’t recognize. His mother had probably put it on. Dwight sighed, the records playing meant she was in a good mood, it always had. He grabbed the door handle, and he pushed it open himself. He shut it softly behind him, his mother never liked it slamming shut. 

The living room was the first room in the house, and it looked exactly like it did the day Dwight had left. The couch was tucked in the corner, the record player beside it. On a small table by the stairwell, there was a vase filled with daffodils and lilies. 

The room smelled like his mother’s perfume and his father’s cigar smoke. Above the couch, a deer head was mounted- his father was an avid hunter -and there was an exotic animal’s white pelt used as a rug. Dwight had always hated both of them, a pang of sorrow when he knew their lives had been cut short for sport. 

“You’re ‘ome, luv.” Dwight jumped at David’s voice, looking around the room, only to see him sprawled out on the couch. Had he been there the whole time? Dwight tilted his head to the side. What was David doing here in the first place.  _ Dream.  _ He reminded himself, this wasn’t real. 

David was clad in a rugby uniform, a tight red shirt and a pair of black shorts with one red stripe on them. His hair and the uniform were wet with sweat, but Dwight didn’t mind. “Got worried when ya started runnin’ late.” David said. He stood from the couch and made his way over. The smell of his pine cologne filled Dwight’s nose, and he leaned forward into David’s gentle touch.  _ It feels so real.  _

“You seem tired luv.” David whispered. His hand went to Dwight’s side, and Dwight felt the tension in him pour out. It might’ve just been a dream, but Dwight was going to take what he could get. He leaned against David, resting his head against his chest. David’s arms held him tightly, pulling him forward slowly.

Dwight let himself be lowered to the white rug, letting out a sigh. Despite the cruelty needed to make it, it was soft. David planted either of his hands at the sides of Dwight’s head while his knees were planted at either side of Dwight’s hips.  _ Oh… it’s this kind of dream.  _ Dwight let a content sigh escape his lips. “There ya go luv, gotta get ya relaxed.” 

It wasn’t long before David’s lips met his own, a hand shot into the back of his hair.  _ I’ve missed this.  _ “I know ya ‘ave.” David’s voice was low. The sweet tone he was using replaced by something else. “It’s why ya need to let me give it to ya.” 

Dwight turned his head to the side, the white fur of the rug tickled his nose. Lips met his neck, a hand caressed his cheek. Dwight’s hold body tensed when he felt it. The feeling of sharp metal barely nicking his skin. Dwight faced David once again, but Dwight wished he hadn’t. The rugby uniform had been replaced by the burnt sweater and the shorts were the jeans the man wore. The brimmed hat covered his face, but underneath Dwight saw David’s loving eyes. “What’s wrong luv?” David asked innocently, “don’t ya want me?” 

A hiccup of a sob escaped Dwight’s lips when David’s finger glove adorned hand held his check. A few more cuts were given, and the edges of the knives danced dangerously close to his eye. 

“This isn’t real.” Dwight chanted to himself, closing his eyes. “It’s not real, not real.” The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, and Dwight’s eyes shot open to see the man on top of him, in the position David had been in. Dwight tried to pull away, but he was stuck in place. The fur holding him down in place while the man gave him a sickening grin. 

“This feels real to me. Don’t you agree Dwight.” 

“What do you want with me?!” Dwight cried out. He shoved his hands into the man’s face, but the skin broke and allowed a green slime to ooze out. It soaked Dwight’s hands and dripped onto his face. 

“It’s simple really.” The man said, “tell Quentin that Uncle Freddy says hi. If your dream goes like this again, I hate to tell you, but I like it real rough. So I’d get on it.” A low rumbling chuckle escaped his lips, that sounded like someone strangling the life out of a chicken. The knives were drawn up above his head and swung downwards. They inched closer and closer to his face, but the moment they should’ve hit, the dream was ripped away from him. 

Dwight shot up, body soaked with sweat. Light filtered in through the bedroom curtains. He panted looking around. It didn’t feel like a dream, didn’t look like one either. He could hear water running which meant David was probably back from practice. 

“Just a dream.” He told himself. “Get a hold of yourself.” He put a hand on his face to wipe the sweat away, but he stopped when he felt a sticky substance on it. Even in the dim light of the room, Dwight knew it was blood. He must’ve scratched himself in his sleep. That was the only logical explanation for it. When the water shut off, and the pipes made a creaking sound it seemed to taunt him:  _ just a dream, just a dream.  _

David came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, but he didn’t even look Dwight’s way while he went to his dresser. All Dwight got was a small, ‘sorry if I woke you up, and a ‘gonna head out to the club with some of the guys from the club.’ And then, David was gone, dressed in nice shirt and jeans while Dwight didn’t move from his spot on the bed. Dwight didn’t plan on sleeping that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ~ this took a long while but its finally started. There were a lot of rewrites and a lot of different plans this was going to take, but I finally decided on this one and structured the section around it. Thanks for reading as always and thanks for being patient with update times and stuff now that I'm actually taking my time with it. I hope you've all been well since I last updated, and I hope you continue to be well. Much love <3


	18. Badham Preschool Part 2

“-so, the final exam for this class will be a project where you will, basically, draw what your heart sees fit.” Jeff’s words carried through the silent studio. There weren’t many people in there- most choosing to stay in their dorms and work from there. “With that said, I do expect it to be a technical piece.” 

Jeff continued on, explaining the exact guidelines. Dwight knew he’d have to check what they were in the email later. Listening, especially to Jeff’s friendly and calm voice, was lulling him to sleep. A problem Dwight usually never had. 

Three days had passed since the day he’d taken a nap at David’s. And since then, Dwight had slept either one or two hours in full. His sleep was in short bursts whose dreams never saw him getting past the front door of his childhood home. The method was taking its toll on him, but it was more of a reprieve to not deal with the mysterious ‘Uncle Freddy.’ 

He’d also been somewhat successful at avoiding most anyone from his friend group since then. Sure, people he was used to seeing in class might’ve thought he looked haggard, but they wouldn’t ask questions. Jeff’s class was the first event of the week he had been nervous about.

Since the events of Ormond, Jeff had made it a point to talk to Dwight, and Dwight wasn’t feeling very talkative. It didn’t help that Frank had started showing up alongside Jeff in the morning. Dwight looked over to where he typically sat, eyes focused on a laptop. 

He didn’t know when it had really settled for himself, but Dwight knew the events of Ormond were in the past. He guessed the therapy from earlier in his life helped him move past it quickly, or it was in some part the magic effects of the book that eased his mind in a way he couldn’t explain. 

For the most part, Dwight was over his Frank induced anxiety. Of course, he more or less had to with how Frank had started hanging around Jake and showing up with Jeff in the mornings.

Footsteps caused Dwight to look up. He wasn’t surprised to see Jeff making his way over, Frank trailed behind him. “Good morning.” Jeff started with, “any idea what you’re going to be drawing for the final?”

“A bed.” Dwight sighed, “maybe with a blanket and some pillows.” He had intended it as a joke, but the look both Frank and Jeff gave him bordered more on concern than light hearted smiles.

“You do look like you could use some more sleep.” Jeff said, keeping it conversational, “coming to my actual class is optional, I’ve had students who haven’t showed up all semester.” Frank laughed slightly behind him. “What I’m saying is, you could head back to your dorm and get some sleep if its needed, the final isn’t do for nearly a month.” 

“Trust me, I appreciate the fact that I have so much time to do it.” Dwight said, “I’ve been swamped with work.” 

“Trust me, we understand that.” Jeff agreed, “what with everything that…  _ happened  _ I think we could all use a nice break.” Dwight nodded. “With that said, good luck on your drawing. And if you need to talk, I’m here as always.” Jeff made his way over to one of the other handful of students in the studio, but Frank lingered. 

“Hey.” Dwight said.

“Hey.” Frank replied, “you sure you’re doing alright? You look awful.” Dwight snorted.

“You and Jake both have a way with words.” Dwight commented. He cracked his neck and yawned. Frank sat on the edge of his desk, tilting his head to the side.

“Well being a lovable asshole is kinda my thing.” The cocky smile that had always accompanied his words was replaced with a small, toothy grin. “Jake just mentioned you seemed tired when he told me about your lunch.” 

“You talked about that?” Dwight asked, pulling out his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages and frowned. He hadn’t been drawing much lately. The nightmares had all but sapped him of his creative energy. 

“We talk a lot.” Frank said, “well, Jake mainly listens some days, but we do talk.” Dwight nodded, tapping his pencil against the paper. He drew some lines absent-mindly before stopping. He’d started to outline the shape of the finger knives. “Are you alr-”

“I’m fine, Frank.” Dwight snapped. Frank went wide eyed in front of him. “Sorry.” 

“No it’s fine, I get it.” Frank sighed. “If part of your trouble sleeping is because of me-”

“No.” Dwight said, “It's not you, I promise. I’ve just been having bad dreams.”

“Well, that’s reassuring to hear.” Frank joked, “trust me if I wanted to keep a guy up all night, I’d go about it a very different way. Just ask Jake.” He finished it with a wink, and Dwight rolled his eyes.

“We don’t talk about that kind of thing.” Dwight pointed out. Frank nodded in understanding.

“That’s good then, I can be quite the jealous type when I want to be.” It might’ve been meant as a joke, but the look in Frank’s eyes betrayed how true of a statement it was.

“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about there- I’d never want to be with Jake like that again. Never thought I’d have the chance once he started dating Feng. Those two were as opposite as you could get, but they really cared for each other.” 

“He talked about her a bit.” Frank said. He paused and looked at Dwight’s paper. “What happened to her?”

“Crotus Prenn.” Dwight answered after a few seconds of silence. “A very malevolent spirit took over Quentin and… she, she didn’t make it.” Dwight hadn’t been there when they’d found Feng. He’d been passed out and having morphine induced dreams. 

“Jake doesn’t like to talk about what happened before you ran into me.” Frank murmured, “but he has nightmares about it. Talks in his sleep about a house and a shore on a lake. Is that what your nightmares have been about?” 

“No.” Dwight stated, a bit harshly. “I’d honestly take those over what I’ve been having.” Frank frowned. 

“It must be bad then.” Frank offered. Dwight just nodded. No point in trying to explain it to him of all people. “Have you talked to David about it?” Dwight’s heart sank in his chest. The question itself was innocent, and Frank couldn’t have known any better. 

“We just haven’t been talking much.” Dwight said, not really wanting to repeat the conversation he had with Claudette and Jake. 

“I’ve seen him at the clubs a lot more.” Frank said, “fighting, drinking, all the usual stuff. Cept, this time he’s hanging out with a bunch of guys.”

“He joined uhm, a rugby club thing.” Dwight sighed, “it’s been taking up a lot of his time.”

“And that’s upsetting you.” Frank guessed.

“What?! No. I mean, it does sorta… suck but I’m fine. He just needs some alone time is all.” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

“Well, just so you know Fairfield, if he does you wrong, I’m going to have to kick his ass. I owe you after all.” Dwight looked at Frank’s face. He had a playful grin. “But I need to get back to work, I’m taking placement exams for the head of admissions. If you need to talk, Jake and I are both there for you. Good luck drawing, Dwighty.” Dwight looked at the mess of lines on his paper and sighed. He needed sleep and ideas actually, but he just smiled back as Frank sat back in his chair.

\---------------

Dwight drew in silence, listening to the scratch of his pen against the paper. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, his brain and his hand betrayed him. He had sketched the gloves, the faint figure of the man, and the insides of the factory each time without even realizing it. 

Jeff had stopped by one more time, to give him some ideas and critiques on what he was doing. His main suggestion had been to do another building and landscape piece- like Dwight had done with the asylum. Maybe Jeff thought he was helping, or he’d assumed Dwight would draw Ormond’s ski lodge. But, Dwight had new nightmares at the front of his mind. Written, in the upper right hand side of the page was ‘Badham Preschool.’ A place that Dwight still didn’t know. 

People started to file out before long. Dwight only paid attention from the side of his eye. More than a second was never spent to see who left, but he knew he’d need to pack up before long. Jeff didn’t like to stay in the studio longer than he needed to which meant Frank would leave with him, and Dwight had no desire to be alone.

He was partially waiting for a text from David. Then again, David had stopped texting him first awhile ago. He did have a message from Claudette asking how he was feeling, but Dwight didn’t respond. He didn’t have the energy for Claude to really get on him right now. Dwight sighed, swiped the notification away, and he looked back at his sketch.

It was a mess of lines, he didn’t know what to draw. Typically, when he had no idea what to draw, Dwight would draw David. However, he couldn’t bring himself to even outline his rough features. The only thing he could invision were his curt words, and the way he’d been in Dwight’s nightmare: so lustful but adorned with the horrendous man’s features. 

Dwight set his sketchbook on the table and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock at the far end of the room. It was nearly four. With a sigh, Dwight stood from his seat, and he made his way out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

The only sound in the bathroom was that of water faintly dripping and the pitter-patter of Dwight’s footsteps. It seemed like no one else was there except for him. Dwight stopped in front of a sink and let out a sigh. From the small Dwight could tell one thing clearly, he didn’t look like himself.

It wasn’t subtle things either. No, it was the way his hair was flat and devoid of any volume, and the way his usually glistening eyes were dull. The nervous tapping of his hands on his thigh or the general anxious energy he had was all but sapped. Dwight wondered if he should take the advice he had given Jake and go back to therapy himself.

He knew, sometimes things resurfaced. And considering all the trauma Dwight had been put through, he was surprised it hadn’t surfaced sooner. He knew it would also be nice to talk about his fears of losing David freely. And maybe, just maybe, he’d come to a realization where the burnt man, the preschool, and the industrial factory had came from. 

Still, Dwight was too swamped on time to really ponder it. He was going one-hundred miles an hour constantly: David, study groups, the finals, the nightmares, it was all too much. 

His hands ran through his hair and tugged harshly at the strands. He stopped when it started to hurt, and he splashed cold water on his face in place of it. While Dwight wanted to stay in the bathroom alone for a long time, he knew he should go pack his things and probably text David as to not get ignored entirely for the day. 

As Dwight made his way back into the room, he noticed he was the only one in there still. He looked around, confused. When he had left, Dwight was sure there were a couple other people still lounging around as well as Jeff and Frank of course. Yet, the room was silent- even more than the bathroom had been. 

He made his way over to his usual spot and started to pack his stuff up. He shoved his phone in his pocket, plopped his pencil in his bag, and he grabbed his sketchbook. 

A scratching sound caused him to freeze for a moment. Dwight looked around the room, still empty. He bit his lip nervously. 

“Frank? Jeff?” He called out. Dwight walked away from his desk- sketchbook still in hand. The sound persisted, never growing louder or softer while he looked under desks for the culprit. Yet, the room was just as empty as he thought it to be. Dwight scratched the back of his head, setting the notebook on a random desk with a frown. That’s when he noticed it. 

Scratching along the white paper of his notebook, in a dark red ink were words. Not just any words though. They were the words of that horrendous lullaby Dwight had heard in his first ever dream. He was asleep. Dwight looked around, eyes wide. He needed to find a way to wake up before it was too late.

How do you wake yourself up in a dream though? Dwight wish he had the answer. He’d had his alarms typically but in a dream world what did he really have? There was the inevitability that he would wake up suddenly. Sure, he’d be panting and terrified in the middle of studio: but he’d be awake. 

So, as brave as he could, Dwight waited. He watched the notebook with an intense dedication trying hard to calm the tremors in his hands and legs. The words scrawled across, in that bloody ink over and over again. The sharp sound of metal smacking against wood caught his ears. A desk, he was here.

Dwight turned abruptly, ready for the nightmare to be over. Yet, the process of turning caused his surrounding to blur, and his vision came back to focus in a place that wasn’t the studio. Dwight was back in his front yard, on the stepping stones leading to his front door. Dwight gulped.

He wanted to not move, to just stay glued in that spot, but he carried onward. The doorknob was icy to the touch. A deep breath was sucked in. Dwight pushed the door open. The hinges creaked slightly.

The house was quiet and bland: no music coming clearly from the vinyls, no smell of pastries. He knew what his subconscious was doing. Days like this were always bad ones. It’s why when he saw David laid out on the couch, clad in his rugby uniform, Dwight winced. 

Unlike last time, David didn’t come over to him. Dwight watched him with a guarded expression, but David… David didn’t even seem to see him. Instead, Dwight watched David size him, scoff, and look away. 

Dwight knew it was just a dream, that the David in front of him wasn’t real. And yet, Dwight’s heart sank and his stomach twisted at how real it felt. Dwight continued forward, stepping on that fur rug to head to the kitchen- it’s where he always went when he got home -but his feet sank into the rug like thick water. 

Dwight yelped, flailing helplessly as he sank into a sea of white. It was quick at first, but it stalled when it got to Dwight’s neck. His torso and lower body felt like they were suspended. His arms were still above, trying desperately to reach for anything to pull himself up. 

He got close at one point, nearly grabbing hold of the coffee table’s smooth edge. However, the moment he touched it, his fingers slid off, and the sudden loss of an anchor caused him to completely submerge below the white fur. 

His vision remained dark for a moment, but the feeling of the fur all around him remained even as he was seemingly spit into the middle of a parking lot. To put it simply, the fall hurt. After a few seconds to get his bearings, Dwight had already realized where he was. 

Standing in front of him was a rather decrepit building, one he had never been to mind you. No, Badham Preschool was just as unfamiliar as it had been the last time he’d seen it. Rectangular in shape, falling apart at the seams, with a dinky playground meant for toddlers overgrown. 

The building and parking lot were surrounded by a thick fog that obscured his vision. It looked like there was nowhere else to go but inside. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, past a weathered sign and slipping into a spot in the wall where a door most certainly used to be. 

The inside of the building smelled musty. There were small little cubicles for kids devoid of bags and rather ominous drawings on the walls. They weren’t the kind of drawings that belonged in a preschool. There weren’t sunny skies and families. Oh no, there were children in the pictures getting brutally slashed apart by a sweater wearing maniac. On the bright side, they were all very well done in crayon. Jeff would give them an A for effort. Dwight had half the nerve to just laugh. 

He peeked into a small room, perhaps an office, and he narrowly stopped himself in time to avoid another fall. Of course, this one seemed more natural. But, with how his dreams had been going, Dwight wasn’t taking chances. He hopped across, and he continued onward with a sigh. A classroom opened up to his right, and Dwight nearly went past it when he heard a thud. He looked over in the room, noticing a book had landed in the doorway.

It was covered with a fine layer of dust. Dwight looked around, perked his ears up to listen for the lullaby or the metallic clicking of the finger knives. Hell, he even listened for the even breathing of  ‘Uncle Freddy.’ Dwight was greeted by silence.

Dwight tenderly opened the book, not surprised to see the pages weathered. It seemed to be a yearbook, and Dwight bit his lip nervously, looking around once more before he started to flip through the pages. The school wasn’t that big, but boy oh boy, they had a lot of pictures.

There were kids on the playground, the office staff hosting parties, and what looked like a pajama day. It almost made Dwight smile despite the place he was in. That smile died when he got to the actual picture of the kids in the class and started to read their names.

“Dean…” Dwight mumbled, “Kris, Jessie… Nancy.” Dwight trailed off, the other names didn’t seem that important. Not at least until: “Quentin Smith.” Dwight blinked once, then twice to make sure he was reading it right. But there, at the end of the page was a picture of Quentin with his name printed neatly under it. “Just a dream…” Dwight told himself.

“Are you sure about that?” The grizzled voice came out of nowhere, and Dwight ducked just in time to avoid a slash to his torso. He backed up towards the hole in the floor as the finger knives were scraped against the wall. They tore through the drawings with ease. 

“I don’t know what you want with me!” Dwight yelled, taking more steps backwards. “Just leave me alone already!” He looked over his shoulder, noticing he was getting closer and closer to the hole in the floor.

“Well, I already told you.” He said, “Tell Quentin.” Dwight’s feet teetered on the edge of the hole. Freddy stopped in front of him. “Uncle Freddy.” Dwight stepped back as much as he could. Freddy’s hand pressed against his chest. “Says hi, and then maybe you’ll know exactly who I am.” The knives ran delicately through his hair, and Dwight closed his eyes when he heard a crisp snip. A lock of his hair fell down the hall. 

In one swift motion, Freddy raised his hand in attack, but Dwight already knew he wasn’t going to get hit. Instead, he took matters in his own hand, maybe a way to say ‘fuck you’ to his brain for coming up with such elaborate dreams.

The fall was slower than he expected. But, the moment his back connected with the concrete, his body jolted. Dwight was awake. The preschool and Freddy melted away. 

Dwight didn’t get his bearings back in time. He fell from his studio chair with a muffled yelp, trying to grab the edge of his desk. Yet, the only thing that resulted in was him sending his sketchbook and phone to the floor with him. The fall was thankfully more pleasant than when he landed in the preschool parking lot, but it was still less than ideal. Now, he had a couple eyes on him along with Jeff and Frank making a beeline to him.

It took a second for Dwight to realize they were talking to him. He just nodded at Jeff’s ‘Are you okay’ and Frank’s ‘What the fuck just happened.’ Dwight did manage to catch Jeff scolding Frank on his language but what really captured Dwight’s attention was a lock of brown hair sitting on the ground next to his desk. Sure the scratches and sheets had already been stretches but a lock of hair… Dwight felt his heart sink in his chest.

Eventually the duo lightened up on their questions, helping get Dwight and his belongings back in place. Dwight managed to put up a front, at least enough of one to get them to leave him alone for the moment. Once they were out of earshot, he didn’t hesitate to pick up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hey man,” Quentin’s voice came through easy and clear “aren’t you in class?” 

“About to leave actually.” Dwight said, “was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

“Uh yeah sure.” Quentin replied, “library in fifteen?” 

“That works.” 

\---------------

The library wasn’t too far from the studio, and Dwight left the moment he’d hung up on Quentin. Frank had offered to walk with him. The gesture was nice, friendly even. Dwight had turned him down though. Something was going on and involving Frank meant involving Jake which meant eventually everyone would be involved again. 

Dwight wished he could brush it off with ease like he had before, but the lock of hair on the ground that had been so finely cut was the last straw. He had never seen Badham, never heard of it, or ever seen a building like it. So how was he dreaming of it? Dwight had no idea. Well, he had a vague idea. 

He looked at the clock, nearly twenty minutes since he’d hung up with Quentin. Five minutes past the scheduled time was when Quentin usually arrived, and he’d made it easier by sitting at their usual spot. And sure enough, right on the money, Quentin rounded the corner.

His hair was pressed under a beanie, and he had on one of Claudette's jackets. That’s who Dwight assumed it belonged to at least. With all the dirt smudges decorating the front of it. Quentin tossed him a wave, blissfully unaware of the conversation that was about to come.

Dwight had thought about it since he had sat down. There was no easy way to just up and break the ice about this, was there?  _ Hey Quentin, so this is going to sound crazy but a burnt man in a Christmas sweater is terrorizing me in my dreams: reminding me of my traumatizing childhood and is now exploiting my relationship issues. Oh yeah, he also wanted me to say hi, and I have a strong feeling he’s a ghost trying to either kill me or you.  _

“Everything alright?” Quentin asked, “you seem a bit shaken up.” Dwight shook his head, still trying to think of what exactly to say. “Did something happen with David? Is that why you called me instead of him?” 

“No, no we’re… alright I guess. Listen, it’s something more important than that.” Dwight got out, his foot was tapping against the floor in a pattern, and it took Dwight far too long to realize what the pattern was.  _ One, Two, Freddy’s coming for-  _ Dwight planted his foot evenly on the ground. It was a bit loud in the otherwise quiet library, but it worked.

“Something more important than your lovely brit, huh?” Quentin asked. Dwight nodded. “It must be serious then.” 

“I think…” Dwight paused, thinking of the way Freddy made him feel: petrified. It was the same way Sally and Frank had been. “I think I’m dealing with another ghost.” The words practically poisoned the air. Quentin’s concerned eyes hardened into frustration, his compassionate smile pressed into a fine line.

“Dwight-” There was a warning edge to Quentin’s voice. Dwight knew it was to be expected. After all, when they had started digging into Frank, Quentin had been the one to protest. Dwight knew expecting him to be open to something new was going to be difficult at the least. Especially when Dwight told him who it was. 

“Quentin, please. I think you’re the one I need to talk about it with.” Quentin’s eyes were curious but not uncaring. That was progress. “Please, I’ve been having these awful dreams and-” That’s all it took, those eight words, and Quentin was out of his seat.

“No.” His voice was final, just like that. His eyes filled with a fiery anger Dwight had never seen in them. He’d seen sorrow after what had happened to Feng, and love when he stared at Claudette when he thought no one else would see. But the look in his eyes, it almost made him as scary to look at as Freddy.  

“Quentin, please, I know you don’t like this kind of thing but-” Dwight pleaded, rising from his chair as Quentin rose from his own.

“No, that’s my final answer.” Quentin’s voice was strained. His leg was shaking, and his hands were balled into tight fists. 

“You need to let me explain-” Dwight tried, voice growing louder. He garnered some annoyed stares, and he reclined. “Quentin, really there’s no one else I can talk to abo-”

“Dwight.” Quentin’s voice was heavy, laced with that fiery anger in his eyes, but also a bit of sympathy. “Trust me, I get dreams, I get bad dreams even more so. You know that. There are medications that can help, therapy, try talking to David. Just things are good. Let them be good.”

“Quentin you don’t understand-” Dwight begged to no avail. 

“I do understand, Dwight.” Quentin sighed, his shoulders sagging. “But not everything is some evil spirit out to get you. Whatever’s going on with you, whatever it is at all, just try to let things be good and just try to leave us all out of it for once.” His voice wasn’t accusatory or harsh just honest.

Dwight for his part, he wanted to yell. Tell Quentin about the sheets, the scratches, the lock of hair, the burnt man, and everything else just like he had originally planned. But yet, there was no point. Dwight let his body sag, shoulders slumping.

“Can I just ask you one thing then?” Quentin looked back at him for a moment and then sighed. 

“Okay.” 

“Do you know a man named Freddy?” If the nightmares had been one detriment to the conversation, the name Freddy was several thousand nails in the coffin. Quentin’s whole body tensed up, his skin devoid of any color, and one of his hands was gripping the cross on his necklace. 

“Yeah, I did.” Quentin said, “but that was a long, long time ago Dwight. Back before I even knew you or anyone here.” Dwight thought of the preschool, a place he’d never seen or heard of before. The place where Freddy had sent him in his dreams. A place where Quentin very well might have attended. “And Dwight,” Quentin said, his voice level and even, “if I find out you’re digging into this, then I won’t stop you, but I don't want to see you ever again if that happens. Okay?”

“Yeah…” Dwight mumbled out.

“Listen Dwight, I do care about you… just… this isn’t something to poke at.” Quentin’s voice was soft, “go get some medicine to suppress dreams and just… let yourself rest.” Without another word, Quentin was gone, and Dwight was left speechless. 

Never before had Dwight seen Quentin Smith: the sleepy, smart, friendly person as someone so… hostile. Dwight couldn’t exactly place it, but he knew where to look for clues. He had Freddy to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Chapter 2 is here woot woot. I have a lot of plans for this section so its nice to get them going in motion and stuff. When I did outlining chapter 3 and 4 were my favorite to plan based on what's meant to happen in them so im excited to get to them. There might be some typos in this chapter and mistakes because I stayed up far too late editing and my eyes are kinda... burning which isn't good. Eyedrops to the rescue. As always thanks for reading and have a good one <3 
> 
> (Also I fell in love with a romantic visual novel called Arcade Spirits- it's pretty solid -so that took up some extra time because it was too cute and I'd recommend.)


	19. Badham Preschool Part 3

The bedroom in Dwight’s dorm apartment was a mess. He knew that as he sat cross legged on his bed, scrolling through articles on his laptop. Most of his spare things were in boxes messily stacked in the corner of the room, ready for the move in with David due in a couple weeks. Truth be told, Dwight wasn’t exactly excited for that anymore.

His thoughts didn’t linger on that though. Instead, he focused on the information in front of him: the article and some files from the library. He’d made a point to ignore Quentin’s advice, and he’d done some rather rapid researching into Badham.

As it turned out, the school district it belonged to wasn’t so far. It was in Springwood which was practically a suburb of the bigger city- similarly to Ormond. But apart from that, Ormond and Springwood shared no similarities. Springwood was prim and proper with wealthy neighborhoods and ornate parks. The place seemed perfect: in such an eerie way that even the crime rate was low enough to be negligible. 

Of course, it did have one fault- one ugly blemish on its record. The article Dwight had pulled up and the files in front of him detailed it too: Badham Preschool’s inevitable closing. When Dwight had dove into the files and online sources, he’d found run of the mill answers that detailed the closing: maintenance, out of date- that kind of thing. 

With the way it was painted, it seemed to be a rather shut and closed thing. The place simply had gotten too old and needed to be shut down. Dwight wished he would have accepted that and moved on before he found made the connections. But, Dwight wasn’t able to shake the haunted look Quentin made just from the mention of Freddy’s name. 

Because of that, Dwight had kept digging until he’d stumbled upon a yearbook- similar to the one in his dream -near the back of the box. It didn’t take long for Dwight to figure out it wasn’t simply similar, it was a carbon copy. Dwight flipped through the pages recognizing the birthday party pictures, the office staff. And there, near the last page, Dwight stumbled upon the same class photo he’d seen.

Dwight looked through it again, getting past Quentin’s name and freezing. At the bottom of the page were two pictures. One, was of a woman who appeared to be their teacher. And then, there was one of a man who Dwight barely recognized without scar tissue and the signature finger knives: Frederick Charles Kreuger. 

Hurriedly, Dwight flipped back through the pages, looking at the pictures. In the background of the pictures the kids were in, Dwight saw him. He was conveniently tucked away in each picture. Sometimes he was crouched in the landscaping, planting a shrub or bent down near a cabinet grabbing a book. Nevertheless, he was there. 

Dwight stretched in his spot, taking a look out his window. It was late, nearly one in the morning. Dwight looked at his pillows, but he shook his head going back to his laptop.  

As time passed though, Dwight had to admit nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary apart from Freddy being at the preschool. With Badham closing, incoming students would be transferred to a different preschool while the current students would move onto Springwood’s school district. Dwight felt half tempted to give up. No matter how hard he looked or dug, it seemed Badham Preschool was just as the articles had painted it: an unfortunate closing and Freddy was a coincidence.

There wasn’t a set of horrific murders carried out by a mad man. Or a gang going around murdering people. There was nothing horrible that caused the school to close. So why? Dwight thought about it. Why would Freddy Kreuger be after Dwight and presumably Quentin? 

Dwight looked at the yearbook, and he sighed- typing in ‘Frederick Charles Kreguer, Springwood IL.’ What came up, wasn’t exactly what Dwight expected. Instead of an obituary or any information, all that came up was an article about a local groundskeeper going missing. 

From the first read, it seemed pretty standard. Freddy had vanished into thin air, police were looking for information, and there was no foul play suspected. Dwight knew Freddy was dead. The scar tissue, and his rather omnipresent dream walking were enough of a clue to that.  _ Maybe he just wants someone to find him?  _

The thought was innocent, somewhat hopeful, but Dwight remembered the sinister, almost vindictive way he spoke Quentin’s name. The way he taunted Dwight and tormented him. Dwight bit his lip and shook his head. This wasn’t some wayward soul needing guiding. It was a vengeful spirit, needing to be dealt with. 

But, as hard as Dwight looked, he couldn’t find any answers. There were no more articles on Freddy to be found. Hell, he wasn’t even listed on the police’s registry of missing persons. Dwight buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. It’d make a lot more sense if Quentin would explain anything at all to him. 

Dwight thought about it for a second, staring at the still opened page of the yearbook. Quentin certainly wouldn’t be in contact with those people anymore. Would he? Dwight contemplated it for a moment before starting to type a name in. Dwight wasn’t ready for the headline of the article that popped up first.

_ Springwood Resident Commits Suicide Days After Championship Victory.  _ Dwight didn’t bother to click on it. Instead, he cleared the search bar and tried a different name. Except…  _ Springwood Resident Suffocates In Sleep.  _ Dwight typed name after name only to find the same results. Suicide, freak accident. There were only two names that didn’t bring up any negative results: Nancy Holbrook and Quentin Smith. 

Dwight hadn’t thought about it back when he talked to Quentin in the library, but he knew Nancy’s name had been mentioned before. Though he couldn’t remember if it was an ex or just an old friend, Dwight knew the name. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his phone as it lit up with another notification. David, again. 

“You coming over tonight?” Dwight read aloud. It was sad that those four words were the most David had talked to him in nearly a week. Dwight turned the phone over. He had planned to get a couple hours of sleep before the morning, but now that he thought about it, he was pretty much out of options for information. The library had nothing else neither did the internet. 

There was one place he could, Dwight stared at Badham’s picture on his laptop screen. He looked down at the message from David. It wasn’t like he could many people cause it’d get back to Quentin. And, well, Dwight guessed they could talk out their issues on the drive to Springwood. Dwight grabbed his keys from his bedside table, and he jammed his phone into his pocket without sending a message. Dwight was hoping the surprise was enough of a shock to convince him to go along. 

\---------------

The drive to David’s was rather short, and it gave Dwight some time to perfect his speech to convince David to come along. Maybe he should’ve texted? Dwight watched the apartment complex come into view, too late for that. Dwight just hoped Quentin didn’t find out what he had planned. 

Dwight turned in to the parking lot. He was surprised to find a spot near the front. He put the car in park, moving his belongings from the passenger seat to the back. It was entirely possible David was going to say no. With how he’d been for the past four weeks, Dwight assumed it was more likely than a yes. Still, had to try. 

Dwight grabbed his phone, ready to text David that he’d headed over and needed to talk about something. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some movement from the front door. It was odd, considering it was two in the morning, but then again Dwight had went in later than that. Dwight was more surprised when David walked out, clad in a nice jacket and jeans. Now, that was odd. David rarely dressed up. 

He nearly jumped out of his car to head over there, but he stopped when he noticed someone exit the building behind David. Dwight’s heart sank. It wasn’t Kate or Laurie or anyone that Dwight might’ve expected to be with him this late. It was a guy Dwight didn’t recognize, an attractive guy at that. He had nice hair with a nice sweater. David and him were talking rather loudly, laughing constantly. 

He sunk in his chair, just to make it harder for David to see him as he looked. Even in the pale lighting of the parking lot lights, Dwight could see the bright smile on David’s face, the way he looked at the other guy with such a fondness that had been reserved for Dwight. He didn’t cry there, but the tears pooled at the edges of his eyes- causing his vision to be blurry. 

He tried to stop his mind from thinking the worst things, tried being the keyword. It became especially hard as they got in David’s car and drove away. Dwight watched discreetly, waiting a few minutes to get his bearings before he sat up straight in his seat. 

A hiccup of a sob escaped his lips, but Dwight shook his head. His hands latched onto the steering wheel in an attempt to ground himself.  He had to be over thinking this, right? Dwight knew David would never… He loved him, and Dwight loved him back so why? Why would David look at someone else like that? Why would he leave at two in the morning when he had practice all day? 

Dwight noticed he was shaking. His cheeks were wet with tears, but he wiped them away. It had to be a misunderstanding, it had to be. There was no way David would ever-  _ “So King settled down for once? Strange, considering his reputation.”  _ Frank- the old Frank’s words echoed in his mind. David wasn’t like that though. 

Dwight shook his head, letting the teardrops splash onto his jeans. He really didn’t have the time tonight to be having a relationship crisis. He sucked in a deep breath, prevented more tears from falling, and he put the car in reverse. 

Springwood was a bit of a drive, much longer than Ormond for sure, but Dwight didn’t care. He turned on the music, clenched his jaw, and he kept his eyes on the road. The large buildings of downtown fanned out to reveal smaller buildings and parks. 

Eventually, even that faded as he turned South, heading away from Weeks Woods and towards the empty farmland that surrounded the small town of Springwood. His phone buzzed once and then it rang a couple minutes later, but Dwight didn’t pick up. Regardless of if it was David or not, Dwight was certain any conversation that didn’t relate to Badham would cause him to tear up. 

Springwood came into view a couple minutes after that. It was quaint, cozy. Nice townhouses and small businesses lined the streets. He passed a park and a small school. It would’ve been nice if Badham had been in that part of town, but the G.P.S. guided him to the outskirts on the West part of Springwood. 

By the time the building from his nightmares came into view, it was nearly five in the morning. It was surrounded by a couple of other rundown buildings that looked like they’d taken on some serious damage. Dwight put the car in park in front of the worn down sign. He took his keys from the ignition and just sat for a moment. 

It was too quiet all the way out here, and Dwight was only just realizing how uncomfortable it truly made him. At the Asylum, he’d had yelling and screaming and conversation from his friends and at Ormond he’d had Frank and the rustle of the wind. But at Badham, it was as if all the sound had been sucked away. Dwight grabbed his flashlight from the backseat, but he left his phone in the front seat.

Hesitantly, he pulled himself from the car seat and out into the parking lot. He made sure to lock the car, just in case anyone was nearby. Though, he doubted anyone was lurking, ready to ambush him. Except maybe Freddy, but Dwight was awake, he was safe. 

Dwight’s footsteps echoed as he made his way to the entrance of the preschool. Much like in his dream, the schools doors were gone, and it reeked of mold. Dwight clicked the light on, and he carefully started walking through the small halls.

He quickly noticed that it was the same as his dreams had made it out to be. There was a hole in the hallway that dropped to the basement, kid drawings on the walls- though they were much friendlier in nature, and the office and classrooms were in their same places.

Dwight started in the offices, pulling open weathered wooden desk drawers. Unlike the asylum, it seemed that the paperwork here had been properly taken. Dwight didn’t find a single file in there. Yet, with how beat up and worn down the desks were, Dwight had the feeling anything he read would be unusable. 

The classroom wasn’t much better. The shelves were devoid of books and there was nothing else of value, save for more drawings. Dwight shook his head, this had been stupid. He hadn’t even had a plan, he’d just rushed in because- A thudding set of footsteps interrupted Dwight’s train of thought. He turned around in time to see a child run by the doorway. Why would a kid be here?

Dwight rushed out the doorway just in time to see the kid head down a staircase into the basement. Dwight rubbed his eyes once, then twice. He wondered if he should pinch himself too. But, he didn’t hear the ominous lullaby or see any sign of Freddy, so Dwight made his way to the staircase and begrudgingly went down. 

“Hello?” He called, “my name’s Dwight.” He heard nothing as he finally stepped into the basement. He shone the light around. There were pipes and a rusted water tank, but he didn’t see any sign of the kid. He did hear some shuffling behind him, and he turned to see a small room that was tucked away. 

“Hello?” He tried again, making his way into the small room. There was a sink, a mirror, and a… bed? That was odd and probably against some codes. There clutching the bed frame was a child who couldn’t have been older than six. He was wide eyed and shaking, and Dwight took a step closer. The boy flinched, and Dwight stopped. “Hi there.” He started with, crouching down, “my name’s Dwight.” Nothing. “Are you alright?” 

The boy shook his head. Dwight frowned, he was awake, right? “Do you have a name?” Dwight got a soft nod. “Can you tell me it?” The boy seemed to think about it for a second before nodding again. Dwight waited.

“Q-quentin.” His voice was small, but Dwight heard it clearly. “We have to hide before he finds us.” That’s all it took to take Dwight’s concern and morph it into fear. “One, two… Freddy’s coming for you.” Footsteps sounded from the first floor along with the sound of metal scraping. Dwight looked around in a panic, making sure to keep his flashlight from shining towards the staircase. 

Was Freddy able to get him here? When Dwight went to ask the kid what he exactly meant, he was gone- no longer trembling against a bed frame. There really was nowhere to go. Until, Dwight noticed a small hole in the wall patched up with boards. He ran over, while the footsteps grew louder, and he shone the light past the boards. 

It seemed like there was a small room behind, but Dwight couldn’t make out much. The sound of metal scraping grew louder. Dwight took in a deep breath and pushed at the boards. They popped off with ease. After all, they were rotten.

Dwight shut his light off and as quiet as he could, rolled it into the small room. Surrounded in darkness, he crawled through the hole himself. The room he pulled himself into smelled like sickness, mold, and smoke. Dwight wasn’t going to complain. The footsteps sounded from the room he had just been in, and Dwight could vaguely make out the shape of shoes near the hole. 

Eventually, they went away, and Dwight let himself breath- sucking in every bit of the stale smell in the room. Only when the footsteps retreated, did Dwight turn on his light. Where exactly was he? 

\---------------

The room was small and made of natural rock and limestone, like it was a natural hole that had been discovered. There were drawings all over the walls, similar to the ones that adorned the preschool. He noticed a small box sat on the ground and another small bed. There were an assortment of candles lining the room too. 

Dwight crawled his way over to the small box sat on the ground. It seemed to be the only interesting thing in the room. Dwight gently set the box on its side and shined the light inside. At first glance, it didn’t seem to be anything strange. There was a hand fork, a couple drawings, and a stack of pictures. 

Dwight set the hand fork to the side, wincing when it clanged loudly, but the footsteps didn’t draw near. He took some time looking over the pictures noticing that most were signed in bright crayon as Nancy. There were a few ones signed Quentin, one from Dean, and one from Kris but no others. Dwight set them neatly on the bed, and he reached for the stack of pictures.

He had expected yearbook photos, maybe even family photos, but what he saw… Dwight’s stomach churned and he forced himself to not throw up as he tossed them back into the box. A gag escaped his lips while he tried to erase what he had just seen from his mind. 

Now, he knew why Quentin had refused to talk about Freddy, why he’d never talked about his time at Badham or in Springwood. Dwight knew and he wanted to get out of there. He pulled himself out back into the small room just as the footsteps started sounding down the staircase. 

Dwight’s heart was pounding, his brain telling him to go back in the room and hide, but his body was screaming at him to get out. Dwight didn’t even hesitate, and he didn’t look behind him as he ran out from the room and through the basement. 

It was a mess of pipes and rusted machines, but Dwight found himself at another staircase before long. He could hear the footsteps trailing behind him, getting closer and closer. Dwight made his way up in record speed, shining his light. 

There was a busted down door that Dwight couldn’t manage to get open, so he turned looking for another escape. The only issue was that standing in front of him, blocking him from going any further, was Freddy. He flickered in and out of Dwight’s vision slowly making his way over. The lullaby filled his ears clearly now.

Dwight rammed the door with his body, ignoring the pain it caused his right arm. The glass, already fragile, shattered and rained down on him. Dwight looked over his shoulder as Freddy drew closer. But, it wasn’t only Freddy that was there. The walls of the preschool were flickering too, replaced with that of pipes and catwalks. The factory. What the hell was going on?

Dwight pushed against the door again and again, but it refused to budge. A sharp pain erupted from his left arm, the flashlight slipping from his hand and falling to the ground. Dwight had nowhere else to go. Freddy fluttered the knives letting the fresh blood drip to the floor as a sadistic smile pulled out his burnt lips. Dwight shoved him back as hard as he could and shot back down the staircase.

The basement’s layout wasn’t that confusing, but in pitch black darkness, it was practically impossible to navigate. Dwight hugged a wall, guiding himself with the pipes while Freddy’s dark laughs taunted him. They echoed in the narrow halls.

He could feel an obscene amount of blood pouring from the wound he’d received, but Dwight couldn’t stop. Somehow, he managed to make it back to the other staircase without another hit. Well, at least until he was halfway up. Out of nowhere, another swing cut just above his ankle. Dwight fell, barely stopping himself from smashing his face into the edge of the concrete stairs. 

“I found you.” Dwight didn’t get a chance to move as a weight pressed itself against his back. It seemed to flicker in and out of being there much like Freddy had been doing himself. Was Dwight not quite asleep or not quite conscious? He didn’t know, couldn’t tell.

“Y-you’re fucking sick!” Dwight spat. 

“Oh… you found my private collection?” His voice dripped with an innocence that left Dwight feeling worse. As if those pictures… didn’t speak volumes about what kind of a monster Dwight was dealing with. “That was only for the best girls and boys. They were my favorites. You can be one too.” The words were whispered into his ear followed by a dark chuckle. 

Dwight’s head was racing, trying to figure out a way out. He just had to wait until Freddy disappeared again, and he could- A sharp pain distracted him as the knives cut through his hoodie and t-shirt and slashed directly into his back. A scream tore itself from Dwight’s lips as he collapsed against the slabs. His body was shaking just like it had earlier. 

“G-go fuck yourself.” Dwight got out, followed by a hearty cough. He didn’t need a light to know it was blood- he could taste it. He needed to get out. 

“You’re telling me no but your body is telling me yes. After all you did tell Quentin about me, you could be one of my favorite boys.” The praise made Dwight’s skin crawl. This whole place was tainted by this sick fuck. “But now, I think your little fantasy is over.” A dark chuckle followed, and Dwight knew he had to do something.

Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself up as Freddy flickered out of existence and managed to get up the staircase. He smacked into a wall with a decent amount of force, but Dwight didn’t stop as he pushed forward. The wall held most of his weight as he limped forward. He looked over his shoulder but there was no sign of Freddy. Dwight didn’t stop, not once.

He walked back out into the parking lot of Badham to see the sun peaking over the edge of the horizon. Dwight checked over his shoulder every two or three steps, but Freddy was gone. At least for that moment, he was gone. He was forced to hobble over to his car for about twenty steps. By the time he arrived at his door, Dwight gripped the hood and tilted his head to the side as he violently hurled onto the pavement. 

In the faint lighting, Dwight couldn’t make out the extent of his injuries apart from the fact that they were bleeding profusely. He needed to treat them quickly. And, Dwight knew there was only going to be one place he could go with what he needed without drawing too much attention: David’s. 

Dwight wasn’t too happy with that revelation, but he knew he had to do suck it up. He put his key in the door, opened it, and hopped inside. He used a washcloth from the backseat to bandage his arm, and he wrapped a spare hoodie around his torso to hopefully stop the bleeding on his back. With one last look at Badham, Dwight pulled out of Badam’s parking lot, and he set off into the sunrise for David’s. 

\---------------

When Dwight finally got back to the parking lot of David’s apartment, he parked as close to the doors as he could and rushed inside. If anyone saw him, then they didn’t bother to approach him or ask questions. He’d gotten a couple more texts and missed calls on his drive, but Dwight hadn’t bothered to check or answer.

The walk to David’s apartment door felt like an eternity, due to the throbbing pain in his body. It wasn’t as bad as before, but Dwight knew he was lucky to be walk- limping -on his own two feet. He fumbled with his keys at the door, but he managed to get them after a third try. Why were his hands shaking so bad? 

The door opened with a slight groan, and Dwight slipped into the dark apartment. Odd, typically Kate was up making breakfast by this time. Dwight hadn’t really thought of a plan of slipping past her. He didn’t question it though, not too much at least.

A raid of the small bathroom near the front door, and Dwight was hauling medical supplies to David’s bedroom. Another strange thing was that the door was slightly ajar. Dwight pushed his way in shocked to find the bed messy and unmade but David nowhere in sight. 

A sinking realization filled his gut when he remembered how late he’d left last night with that other guy. He tried to block the thoughts from his mind. More important things to focus on and all that. He set his phone on the dresser, ignoring the notifications still. Maybe he’d get the courage to check them when he got done treating his wounds.  _ Yeah right…  _ He chided himself, stepping into the bathroom.

It was partially unsettling how good Dwight had gotten at patching himself up. In record speed, he had his blood soaked clothes in the sink soaking in water that was turning red. Dwight looked at the wounds under the fluorescent lighting and breathed a sigh of relief. They were red and irritated but otherwise superficial. 

The shower he took to clean the wounds was quick and warm. He watched the red stream circle down the drain until it turned clear. Dwight frowned at how routine it all felt. The arm and ankle were easy to patch up, but the five gashes on his back were much more difficult- and painful -to cover up. Still, he did a good, albeit bulky, job. 

With those covered up, he could take some of David’s clothes to get him by until he got back to his dorm. The only other thing was a way to explain the injuries to everyone. Then again, David probably wouldn’t notice, and he hadn’t seen Meg or Nea much since the party. Quentin wouldn’t pry but Claude would… he could just blame it on an accident while hiking on a trail looking for something to draw. 

Dwight made his way back into the bedroom, and he slipped on one of David’s rugby shirts and a pair of sweats. They didn’t rub up against the bandages so Dwight wasn’t complaining. Not even if they were more like blankets on him. He slipped his phone into his pocket ready to get out when he heard the front door groaning up. It shut uneasily, and Dwight raised an eyebrow as he heard panicked swearing.

“No, no, ya think I didn’t fuckin’ try that.” David. “He’s not anywhere, no one’s seen him for fucks sake… ya don’t think anythin’ ‘appened to ‘im right? I mean… if its him and her now then whatever is goin’ on needs ta be stopped. Just call me back if ya ‘ear anythin’ alright?” A slight pause. “Cheers.” David’s voice slowly got closer, and Dwight could hear the rapid pace of his footsteps. 

“Him and her?” Dwight mumbled to himself. What the hell was David on about? He didn’t have time to ask because the door was flung open, slamming oppressively into the wall. David didn’t notice him right away, his hand was covering his mouth, and his eyes were red. Dwight could make out the exhaustion evident in his sagging shoulders and cracked lips. It was a look Dwight had grown used to seeing in himself the past few weeks. 

When David finally did notice him, he looked like he’d been backhanded. His hand lowered from his face, his eyes were wide, and his whole body surged forward. It didn’t take long for David to pull him into a tight hug, far too tight for Dwight’s liking as his wounds ached. He’d by lying if he said it the warmth didn’t feel good though.

“Where the ‘ell ‘ave ya been Dwight?” At first, Dwight worried David was angry, but he heard the fear in his voice, noticed it in the tenseness of his body and reluctance to let Dwight go. What the hell had happened while he was in Badham? 

“I was just out doing some stuff for Jeff’s class cause I couldn’t sleep.” Dwight lied. “Sorry I just didn’t have reception-”

“Cut the bullshit love.” David’s hand went to the back of Dwight’s hair, “I saw ya raided the medicine cabinet, and I can feel the bandages. Not ta mention Quentin told us all that ya knew over the phone and that ya could probably do some explaining.” 

“David what in the world is going on?” Dwight asked, he pulled away from David to look at his face. His whole body seemed to lurch forward as he spoke. 

“It’s Claudette… she…” David paused, his eyes far off and distant, “ was killed in her sleep.” It felt like the world stopped for a moment. Dwight imagined all those articles he’d seen: in sleep, freak accident, unexplained tragedy. Not Claude? Why Claude? Why? Why? 

 David continued to speak, but Dwight could hardly focus on the words he was saying.  _ Claudette. Killed.  _ Those two words echoed in Dwight’s mind over and over. He paid enough attention to learn Quentin was at the police station for questioning, the others would be on their way over in about two hours, and that they knew it was a ghost or something akin to it. “-just Quentin didn’t give us shit.” David gripped, “we don’t ‘ave a fuckin’ clue about what we’re dealing with.” 

“Freddy.” Dwight gulped, “his name’s Freddy Kreuger.” David stiffened in front of him before softening his gaze. 

“Why don’t we sit down and talk?” David asked. Dwight simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, cheers and all that for reading it's much appreciated. Hope y'all enjoyed as always. I'm really excited for the next chapter and the plans that this arc has coming up in. That's all I'll say about that for now. Also, Stranger Things chapter aka the literal best thing. Im a bit hyped for it and by a bit I mean a lot. Nancy mains rise up~ Steve is great too though and so is Demo boi... I just love it so much :D . Anyways, until next time have a good one and I'll hopefully see you all there


	20. Badham Preschool Part 4

The bedsprings squeaked as Dwight sat on the edge of mattress beside David. Dwight was half tempted to lay down, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself awake. How long had it been since he properly slept? Dwight closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“Where do you want me to start?” Dwight asked, opening his eyes back up. It was a beautiful morning. Beautiful as a late November morning could be that was. The sunlight was faint, the sky more overcast than blue but still picturesque. Dwight stared at the window, admiring the simple streets below.

“Maybe the beginning love.” David suggested. Dwight looked over at him. He was twiddling his thumbs, and his eyes kept going to his phone- probably waiting for a message from the others. Dwight knew he should probably grab his own phone, but he couldn’t be bothered. 

“It started with a nightmare, the night of the Halloween party.” Dwight explained. “And that’s what I thought they were: just nightmares.” 

“What happened in the nightmares?” David asked. 

“At first, I always ended up walking through the woods back to the house I grew up in.” Dwight thought of all the awful memories in that house. “It’s how I last remember seeing it when I went after graduation.” David raised an eyebrow. “Wore down, abandoned, rotting like it should.” 

“You never talked about your childhood much.” David pointed out. Dwight just shrugged.

“It was shit, that’s why.” Dwight grumbled, “but that’s not important.”

“Well it kinda is love.” 

“It’s not important now.” Dwight amended, “I’ll talk about it… eventually. Promise.” That seemed to put David at ease. “There was one thing I didn’t recognize. A man with burnt skin. I found out, his name was Freddy.” Dwight trailed off, remembering the first sets of dreams. “He had these finger gloves with knives on them, and he’d taunt me with them. He never touched me though. He’d get close, scare me, say things to me- make me want to stay awake.” 

“Fucking ‘ell Dwight.” David mumbled.

“Yeah, can’t say it was pleasant.” Dwight sighed. “But then, it got worse. I started ending up in places we’d been: Crotus Prenn… Mt. Ormond and instead of Freddy it was… it was the others.” Dwight could feel his chest tighten as he spoke. “Those were the worst ones. But, they never touched me either, they’d just chase me, and I’d wake up out of breath.” 

“Dwight…” David rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Dwight assured, “they were just actual nightmares. But Freddy’s nightmares, the ones he specifically cooked up for me weren’t. I’d end up back in my house like how it used to be. And, it always felt like it did when I was a child.” Dwight gave it a moment of thought. “Terrifying and cold. And then, I ended up in places I didn’t realize. A run down school, a burnt up factory. They kept getting worse like it was spiraling out of my control. Freddy started to get physical. Small cuts here and there. And, I woke up, with them there and I blamed it on myself but-”

“But he somehow ‘urt ya in the real world through yer dreams.” David said out loud. Dwight just nodded. “And based on what Quentin said he did the same to Claude?” Dwight nodded again. “Why?” 

Why? That was the question of the hour wasn’t it. Why Claudette? As far as Dwight knew, he’d been the only target since the past month. At least, no one else mentioned a burnt man terrorizing them with a horrifying lullaby and sharp knives. Dwight would’ve remembered that conversation. There was one thing though. 

“Freddy told me to tell Quentin that he said hi.” Dwight said, “at the end of every nightmare, whether he told it to me as himself or Sally or Frank or… you, he made sure to let me know I needed to tell Quentin he was around.” Dwight thought of the photos in the box, the articles he’d seen online, the drawings in the box, the sinister way Freddy had his favorite boys and girls. “He’s trying to get to Quentin. That has to be why he…” Dwight couldn’t finish the sentence. Not out loud. Killed. Freddy had killed her. 

“Well, that’s certainly… a lot love.” David sighed. Dwight thought of what he’d found out at Badham, but he decided to keep it to himself. He needed to talk to Quentin about that in private before he brought it up to anyone else- even David. “Why didn’t you tell me?” It was a change of subject, but it wasn’t exactly a good one. Dwight looked over to David and sighed.

“Surely you know the answer to that.” David didn’t say anything, but he looked guilty. 

“Right…” David’s voice was soft, “Dwight listen-”

“Are you cheating on me?” Dwight rushed it out before he could stop himself.  David looked taken back. His eyes wide, hand lifting of Dwight’s shoulder. 

“Love, surely ya don’t think that I would-” David started, but he stopped himself. “I know I’ve been distant.” Dwight scoffed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“That’s an understatement.” Dwight said. “Did you know there was a week you said five things to me.  _ Five. _ ” David didn’t say anything. “That hug was the first time you’ve even touched me in nearly two weeks David. And I…” Dwight thought of the parking lot last night, and he let the tears fall from his eyes. “I actually came by to tell you everything last night before I went out to Badham, that’s where I went, to the preschool from my dreams. I don’t know if it was just bad timing but you were leaving with a guy so late and you looked so…  _ happy.” _ It came out more bitter than Dwight intended. “And now, Claude is dead, and I really can’t be crying over this because-”

Dwight stopped when David grabbed his arm (Thankfully the uninjured one). He looked up to see David’s own cheeks streaked with tears.

“Enough of that, come ‘ere love.” David said patting his chest, and Dwight melted into the hug as tears poured from his eyes. His body shook with sobs. A hand went to his lower back and started to rub soft circles. “I’m so sorry I made ya feel like that.” David started, “but I ain’t cheatin’ on ya. Wouldn’t dream of it. I promise, love.” 

“So, why have you been-” 

“An ass?” David asked.

“I wasn’t going to say it like that.” Dwight mumbled. David chuckled softly, and Dwight felt himself getting tugged down to the bed. A blanket was pulled up around them. It was comfortable. Dwight’s eyelids fluttered, blinking out more of the tears.

“I know ya wouldn’t Dwight. It’s why I said it.” David said. They laid in the mess of silk sheets for a brief moment of silence. Dwight’s breathing leveled out, and he rested himself against David’s frame. “I guess it’s easiest to say this first, I love ya.” David paused. “And with ‘ow I’ve been acting that might be ‘ard to believe but its true.” He stopped again, and Dwight looked up to see him lost in thought. 

“David we don’t have this conversation now, it can wait.”

“It can’t.” David sighed, “that’s what sucks about it love. We ‘ave maybe a couple ‘ours before everyone gets together again.” David’s arms tightened around him. Not enough to hurt, but enough for Dwight to know that David wasn’t letting him go anytime soon. 

“I think I never realized ‘ow much I loved ya.” David started. “Love, it’s quite scary ‘ow much I do, and I realized it after Ormond. We ‘aven’t ‘ad the most conventional start to a relationship. Ghosts and all that. But, it’s made me realize, how much I ‘ate ta see ya gettin’ ‘urt. And love, ya do it all the damn time.” There was a bit of frustration in his voice. “And I… I can’t stop it.” 

“David, you don’t have to protect me all the time.” Dwight reminded him, “I’m not made of glass.”

“But I want to.” David said, “and I couldn’t, not even when I needed to.” David’s hand went to Dwight’s chest and rested over his heart. “Ya stabbed yerself.” His voice was shaky, “right ‘ere love. And you fell to that floor and didn’t move.”

“David, I-”

“Love, quiet.” David said. His hand pulled away, and Dwight noticed in the dim lighting it was shaking. “Losing ya… it was somethin’ I couldn’t ‘andle, and we’d gotten so close to that line that I decided ta take some time for myself. I couldn’t ‘elp but look at ya and imagine ‘ow ya looked all those times when ya were hurt.” David’s hand ran through his hair, “at the shore, at the lodge, that night in the bathtub. You’ve gotten fucked up because of me, and I was too much of a coward to do anythin’ about it. So, I put up walls, I hide. Kept myself busy… anything I could do. Joined a club… made you think that I…” 

“David you’re not a coward.” Dwight whispered, “you’re the bravest person I know.” David let out an empty, bitter laugh. “You’re the one who saved me from Sally, the one who took down Frank… you’ve done so many good things.” 

“I wish I could see myself like you do.” David mumbled. A hand cupped Dwight’s cheek. “I've done some awful things love… and I never, never, meant ta hurt ya.” 

Dwight went to speak only for David to cut him off. “I neglected ya for a month and for what? Because… because I needed a distraction.” David’s voice was getting faster, and Dwight felt him tensing up. “I’ve been awful to ya, so fuckin’ awful, and I’m just expecting ya to be fine with it when ya should be right pissed love. ‘Ow the hell can ya-” 

By the time Dwight cut him off with a tight hug, David’s jaw was clenched tightly, and his eyes were staring far off. The noise outside seemed to be drowned in the heavy silence that followed David’s words.

“It’s okay.” Dwight finally said, “I’m here now. You’re here now.” David’s clipped nails dug into his shoulders, hard enough to make Dwight worry about the skin breaking. David finally broke fully, and Dwight listened as his hollow, heavy sobs filled the silent bedroom. Dwight found himself crying again as David’s eyes met his own. He thought back to the couch all those months ago after the asylum where David had confessed. He cracked a small smile. “We’ve come a long way haven’t we?” 

The question seemed to catch David off guard, but he smiled despite the tears on his cheeks. 

“I guess we ‘ave love.” David laughed. One hand stayed wrapped around Dwight while another wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Ya better not tell anyone I’ve cried twice now. I ‘ave a reputation to uphold.” Dwight laughed, the remaining tears falling from his own eyes. 

A comfortable silence fell over them. David’s leg wrapped over him, and Dwight pressed himself closer. David seemed to understand and practically wrapped himself around Dwight. For a moment, Dwight closed his eyes letting himself revel in the bliss of David’s warmth and the bed’s comforters. 

“One, two, Freddy’s coming fo-” Dwight felt his whole body got stiff. His eyes shot open. He pulled himself out of David’s arms, and he sat up- looking around. No preschool. No strange room. No Freddy. 

“Dwight?” David asked, sitting up, “what’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep.” Dwight reminded him, “he can get to me- us -if we sleep.” It seemed to take a second for David to understand. Though he nodded, he seemed lost in thought.

“What if I kept an eye on you?” David asked, “whenever ya ‘ave bad dreams ya start ta twitch. I’ve noticed it a lot lately… just didn’t do anything about it. I could wake ya up the moment I notice.” Dwight thought about it. As much as he didn’t want to sleep, his body needed it. Reluctantly, Dwight nodded and made his way back over to David. 

David’s hands wrapped around Dwight’s waist, and Dwight let David pull him into his lap. He positioned himself so his head was in the crook of David’s neck. David’s hand played with his hair. It was an odd feeling, trying to fall asleep when Dwight didn’t want to. But, the warmth of David, and the gentle lull of his breathing allowed Dwight to shut his eyes. 

\---------------

It was four hours of unconscious darkness that Dwight adored. He knew it was short, much shorter than usual bouts of sleep, but Dwight actually let out a soft squeak like yawn when David’s hand shook his shoulder. His eyes peeled open to reveal faint sunlight, and David’s eyes staring at him warmly.

“Mornin’ love.” David’s voice was soft, “how’d ya sleep?” Dwight meant to say fine, but it came out as a slurred grumble. David cocked an eyebrow and snorted. Dwight could feel the bed shaking as David started to laugh. “I’ll take that as good then.” Dwight cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it was good.” Dwight’s voice was raspy. “Thank you.” 

“Least I could do for ya.” David said. Dwight could hear footsteps coming from the hall and muffled voices. He wondered if everyone was here. “Quentin’s gonna be here soon.” David continued. Sometimes Dwight wondered if David could read his mind. “He ‘ad to stop by ‘is place to grab a few things. He’s gonna be staying on the couch for a couple days. Kate suggested it, so I hope that’s okay.” 

Dwight nodded, looking towards the door and away from a David. Quentin had certainly become more confrontational than Dwight was used to. Dwight guessed it was a sense of fear compelling him. And with Claudette gone… his fear seemed justified. Dwight wanted to try and talk to him once everyone else was gone. “What’re ya thinkin’ bout?” David’s lips connected to the side of his jaw.

“Nothing much.” Dwight sighed, “we should probably get up, right?” The arm that David had around him squeezed gently. 

“I guess we should.” Dwight rose from the bed and groaned. His back ached, along with a dull throbbing in his arm. He stumbled when he put weight on his bad foot, and David lurched forward to steady him. David crawled out of the bed, and Dwight leaned against him for support. He’d been injured worse. He knew that it. It didn’t make anything hurt less.

With David’s watchful eye, they made their way to the door. Dwight stumbled once when they neared the door, but he pushed it open with a small grunt. The hallway was bright, and the conversations much louder. It felt like an overload. Regardless, he stepped out of the hall and into the living room. The air felt like it did after the asylum. Tense and apprehensive with just a bit of confusion.

Jake was sat on the couch next to Frank and Nea. Jake was silently scrolling through his phone while Frank and Nea talked. They seemed rather friendly; when had that happened? Then again, Dwight hadn’t really seen Nea since the party either. Meg was next to Laurie and Kate, her foot tapping impatiently against the ground. She radiated a nervous energy that Laurie- who was lost in thought -was oblivious too. For her part, Kate seemed to be trying to calm her down with little to no avail. Claudette was good a- she had been… she had been good at that. Dwight swallowed hard.

The group turned at his and David’s footsteps. Dwight didn’t get to offer a wave or say hi before:

“How is it possible that you look worse now than you did in studio?” Frank’s voice was smug as usual, but Dwight didn’t respond. No one else did either, and Dwight watched that cocky smile falter. Jake rested a hand on Frank’s shoulder and mumbled something that Dwight couldn’t make out. Frank nodded, looking at the ground in an ashamed way.

“Hey there Dwight?” Kate’s voice was solemn, “how you holding up, darlin?” Dwight just shrugged half heartedly. “Well, it’s safe to say we all feel like that. So, you’re not alone.” 

“You have information?” Laurie looked up from her phone suddenly. Dwight noticed how tired she looked. Her hair slightly frayed and messy. Though her words were cold, Laurie was torn up and trying to not show it. “David gave Kate a rundown, but I’m assuming you could do it better.” 

“Uhm… yeah, I can.” Dwight answered. David helped him over beside Nea who eyed up his bandages. No snarky comment came out of her mouth as he sat beside her. Instead, he was offered a side hug and a kind smile. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hands were shaking at her side. David made his way over to the recliner. 

Dwight spoke slowly, trying to fill everyone in as much as he could. He wanted to lower the gaps Quentin had to fill in. No one asked questions, but he noticed them reacting. Wide eyes, thoughtful glances, shaking their heads. He left out a couple things: namely the secret room in Badham and the photos of the children. That was Quentin’s story to tell if he chose to, and Dwight refused to take that choice away from him. A simple set of questions followed.

“S-so if we sleep, he can get us?” Meg’s terrified voice asked. Dwight nodded grimly.

“And we’re assuming he’s after Quentin, and that’s why Claudette-” Jake choked up. A rare sight, but his eyes were dark. In his peripheral, Dwight noticed Frank squeeze his hand reassuringly. 

“So what do we do?” Meg asked. Her voice was shaky. “He obviously went after Claudette, so he can come for any of us… what can we do?”

“Is there anything we can do? Besides stay awake.” Nea wondered, “I mean, I can stay up for a while, but we all need to sleep.” 

“Well we could get the meds Quentin has but…” Laurie sighed, “I’m worried that solution just means other people get hurt. Frank, you’ve had experience with ghosts, more so than us- what do you think?” Frank just shrugged.

“Honestly, wish I had an answer, but I got next to fucking nothing. I mean, we could give him what he wants-” At the moment, Frank started to speak, a knock sounded at the door, and Quentin walked through. 

He looked horrible. His brown hair was pressed under a beanie with strands sticking out wildly. His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, and his eyes were far off with a lingering agitation and present sorrow in them. He had a gym bag with him. The door was shut without a word, and he made his way over to sit beside Laurie. 

“If you think giving me to Kreuger is going to erase all your problems, then I hate to tell you you’re wrong.” Quentin’s voice was low and raspy. Dwight noticed his hands were wrapped in red stained bandages. “He’s went after Dwight, so he’ll went him if he gets me, and then he’ll go for you all.”

“I didn’t mean it like th-” Frank tried to get out. Quentin crossed his arms.

“Yeah, whatever you have to tell yourself.” Quentin shot back. Frank sunk into his spot on the couch. Dwight felt bad. 

“Dwight’s already filled us in on a bit of what’s going on.” Laurie jumped in. Quentin looked at him. His expression was unreadable. “I’d like it if you could fill in as much as you could. With Sally we had her diary and with the Legion we had Frank… with this dream demon, we have you.” 

“We know it might not be the easiest thing, but we reckon you know it best.” Kate added, “but if you need to take your time-”

“I knew him when I was a kid.” Quentin said, voice empty. “He worked at the preschool I went to. One day, he just wasn’t there. I never thought much of it as a kid, but the preschool closed down, and I transferred to this district.” He stopped for a second. “When sophomore year of high school came around, I started having nightmares. Really bad ones. I’d wake up drenched in sweat with my only memory being of a man with burnt skin and finger knives.”

Dwight remembered Quentin sophomore year. Tired and always falling asleep. It lined up. “I started to take the meds after a doctor recommended them, and the dreams stopped.”

“So why is he after you?” Laurie asked. “Why did he go after everyone from your former class?” At Laurie’s probing question, Quentin tensed up.

“It’s…” Quentin sighed, “you can’t go to the police about what I’m about to tell you.” 

“Don’t think that was ever an option.” Nea mumbled beside Dwight. Dwight looked at Quentin, and he thought of the drawings.  _ Favorite boy…  _ Freddy’s sinful voice played perfectly in his ears.

“Our parents… well… there were rumors Kreuger was a… that he was a… a pedophile.” Quentin managed. He lived at the school because he was so poor, and he was always nice to the kids. The rumors got around, and so… they killed him.” Those two words were spoken, and Dwight swore a pin dropping would’ve been too loud.

“What?” Laurie asked.

“They chased him out of Springwood,” Quentin continued “to an abandoned factory. He trapped himself inside and they… burned the building to the ground.” Dwight’s mind raced, the burnt flesh of Freddy’s face, the walls of that factory, the smell of soot and ash in it. It all clicked. “But there was never any proof he actually did anything.” Quentin finished, “so our parents basically killed a man who very well could’ve been innocent.” 

“That’s… fucked up.” Frank mumbled. 

“So what do we do?” Laurie asked, ignoring Frank’s words and the shocked states of everyone else.. “What does he want then? How do we make him go away?” Quentin just shrugged.

“I wish I knew.” Quentin admitted, “I just know that we can’t stay awake forever, and he’ll get to us one way or another. If you go too long without sleep, you experience a phenomenon called microsleep. Which means, you dream while you’re awake, and he can get to you.”

“So then what?” Nea asked, “we’re just sitting ducks that he can pick off one by one?” Her voice had a hopeless tone to it. 

“Well maybe if we prove his innocence then he’ll leave us be.” Kate suggested, “maybe he just wants to be proven innocent.” The moment she said it, Dwight saw Quentin’s hands tighten on the edge of the couch. 

“Or, we take him out much like we tried to do with Sally.” Laurie sighed, “with a spirit this malevolent, it seems to be the only option we have. If you really know nothing else Quentin-”

“I don’t.” Quentin sighed.

“Then I guess, that’s what we’ll have to do.” Laurie looked stressed, with hunched shoulders and jittery hands.

“But how exactly do we kill a ghost that only exists in our dreams?” Meg asked. No one had an answer. 

\---------------

Evening came faster than Dwight liked, the orange sunlight fading to a subtle dark blue night sky. The others had left with Nea, Meg, Laurie, and Kate heading to Nea and Laurie’s dorm. They were on research duty about dream theories, cycles of sleep, and also in charge of keeping one another awake. 

Jake had left with Frank. They were heading up to Ormond to talk about it all with Jeff. Jeff had knowledge of the occult book even more so than Frank, and he might have some inclination of how to handle a dream demon. 

Dwight and Quentin were in team recovery while David kept a watchful eye over them. Though, he had left the apartment to go and grab them some take out for dinner. Quentin hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch an inch, his bag was sat beside him still unpacked, and he stared at the wall with an intensity Dwight had never seen on his face before.

At first, Dwight thought he was decompressing from the stress of it all or organizing his thoughts. Dwight didn’t know how he could do it. But, when he came out of the bedroom to see that Quentin still hadn’t moved, Dwight limped over. Quentin didn’t acknowledge Dwight as he sat beside him on the couch. 

“Hey Quentin.” Dwight started, but he stopped. Asking if he was okay felt like not only a stupid thing to do but also insensitive. Quentin didn’t even move, and Dwight frowned. “If you don’t want to talk at all it's okay, I just wanted you to know I’m here.” Quentin clenched his jaw, and Dwight waited for an onslaught of insults and cold words but he didn’t get a response at all. 

Dwight gave him a tentative pat on the shoulder, but Quentin flinched under his touch. “Right, sorry Quen.” Dwight stood back up, and he prepared to go back to David’s room when Quentin spoke up.

“I should’ve listened to you.” The sentence was filled with a bitter realization, and Dwight looked back to see in those few words Quentin’s whole demeanor had changed. He looked weighed down by guilt. His lip was quivering. His far off eyes were wet. Dwight noticed one of his hands picking at the top of the bandages. A nervous tic. 

“Blaming yourself won’t do any good.” Dwight explained. “And, you were right to be upset. I know why it upset you as much as it did now at least.” The hint was there, and Quentin looked up at him with a sad smile. 

“So you know?” His voice broke, the hollow anger from earlier cracking down to solitary sorrow. Dwight just nodded. Quentin bit his lip, and his body shook with a barely contained sob. “Thank you… for not telling the others.” Quentin started, “when they told me you went to Badham I had a feeling that burnt fucking bastard would guide you there.” Dwight sat back down. Quentin’s body was stiff, and his hands were trembling. 

“I get why you didn’t want to have to relive it though.” Dwight said, “I can see why you’d be scared of him.” 

“I’m not scared of him.” There was a tremor in Quentin’s voice, and Dwight looked over to see his brow scrunched up. “I fucking hate him.” Quentin stopped for a moment, “this isn’t the first time he’s done this. You saw the articles online, but he did this before… to me and Nancy.”

“Quentin-”

“He tormented us for nearly a month sophomore year I told you that.” Quentin sighed, “told us he’d do… what he used to. And, I didn’t exactly remember it, but I remembered how it felt. That his hands were cold… that he’d have this wicked smile while he led us downstairs. And, he’d take his knives and cut us up just enough to wake us up.” Quentin bit his lip. “I remember the first time he did it, and I felt the blood on my leg when I opened my eyes. I was terrified and confused and…”

Much like David that morning, Quentin finally couldn’t hold it back anymore. Dwight watched as his hands grabbed his jacket sleeves tightly. He didn’t cry like David, with wet eyes and labored breaths. Quentin was an oddly stoic crier, his body spasming once or twice as one or two tears spilled from his eyes. Carefully, Dwight opened his arms for a hug, ignoring the pain it caused his injuries. Quentin looked over at him. He seemed wary. But, he leaned into it a moment later.

“I never wanted anyone to get hurt… It’s why I thought it would work if we just ignored it.” His voice was raw, “it worked when Nancy moved across the country with her mom, so I thought… I just thought it would work. Why didn’t it fucking work?!” Dwight didn’t say anything. “And now Claude… she’s… she’s…” 

Dwight wanted to lie and say it would be okay. That they would figure it all out. But, he couldn’t. They were against a dream walker who could hunt them down… one by one. They had to sleep, and that was his realm. A place they couldn’t control. Instead, he tightened his grip on Quentin.

“I’m sorry that I was so harsh to you. I just- I couldn’t deal with this. Not even after everything we’ve been through. I couldn’t do it. I want him to fucking rot, but I can’t do anything about it.” Quentin’s hand grabbed Dwight’s sleeve. 

“Well at least now, you don’t have to do it alone. We’ll figure this out together.” Dwight ignored the wounds on his body from the one encounter with Freddy when he was out for blood. Quentin didn’t pull away from Dwight until David walked in the door with a bag of take out and a confused look on his face as Quentin pulled away slowly. 

Dwight looked at Quentin as David set the food on the kitchen counter. He looked more tired than Dwight had after a whole month of sleep, and his eyes were genuine now: displaying the raw emotion of sorrow and fear they held after the fateful night at the asylum. Dwight felt a determination settle in his heart. They’d do this. They had to. For one another. For Quentin. For Claudette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, its me, ya boi, the author. I hope y'all have been well. I know I've put these characters through a lot, and I've been on them big sad vibes so this fluffy, hurt/comfort chapter is a way for me to say sorry for that. (And to potentially fill my sorrowful void with gay fluff and friendship fluff.) But don't worry, the next chapter has been partially written, and I can say I'm happy with the horror aspect it's going to bring. Anywho, until next time, have a good one, much love~ <3


	21. Badham Preschool Part 5

The view of the city from the window in David’s apartment always left Dwight feeling good. The apartment was high enough up to get a good view of the cityscape. The city was covered with an early morning fog, but the lights in the various buildings shone through clearly. 

The streets were relatively empty, save for a few cars. They were hidden in the thick fog, but Dwight noticed one or two here and there. A blue car with a shimmering paint coat, a beaten down red pickup truck that was more rust than car, and so many others. 

The clock on David’s wall ticked by while Dwight continued to stare out the window. Every so often, he made sure to look on the bed where Quentin and David were asleep. They were on opposite sides of the bed with David sprawled out while Quentin was curled around a pillow. 

Two days had passed since everything had went down. Dwight’s injuries were healing, but that seemed to be the only good thing going on. Laurie’s group had found next to nothing online. It only went downhill when Jake had called them letting them know Jeff knew nothing about dream demons. (But he was going to try and look into it for them.) 

It had left them all in a state of paranoia, keeping an eye on one another while they slept. Still, it wasn’t enough to keep Dwight feeling refreshed. A yawn escaped his lips, and he looked at the clock with furrowed brows. Nearly eleven, which meant Dwight would be getting David up soon. 

Thought Dwight’s thoughts started to drift, he was snapped out of his daydream when he heard a loud knocking. Dwight’s head perked up, eyes snapping to attention. Quentin shuffled on the bed, but he didn’t wake up. The knocking sound persisted, and Dwight guessed it was from the front door.

He stood, giving a careful glance to the bed, but the two of them seemed at peace. Hopefully, it was something quick: one of the others stopping by or dropping something off. They’d been frequented with Kate and Laurie dropping in and out, Frank and Jake too. 

Dwight flipped the light switch on as he exited into the hallway, and he closed the door softly behind him. From the front door, the knocking persisted. Dwight wanted to yell he was coming, but he couldn’t without being too loud. 

When the door’s lock clicked as Dwight unlocked it, the knocking stopped. He pulled back the door to see a familiar, yet unfamiliar face waiting for him. It was the guy that Dwight had seen with David. 

He must’ve not been expecting Dwight to be standing in the way because he tried to walk into the apartment only to bump into him.

“David, what the fuck man-” He started, only to stop when he saw Dwight. He raised an eyebrow, looking around. “Did I get the wrong place?” Dwight looked him up and down. He had on a green sweater with faded jeans and a pair of worn down sneakers. The most impressive thing about him was his hair. It was long, and it looked relatively cared for. It was pushed back in a style that seemed right out of the eighties. “Wow, sorry, wrong place. Guess I was really drunk the last time I was here.” 

Sure, his looks were a give away, but that line made Dwight realize just who this guy was. The guy who had been with David the other night. “Do you happen to know a David King though, I know this is his apartment complex but uh, can’t remember the rest.” Dwight didn’t respond right away, and the guy flashed him an uneasy, nervous smile. “Right, I’ll just get on my way.”

“Sorry.” Dwight shot out, “David’s here, he’s just asleep right now.” He stuck out a hand, “I’m Dwight by the way, nice to meet you.” 

“Steve.” He said. Dwight offered a small smile. “Odd though, could’ve sworn David said his roommate was a girl named Kate.” 

“Oh, yeah, she is.” Dwight pointed to the door, “she’s staying at her girlfriends for now though.” 

“Girlfriend huh?” Steve questioned. Dwight raised an eyebrow, “that make you David’s boyfriend then?” Dwight went to answer only for Steve to cut him off with a short laugh. He rested a hand on Dwight’s shoulder. His eyes had a playful look in them that turned apologetic when he caught he looked back at Dwight. For his part, Dwight had tried not to react, but he knew he was grimacing slightly. 

“Oh…” Steve removed his hand, put it on the back of his neck, and offered a kind smile, “nothing wrong with that, my best friend Robin back in Indiana has a great girlfriend so I’m all for gay rights. David just never mentioned he was into guys or he had a boyfriend actually.” 

“But he mentioned he had a roommate?” Dwight asked. Steve just shrugged. “Right… guess we were both rather busy. What did you need David for?” Steve, in that short span, had seemingly forgotten about it, but a light seemed to turn on as he spoke.

“The rugby club is doing a night out event, figured he’d want to come. Would you mind getting him up?” Dwight thought of how tired David had been when he’d crawled into bed, the exhaustion painted clearly on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I think he’s gonna be out for a while, we’ve had a long past couple days.” Dwight shuffled nervously, “the student who passed away was our friend.” The news articles had popped up and as much as Dwight had tried to resist, he couldn’t. He had looked at the articles promoting his friend, and he had sobbed. 

“Oh.. I had-” Steve seemed at a loss for words. “Right, that’s totally fine. Tell David if he needs to talk at all me and the team are there for him. And, take care of him for us, yeah?” Dwight nodded. “Nice to meet you and all that.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Dwight had to stop himself from rushing to shut the door. Steve stepped away, and the door was shut harshly. He made sure to lock it, then checked to make sure it was actually locked. In a blur of  brown hair, he rushed down the hallway. It had only been a few minutes surely everything would be fine-

Dwight nearly fell on his face as he lurched to grab the door handle. Mainly because of the fact that it opened on its own. For a second, Dwight worried he had fallen asleep, that it had all been a dream. Except, David stood in the doorway. Faint lighting didn’t mask his tired eyes or slightly slumped body. Some words were mumbled his way, David’s accent slurred over his words. “Hey, you alright?” 

His answer came in more slurred words. David’s eyes were staring at the wall behind Dwight. Dwight hadn’t known David as a sleepwalker, but that’s what it seemed like. “Hey, come on, let’s get you back in bed. You still have a bit you can sleep.” Gently, he grabbed David’s arm, and he shut the door behind them. Quentin shuffled on the bed, curling in on himself. 

David climbed back into bed, mumbling to himself. Dwight smiled for the first time in days. Gently, he pulled the covers over him and returned to his perch at the window.  He watched the cars pass in their mundane routine, the numbers thinning as the night grew darker. Dwight decided to let David sleep far longer than he was supposed to. 

The clock passed midnight, then one, and it was nearly two when he the bed springs squeak. Dwight turned, surprised to see Quentin pulling himself from the covers. He stretched looking slightly out of it. Dwight didn’t understand how he could sleep in jeans or a jacket. Then again, Dwight guessed they couldn’t be picky. Quentin gave him an odd look making his way over.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep.” His voice was gravely, and he yawned. Dwight just shrugged.

“Just wasn’t tired.”

“Of course you are.” Quentin said, “hell, even I’m tired Dwight. Can’t have you being dead on your feet once we figure out a way to take down Kreuger.” Dwight thought about the absurdity of that statement and gave a small chuckle. “What?” 

“Just, anytime we’ve actually dealt with any of these ghosts, I’ve been down for the count.” Dwight reminded him. “Was in the hospital the first time, and in the lodge I was bleeding out on the floor.” 

“Right, and being well rested will make sure neither of those two things happens this time.” Quentin reminded him. Dwight felt a hand go to his shoulder. “I’ll take over for you and David, just go to sleep.”

“I’m fine Quentin.” Dwight argued, “really you can sleep longer.” Quentin sighed.

“I’ll wake David up and have him get you in that bed.” There was an almost playful tone to Quentin’s voice. A small reprieve from the pressure of everything that had gone on. Dwight huffed, but he stood listening to the crack of his bones. “Really, get some sleep.” Quentin said, “this is my mess after all, you shouldn’t have to be exhausted because of me.”

“It’s not your…” Dwight trailed off, “just wake David up at some point, so you can get some rest.” He made his way over to the bed and eloquently let himself fall into it. David grumbled, the springs squeaked, and Quentin snorted from where he had settled in on the floor. 

The bed warm, and David’s arm wrapped around him, sleepily urging him closer. Dwight turned over, placed a kiss on David’s forehead, and he rested his head against David’s pillow. To the sound of a car outside, Dwight let himself fall asleep. 

\---------------

It didn’t take long to open his eyes up. It took even less time to realize Dwight was asleep. He was laying in the bed alone, the phantom feeling of David lingering as he stared at the popcorn ceiling with a frown. The whole time he had watched David and Quentin sleep, nothing had happened. So, why him?

Dwight wasn’t going to get answers laying around. He sat up in bed, surprised to find David’s warm and expensive sheets replaced with a blanket he recognized from his childhood. He tossed it to the floor. No reasons to play into Freddy’s antics anymore. Dwight stood from the bed, and he looked around the room.

It mostly looked the same. The window, the dresser, the door to the hallway, all seemed normal. The only strange thing was that a large mirror framed exactly where Dwight was in sight of it. He took a look at himself and felt a repulsive feeling wash over him. His clothes looked like they belonged to that of a school boy. Short brown trousers, a white button up shirt, complete with a tie, and suspenders. His hair was neatly styled and gelled. Was this how Freddy saw him? Dwight felt sick to his stomach. 

Cautiously, he walked away from the side of the bed, closer to the mirror. He noticed scratch marks gracing its surface as he passed by it, but he saw no signs of the culprit. It felt like it took ages to get to the door to the hallway. As he reached for the door this time, David wasn’t there to open it for him. The hinges groaned as he pushed it open.

A different surprise was waiting for him as he stepped into the hallway. A much nastier one than that of David. Dwight felt himself sinking into the floor. He panicked for a moment before his feet touched solid ground. The lights in the apartment were on, flickering wildly. Dwight looked down, nearly vomiting as he realized he was waist deep in thick syrup like blood. It clung to him with a vice grip, as if hundreds of hands were pulling on him. 

“Let’s play a game.” Dwight paled at Freddy’s voice, and he turned to the ajar bedroom to see the man in question sitting on the bed. The blanket Dwight had tossed to the floor was playfully wrapped around him, and his gloved hands waved in his direction flirtatiously. “It’s called tag, and I’m it.”

He raised the glove to his hand, and gave the metal a clean lick. It sliced his tongue in the process, splitting it in two. Black blood dripped onto the floorboards. “Better get to running.” Dwight didn’t have anything to grab at it to move himself forward, so he struggled through it. Crimson ripples spread throughout pool of blood.

Even over the splashing sounds he was causing he could hear that sadistic lullaby being used as a countdown. The walls were shredded with deep marks, plaster rained down on Dwight, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

“David!” He yelled, “Quentin! Please!” Surely, one of them was keeping watch. If he struggled, then they would hear it, right? “Please!” Dwight reached the end of the pool of blood, and he used the spot where the floor returned to normal to propel himself up. 

“Your friend begged the same way.” Freddy’s voice came from the walls as Dwight peeled himself out of the quicksand like blood. It fell off of Dwight in a similar fashion to peeling sunburnt skin off after it had healed. “She forgot we were playing a game. Have you?” Dwight hadn’t. He needed to run, to get out. But, this was Freddy’s land. Anywhere Dwight went, Freddy could follow. He needed someone to wake him up before- “ready or not, here I come.” 

Dwight barely had time to react as a blood clone of Freddy jumped from the pool in the hallway. He threw himself backwards, gagging as the clone exploded and sent a rain of crimson over him. That time, the blood stained, but Dwight couldn’t let it bother him. He made his way to the front door, looking behind him occasionally as he threw the door open. 

What waited on the other side wasn’t the hallway of David’s apartment building, instead he found himself in a pristine garden. Dwight took a deep breath, turning to run back into the apartment only to find the doorway he had taken was gone. All he saw behind him, were large ferns and a bed of flowers. This didn’t seem like a place Freddy would design. 

Dwight listened for him, the crunch of his footsteps on the grass or the sound of his knives scraping against leaves. All Dwight heard was the gentle whistle of wind. But, he smelled something rotten mingled in with the breeze. His mind told him to find the source, but his gut told him to bolt. The problem was where? There was only a couple of sparse patches of tall grass that glistened with water. As Dwight passed by, he realized it was blood- the same kind that had filled the hallway.

In fact, nearly every plant was dripping with the heavy blood. It formed puddles on the ground. Dwight didn’t think he could stomach hiding in the plants, so he guessed his only plan of action was to move forward and hope he’d get woken up before long.

The garden seemed to stretch on forever, each plant adorned with the bright red blood. Shadows danced strangely, and each wrong step caused Dwight to tense up. He felt like he was being watched. Freddy wouldn’t have brought him here without reason. It grew colder as he walked deeper, the brisk and warm breeze from earlier turning frigid. Silver puffs of breath painted the air in front of him as Dwight shivered. He tried to pull his clothes down as he much as he could to keep himself protected. 

Much later, when the cold had turned painful and the breeze felt like knives digging into his skin. Dwight stumbled upon a clearing. The whole garden was filled to the brim with trees, flowers, shrubs, and anything else botanical that Dwight could think of. But, he had found an area where a single lamp post stood. Near the top of the post and below the round light, a figure was suspended in mid air.

Dwight worried it was a trick, a trap by Freddy to take him out once and for good. But, the rotten smell in the air had grown oppressive. Dwight stepped forward, looking around. When he finally arrived at the front of the lamp post, he wished he hadn’t. Because, it wasn’t just any figure at near the top, it was Claudette. 

Dwight felt like he was going to be sick. Her body was mangled, her stomach and face covered with horrendous slashes. Dwight even swore he could see her bones. He also realized her body wasn’t just suspended cause Freddy could do that in the dream world. No, her body was crucified arms tied up with vines that bloomed with orange flowers that leaked a glowing yellow puss. The glasses she always wore, were splattered with blood, and Dwight backed up.

He was shaking. Dwight realized that, but he couldn’t get himself to stop. He couldn’t escape from the horrible feeling that seeing Claude like that had brought him. He forced himself to look away, but he couldn’t close his eyes, not without seeing the mangled corpse. The blood, the smell, her body, Dwight’s stomach finally had enough. He heaved on the grass, the acidic bile burning his throat. He didn’t have much time to recover though because he felt a warm, searing pain tear at the ankle David had bandaged up a few days ago. “I told you not to forget that we were playing a game.” 

\---------------

Dwight fell to the blood soaked grass with a thud, narrowly missing the pile of his own vomit. He looked to see Freddy bathing in the yellow light of the street lamp. His knives dripped with fresh blood. Dwight went to pull himself up, ready to run, but he felt the grass grow around his wrists and his ankles. 

He managed to snap the bonds the first time only to feel them regrow again and again until he couldn’t break them. They held him in place as he squirmed helplessly. “Lookie what I have here, a school boy who lost his game.” Freddy’s tongue clicked in a ‘tsk tsk’ sound. 

“Fuck you Freddy!” Dwight spat. “You’re a piece of sh-” Dwight didn’t get to finish his sentence as Freddy’s non gloved hand grabbed the back of his head, lifted it up as far as it could go, and slammed it into the ground. Blood poured from his nose, he was sure one of his teeth had chipped and cut his tongue. 

“Naughtly language for a grade school boy to be using. Very naughty.” Dwight struggled against his restraints. He felt them loosen a bit but not enough. The knives scrapped against his cheek bones, drawing a bit of blood. “Good boys and girls get to have alone time with Uncle Freddy, but ones well…” Dwight’s head was turned to see Claudette’s body once more. 

“Dear god, David please!” Dwight yelled. “Quent- mphm.” Dwight’s mouth was muffled as Freddy’s burnt hand covered his mouth. 

“This here,” Freddy’s knives danced in front of his eyes “this is god. Understand?” Dwight couldn’t answer. “Good boy. Are you finally warming up to Uncle Freddy Dwighty?” The knives cut at his face again, this time directly below his eye. Dwight’s body spasmed. Had he been awake, he would’ve passed out from the searing pain. Freddy sighed from behind him. “Dwight you’re bleeding, I was just trying to pet you.” The man broke into a set of dark chuckles. Dwight tensed up. “Or, do you not like Uncle Freddy?” Dwight didn’t even have a chance to answer before the knives pierced his shoulder blade.

A muffled scream tore itself from his lips as his body spasmed again. Freddy pressed him into the ground. At first, it wasn’t much, but the pressure was beginning to cause Dwight’s bones to ache. He worried they might break. Dwight went wide eyed as Freddy’s scarred face appeared only inches from his own. The tongue he had split popped up and licked the cut on his cheek. It burned almost as much as the wound. Before Freddy could do anything else, Dwight felt a warm almost comforting sensation on his forearms. 

For a split second, the grass and the feeling of Freddy’s grass bindings were gone. He caught sight of David looking horrified and Quentin looking frustrated, but he didn’t catch anything they said as he felt himself get pulled back into the dream. 

He reappeared on the ground, except the bindings that were holding him down had fallen away. He could still feel the warmth on his arms. It felt like he was being roughly shaken. It caused the pressure in his bones and the ache of his wounds hurt worse. His sudden reappearance seemed to catch Freddy off guard though. Dwight slid out from his spot on the ground, aiming a well placed kicked at Freddy’s face. 

The skin broke much like it had previously, oozing out sickly black blood. He heard a low wheeze accompany, but Dwight wasn’t sure it belonged to Freddy. The pressure on his arms and the shaking stopped momentarily. Dwight didn’t get a breather. Freddy took another swing at him. Dwight rolled to the side and watched as the blood stained grass was promptly cut. 

Dwight didn’t have time to recover as Freddy took another swipe. This time, it was aimed at Dwight’s throat. Had he not of slipped out of the dream world once again, Dwight was certain he would’ve died. He stayed conscious a couple seconds longer. David’s face was scrunched up in pain, his nose dripping blood onto the bed. Quentin’s voice met his ears, but Dwight couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

He blinked and found himself back in the garden. Freddy was looming over where he appeared, waiting for him. Dwight didn’t dodge that time instead he grabbed Freddy’s gloved arm. He held it at the forearm and used all the strength he could muster to hold it back.

It wasn’t something that was going to last, not by a long shot. Dwight’s arms where shaking, and Freddy’s knives were inching closer to Dwight’s eyes with each passing second. He managed to stop them again with no more than an inch before they’d cut into him. He had managed to tear a piece of fabric from Freddy’s sweater, and he felt it in the small gap between his fingers. 

“David! Please!” His voice broke as he cried, not able to keep Freddy back. Dwight shut his eyes, hoping that the vain attempt would save his eyes. His saving grace came in a swift pain to his check. Dwight felt the harsh grass and the threat of Freddy completely disappear. 

Dwight sputtered, coughing and nearly vomiting. He looked to see the sheets soaked red with blood. Quentin crouched on the floor looking pale, and David sitting on the bed next to him with wide frightened eyes. Dwight was out of it, his mind foggy and dazed. The pain on his cheek was the most prominent thing, a dull throbbing. He noticed David was shaking.  

The first thing Dwight registered was a hug. It was tight and caused the ache in his bones to worsen, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, Dwight stared out the window without moving.

It took some explaining from David and Quentin to figure out exactly what had happened. Dwight learned they had tried to wake him up since he started screaming at seven in the morning. He looked at the clock, nearly noon. Had it really been five hours. It felt much longer. He guessed he had spent a long time in that garden.

David tended to his wounds with a ferocity, mumbling and cursing anytime Dwight whimpered or shook. Quentin went to throw the sheets in the washer. Dwight wondered if blood would come out easy. 

Dwight noticed that he still felt out of it, like part of him was still in that dream world with Freddy. He worried about wounds appearing suddenly on his arm, or his eyes would be gouged out without warning. But, anytime he closed them in fear, he could see Claudette’s mangled body. He imagined it as his own sometimes. His chest tightened.

“Breathe, just breathe.” Were the first words Dwight registered. David’s attempt at calming him down. That was the third realization that Dwight had: he couldn’t calm down. His body was sprung tight, his hands ready to fight back the knives and keep them from his eyes, and his body rigid and ready to spring into action. He wondered if this was how David felt before a round at the bar or before a game of rugby. 

David’s hands touched over his body, ignoring the spots he had patched up. Dwight imagined Freddy’s hands and Quentin’s words about what he used to do with them. He tried to block it out.

Eventually, Dwight managed to get a grip on himself. He managed to focus on the little things, and he made the connections in his head, finally processing what had been told to him earlier. They had been trying to wake him up. David’s bloody nose was courtesy of Dwight kicking him in the real world while he fought Freddy in the dream world. And, the bruise on David’s knuckles matched in color with the deep bruise settling on Dwight’s cheek. “M’ sorry luv.” David mumbled in front of him. 

“T-thank you.” Dwight got out, as he had his final realization. He lifted up his hand that had been clenched into a tight fist the entire time. He opened it, and he revealed a small piece of fabric from Freddy’s sweater. “I t-think I know what to do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo the author is surprisingly alive~ yay 
> 
> I'm really sorry this took way too long to get out, I fell into a very nasty funk and had zero desire to write, and I finally got out of that only to get an upset stomach and then some issues with my sinuses. Fall is my favorite season but right now its proving to be a difficult time. Thank you as always for reading and being patient with me, and I hope you understand that I'm doing my best to get content out. 
> 
> My birthday is tomorrow as I update this which means the next chapter is going to take a bit of time to get out as I'm not going to be able to start writing it until that and all the other things I have going on this week are done and good. So, until next time, have a good one, thank you again for understanding and being patient. Much love <3


	22. Update

Hello lovely people, I am surprisingly still alive but thankfully alive. So, where is the next chapter and where have I been? 

 

So, pretty much, one week after my birthday, it was discovered my house had severe water damage, to the point of since Halloween to about a week ago we had people constantly in my house ranging from painters to plumbers to flooring people and water restoration people. To sum it up, it pretty much put me in superb amounts of stress and any chance to do writing was nearly impossible. I couldn’t focus and didn’t have the energy to.

On top of this, my appreciation for dbd and the community surrounding it has started to dwindle. The actions of people representing the community have honestly made me not want to play it as much and while I enjoy the game with friends and all the new lore details with archives that I’d love to utilize in my writing- writing about something I’ve started to have a love-hate relationship with is hard and very taxing.

 

What does this mean: pretty much this story took over the place of a Stardew Valley fic I was working on. I fell into the dbd rabbit hole and pretty much dropped that story and the plans I had been working on for it. That’s to say this story was getting set up around last January/February and eventually turned into what it is late April when I began posting after trying tons of different ideas.

 

My plan is to return to the Stardew valley story I had because I still genuinely enjoy that game and it’s community as a whole. Playing it and researching it doesn’t fill me with the feeling of “I need to do this so its good” but it makes me actually enjoy it which is the feeling I miss when I started this fic.

 

I do plan on returning to this fic at some point. The real issue is just waiting for my enjoyment with DBD to come back and the positive feelings this story filled me with to come back when I try writing it. I wanted to try and finish this section out before I posted this but anytime I tried to write the ending or anything out I just wasn’t satisfied or happy with it because it was very, very clear that I wasn’t invested in it anymore, and I don’t want to do something subpar. 

 

So what’s my plan: I’m going to look over my Stardew Fic in whole, over the course of the next couple days in between writing Christmas short stories for my friends as gifts since your author is on that starving artist life, and updating the whole thing with freshly edited content. And, once that’s done, I’m gonna continue writing it.

 

Overall, if you only read this cause you like dbd stuff, well I hope you enjoyed it and I’m sorry I’m not gonna be continuing it for now. But, if you like my style and stuff then you can check out my stardew fic. But, if that’s not your cup of tea I entirely get it. Thank you for being understanding and I hope you all have happy holidays and a great new year.

 

Much love <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all the support, kudos, and comments. I just can't force myself to work without being disappointed in what I produce. Much love~


	23. Badham Preschool Part 6

Going out to the park to meet up with everyone, something that used to be so mundane and relaxing, now filled Dwight with an unsettling dread. The screech of tires or the blaring of car horns- a sound he used to have blocked out -now made him jump. His tiredness certainly didn’t help the matter. Or maybe, it was the reason behind it, and the nightmares that had only grown worse. With the piece of fabric burning a hole in his pocket, Dwight could only hope it would soon be over. 

The air had grown frigid, nearly as cold as it was up on Ormond. It stung his checks, so he moved closer to David. David looked over at him, gave a small smile, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Ya feelin’ alright?” David asked. Dwight nodded. Truth be told, he worried his body was finally getting tired of all the wounds. Surely, the bitter cold air wasn’t helping, but the pain killers had done next to nothing for his pain. David laced his fingers with Dwight’s own and gave him another smile before turning to look at Frank and Jake. Dwight followed his gaze and frowned.

Jake was turned away from Frank, staring directly at his phone. There was a cut against his neck that dipped below the hem of his shirt, probably from Freddy. Though, Dwight noticed Frank staring more at the ground than anything and his eyes were somber. His lips pressed into a slight frown. When Frank noticed Dwight staring, he gave a hapless shrug. 

At the far edge of the shelter, Kate was sat with Laurie. Kate’s upbeat and perky attitude was all but gone- replaced with bags under her eyes, barely stifled yawns, and her head gently slumping to the table. Beside her, Laurie was playing with Kate’s hair and mumbling words with a reassuring smile. It managed to make Kate smile. When Laurie locked eyes with Dwight, he noticed the grim fear in them. 

Quentin kept to himself in a corner, fidgeting with his coffee cup rather than drinking it. He seemed the most awake out of all of them. Maybe it was the caffeine in his system? Regardless, he was the only one of them who could sit up straight and who didn’t seem to fall asleep for a second or two every couple minutes. 

At the sound of footsteps coming from the path near the shelter, Dwight turned and saw Nea and Meg making their way over. They looked equal parts miserable, but Dwight didn’t know if it was because of the lack of sleep or the fact that they had a final earlier in the morning.

“Welp, we fucking failed.” Nea grumbled out as she sat near Quentin. He shuffled away slightly. 

“We might’ve passed.” Meg tried. Dwight watched them exchange a nervous look. Meg sighed. “Yeah we fucking tanked.”

“Why did your professor give a final so early again?” Jake asked. The first words he’d spoken since he got there.

“Cause she’s a spiteful bitch.” Nea groaned. 

“Her sister is getting married next week.” Meg elaborated. Dwight nearly cracked a smile. When Nea glared at her, Meg smiled weakly. “But yeah, she’s also a spiteful bitch. So, have we missed much?”

“Not really.” David answered. “We were waitin’ on ya guys ta get ‘ere before we talked. Speaking of which, love, ya ready?” David, along with everyone else, was staring at Dwight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of fabric, unfolding it and setting it on the table.

“A piece of fabric?” Frank asked when no one else said anything. “I know I’m not that smart but-”

“But how does a piece of fabric solve anything?” Jake finished. 

“That’s from his sweater.” Dwight explained, “when I woke up from one of my nightmares, I had been holding onto one of his sleeves, and I must have ripped it off without realizing it.”  From across the shelter, Dwight watched Laurie sit upright.

“You don’t mean…” She trailed off. 

“Mean what?” Kate asked. 

“Dwight woke up and the piece of fabric was still there which means, if we’re holding on to something-” Laurie started to explain. 

“Then in theory,” Jake continued “if we’re holding onto Freddy when we wake up, we pull him into our world. Where he won’t have any of his powers.” Dwight watched Quentin slump from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were trained on the table. They were guilty.

“Which means we can finally give that burnt fucker a taste of his own medicine!” Frank exclaimed. The sudden volume in his voice made Dwight jump, and he looked to see the remorse replaced with a feral anger that he hadn’t seen in Frank’s eyes since Ormond. However, it was very quickly gone and replaced by a confused, nervous look. 

“Uh, I’m on board with Frank.” Nea added, “that crispy fucker is gonna get his ass handed to him.” 

“Except there’s the whole issue of actually getting him in our world.” Jake pointed out. 

“I know it’s a long shot, and it’s risky…” Dwight trailed off, but he looked at his friends: tired, exhausted, and desperate. “But it’s our best shot.” David nodded. 

“Well, how exactly are we gonna go about this?” Kate asked, “which one of us is gonna sleep and grab him and drag him back here?” No one said anything. Quentin’s fingers were digging into his skin, his lip trembling. 

“I’ll do it.” Dwight said.

“Ya most certainly will not.” David stated. His voice was cold but not harsh. 

“David it’s my idea-” Dwight tried. David’s hand clenched his tightly, and Dwight was reminded of their conversation on the bed. 

“How about I do it?” David asked. “Physically, I stand the best chance.” No one said anything.

“No.” Laurie said. Her voice was flat. “It either needs to be Dwight or Quentin.” Laurie looked over to Quentin and then back at Dwight. She must’ve noticed too. “And I think Dwight is the best fit.” David huffed, rolling his eyes. Before he could respond however, Laurie sighed. “Trust me, I wouldn’t suggest it, but Freddy has rarely shown himself to anyone save for Quentin and Dwight. It’d be dumb to assume he’d choose one of us over them if given the chance. Especially now.” 

“Fine then.” David sighed, “what exactly are we going to do?” And, before long, as more cars passed by in the distance their plan unfolded. Tonight, they’d head to Badham Preschool, and Dwight would fall asleep. And, once he was properly thrashing in his sleep, his friends would wake him up. If everything went according to plan, then Freddy would be in the real world. And if it didn’t, well… Dwight looked over at David’s face, his eyebrows scrunched up, the hand not holding Dwight’s clenched into a fist. Dwight wasn’t going to think about it. 

Nea and Meg left first. Meg pointed out her parents had a gun back at their place, and she’d need to get it before they came home. Kate and Laurie made plans to get a baseball bat and a crowbar from a department store. Frank slipped out on his own, saying he’d see if Jeff had any knives from their legion days left over. Jake slipped out on his own, mumbling something about grabbing his rifle. 

Quentin was the only one who didn’t leave before Dwight and David. He hadn’t moved from his spot at the end of the shelter- seemingly frozen in place. His eyes had a glaze over them. Dwight wanted to stop and talk to him, but David had gently urged him forward. Based on the look on his eyes and the frown on his face, Dwight had a feeling he knew what was coming. 

They had parked on the south side of the park which meant they had a long way to go before they’d get there. It was mostly empty in the park, save for a couple people walking their dogs or going for runs. David was still holding his hand, and Dwight pressed closer to try and keep warm while he waited to be chastised. 

Winter had really set in over the last couple days. The sky was a dreary gray, and clouds loomed overhead. Dwight guessed it was going to snow before the day was over. “Why?” David asked as the parking lot came into view. His voice was tense, slightly shaky.  There it was. Dwight sighed and pressed himself closer against David’s side. 

“There wasn’t much of an option there.” Dwight mumbled. “Surely, you saw how Quentin looked, and Laurie is right. I’ve seen him the most. It started with me David, and I’m going to end it.” Sure, Dwight was shaking as he said it, but he meant it. David’s car came into view. David rolled his eyes.

“Ya could’ve let me try.” David huffed, but his voice was soft. “Yer gonna be careful right?” 

“Of course.” Dwight said, “I’m gonna do my best to keep my face as far from his knives as possible.” 

“Good idea, love.” David said. His hand slipped from Dwight’s own as he walked to his side of the car. “And, if this works- when this works -he’s gonna ‘ave ‘ell to pay.” Dwight could only hope that was true. 

\---------------

The night sky loomed overhead, dark and covered with grey clouds. Like Dwight had guessed, snow had started to fall. In only a matter of hours, it had painted the ground, the trees, buildings, cars, and everything else imaginable white. Silver puffs of breath escaped Dwight’s lips, and he pulled the scarf over his face. He inhaled, taking in the strong scent of lavender and looked forward to the decrepit preschool once again. 

Covered in a thick layer of snow, it almost seemed more friendly. Well, if you didn’t look too hard Dwight guessed. The abandoned, rusted playground still stood proudly, and a snapped elm tree was wilted in the center. It’s dead bark was covered with a thin layer of frost. 

And, looming under all of it, hidden in the preschool’s basement, was that room Dwight had found himself in last time. Though, he wouldn’t be going back in there exactly. He’d be sleeping on the bed in the room next door where Freddy had laid when he was alive. That fact didn’t bring Dwight much peace. 

Beside him, he saw David pacing, his heavy boots crunching the snow beneath him. His brows were furrowed, hands adorned with brass knuckles that were coated with dried blood and grime. In another corner of the parking lot, he noticed Kate wrapped up in a blue alpine jacket and a beanie, wielding a crowbar at her side. Laurie was beside her, with a butcher knife that she oddly twirled in her hand. There was something dark in her eyes. 

Meg and Nea were beside them. Nea bouncing a pistol in between her hands, testing the weight. Meg had a pistol of her own, though she seemed much more comfortable than Nea with it. Frank was twiddling with a knife, seemingly familiar with it. It was a hunting knife, crescent shaped with a black handle with thin red lines. Jake was beside him, a rifle strapped onto his back. Dwight recognized it from the mantle in his cabin.

There was only one person standing far away from the preschool, far enough away that they practically on the curb of the road and not the sidewalk. Quentin stood under a flickering streetlight looking at the preschool with unblinking eyes. He was shaking, and Dwight knew it wasn’t from the cold. There was a small hand axe in his hand, really nothing compared to the rest of the gear everyone else had, but Dwight was glad he’d shown up at all. 

“It’s about time.” David’s voice caught him off guard. Dwight looked at him and managed a meek smile. He had a weapon of his own, a pair of scissors Jeff had told Frank to give him. While at first they seemed normal, Frank had shown him just how sharp they were. He just hoped they’d carry over to the dream world.  

“Yeah I know.” Dwight said. He looked at the building once again. “So, everyone knows where they’re supposed to be, right?” David nodded.

“Nea and Meg scouted the place out, no sign of Freddy or any ghost children.” Dwight guessed that was one good upside. “Just remember Dwight.” David walked over to him and grabbed his hands. He was holding on tight like he had been in the park that morning.  “If things go south, ya get out of there, you get away from him. Okay?” Dwight nodded. “I need ta ‘ear ya.” There was a frown on David’s face, and Dwight looked down and then back up.

“If things go wrong, I’ll get out of there.” David smiled. A chaste kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“Good then, love.” David pulled away and let go of his hands. “I think Kate and Laurie are waiting for ya.” There was reluctance in his voice. “So…” Dwight saw David actually shuffle. His weight was shifting, bouncing from one side to another. 

“So, I’ll see you when I wake up.” Dwight answered, pressing a soft kiss to David’s lips. “And outrun a dream demon of course.” David gave him a coy smile that did nothing to conceal the worry in his eyes.

“Now when ya do that, it feels like yer sayin’ goodbye.” David joked. Dwight looked at him, knowing it very well might have been that. But, he just smiled and gave David a slight shove that turned into a hug. David hugged him back, resting his chin on Dwight’s shoulder. “And now it really feels like it.”

“It’s just a see you in a bit.” Dwight defended as they broke away. “Try not to get frostbite out here.” David laughed despite their situation.

“Be safe Dwight.” David said, and he started heading over to Frank and Jake. Dwight watched him go and sighed, burying his hands in his pockets. The air felt colder as he walked over to Laurie and Kate. It burned his cheeks and caused him to shiver. The pair looked at him. 

“Ready for this?” Kate asked. Dwight shrugged.

“Don’t know if I’d ever say yes to that question.” He admitted. Laurie was twiddling the butcher’s knife in her hands. When she caught Dwight staring, she stopped doing it. 

“Nervous habit.” The explanation came after a few beats of silence. “Guess it runs in the family.” Dwight had to admit, he couldn’t remember the last time Laurie had talked about her family. She didn’t elaborate though, choosing to make her way in through the front door. Kate just gave him another smile that Dwight pretended to think was genuine and not forced. He followed in behind Laurie. 

The building was just how Dwight remembered it. Dark with the lingering scent of mold covered up the crisp smell of fresh snow wafting in through the holes in the walls. The air somehow felt colder inside, causing Dwight to cross his arms in front of him for warmth. Their footsteps echoed through the quiet building. Laurie and Kate looked around, and Dwight did too keeping an eye out for the ghostly little boy who had led him through last time. Hard as Dwight scoured, he didn’t see the terrified boy hiding or warning him.

Before long, they came upon the stairs. Kate sat on the ground, looking down into the darkness. 

“Holler if ya need me.” She said, “and be safe you two.” 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Laurie warned. Then, softer. “Please Katie.” 

“Promise ya that darlin’” Kate chuckled, “ain’t even thinking about it.” Dwight headed down the staircase, trailed by Laurie as he quickly turned into the small room. For some reason, this room felt the coldest, the air was stiff. Laurie rested in a corner staring at the bed and Dwight with unwavering eyes. 

“You know what to do right?” Dwight asked, as he neared the bed.

“Moment you start thrashing, wake you up any way I can.” Laurie confirmed. Dwight gulped. He had hoped that reassurance would’ve calmed him. But, his heart was beating violently loud, and his chest was filled with a tightness that caused his whole body to ache. Hesitantly, he pulled himself on the bed and found himself staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he had really expected, to fall asleep right away? Instead, it was staring and staring and fidgeting slightly.

He could hear the sound of his heart clearly, the faint sound of Laurie breathing, the gentle sound of the wind outside. He could feel the stiff bed beneath him, the coldness in the air. And then eventually, he heard the faint sound of a lullaby as his eyes fluttered closed. 

\---------------

Warm air and the sound of birds chirping was the first sign Dwight was asleep. Gone was the dull winter sky and the cold bed beneath him. Instead, it was replaced by a warm, clear summer sky and lush grass. Dwight sat up, noticing his clothes had been replaced by that cliche schoolboy uniform. He cringed at the realization, but he was relieved to feel the scissors in his back pocket. 

Dwight looked around, noticing he was in a clearing of some kind. To most people, they might’ve been lost to find themselves in a clearing in the woods; however, Dwight recognized it quite well. He remembered the wildflowers, the tall grass, the tire swing that hung on an old maple tree on the edge of it. He turned east, and he stepped on that familiar old path where all these nightmares had started. With a sigh, he continued forward. 

The lullaby played in his ears, but Dwight didn’t stop, didn’t falter. He passed by the decayed sign and found himself staring at his house- once again in immaculate condition. As much as it unnerved Dwight, he didn’t let it show. Freddy was going to taunt him, try to trip him up. Unless of course, Dwight didn’t play along. And if it failed anyways, well then at least he’d piss the dream demon off in the process. He forced a smile on his face, walked towards the front door, and opened it without hesitation.

The air was warm inside. Not exactly too hot but certainly leaning towards being uncomfortable. He heard a record playing somewhere in the house, he could smell his mother’s cooking, and recognized his father’s voice slipping in from under the crack of the kitchen door. 

Before he made his way in there and faced whatever else this nightmare had up its sleeve, his eyes went to the couch where David- or his nightmare version of David sat -ignoring him. Dwight walked over but still David didn’t turn to him. He didn’t offer a wave or a greeting before he walked up and simply said. 

“You’re not my David.” His voice was hard. “Because as distant as he might get, he cares about me, and he would never do this to me when I needed him.” As he spoke, the fake David turned to him and frowned getting ready to say something. “So you can go.” Dwight finished, “I’m not afraid of you, of him, acting like this anymore.” He waited, hearing the record in the house scratch, the sound from the kitchen stopped. David reached up, cupped his cheek, and smiled.

“I’m glad.” And, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. The only part of him left was a faint blue glow. Dwight smiled to himself and made his way to the kitchen. David had been easy, he’d expected it to be easy. Now this- Dwight slipped through the kitchen door to where his mother and father were sitting at the table -this was going to be the hard part. His father was draped in his Sunday best, cross necklace sticking out over the top of his black tie. His mother was in a floral dress, her hair styled ornately. Dwight’s heart ached at seeing them like this.

“Well there you are.” His father grumbled, flipping through a newspaper. “You weren’t out with that boy again, were you?” When he didn’t respond right away, his father turned another page and shook his head, “I didn’t raise you to be a fairy, Dwight.” His father’s voice grew angry. His mother said nothing. She’d stopped defending Dwight at thirteen, but then again- 

“I don’t know where you get off thinking this is how my parents are- were.” Dwight said to no one in particular. His father huffed.

“Dwight, I know you’re a queer, but are you slow too?” It was followed by a scoff from his mother, “where did we go wrong?” Dwight thought back to when he was younger, the fights, the tears, but he also thought of the good times, the good conversations, the good days. 

“You know, this might have been how I saw them when I was fourteen or fifteen but-” Dwight stopped and looked at his parents. “They were dealing with stuff too, stuff I didn’t know about. And my sexuality wasn’t ever going to be easy for them, but they tried. Even if I didn’t always see it they tried. So, you can go to fucking hell Krueger!” And with those eight words, all sound in the house stopped. Dwight watched his parents flicker out of existence with faint smiles on their faces.

 Dwight smiled back and turned around as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Freddy was behind him, and he looked mad. His eyes were narrowed, finger knives twiddling impatiently at his side. Dwight stared at him defiantly, not cowering away as he much as he wanted to.

“So, you too grown up for Uncle Freddy’s games now Dwight?” The man asked, Dwight took a step back as Freddy took one step forward. “Because if that’s the case then you’re too grown up for what I really want to do to you.” As Freddy leaned in towards him, Dwight shoved him back.

“You know, I’m happy you burned alive.” Dwight spat, “It’s what people like you deserve.” Freddy gave him a blank stare and then laughed an actual laugh. It was broken, and it sounded as crooked and unsettling as his broken smile. 

“I got to admit, you’ve got some spunk. But that only gets you so far kiddo.” Freddy raised his glove, “don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your boyfriend.” Dwight moved first, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the scissors. Freddy must’ve not been expecting that because as Dwight jammed through his cheeks, causing black blood to spill, Freddy actually was wide eyed. Dwight lunged forward, grabbing onto Freddy’s arms and yelling as loud as he could. 

“Laurie! Do it, now!” Freddy was trying to break away from him, cutting at Dwight’s arms with his knives. Dwight clenched his jaw, digging his arms into the burnt flesh of Freddy’s shoulders- hard enough to break the skin. It didn’t take long before Dwight felt a sharp pain across his cheek. And as his eyes shot open, the heat of the house vanished, the bed was beneath him once more, his heart was racing, Laurie stood at his side, with a serious expression on her face. Blood was spilling from the small cuts on Dwight’s arms, but Freddy was on top of him, looking down at him with wide, dark eyes. “Welcome to my world bitch.” Dwight said, and Laurie swung her knife. 

\---------------

What happened next was almost too fast for Dwight to process. As Laurie swung at Freddy, cutting a deep gash against his throat. Dwight reached up and yanked his scissors from his face. It caused a cascade of Freddy’s ink like blood to spill down onto the front of Dwight’s shirt. As much as it disgusted him, Dwight didn’t hesitate to plunge them back into Freddy’s chest. With a grunt, he shoved Freddy off of him and onto the floor. 

Laurie helped him up and ushered him forward as Freddy chuckled darkly and started to gather himself. Dwight shot out of the room and up the stairs with Laurie behind him. Kate was gone from her spot in front of the stairway, but as Dwight came up, he saw her peeking around the doorway of a classroom, crowbar in hand. Laurie and him stopped at the other entrance to the classroom, panting. Before long Freddy’s footsteps began to echo, and he popped out of the staircase. The wound on his throat was bleeding heavily, and the scissors were still jammed into his chest.

“You really got me there.” He chided, “and that wasn’t very-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a whooshing sound a very loud crunch. As he had started to pass the doorway, Kate had managed to hit him full force, sending the demon stumbling backwards. Kate must’ve put too much force into it however as the crowbar slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. Dwight heard her cuss under her breath before sprinting to catch up to him and Laurie as they rushed towards the exit. 

Outside, the air was crisp, colder than it had before Dwight went to sleep. He could make out everyone in their spots. Frank crouched by the white picket fence, Jake behind his jeep, peering over the hood with his rifle, Nea and Meg by the old sign near the door, aiming carefully, David by an abandoned car, and finally Quentin hiding behind Jake’s jeep- far away as he could get. Dwight shot over to where David was while Kate and Laurie headed over to Nea and Meg. David looked over at him as Dwight slipped behind the car, eyes going to his, injuries but he said nothing. 

The whole world fell silent as Freddy’s footsteps echoed from the door. He stepped out, staining the snow beneath him black. He didn’t get to take another step before Dwight heard Nea and Meg fire their pistols. It echoed loudly in the empty parking lot. But, it was nothing compared to when Jake fired his rifle, and Freddy fell backwards, catching himself on the door frame. Blood seeped from holes that covered his torso, and Dwight watched with wide, hopeful eyes as he slumped slightly forward, seemingly ready to kneel over. Had they really done it, already? And then-

Laughter. That same, crooked laughter from Dwight’s nightmare. He noticed everyone tense, felt David tense beside him, and he watched as Freddy straightened himself out. “If you want to play like naughty children, then I’ll just have to punish you accordingly.” He noticed Nea and Meg backing away with Laurie and Kate. David pulled him closer. Frank and Quentin both were staring with confused eyes, but it wasn’t any of them who caught Freddy’s immediate ire. 

A sound like the wind on a warm summer day whistled through the air, and Dwight had no time to react as Freddy disappeared from in front of the door and reappeared behind Jake. But that wasn’t… Freddy wasn’t supposed to have his powers, he shouldn’t have. Yet, it was clearly what happened as with one flick of his hand Jake was sent over the hood of jeep until he landed on the ground hard. His rifle slid away from him. The sound stirred up again, and Dwight watched as Freddy stomped on Jake’s back forcing him onto the ground. Nea and Meg had their guns raised, but he could tell they were worried about hitting Jake. Dwight ignored the rational part of his brain that told him to stay put as he shot out from behind the car.

Dwight made it all of two steps before the cold crunch of snow was replaced by a sound similar to as if he had stepped in mud. Dwight looked down, surprised to see a puddle of red blood below him. He didn’t get to move off of it before dismembered hands and arms shot up from it, pulling at his legs and slowly taking him down. David was behind him in instant, trying to pull him out of the snare.

 From the corner of his eye, Dwight noticed Nea and Meg doing the same thing with Kate and Laurie. Which left Quentin, who still hadn’t moved from behind Jake’s jeep and Frank to try and help Jake who was struggling below Freddy’s boots. “Shame, I wanted to have more fun with you.” Dwight watched as Freddy’s hand raised and slashed Jake’s jacket wide open, revealing his exposed skin to the cold air. And, as Freddy, raised his hand for a deadly blow, a guttural yell sounded from the playground. 

Dwight who was now up to his waist in the blood, watched in sheer shock as Frank vaulted the picket fence and sped over towards Jake. Puddles of blood opened below him, but Frank was somehow more nimble than any person should’ve been. He skittered between them with an easy grace, knife held in front of him, as a feral energy seemed to take over him. 

What happened next: Dwight could only describe as a fight similar to what David would have in some of his clubs. Freddy tried to get a hit in on Frank, but Dwight watched as he narrowly avoided the knives landing a punch straight to Freddy’s chest. Whatever control Freddy had on the traps and arms must’ve failed because David managed to hoist him up a bit, until he was almost free from their vice like grip. 

Frank didn’t stop there though. He kept going, dodging left and right, swinging his knife like a mad man as he cut at Freddy over and over again until he was completely off of Jake and staggering backwards. With one final grunt, David hoisted Dwight up and the snare disappeared from under him. Bloody hand prints coated Dwight’s jeans and shirt, but he couldn’t be bothered as he a metallic clang filled the air. 

Somehow, in the chaos of his fight with Freddy, Frank had managed to knock one of his gloves off. Dwight watched it skitter under the jeep,disappearing to the other side. Just before Frank could land what surely would’ve been a deadly blow, he stopped, staggered, and buried his head in his hands. A low groan followed, and Freddy took advantage, sending their friend flying backwards. Frank must’ve slid for a good twenty feet before he crashed through the white picket fence and stopped. He didn’t move.

Jake had managed to get a grip on his rifle, Nea and Meg had their guns raised, David was going to move forward, fist clenched, but before any of them could do anything, the ominous lullaby that had haunted Dwight since the start filled the air. Dwight turned to Freddy ready to end this once in for all, but something was different this time. The lullaby in his ears was accompanied by a faint grumbling roar. And, as he stared at Freddy, something darker than the sky above them seemed to wash over him. 

“I am a nightmare.” Freddy’s voice seemed to implant itself directly in Dwight’s brain. His legs began to shake as images flashed in front of him where Freddy stood. He saw his parents, as they had been when they were alive, and then dressed in the Sunday best they had been in at the funeral- at their funeral. Except, they weren’t clean and perfected. Their limbs were broken, covered with blood from the car crash. Dwight felt ready to throw up.

He caught glimpses of what his friends saw. A bloody image of himself helplessly staring and begging for David to save him. A man in a mechanic’s jumpsuit, looking eyes with Laurie. The ghastly image of the legion staring down Nea and Meg. David’s hand unclenched from his fist, shaking at his side. Jake’s grip on his rifle failed. Nea dropped her gun, and Meg followed suit. “And no matter where you go, this is my world now, and you’re stuck in it.”

As the sound of the summer wind kicked up again, Dwight noticed this time it was louder and steadily crescendoing. Until eventually, it sounded like a tornado was directly in front of him. Dwight closed his eyes, covered his ears, and waited for the inevitable to come- waited for the nightmare to end. But, it was only when Freddy’s laugh mingled with the wind, and Dwight felt the blood puddle reappear beneath him- that it stopped.

The quiet was sudden but welcome. The ground beneath him turned back to cold snow. Dwight opened his eyes and stifled a gasp. A bit of moonlight had broken through the clouds, painting the parking lot in a silver glow. The snow sparkled brightly with drops of fresh blood. Everyone looked as shaken as Dwight felt, especially considering that Freddy was standing in the center, body spasming, with a familiar set of finger knives protruding from the front of his chest. Behind him, Quentin was unmoving, frozen tears on his face as he pulled his arm out, and Freddy crumpled to the ground. 

Quentin didn’t hesitate to continue though, yelling and cursing and screaming at the top of his lungs while he used the finger knives to assault Freddy’s unmoving corpse. It was only when Freddy’s body began to dissipate into a black mist, that stained the snow, that Quentin stopped and crumpled against the ground. Dwight watched with concern as he slipped the glove off and tossed it into the snow. Yet, despite their situation, Quentin began to laugh, and Dwight didn’t know what to do when it turned into a violent sobbing. The nightmare was finally over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, a near 3 month break since I wrote for this story, and I'm somewhat back at it. With the new tome and stuff, I sorta got back into Dead By Daylight, and I at least wanted to wrap this story up- so expect an epilogue sometime soonish. I'm not gonna promise I'll come back at this story like how I started it, but I think sporadic updates might happen in between life stuff because I did miss it, and I do still have outlines and ideas to follow through that I wouldn't mind writing out. So, as always, thanks for reading and I hope ya enjoyed. <3


	24. Badham Preschool Epilogue

For the first time since the nightmares had started, Dwight finally felt comfortable laying down. As he looked around, squinting in the dim light of David’s apartment, the paranoia of staying awake seemed to finally drift away. The apartment had been transformed into a comfortable haven. The floors- save for the bathrooms and kitchen -were lined with thick blankets and pillows. The television in the living room played old Disney movies that Kate had put on. 

Around the apartment, Dwight’s friends were scattered around and sleeping soundly. Nea was perched on the back of a couch, stretched out like a cat. Meg was below her wrapped up in a blanket. Laurie had fallen asleep at the kitchen table, trying to study for her finals. Kate had draped a blanket over her before returning to her own room. Quentin had taken David’s bed. Though he had tried to refuse it, David had insisted.

Jake was resting against Frank’s chest. Frank was one of the only people still awake. Dwight had wanted to ask him what had happened earlier in the night, but based on the worried look on Frank’s face he didn’t seem to know either. Instead, Dwight gave him a friendly smile that Frank returned as he ran his fingers through Jake’s hair. Dwight turned to face David when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and move to his back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Ya alright love?” David asked. Dwight sleepily nodded and let David pull him down beside him. He rested his head in the crook of David’s neck and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek. 

“You haven’t shaved yet?” Dwight asked. He watched David scratch at it. 

“Thinkin’ about growin’ it out.” David admitted, “same with my crew cut.” 

“You’ll look good like that.” Dwight mumbled, pressing another soft kiss to David’s cheek before burying his head back against his neck. For a moment, they just stayed put until David turned on his side, and Dwight moved so they were facing each other. David pulled him closer. 

“I went ahead and cancelled the plans with my family. For now.” David told him suddenly, “almost forgot in the mess of everything.” Dwight hummed. “I want to ‘ave ya meet them, want them to see ya with me, but maybe a different time- summer break?” Dwight hummed again soaking in the warmth of David’s arms and chest. His eyelids were getting heavy. “Nea mentioned taking a trip down South for our break, Louisiana maybe? Visit New Orleans? How’s that sound?” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Dwight mumbled, a soft sigh escaping his lips as David’s hand traveled up his back. David snickered softly in front of him. 

“You even listenin’ to me?” David teased, pressing a kiss to his lips. Dwight groaned slightly. 

“I am.” Dwight whined. David raised an eyebrow, and Dwight rolled his eyes, slightly pulling back. “You’re just really warm, okay?” Dwight grumbled. “And you were the one telling me to go to sleep when we got  back.” He added. David shrugged.

“Guess ya got me there.” David sighed, “but I am serious about going down there for a couple weeks. Spend some time with our friends away from all the crazy things that have been happening.” David leaned closer to his ear, and Dwight went wide eyed when his teeth sank into his earlobe lightly. “Some time alone.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Dwight agreed.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dwight answered . “It’d be nice to get out of this cold weather too. I haven’t been to the ocean since…” He thought back to childhood vacations when he was five or six. “Hey uhm David?” Dwight asked. “Would you like to go with me somewhere tomorrow? There's some stuff I want to talk to you about.”

“Don’t wanna do it now?” David asked. Dwight shook his head.

“No there’s a place. It’s somewhere I need to take you. If that’s alright?” Dwight explained. David nodded, then yawned. 

“We’ll work out more details tomorrow.” David promised, “but for now, let’s finally get to bed.” David wrapped his arms around Dwight, and his eyes closed. Before long, the sound of his light snoring was easy to hear. Dwight closed his own eyes, let the warmth of David wash over him. And, as the embers in his heart turned hearth burned brightly, Dwight was lulled to sleep.

\---------------

A bouquet of flowers, specifically pink roses, were held tightly in Dwight’s hands. He jolted forward slightly as David stopped his car and looked over to him and then back at the place in front of them. The Week’s Wood Cemetery. David raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Dwight didn’t know what to say either. 

It’d been a couple of years since he’d ventured out to it and rarely did he like to think about it. As he went to open his door, David’s hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was like he almost knew what was about to come. Maybe the partial grimace he’d had on his face since the florist gave it away? Slowly, Dwight pushed open the car door and stepped out into the early Winter afternoon. 

The snow had continued to fall since yesterday, and the whole town was white as a result. Dwight pulled the beanie on his head down a bit more, tugged the scarf over his mouth, and pulled his gloves on as tight as he could. The sound of the car locking made Dwight jump, but he relaxed when David’s hand wrapped around his waist. David waited by his side as Dwight hesitated to walk forwards. 

David didn’t rush him, merely checked his phone  and tapped his foot until Dwight got the courage to take a step towards the cemetery's gates. He’d survived a dream demon, this should’ve been easy. But, it wasn’t. He took one small step, then another, and another until he wasn’t thinking about how hard it was to walk forward anymore. 

“I haven’t talked to you about my childhood much, have I?” Dwight asked. David shook his head.

“Not a subject that’s really come up, love.” David pointed out. Dwight stopped in front of the iron gate of the cemetery. Two white pillars were on either side of it, and on top of them were two old gargoyle statues that were starting to crumble. Dwight looked through the cracks in the gate and stared at the rows of gravestones. With a deep breath, Dwight pushed the gate open and began to speak.

“It wasn’t a very good time for me.” Dwight began to explain as they walked down the road in the graveyard. It was slick with ice, but David’s arm around his waist kept Dwight from falling. “My parents were… strict borderline abusive at points.” David looked over at him with a neutral expression, “they never hit me or anything, but they’d scream at me if I did- when I did something wrong. I think it’s because they had so many hopes and goals for me that they wanted me to achieve that they thought it was helping.” Dwight looked at the ground. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” David assured him. Dwight looked at him and gave a small, barely noticeable shrug.

“No, I… I want to. I think it’s time I talked about it to you, to someone besides a therapist really.” Dwight said, “anyways, it got worse the older I got. I started to get really anxious about my grades and school and making friends because whatever I really tried to achieve or what I did was never enough for them. I got an A, well they wanted an A+. I made a friend, they didn’t think he was a good influence.” They passed a row of gravestones that were in rough shape. The stone cracking from the countless winters they’d seen. 

“There were good days of course.” Dwight recounted. “Days we’d get milkshakes and go to the skating rink because I got a perfect score or made a good friend. My dad used to surprise us with movie nights and pizza when his work was good. Or family vacations down to South Carolina. And, a lot of the time, my mom would defend me when Dad yelled at me, tried to get him to see the good in what I was doing and who I was becoming.” Dwight paused, “it got a lot worse when I was thirteen.” 

“Love-” David started. Dwight wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“My dad’s work slowed down, and my mom had to get a job and the stress was a lot for them to handle.” Dwight sighed, “actually when they were working they let up on me. For the first time since I could remember back then, I was able to breathe, and it was because they were too miserable to care about me. And I was… so thankful for it. I was so happy they were miserable. I was able to get a sketchbook and really explore my passion for art. I met Jake and all my friends, it was good- for me at least.” Dwight stopped as he came up on their row. He could see their gravestones from far away, recognized them with ease.

“When my dad’s work picked back up, it seemed like they felt guilty for letting me ‘slip,’ and I was suddenly suffocated by them again. Get good grades, or else.” Dwight listed, “only make friends if they’re gonna help you out in classes and get rid of the rest, join clubs and make friends there, stay on good terms with your teachers, volunteer. As much pressure as it was, they’re probably the only reason I got into college.”

“Still wasn’t the healthiest way to go about it.” David pointed out. Dwight nodded.

“I know, and I like to think they realized that too.” Dwight said, “but I think they just wanted me to succeed without realizing how unhappy they were making me.” Dwight stopped, looked up at the sky, and then back at their gravestones. 

“What happened?” David asked.

“When I was fifteen and sixteen, we started to fight a lot more.” Dwight recalled, “They argued about my friends, but my friends told me to stand up for myself. Jake and I had come out to each other. He convinced me to come out to them.”   
“How did that go?” 

“Poor.” Dwight nearly laughed, “my parents were bible thumping, church every Sunday type of Christians. Me being gay was like I had taken a part of my success they had planned for me and thrown it away. To an extent, I get it, I guess. Or at least, I tried to. They had plans for me, and me being gay changed those plans, but I do wish they would’ve handled it better.” Dwight started to walk over to the graves. David trailed behind him. “Maybe try and understand that I had plans for myself.” 

“After I came out, the fights got worse.” Dwight continued. “I dropped some of the clubs and AP classes they forced me to take. I stopped going to church with them. They threatened to kick me out at points if I didn’t watch my attitude. It was awful. And then I think around the Summer before Junior year, they got tired of all the fighting. And those two months were some of the best I’d had with them in a long time. They were trying to understand my sexuality and my passion for art and… it was good. It was so fucking good and-” Dwight’s voice cracked.

“It was right before Junior year started up.” Dwight recalled, “we had gotten into a fight over something small, the first one we’d had since Summer started. I was actually the one who blew it out of proportion. It was about not being able to do an art camp over fall break or something equally as dumb. My dad tried to get me to come with him and my mom to get milkshakes as an apology. I said no. And they went anyways.” Dwight wiped his eyes again. “They got t-boned on the way there.” Dwight finally said, “Dad died on impact, and my mom passed away in the ambulance. They tried to bring her back, but I guess her injuries were too severe. Car was sent to Autohaven Wreckers and I was… alone here.” Dwight stopped for a moment when his voice broke. 

“Dwight I had no fuckin’ idea.” David murmured. 

“It’s okay,” Dwight said “not many people did. It was kept under wraps, the funeral was small- Mom and Dad didn’t have many friends, and their family lives halfway across the country so…” Dwight trailed off.

“But you were still going to the high school when I moved here.” David recalled. “Shouldn’t you have moved?” 

“I chose to emancipate myself.” Dwight explained, “rather than move across the country with family I didn’t know. My life was here, so I got a part time job at PizzaWhat. And then, I used the life insurance money and money I got from closing my childhood home to coast in an apartment until college. And once that all started up, I moved into the dorms. It’s why I stay, or I guess used to stay with Jake when we had to move out for the Summer.” As he arrived in front of two gravestones reading Diane and Henry Fairfield, Dwight’s chest tightened.

“Thank you for telling me all this.” David finally said. Dwight rested the flowers between their two gravestones. He’d never know what would’ve happened if his parents would’ve stayed alive, or if he had been in the car with them when the accident happened. As he looked over to David, he tried not to think about it any longer.

\---------------

Two weeks later, Dwight was in the parking lot of David’s apartment, shoving the last of his bags into the trunk of David’s car. The ground outside was covered in a solid layer of ice and snow. Dwight was just amazed it had snowed as consistently as it had. With a sigh, he stretched to reach the hood of the trunk and closed it shut. 

Final exams had passed, rather roughly, considering Dwight had crammed for them entirely. Unlike Nea and Meg though, he had passed his finals with flying colors. He did have to admit he was pretty academically burned out though. His near month long break didn’t even feel like it was going to be enough. 

“Nice to see you and David didn’t take off without us.” A voice said behind him, somewhat cocky but still friendly. Frank stood behind Dwight, wrapped in an old varsity jacket. Over the past couple weeks, Frank seemed to have found himself. At least, that’s what Dwight guessed. He wasn’t walking on eggshells around them anymore nor was he staying quiet and friendly. He had spoken up, even if it earned groans and shut ups from Jake. He’d just smile back cheekily and continue on as if nothing was amiss. Dwight did still have questions about what had happened with Freddy, but Frank didn’t seem keen on talking about it. 

“That’s his way of saying nice to see you.” Jeff said from beside him. Frank rolled his eyes, giving Dwight a tap on his shoulder walking over to Jake’s jeep. Dwight turned to Jeff who just looked to the ground and sighed. “It’s nice to see him acting like himself though, just less murderous of course.” There was a bit of humor in his voice mixed with a twinge of concern. Dwight just smiled.

“It certainly reminds me of when I first met him.” Dwight admitted. “Especially considering he managed to get you to tag along with us.” Jeff scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the sky.

“Can’t really believe he pulled it off myself.” Jeff sighed, “but I guess with the new semester you’re not going to be in my class anymore.” Dwight frowned at that. It was certainly going to hurt not having a professor who understood all his business of ghosts and what not and the trauma that came behind it. “Ah don’t look like that champ.” Jeff said clapping him on the shoulder, “Adam Francis is the one teaching your Japanese Art History class, and he’s really great. Even studied in Japan for a year or two. It’s sorta amazing he agreed to work at our university.” Dwight smiled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dwight shook his head. “I’m looking forward to the class a lot just hoping less, paranormal happenings go on during it.” Before Jeff could say anything, Frank’s laughter filled the otherwise quiet parking lot. Dwight turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jake flat on his back- looking quite red in the face -and Frank standing over him. Jeff sighed.

“Sorry, I better get over there.” Jeff admitted. “Ever since Frank well, started acting like Frank again, they’ve been going at it.” 

“They’ve been getting in fights?” Dwight asked. Jeff went red in the face himself. 

“Oh… uh… sorta.” Jeff explained, “just less actual fighting, more so play fighting that leads to them having sex in my kitchen in my living room, and in… my bedroom. I swear it’s like having a teenager in the house.” When Dwight heard a small groan and looked over to see Jake had pulled Frank down with him, he had to stifle back a laugh. Jeff just sighed. “Correction: it’s like having two teenagers in the house.” 

“It’s good to see Jake acting like that.” Dwight crossed his arms. “He really hasn’t been like that since… well Feng.” 

“Well now I’m gonna feel bad about telling them to not do anything while I’m driving us down there.” Jeff walked over, giving Dwight one more clap on his shoulder. In the distance, Dwight could hear Jeff telling them to get off of each other. He sounded like a parent. 

“Still wrappin’ my head around your art professor comin’ with us.” A voice said beside him, and Dwight turned to find David unlocking the car door and tossing a small bag in the backseat. 

“It’s certainly strange, but I think he’ll be fine.” Dwight said, “don’t plan on inviting him to go to clubs or bars or anything with us anytime soon though.” David snorted and walked over, resting his head on Dwight’s shoulder.

“Are ya sure you don’t wanna drive love?” David grumbled. 

“And here I thought you were just being sweet.” Dwight sighed. “No, you’re driving down, I’m driving back. We talked about this when we planned the trip.” David groaned. “It’ll be fun.” Dwight lied, “we’ll listen to good music and uhm… yeah it’s gonna suck, but we’re gonna take turns.” David huffed.

“I wish Kate was coming, we could’ve just rode with her and Laurie. She would’ve happily driven all the way down.” Dwight looked to the front doors of the building where Kate, Laurie, and Quentin were all talking.

“Why’re they all going to Haddonfield again?” Dwight asked. David shrugged.

“Laurie said it’s personal.” He explained, “and I guess since she’s dating Kate she gets to go. As for Quentin… don’t quite know.” Dwight looked at the three of them, lost in a deep conversation. Quentin had a small, slightly worried smile on his face. 

“I’m just happy Quentin’s doing… alright. You know what I mean?” David hummed his agreement. It was true there were times Quentin seemed far away, and his eyes would darken. He’d look for Claude whenever he and Dwight left the library still. And sometimes, he’d jolt like he’d fallen asleep and worried about it when he was sitting straight. But each day, he was seemingly doing better. “And if he’d rather go to Haddonfield than a swamp for five days-”

“And New Orleans.” David added.

“For barely a day.” Dwight corrected, “then let him go and help Laurie out. Haddonfield is a pretty small town, it might be nice for him to get away somewhere quaint. Away from all-” Dwight motioned to the city, “this.”

“Hey we’re gonna get away too.” David reminded him. “I know ya think it’s just a swamp, but Nea and I did our research.” Dwight raised an eyebrow.

“You know this might be obvious, but please remind me why I don’t trust you and Nea when the word ‘research’ is in the same sentence.” David swatted him on the arm moving away.

“This swamp is actually on the outside of a fairly nice town.” David started, “there’s plenty of museums- art and history related. Not to mention there’s historical sites we can take a tour of, battles from the civil war, shipwrecks, some native village that was abandoned… it’s gonna be great love.” Dwight turned to him.

“Why do I feel like you memorized that from a Wikipedia page?” Dwight asked with a grin. David looked at him with a faux offended look in his eyes. 

“That’s it.” He said, and Dwight wasn’t able to move in time before David had picked him up in a tight bear hug, squeezing him and swinging him around playfully. Dwight slapped at his arm, laughing and saying ‘put me down’ whenever he could. David didn’t listen, only putting him back on the ground when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Dwight took a moment to catch his breath. 

“Hey!” David called out, loud enough so that Jake and the others could hear him, “Nea and Meg got the snacks and they’re on their way so get ready to go.” Frank cheered loudly. David looked over at him and smiled. “Backwater Swamp here we come!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: wow this chapter came out really fast and, the author is one hundred percent going to burn out if he keeps up this rate cause that's what happened last time; and you're right. (except this time lets hope for no water damage to my house that influxes my stress heavily.) But, I told myself I wanted to get this section finished so I did, I do plan on updating this in the next week or so and then do a schedule like that. So expect updates to come once a week or every couple weeks cause I feel like that's gonna be best. Cause at worst that leaves me with two updates a month- which is way less than I want -or a max of four to five which is do-able. In the meantime, enjoy this shortish Epilogue that sets up a swampy vacation. 
> 
> I'm actually pretty excited to write the swamp and introduce two new characters into the story: a con man with a magical set of cards and our favorite mud witch cannibal. The next part is going to still be ghost/haunting themed- but expect more of a magical element tied in with this one. Without giving too much away, I can say there will be a fun theme of "careful what you wish for" for a couple of our characters. But as always, until then and thanks for reading. Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking this fic out! I don't know how long the sections of each will be, some might be longer, some might be shorter, but I'm happy to be writing it. The story won't follow cannon perfectly, I kinda wanna shake it up a bit and make it a bit different than normal cause why not- creative liberties and all that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
